Jiná cesta
by Galadwen1977
Summary: (Another Way - story in Czech) AU. Po vyplenění Doriathu se Maedhrosovi podařilo nalézt v lesích ztracené Diorovy dědice, a to může znamenat naději pro Fëanorovy syny. Nebo alespoň pro jednoho z nich.
1. Do temnot (a zpátky)

Autorská poznámka: Příběh pracuje s HoME verzí osudu Fëanorových dvojčat, v níž Amrod byl nejmladší a zahynul v Losgaru při spálení lodí.

Druhá autorská poznámka: Fanfiction obvykle pojímá Fëanorovce jako relativně příčetné až do samotného konce. Nemyslím si, že by to v reálu tak bylo: pokud někdo provádí podobné věci, je pod podobným tlakem a není úplně bez svědomí, dřív nebo později se to projeví. V této novele Maedhrosovi slušně hrabe od samého začátku, v psychické pohodě není ani jeden z bratrů a v dalších kapitolách se to nezlepší. Byli jste varováni.

xxx

1\. Do temnot (a zpátky)

Nejhorší na celé té věci mi připadalo strašné ticho, které nastalo, když bylo po všem.

Mrtví leželi, kde padli, v chodbách, síních i soukromých komnatách, a mnohé už stravovaly nenasytné plameny. Oheň kus po kuse zachvacoval nádherné, umně utkané gobelíny na stěnách, koberce, kožešiny i dřevěné obložení, které měly zahánět syrovost podzemních prostor, šířil se a muži před nimi instinktivně ustupovali; v naprosté mlčenlivosti. Jako stíny. Jako by se probudili z temného snu a náhle shledali, že jejich noční můra byla skutečná a oni její součástí. Chlad pronikal dovnitř vylomenými dveřmi a vyvrácenými okenicemi a střetával se se žhavými prsty požáru. To i ono bylo lepivě vlhké a páchnoucí zasychající krví.

Když už jsem nemohl v jeskyních vydržet a dívat se na zabité a raněné, které naši muži shromažďovali v trůnním sále, ani o minutu déle, spíš jsem se vyvlekl, než vyšel ven, do prostor před hlavní branou.

Venku byla tma a ledová zima, taková, o níž se tvrdí, že přišla jako pomsta ze Severu. Závěje přemrzlého sněhu vířeného ostrým větrem pronikajícím do kostí. Slabě sněžilo – v drobných ostrých krupičkách zasekávajících se do tváře. Sklonil jsem se, zabořil meč do sněhu a vedle obtiskl krvavé stopy svých dlaní. Lezavý mráz mi nedovolí v nejbliší době stáhnout a někam zahodit kožené rukavice plné usvědčujících rudých skvrn, ale dívat se na ně dál jsem také neměl sílu. Několikrát jsem zprudka zabořil ruce a paže až do lokty do závěje a sledoval jsem, jak se krev vpíjí do sněhu ve stále bledších a bledších skvrnách.

Nakonec jsem se odvrátil zpět, čelem k jeskyním.

Vojáci vynášeli ven těla, která se podařilo uchránit před ohněm, skládali je jedno na druhé do rostoucích hromad mezi prvními stromy. Noldor a Sindar tu leželi mlčenlivě vedle sebe: vrahové a jejich oběti. Do promrzlé země hroby nevykopeme, zbývá nechat mrtvé ležet, jak jsou, spálit je, nebo… Věděl jsem, že můj bratr má sílu, jež dokáže přimět chladné kamení, aby se přeskupilo, a hlínu, aby pokryla padlé navršenou mohylou. Měl tu moc – ale otázka zněla, zda ji použije. Maglor už nezpíval, a pokud náhodou přece, neodvažoval se při tom dotýkat sil Ardy. Už po Alqualondë to dělal výjimečně. Po Nirnaeth nikdy, a to, co se stalo tady…

„Budeme potřebovat dřevo," řekl jsem veliteli své družiny, když ke mně přistoupil. „Hodně dřeva. A olej."

„Rozumím, pane," provázel pohledem ten můj. Otočil se a odcházel rychlým krokem. Připadal mi nezraněný a poměrně čerstvý. Žádný div. Mí muži tvořili zadní část našeho vojska, zálohu, která se do opravdového boje v podstatě ani nedostala. Říkal jsem si, zda Maedhros vycítil mé rozpaky a váhání a rozhodl se neriskovat, nebo se mne jako nejmladšího pořád ještě nějak snažil chránit. To i ono bylo napováženou.

„Kde je?" zeptal jsem se ledového vzduchu před sebou, když jsem vedle sebe pocítil Maglorovu přítomnost. Nepodíval jsem se po něm – hleděl jsem v kalném svítání jako předtím na vršící se kupy mrtvol.

„Nelyo?" Ani jeho oči se nedotkly mé tváře.

„Nelyo," kývl jsem. Ve vzájemné shodě jsme se o našem bratrovi už léta nezmiňovali jeho mateřským jménem – byť ne proto, že by mu přestalo sedět, když bylo zmrzačeno jeho tělo, jak si mnozí mysleli.

„Odjel s malou družinou. Hledat… Turkovi vojáci dostihli v jeskyních, kus od zadních východů, Diorovy syny a jejich matku. Nimloth ubili. Hochy… Odvlekli je někam do divočiny, ještě v noci. Nijak zvlášť se nestarali o to, aby si zapamatovali, kam šli a kde je nechali," řekl Maglor dokonale lhostejným hlasem.

„Děti?!" Takže už válčíme i s malými chlapci?

„Ti muži se provinili dvojitě – spáchali ohavný zločin na dětech i zradu na našem pánovi. Mít doriathské dědice v rukou by byla… cenná výhoda. Silmaril zmizel, někdo ho stačil vynést."

Nezeptal jsem se, o které Celegormovy muže šlo, ani co s nimi Maedhros po tom zjištění udělal. Jak jsem dobře věděl, poslední dobou netrpěl na přehnané milosrdenství. Pravděpodobně tedy provinilci leží někde uprostřed té hromady pod stromy.

Mlčeli jsme. Množství zabitých nakupených jeden na druhého rostlo a vedle něj tvořili vojáci druhý kopec, z těl mrtvých stromů a suchých větví.

„Káno," řekl jsem konečně. Mohla uplynout hodina, možná i dvě, kalné světlo se prodíralo vířením vánice, ale sluneční kotouč nebylo přes mraky vidět. „Budeš zpívat pro naše… pro naše bratry?"

Vzal mne za rameno a jedním pohybem otočil k sobě. Zděsil jsem se jeho očí.

„Ne," odpověděl mi mrazivě jasným hlasem. „Ani pro ty mrtvé. Ani na útěchu pro vás dva živé." Nadechl se, vydechl obláček páry mrznoucí přímo před jeho ústy. „Ať hoří."

Ambarussa shořel, chtěl jsem říci. Neměli jsme žádné pozůstatky, a stejně jsi zpíval. Otec… i otec shořel a rozpadl se v popel, a tys zpíval, zatímco jeho prázdnou zbroj pokrýval alfirin. Bylo ti jedno, jak moc se provinil. A teď najednou, když jsou tu těla, je tu něco, co bychom mohli položit do hrobu, opouštíš je?

Ne, odpověděl jsem si sám. To oni opustili nás. To oni nejvíc tlačili na Maedhrose, nenechali ho na pokoji, i když museli vidět, jak na tom je, to oni se nejrychleji hnali sem, do téhle odporné, krvavé řezničiny, v prvních řadách… Neviděl jsem je mrtvé, nikdo mi ani nepřišel říci, jak zemřeli, ale stejně jsem to věděl. Celegorm. Caranthir. Curufin.

Budiž. Ať hoří. Bratři, které jsem miloval jako dítě, už beztak umřeli dlouho před krvavým včerejškem. Turcafinwë. Morifinwë. Kurufinwë. Mrtví už dávno. Tak, jako my všichni.

Jenom jsem úsečně přikývl a opustil Maglora bez ohlédnutí. Po zbytek dopoledne jsme chystali hranice. Pak jsme je zapálili a do pozdní noci se dívali, jak se padlí mění v popel, jak se plameny v divokých barvách zvedají k nebesům. Nezpíval nikdo. A nemluvil. Jestli se někdo loučil se svými blízkými, nebylo to nahlas a na očích ostatním. Ticho zachvátilo Doriath oslepený padajícím sněhem, mrtvé ticho, ticho neoplakaných hrobů.

Ani já jsem nedokázal truchlit pro své ztracené bratry.

xxx

Maedhros se vrátil nad ránem.

Jeho družinu ohlásilo křupání sněhu pod koňskými kopyty a vrzání postrojů. Nikdo z jezdců nepronesl ani slovo na přivítanou.

Náš nejstarší bratr a pán obhlédl dohořívající hranice a zachmuřeně přikývl, jako by schvaloval, co jsme v jeho nepřítomnosti udělali. Pohnul rukou, mávl jí směrem k výhni a dva z jeho mužů tiše sklouzli ze sedel, ze hřbetu volného koně stáhli cosi jako podlouhlý balík zamotaný do pláště, beze slova ho odvlekli pod stromy a hodili do rudě žhnoucích zbytků ohně. Snop jisker vyletěl k černému nebi, látky se vzňaly plamenem. Nová vlna zápachu škvařících se vlasů a kůže a masa, těla příliš malého, než aby mohlo patřit dospělému muži…

Otřeseně jsem odtrhl zrak. Rychlým krokem jsem přešel prostranství před hranicemi, přes dotvrda udupaný sníh, a chytil bratrova koně za uzdu, připravený podržet mu třmen, aby mohl sesednout. Vypadal vyčerpaně, tvář měl propadlou, šedavou, oči utopené hluboko pod obočím a horečnatě lesklé. Stejně jako my ostatní nespal přinejmenším dva dny, a pravděpodobně ještě mohem déle.

„Dnes budeme odpočívat," rozhlédl se kolem, po obličejích které se k němu zvedaly. „Jestli tu zůstaly nějaké použitelné zásoby, poberte je. Vyrazíme zítra za úsvitu." Po těch slovech sklonil hlavu, jako by si mne teprve teď všiml. „Ach, Pityo." Ani on mně už mateřským jménem neříkal. „Tady jsi. Ty toho nemáš mnoho na práci, nemám pravdu?" Nevlídně. K málokomu se teď dokázal chovat vlídně. „Tak nějakou dostaneš. Udrž ho naživu."

Odmotal otěže obtočené kolem pravé ruky, té, která nebyla z masa a krve, ale vyrobená z tmavého kovu a připevněná řemínky ke zmrzačenému předloktí. Odstrčil cípy pláště. A teprve pak jsem pochopil, o kom mluví.

V sedle před sebou přivezl malé dítě. Druhé malé dítě. A tohle, na rozdíl od nebožátka na pohřební hranici, bylo ještě živé.

Stěží živé, pochopil jsem, když mi ho bratr strčil z koňského hřbetu do náruče. Život se v chlapci držel slabě, posledními vlákénky. Byl promrzlý, s ledovými údy a promodralými rtíky, na tváři všemi barvami hrající podlitiny. Ale fyzické rány ani zima nebyly to, co ho zabíjelo.

Maedhros se zdravou rukou zachytil hrušky sedla, přehodil nohu přes zadek zvířete a seskočil ztěžka na zem. Ještě jednou se na mne podíval.

„Udrž kluka naživu," zopakoval. „Potřebujeme ho." A pak se otočil zády a dlouhými kroky odrázoval k zívajícímu ústí Menegrothu, kde už zuřící požáry během včerejška dohořely a kouř vyvanul.

„Calyalottë by měla být v trůnním sále," řekl mi Maglor. Podíval se na mne, pak na dítě, položil mu krátce dlaň na čelo. „Pokud už není pozdě."

„A ty bys…"

„Bratře," stiskl zuby, „podívej se na mne," zvedl ke mně ruce v rukavicích, stejně poznamených skvrnami od krve jako moje. „Kdo vraždí, nedokáže uzdravovat. Ta moc mi byla odejmuta, a já už ji pro sebe ani nechci. Jdi, udělej, co je třeba."

Šel jsem tedy beze slova, bezvládné tělíčko přitisknuté k hrudi a ovinuté mým pláštem, abych pro nás oba uchoval své tělesné teplo.

Thingolův – Diorův – trůnní sál se proměnil v lazaret, kde ranění nacházeli jen velmi málo pohodlí. Vyvrácenými dveřmi táhl po zemi průvan, a třebaže ve čtyřech krbech, rozmístěných ve všech rozích místnosti, planuly ohně, bylo tu chladno. Po podlaze ranhojiči a jejich pomocníci rozprostřeli přikrývky, kožešiny i zbytky tapisérií, které přežily řádění požáru, a na ně uložili ty, kdo nevydrželi sedět nebo stát. Bylo jich velmi mnoho, převážně z našich mužů. Sindar, kterým se povedlo uprchnout, část svých zraněných odtáhli s sebou, zbylo jich tu jen pár. Měl jsem ošklivé podezření, že mnozí z našich, rozpálení bitvou, raněné Doriathské ležící v chodbách Tisíce jeskyň prostě bez milosti dorazili. Jako skřety na bitevním poli.

Calyalottë jsem našel právě mezi zbylými Sindar, které naši shromáždili na provizorních lůžcích kolem krbu ve východním cípu místnosti. Nedobré místo – tady bylo doslova cítit, jak studený vzduch od vchodu sviští po podlaze, cuchá ležícím vlasy. Léčitelka sama byla ovšem Nolde, či spíše Nolde s příměsí telerijské krve. Drobná, útlá a houževnatá. Věděl jsem, proč mne Maglor poslal právě za ní. Byla z těch, kteří přešli přes Led – kdo to nevěděl, nikdy by v její křehké slupce nehledal tolik ohně. Tam, na Helcaraxë, získala zkušenosti s nešťastníky umírajícími mrazem či proto, že už v sobě nedokázali nalézt vůli k životu. Teprve později, ve Středozemi, se vdala za jednoho z Maglorových vojevůdců a zůstala na Amon Ereb, i když se její muž nevrátil z Nirnaeth.

„Calloth," neudělal jsem tu chybu, abych ji v Thingolově síni oslovil quenijsky. Přeci jenom patřila věrností původně k Finrodovým lidem, a Třetí dům Noldor ctil výnosy někdejšího krále Sindar, přinejmenším v jeho vlastní zemi. „Mohla bys na okamžik? Prosím."

Léčitelka položila, co měla v rukou, a šla ke mně. I ona měla na zástěře oblečené přes jezdecké kalhoty krvavé skvny, ale nepochybně k nim přišla jinak než já.

„Lorde Amrasi?" přejela mne pohledem, ale nepochyboval jsem o tom, že ani to nepotřebovala, aby věděla, že ošetření pro sebe nežádám.

„Můžeš mi pomoci s chlapcem?" odstrčil jsem okraj pláště stranou a ukázal jí potlučený obličejík. Viděl jsem, jak se její výraz mění. Natáhla ruku se snubním prstenem, který neodložila ani jako vdova, dotkla se dítěte špičkami prstů na skráni.

„Ale ne…" hlesla potichu. „Je to… ten, kdo myslím?"

„Je to Diorův syn. Nevím který," řekl jsem.

Znovu zvedla hlavu a pohlédla na mne.

„Pojďme k ohni. Podívám se, co se dá dělat."

Překročila několik ležících a rozprostřela přímo před krbem v nejzazším rohu sálu kožešinu, kterou měla nechanou stranou. Uložili jsme na ni dítě a sklonili se nad ním. Teď jsem si ho teprve mohl pořádně prohlédnout. Malý hoch, ale už odrostlý batolecímu věku, s tmavými vlasy a popelavě bledou tváří. Neměl kabátek, jenom tuniku a košili, navlhlé na rukávech a hrudi, jak jsem zjistil, když jsme ho svlékali. Kalhoty promočené na kolenou, když oheň z krbu roztopil ztuhlé zmrazky. Ledové ruce, nos a uši, které měl venku v mrazu bílé jako sníh, v teple od plamenů nabývaly zarudlé barvy, na omrzlých prstech mu vyskákaly puchýře.

„To nevypadá…" ozval jsem se.

„Nevypadá, ale s tím si poradíme," odpověděla Calloth. „Ale i ty musíš vědět, že tohle není hlavní zlo. Kde je druhý hoch, lorde Amrasi?"

Nemohl jsem se přimět, abych jí pověděl, že na pohřební hranici. Uhodla to sama.

„Otec, matka, bratříček…" vypočítávala, zatímco nabírala do misky horkou vodu z kotle stojícího v krbu. „Je to špatné, pane. Dítě takhle malé… Ty přece něco víš o tom, jaké to je, ztratit bratra, dvojče. Nevěřím těm řečem, že dvojčata jsou jedna fëa ve dvou tělech. Ale i tak…" zarazila se, nejspíš když si všimla, jak se tvářím.

„Dvojče?" dostal jsem ze sebe. „Diorovi synové… byli dvojčata?" Úplně jsem cítil, jak mi krev utíká z tváře. Jak se to prázdné místo, které nosím tolik let v srdci a snažím se mu vyhýbat ze všech sil, zase rozpíná a roztahuje, aby mne celého pohltilo, zahalilo dechberoucí bolestí.

„Nevěděl jsi to, pane?"

Potřásl jsem hlavou, nedokázal jsem odpovědět. Když Ambarussa zahynul, nemluvil jsem celé týdny, s otcem jsem už od té chvíle vlastně nepromluvil ani jednou, když nepočítám ta strašná, hořká poslední slova, která mezi námi padla v táboře plném čmoudu z hořících lodí. Nenáviděl jsem jeho i celý svět. Většina té doby byla pro mne doteď zahalená v černé mlze. Matně vzpomínám, že ostatní bratři se snažili pro mne něco udělat, nedopustili, abych propadl zoufalství natolik strašnému, že bych se vzdal života a utekl za svým dvojčetem. A také vím, že jsem to chtěl. Zkoušel. Přitom jsem byl dospělý muž a měl kolem sebe pět dalších sourozenců. Tohle je malé dítě, které ztratilo úplně všechno.

„Nejspíš zemře, ať už se pokusím o cokoliv," přejela mu Calloth dlaní po čele.

„To není… tak snadné…" vypravil jsem ze sebe mučivě. „Uvolnit všechny svazky těla a duše, z vlastní vůle… Ani pro elfa. A chlapcův otec byl z Druhorozených."

„O tom se můžeme přít," řekla Calloth. „Asi na tom ani nesejde. Možná dokáže zemřít zoufalstvím jako elf, možná ne. Ale jistě cítíš, že vůle k životu ho opustila. Hodně sám zkusil, ztratil bratra. A těla Druhorozených nevydrží tolik, co my, ani za těch nejlepších okolností. Možná by bylo laskavější nechat ho jít v míru."

Potřebujeme ho, vybavila se mi Maedhrosova úsečná slova. Potřebujeme. Hrozné pomyšlení.

Ambarusso, pohlédl jsem do té černé díry ve svém srdci, chtěl bys ty, abych šel tehdy za tebou? Do Síní Mandosu, nebo do Věčné tmy, pokud jsi skončil tam?

Ale tohle je dítě, podíval jsem se do sinalé tvářičky Diorova syna. Nevinný chlapec. Co jsme to za zrůdy, když uděláme něco takového? Hleděl jsem na něj, ale viděl někoho jiného, jiné dvojče s obličejem ověnčeným rusými vlasy, stejnými jako moje.

„Nedovolím to," řekl jsem s rozhodností, která mne samotného překvapila. „To by nebyla žádná laskavost, Calloth. Byla by to zbabělost. Nenechám ho umřít."

Dítě, ošetřené a zabalené do přikrývek, mi teď leželo v náručí, opřené hlavou o mou hruď, zatímco mu léčitelka po lžičkách podávala do úst horký odvar. Naklonil jsem se k němu, zavřel oči. Nejsem jako bratranec Finrod ani Artanis Galadriel, abych se vyznal v nejhlubším tajemství spojení myslí, tím méně v léčitelství, ale tohle jsem dělal tisíckrát se svým vlastním bratrem, kdykoliv jsem cítil jeho neklid, nepokoj či smutek – nebo on můj. Natáhl jsem se k chlapcově fëa, drobné, křehké, _roztříštěné_ jako prasklé zrcadlo. Věděl jsem, že jestli ji nedokážu vyléčit já, jiné opuštěné dvojče, Diorův syn umře. Calloth se nemýlila: neměl sílu pokračovat dál, jako mnozí z těch, koho za sebou Fingolfin nechal na Ledu. A věděl jsem, že léčitelka mu pomoci nedokáže. Ne v tomhle.

Budu muset jít dál, než jsem kdykoliv zašel s Ambarussou, dokud žil. Věděl jsem, že to může být riskantní – slabé slovo! – právě proto, že nejsem léčitel a neznám přesné hranice svých sil. A v žádném případě nevěřím tomu, že jsou nekonečné. Pityafinwë, nazval mne otec, Malý Finwë. Jsem nejmenší z jeho synů a mám nejméně jeho ohně. Vím, že to takhle nemyslel, když mi to jméno dával. Ale přesto je to pravda. Jsem stopař, lovec. Kartograf. Jenomže k cestě do duše žádná mapa není.

Povzdychl jsem si a znovu zavřel oči. Poslouchal, jak Calloth polohlasně zpívá, zatímco drží chlapcovy ruce v dlaních. A pak jsem to prostě udělal.

xxx

Probral jsem se prokřehlý a ztuhlý jako kus dřeva, na víčkách a v žaludku kámen. Dělalo se mi špatně, a když jsem rozlepil oči, svět mi před nimi plul v kruzích. Třásl jsem se zimou, třebaže jsem pořád ležel na kožešině před planoucím krbem a někdo přese mne přehodil přikrývku.

Přes nás oba. Syn Diora Aranela byl pořád vedle mne, přitisknutý k mému tělu, a moje paže mu spočívala přehozená přes namáhavě se zdvihající hrudníček. Takže pořád dýchal.

„Cos to vyvedl?" zaslechl jsem za sebou, když jsem se neohrabaně posadil. „Co tě to napadlo? Mohl jsi tam zůstat…"

Otočil jsem se po hlase, opatrně, abych si nepřivodil další záchvat motolice. Spánky jsem měl pořád sevřené bolestí. Maglor. Z jeho výrazu jsem hádal, že mne nejspíš hodlá uhodit, případně obejmout. Neudělal ani jedno. Jenom seděl na patách vedle mě, díval se na mne a v očích měl trýzeň.

„Jak dlouho jsem byl mimo?" zeptal jsem se. Hrdlo jsem měl úplně vyschlé.

„Tři dny," sklopil můj bratr pohled.

Šokovalo mne to. Čekal bych nanejvýš tři hodiny, a i to by mne překvapilo.

Podíval jsem se na spící dítě a opatrně se dotkl jeho jemných černých kučer. Tvář mu zrůžověla, puchýřky na nose a prstech se odhojily a začínaly se olupovat.

„To znamená, že se to povedlo," zašeptal jsem. „To přece musí znamenat, že se to povedlo – tři dny, a on ještě žije…"

„Ambarusso!" vykřikl Maglor a strčil mne otevřenou dlaní do prsou. Ne Pityo? podivil jsem se. Padla naše nepsaná dohoda? Buď měl o mě hrozný strach, nebo je vzteky bez sebe. Nebo oboje. „To nechápeš, že kdyby se to nepovedlo, stáli byste nejspíš oba dva před Soudcem?"

„Lepší před Soudcem, než se zpovídat Nelyovi, proč jsem…" zarazil jsem se. „Počkej. To myslíš vážně? S Ambarussou jsme dělali něco podobného pořád..."

„Ne takhle," odvětil mi Maglor. „Díval jsem se na tebe, bratře – tys tomu klukovi dával úplně všechno. Bylo to jako hledět do rychle tekoucí vody. A zrovna tak těžko jako vodu jsem tě mohl zastavit." Povzdechl si. On jediný z nás sedmi se trochu vyznal v léčitelství, alespoň kdysi, a v léčení duševních ran lépe než v tělesných neduzích. Nemohl se v tom rovnat Finarfinovcům, ale rozhodně jsem věřil, že mi nelže a nemýlí se. Zřejmě jsem byl ve větším nebezpečí, než jsem si uvědomoval, když jsem se do něj vrhl.

„Podej mi ruku," vyzval mne. „Pomůžu ti vstát. Musíš se najíst a něco vypít – svařené víno by bylo nejlepší, ale poslouží i ohřátá voda."

„A chlapec?" přerušil jsem ho.

Nechtělo se mi kdoví proč se od Diorova syna zvedat. Měl jsem iracionální obavy, že dítě zmizí, jenom udělám pár kroků pryč. Přestane dýchat. Opustí tělo a vydá se na cestu na Západ, tentokrát beze mne, a už s tím nebudu moci nic udělat.

„Calyalottë na něj dohlédne. Teď už mu bezprostřední nebezpečí nehrozí – nech ho spát." Skoro násilím mne vytáhl na nohy a podepřel, abych se na nich vůbec udržel. Podíval se mi zblízka do tváře a v jeho očích jsem zahlédl něco z někdejšího Makalaura, mého bratra před Zatměním, Alqualondë a Losgarem. „Neměl jsi to dělat," řekl tiše a odvrátil zrak k chlapci na kožešině před krbem. „Tyhle věci jdou vždycky oběma směry. Když jste to prováděli s Ambarussou, neplynulo z toho žádné nebezpečí, i tak jste si byli blízcí a něco takového bylo pro vás přirozené. Jako hra nebo rozhovor. Ale s úplně cizí osobou, a ještě k tomu…" Odmlčel se.

„Vůbec nerozumím," řekl jsem, a vůbec jsem nerozuměl.

„Myslím, že to časem pochopíš. Možná už brzo. Kdybys byl… kdybys byl ženatý, myslím, že by se mi lépe vysvětlovalo, jaké důsledky by ti takové propojení duší a životní síly mohlo přinést. Možná bys to vysvětlit ani nepotřeboval. Pojď."

Ušli jsme pár kroků, zatímto jsem si jeho slova převaloval v hlavě. Pak jsem se zarazil.

„Káno – říkal jsi tři dny? Tak jak to, že jsme ještě tady?"

„Co myslíš?" ušklíbl se. „Nelyo změnil příkazy. Poslal napřed jenom část mužů. Tady nám prozatím nic nehrozí."

„Změnil příkazy – kvůli mně?"

„Kvůli tobě, Diorovu klukovi a dvěma desítkám zraněných, kteří teď nejsou schopní jízdy, ale za dva tři dny možná budou. A nemusíš se bát, už se vyvztekal. Na tebe si zlost vylívat nepůjde." Pokrčil rameny. „Stejně začalo silně sněžit a oteplilo se, všude samá břečka. Lepší počkat, až se počasí umoudří a cesty zase umrznou."

Nechal jsem se poslušně odvést do jedné z vedlejších síní a usadit ke kuchyňskému ohni. Na půl ucha jsem poslouchal hovory, které vedli naši vojáci, ale sám jsem neměl potřebu se do nich zapojovat. Byly příliš chmurné a moje soustředění poletovalo nahodile kolem, aniž bych dokonale pochopil smysl řečí. A na mluvení jsem byl stejně příliš unavený. Bezmyšlenkovitě jsem spolykal, co mi Maglor nechal předložit. Horké jídlo a víno – v tom měl bratr pravdu – mi udělalo dobře, přesto jsem byl rád, když jsem se mohl vrátit ke „svému" krbu a zalézt zpátky pod přikrývku. Tmavá hlavička Diorova syna se mi téměř vzápětí uvelebila v podpaží. Ještě jednou jsem se k němu v duchu natáhl, opatrně a jenom letmo, abych ho ubezpečil o své přítomnosti. O tom, že mu nic nehrozí. Pořád byl poraněný, to jsem viděl na první pohled. Ale ta rána už nemusela být nutně smrtelná. Reagoval na můj dotek s dětskou důvěřivostí, z níž mě bolelo srdce.

Pomalu, abych ho nepolekal, jsem se stáhl z jeho mysli a ponechal pouze fyzický kontakt. A pak jsem se pokusil všechno pustit z hlavy a spát.

xxx

„Jmenuje se Eluréd," řekla mi Calloth, zatímco drtila v misce paličkou sušené byliny. „Starší z dvojčat."

Jako já, pomyslel jsem si.

„Jak to víš?" zeptal jsem se. Už jsem se cítil natolik v pořádku, že jsem šel ráno obhlédnout svoje muže, nebo alespoň ty, kteří tu z mé družiny zůstali po odchodu většiny vojska. Prověřil jsem zásoby přichystané na zpáteční cestu. Zdaleka jsem se vyhnul Maedhrosovi, protože po rozhovoru s ním jsem opravdu netoužil. Když jsem se vrátil, našel jsem situaci v bývalém Thingolově trůnním sále nezměněnou. Ranění leželi v průvanu, ovšem menším než dříve, protože někoho napadlo natáhnout přes vyvrácené dveře přikrývky. Ti, kteří na tom byli lépe, udržovali oheň ve všech čtyřech krbech, léčitelé se starali o svou práci. Dítě na kožešině u ohně spalo jako předtím, jeho ošetřovatelka seděla se svou prací vedle něj.

„Doriathští mi to prozradili," otřela si hřbetem ruky čelo. Ta nejjednodušší odpověď. Nějak mne nenapadlo, že ranění – co vlastně, zajatci? – s léčiteli opravdu mluví, za celou dobu jsem si toho nevšiml. Možná že mluvili výhradně jenom s touto jednou, která nebyla tak úplně z Fëanorovců, a pokud vím, jako jediná pečovala o Sindar. Na mne se v každém případě nedívali o nic přátelštěji než na Morgothova skřeta.

„Byli si velmi podobní," přisypala elfka do misky byliny z druhého sáčku. „Jako obraz v zrcadle. Málokdo je rozlišil. Tohoto poznali podle stříbrných sponek ve vlasech."

Podíval jsem se. Účes, tvořený původně několika tenkými copánky se zapleteným stříbrem, se chlapci skoro úplně rozpadl a většina ozdob zmizela. Zůstaly tři dosud držící, i když zcuchané pramínky a v nich drobné sponky zpracované po sindarském způsobu do tvaru lístků. Docela hezká, jemná práce, vhodná pro malého prince, ale žádné mistrovské dílo – přesněji, nic, čeho by byla škoda, kdyby dítě šperky někde ztratilo. Mimoděk jsem si vzpomněl na otce – s Ambarussou jsme poztráceli nebo s jinými dětmi povyměňovali skoro všechno, co pro nás vytvořil. Nikdy nám nic neřekl, ale později jsme si uvědomili, že ho to mrzelo; vážil si díla svých rukou, i kdyby mělo jít jenom o dětskou ozdobu nebo hračku.

Calloth soustředěně drtila lístky kamennou paličkou a mlčela tak dlouho, že jsem už myslel, že znovu nepromluví.

„Lorde Amrasi," řekla konečně a nasypala hrstku nadrcené směsi do kotlíku na ohništi, odstavila ho stranou, „překvapil jsi mne." Nedívala se na mne.

„Já tebe? Jak?"

„Nenapadlo by mě, že bys byl ochotný, po tom všem, se obětovat, abys udržel naživu jedno dítě. Cizí a v podstatě bezvýznamné dítě, jehož otce jste nenáviděli."

„Tak to není," pokusil jsem se jí odporovat. „Nikdo z nás necítil nenávist k Dioru Eluchílovi. Prostě jenom… děláme, co musíme."

„Mhm… Musíte opravdu?"

„Přísahali jsme pronásledovat každého, kdo vztáhne ruku na naše dědictví…"

„Byl by tady ještě jeden. V pevnosti pod Thangorodhrim. Možná už jste o něm taky slyšeli."

Zasmál jsem se bez stopy veselí.

„Možná slyšeli," řekl jsem. „Calloth, směrem k Severu nemáme žádnou naději splnit, co jsme přísahali. Tam je jenom smrt."

„Myslíš, že to nevím?" zvedla oči a ukázala mi ruku se snubním prstenem. „Můj muž se nevrátil… a já si teď říkám, že je to dobře. Lepší vědět, že je v Námově péči, v bezpečí, než abych ho musela sledovat, jak na váš příkaz vraždí naše příbuzné. A děti." Přesypala zbytek bylin z misky do sáčku a připevnila si ho na opasek. „Já jsem z Finrodova domu, lorde Amrasi. Můj pán vždycky věřil, že je naděje pro kohokoliv, kdo ji neodmítne. A že Ten, kdo stojí nad námi i nad Valar, Ten, v jehož jménu jste přísahali, je dobrý a milosrdný. Jenže než ho může někdo požádat o milost a pomoc, musí nejdřív zastavit zlo ve svém vlastním srdci."

„Nám není pomoci, Calloth."

„Možná ne," utrousila koutkem úst, vstala a opustila mne.

xxx

Chlapec se na chvíli probral k večeru, zatímco jsem byl venku, podívat se na koně a zkontrolovat počasí. Sněžení během dne ustalo, mraky se rozešly a hvězdy svítily jasně na bezměsíčném nebi, slibovaly studenou noc. Dalo se čekat, že zítra nebo pozítří Maedhros zavelí k odchodu a tentokrát nebude čekat na opozdilce. Nevěděl jsem, co zamýšlí udělat s raněnými Doriathskými v Thingolově síni. Co se týče našich, všiml jsem si, jak jeho muži chystají nosítka, jaká se dají upevnit mezi dva koně nebo na smyk, bude-li sníh dostatečně tvrdý. Pořád ještě jsem ale necítil dost odvahy k tomu, abych bratra vyhledal a vyptával se.

„Byl vzhůru," řekla mi Calloth, když jsem se vrátil dovnitř a před všemi jinými povinnostmi jsem se vydal zkontrolovat Diorova chlapce. „Nic neřekl, ani neplakal. Nechtěl jíst, ale přiměla jsem ho."

Teď už zase spal, schoulený jako hromádka neštěstí. Když jsem k němu přisedl a vzal ho za ruku, překulil se a přitiskl ke mně, jako by i ve spánku hledal ochranu a útočiště.

„Brzy pojedeme," pověděl jsem léčitelce. „Postaráš se o něj po cestě? Bojím se, že toho na něj bude příliš."

Calloth potřásla tmavými vlasy spletenými do pevných copů.

„Zklamu tě, pane Amrasi. Tvému bratrovi, jako bývalému veliteli mého manžela, už jsem to řekla. Nemám v úmyslu se s vámi vracet na Amon Ereb."

„Nemáš v úmyslu… Vždyť jsi tam doma. Co bys jiného dělala?"

„Všichni si vykládají, že silmaril znovu zmizel z vašeho dosahu. Když se dívám na vašeho lorda, je mi jasné, že bude dál usilovat o jeho získání – za každou cenu. Jenomže já už další Doriath nevydržím," stiskla pěsti. „I jenom napravovat, co se dá, je téměř nad moje síly."

„Kam bys šla?" Sama v divočině neměla šanci na přežití, to musela vědět. Možná že před sto nebo dvě stě lety, během dlouhého obležení Angbandu, byl Beleriand za hradbou našich mečů bezpečný a elfové se mohli toulat, kam se jim zachtělo – jenže ta doba dávno minula.

„Z doslechu vím, že jeden ze synů mého bratra žije na Balaru," řekla. „A přesídlil tam také Ereinion, který je synem Orodretha, synovce mého krále. Mám v úmyslu obnovit přísahy Finarfinovu domu, když jako vdova jsem znovu svou vlastní paní. Někdo se navíc musí postarat o doriathské raněné. Nenechám je tu napospas osudu, až se tvůj bratr a lord rozhodne odejít. Nemyslím, že je hodlal vzít je s sebou."

„Mrzí mne, že ses tak rozhodla." Myslel jsem to vážně. Byla to dobrá žena, dobrá léčitelka a cítil jsem k ní něco jako opatrné přátelství. Už jen pro to, jak obětavě se starala o zajaté Sindar i mého- o Diorova syna.

„Bylo to nezbytné," odpověděla mi. „Ale myslím, že se beze mne obejdeš. Drž chlapce pokud možno dobře oblečeného, v teple, aby znovu neprochladl. A aby neměl hlad – v žádném případě nesmí hladovět. Dám ti masti, kterými mu budeš potírat obličej a ruce, dokud tyhle mrazy nepominou. Uvidíš, že bude v pořádku. Přinejmenším po tělesné stránce." Odmlčela se. „Přiměl jsi ho, aby se vrátil do života," ozvala se po chvíli. „To bylo šlechetné, soucitné. Ale zvážil jsi, jaký život to bude? Jsi si opravdu jistý, že nepovezeš hocha do vězení, kde nakonec uchřadne a zemře mnohem trýznivěji?"

„Calloth, nejsme skřeti!" dotklo se mne její obvinění do hloubi duše.

Jemnými prsty mi přejela přes hřbet ruky, když se zvedala, aby se vydala ke svým ostatním raněným.

„Pravda. Ty nejsi. Zatím."

xxx

Ráno mě konečně dostihla nutnost začít se starat o běžné povinnosti, které mívám na vojenských výpravách a nedají se vyřídit letmou obhlídkou. Maedhros se stále ještě neobjevil a já neměl potřebu ho vyhledávat, ale Maglor mi od něj vzkázal, že následujícího dne odcházíme, a tentokrát už doopravdy. Jsem si jistý, že původně byl vzkaz o hodně peprnější, takhle mne Maglor jen požádal, ať dám do pořádku svou družinu a věci, aby na nás nikdo nemusel čekat. To byly záležitosti, které naštěstí většinou běží samospádem a starají se o ně mí velitelé, nicméně nějaký čas jsem jim přeci jenom věnovat musel.

Naobědval jsem se se svými muži, kteří se utábořili venku ve stanech, teď zapadaných sněhem. Přední část prostor Menegrothu totiž zabral Maedhros se svými nejbližšími věrnými, velkou síň obsadili léčitelé a do hlubších jeskyň se nikomu zacházet nechtělo už proto, že výdřevy stěn a podpůrné sloupy vzaly za své při požáru, takže na několika místech hrozily provaly. Nadto byly prázdné a zpustošené podzemní komnaty… nu, mírně řečeno dost zneklidňující. Mladší a citlivější z vojáků mi vyprávěli o nepříjemných a zcela iracionálních příhodách, které je tam postihly, a já nijak netoužil po vlastních silných zážitcích tohoto druhu.

Přesto jsem se jedním ze svých družiníků nechal doprovodit tam, kde měly být Diorovy soukromé pokoje.

Během řeže jsem se do těchto míst vůbec nedostal stejně jako většina záloh, kterým jsem velel. Ti, kdo tu byli, sem přišli později, v době, kdy odklízeli mrtvé nebo na bratrův pokyn marně pátrali po otcově Klenotu. Můj průvodce byl jedním z nich, takže jsme nebloudili.

Královu komnatu oheň pohltil do základu, všechny kusy nábytku ohořelé a zničené. Napadlo mne, že jestli měl Dior silmaril tady, vůbec ho nemusel nikdo vynést, a přesto bychom ho nenašli – podléhaly vůbec Klenoty zkáze? Nikdy mne nenapadlo se na to ptát; dokud je držel v rukou otec, připadaly mi – nu, přinejmenším stejně věčné jako on. Což ze zpětné perspektivy tak mnoho neznamenalo.

Vedle jsme našli dva pokojíčky dětí, trochu méně zničené, takže se dalo objevit nepoškozené oblečení, přikrývky a drobnosti.

Byl zimní slunovrat, když jsme přišli do Doriathu, zvažoval jsem, zatímco jsem házel do vaku chlapecké šaty; těžko říci, kterému z dvojčat původně patřily. Já a Ambarussa jsme si je jako děti navzájem půjčovali natolik chaoticky a vytrvale, že naše matka postupně na jakékoliv dělení rezignovala. Malí princové tu měli oblečení dost, a zimního mnohem víc, než jsme kdy vlastnili já s bratrem v mnohem teplejším podnebí Tirionu. To bylo vůbec zvláštní – náš útok přece nepřišel jako úder z čistého nebe, na pláni před jeskyněmi došlo k delší potyčce a dovnitř jsme se probíjeli s těžkostmi, zápasili o každý sáh chodby – tak jak to, že Nimloth nestačila děti teple obléci a zmizet s nimi zadními vchody, kterých bylo nepochybně víc, než jsme dokázali najít a zablokovat? Vybavilo se mi, jak byl oblečený Eluréd, když mi ho Maedhros podal ze sedla: spodní košile, tunika s dlouhým rukávem, kalhoty. Pevné kotníkové boty vhodné do sněhu, ale ani kabát, ani plášť. Oboje jsem našel tady.

Oč se Nimloth se svými chlapci pokoušela? Nebo v co doufala?

„Co se stalo s holčičkou, neslyšel jsi něco?" obrátil jsem se na svého průvodce, když mi zrak padl na otevřené dveře do druhého dětského pokojíku. Barvy zařízení i výběr hraček naznačovaly, že patřil malému děvčátku, nejspíš mladšímu, než byla dvojčata.

„To nevím, lorde Amrasi. Vykládalo se, že královna měla u sebe jenom syny, když…" podíval se stranou a na dlouho se odmlčel. „Ještě jsem nevyjádřil…" řekl po chvíli a zadrhl se podruhé. Tento muž mi nebyl nikdy zvlášť blízký – málokdo z mých nejdůvěrnějších přátel dnes ještě žil a žádný se mnou nebyl zde v Doriathu, takže jsem nevěděl, co čekat. „Taky jsem přišel o bratry, jeden zahynul v Nirnaeth a jeden tady. Ještě jsem ti neřekl, že soucítím s tvou ztrátou."

V ten moment jsem si uvědomil, že od chvíle, kdy jsme zapálili pohřební hranici, jsem si na Celegorma, Curufina a Caranthira ani jednou nevzpomněl. Byl to zvláštní pocit – věděl jsem, že by mi měla být hanba, když necítím žádný žal ani bolest ze ztráty. Ale těžko si přikázat, abych cítil něco, co není. Ambarussa, mrtvý pět století, je ve mně přítomen každý den a každou hodinu, zatímco bratři, které jsem ztratil před pěti dny, jako by mi už dávno vymizeli ze srdce i z paměti. Jsem tak špatný?

„Nevěděl jsem, že jsi tady o někoho přišel," přiměl jsem se k řeči. „Je mi to líto. Snad dá Námo mír jeho duši." Letmo jsem se dotkl jeho ramene. „Pojďme, vrátíme se." A vykročil jsem napřed, když jsem vycítil, jak je můj průvodce na tom. Málokterého muže potěší, když ho jeho vlastní velitel vidí plakat.

V Thingolově trůnním sále mne čekalo překvapení.

Diorův zbývající syn seděl v kožešinách u ohně, přes záda přikrývku, s nohama přitaženýma k hrudi a s rukama svírajícíma kouřící hrnek. Byl sám, bez Calloth v dohledu, a hradba, kterou si okolo sebe postavil, mi připadala téměř viditelná. V životě jsem nepotkal dítě, které by mělo tak silnou a zřetelnou auru avanírë. Zauvažoval jsem, kolik toho asi hoch zdědil po Lúthien – a po Melian. Rozhodně teď celou svou bytostí dával najevo, že si nepřeje být rušen. A ať měl v úmyslu cokoliv – pokud něco – nebyl to rozhovor. Celé jeho počínání mne nanejvýš znepokojilo, protože měl-li dostatek vůle, aby se ve svém útlém věku dokázal takhle ohradit proti světu, ztratil jsem pochybnosti, že by dokázal z tohoto světa i vyklouznout po své vůli. Nehodlal jsem připustit, aby se o to pokusil.

„ _Mae g'ovannen_ ," došel jsem k němu. „Nebude ti vadit, když přisednu?"

Cukl sebou a horký odvar z hrnku mu přešplíchl na prsty. Neupustil ho, jak jsem čekal. Místo toho ho opatrně postavil na zem vedle sebe a otočil se od krbu ke mně.

Oči hlídal méně než svoje nitro. Měl je jako dvě šedivá jezírka plná zoufalství. A odhodlání, které se mi nelíbilo.

Dlouho na mne mlčky hleděl.

„Znám tě?" zamumlal nakonec nejistě. „…určitě – byl jsi tam. Teď si vzpomínám, že jsem tě viděl tam."

Alespoň že tak. Bál jsem se, že nebude mluvit a kontakt pomocí ósanwë mi teď, v bdělém a méně vyčerpaném stavu, neumožní. Podobně, jako jsem já odpíral veškeré doteky myslí svým bratrům, když jsem byl v podobné situaci.

„Byl jsem – kde?"

„Na tom temném místě," prohlížel si místo pohledu na mne své prsty pokryté zaschlými strupy v místech, kde mu je pokousal ledovými zuby mráz. „Následoval jsem tě, protože jsem myslel, že mě dovedeš za Elurínem," obvinil mne. „Nemohl jsem najít cestu."

„Dítě," řekl jsem, „šel jsem za tebou, abych tě vyvedl ze tmy, ano. Ale ne za tvým bratrem. Tvůj čas nenadešel. Tvé místo je mezi živými."

Teď se na mne podíval. V očích se mu leskly nevyplakané slzy.

„Chtěl jsem být s ním – měl jsem být s ním. On… bude mít strach, vždycky ho má, když zhasnou světla. A já mám strach taky, nemůžu být bez něho, sám. Pane, musíš mi pomoci. Musím jít za ním."

„Tvůj bratr je v bezpečí, na místě, kde žádný strach není. Nic ho netrápí. A jsem si jistý, že by chtěl, abys dál žil a vzpomínal na něj."

Zíral na mne, pořád ještě schovaný za tou svou hradbou, kterou jsem marně oťukával doteky mysli. Když jsem se na něj díval, byl jsem si jistý, že mne v tom doteku poznává, ale dál mě přesto nepouštěl. Tohle bylo marné. Takže jsem prostě jen natáhl ruku a schoval v dlani jeho. Fyzickému doteku se nebránil, naopak. Ponořil studené prstíky do mého tepla s jakousi tichou vděčností, i když mysl přede mnou zakrývat ani teď nepřestal.

„Prosil jsem ho," vzlykl najednou. „Prosil jsem ho, aby se mnou zůstal. Byla tam tůňka na potoce, nic víc než louže zakrytá sněhem, a led se prolomil. Jak se mohl prolomit, v takové zimě?" upíral na mne zrak, jako by ode mne čekal vysvětlení. „Oblečení na něm mrzlo, ještě než jsem ho dostal ven. Myslel jsem, že když… když si vezme můj kabát, zahřeju ho a všechno bude dobré. Proč jsem to nedokázal?"

Proč to nedokázal Turgon, když jeho milovaná žena spadla do vody tam, na Helcaraxë? Proč to nedokázaly ty desítky dospělých, zdatných mužů, které jsme odsoudili k ledové smrti, když jsme odvezli ukradené telerijské lodě a je nechali v Aramanu? Žádalo tohle dítě od sebe víc, než kdokoliv z nich?

„Snažil ses. Dělal jsi, co jsi mohl. Tvůj bratr to chápe."

„Jak to může chápat, když spí? Spí a neprobouzí se, ať ho volám, jak chci? Měl jsi mne nechat taky spát, chtěl jsem být s ním."

Přisunul jsem se po zemi blíž, a aniž bych pustil jeho ruku, druhou paží jsem ho přitáhl k sobě. Nebránil se, vláčný jako hadrová panenka.

„Já jsem chtěl taky být se svým bratrem – byli jsme jako vy dva. Blíženci, jedna duše. Nejsem. Ale jsem tady teď s tebou, a vím jistě, že naši bratři by nechtěli, abychom se kvůli nim vzdali své budoucnosti." A znovu jsem se k němu v mysli něžně natáhl, opatrně, jako bych to udělal s Ambarussou plačícím nad rozbitou hračkou. Teď žádná rychle proudící voda – nemohl jsem si dovolit zase se ztratit a jemu by to v téhle chvíli nijak nepomohlo. Potřeboval jenom ujistit, že není sám, a já jsem byl jediný, koho mohl rozpoznávat jako svého druhu spřízněnou duši.

A hradba avanírë praskla. Pustil mne dál, zhroutil se mi do náruče a vyhrkly mu slzy.

Dobře. To bylo dobře. Potřeboval se vyplakat, něco, co já jsem po Losgaru ke své škodě nedokázal.

Unavil se rychle. Po chvíli už jenom křečovitě vzlykal, pak zaklímal. Během noci se několikrát probudil s novým záchvatem pláče, ale když se zvedl z přikrývek ráno, měl oči suché a obrannou zeď kolem sebe znovu vztyčenou, i když ne tak pevnou jako předtím.

„Ty se jmenuješ Eluréd?" zeptal jsem se, když nám Calloth donesla misky s horkou polévkou a vydala se ji rozdávat mezi své ostatní raněné.

Chlapec přikývl mezi dvěma sousty. Rozcuchané tmavé vlasy mu divoce padaly do obličeje, jejich konce míjely hladinu jídla jen s velkým štěstím.

„A ty?" zeptal se.

„Amras."

Odložil lžíci, s podezřením na mne hleděl.

„Amras. Znám to jméno."

Nechával Dior svoje malá dvojčata poslouchat válečné porady? Nebo se bavili s Nimloth o krvežíznivých Fëanorových synech ve svých pokojích a bylo jim lhostejné, že děti poslouchají?

„Neublížím ti," řekl jsem.

„Vím, že ne." Znělo to přesvědčeně.

„A nedovolím, aby ti někdo ublížil. Slibuji." Tohle jsem myslel vážně. Vážněji než tu prokletou Přísahu, kterou jsem tehdy bezmyšlenkovitě opakoval, aniž bych si vůbec uvědomoval, k čemu se zavazuji. „Nikdo z tvých příbuzných tu není. Přiznávám se, že na tom nesu část viny. Ale vezmu tě s sebou, postarám se o tebe."

Ztrápeně se na mne podíval a já jsem začínal chápat, přesně jak mi Maglor řekl, co jsem vlastně provedl, když jsem se s dítětem spojil a dal mu svoji sílu, abych ho uchoval při životě. Před týdnem jsem ho vůbec neznal. Teď mi působilo téměř fyzickou bolest pomyšlení, že by na něj někdo mohl vztáhnout ruku se zlým úmyslem. Připoutal jsem chlapce k sobě a sebe k chlapci, aniž jsem si toho byl v té chvíli vědom. Jenomže, jak by mi Maglor také řekl, kdyby ho to napadlo – dvě polovičky nemusí vždycky tvořit celek, takže to celé může ještě dopadnout hodně špatně.

„Jak jsi starý?" zeptal jsem se, když jsme dojedli. Vrtalo mi to hlavou už delší dobu. Připadalo mi, že se chová zraleji, než je běžné ve věku, na který vypadal. Věděl jsem, že bychom se měli oba začít oblékat a připravovat na cestu, ale zatím jsem to odkládal. Pro dítě bude těžké opustit domov, třebaže prázdný, rozrušený a zničený. „Deset? Dvanáct?"

Udiveně zvedl obočí.

„Šest. Je mi šest let. Na jaře nám… mi bude sedm…"

„Lidská krev," řekla za mnou Calloth. „Hoch je půlelf, to přece víš. Lidské děti rostou rychleji. Škoda," pohlédla na něj s lítostí. „Příliš brzy přicházejí o nevinnost."

Popravdě mi to ve válečných časech připadalo spíš jako výhoda. Šestileté elfské dítě je sotva víc než odrostlé batole – pochybuji, že bych ho dokázal zachránit, i kdybych mu dal úplně všechno, co jsem měl, a ještě něco navíc. A o bezstarostné dětství bychom ho i tak připravili.

„Lorde Amrasi…" špitla léčitelka tišeji. „Přišla jsem tě vlastně upozornit, že máme společnost."

Zvedl jsem hlavu a přes její rameno zahlédl své dva bratry.

„Pityo," řekl mi Maedhros quenijsky a odstrčil Calloth bez okolků stranou. Co také jiného čekat. Ten čas, kdy bral ohledy na svou dobrou pověst i na city ostatních, už pominuly. Byl opět oblečený ve zbroji, s mečem u pravého boku, připravený na cestu. Chlapec, který seděl vedle mne, se mi vmáčkl do boku, jako by se snažil stát neviditelným. „Vyrážíme během hodiny. Nebudeme čekat na tebe ani na tvé muže."

„Nebudete muset," řekl jsem a vstal, postavil jsem se mezi své bratry a Eluréda. „Všichni jsou nachystaní. Měli příkaz strhnout stany hned po svítání."

„Což jsi ale neprověřil. Zapomínáš na své povinnosti, bratře."

„Právě naopak, hledím si jich," opáčil jsem bez okolků. „Bratře," dodal jsem. Nějak mi to nešlo přes rty. Poslední měsíce a roky mi připadalo, že je tohle nějaký cizinec, který na sebe vzal podobu mého nejstaršího sourozence. Morgothův přízrak, uzavřený a nazlobený na celý svět, který už nemá nic společného s Maitimem z Tirionu mého dětství.

„Jistě," zkřivil Maedhros rty. „Vidím, že kluk vypadá v pořádku a cestu vydrží. To je dobře." Vrhl letmý pohled na Calloth, která zůstala stát pár kroků od nás. „A slyšel jsem také, že Calyalottë, naše drahá léčitelka, nás opouští. Jaká škoda pro Amon Ereb." Znělo to ironicky, i když jsem si nebyl jistý, že to tak doopravdy myslí. „Alespoň mi může posloužit jako posel."

„Komu mám doručit zprávu, lorde Maedhrosi?" zeptala se elfka. Sindarsky, s přísně staženým obočím, jímž dávala najevo svůj nesouhlas. Nesouhlas, jehož si můj bratr záměrně nevšímal. Pokračoval ve stejném jazyce, jako začal.

„Artanáru Ereinionovi. Nejsem úplný hlupák, paní – snadno se dá domyslet, kam zamíří uprchlíci z Doriathu. Nargothrond padl, Hithlum a Dorthonion leží pod Stínem, o Turukánovi nikdo léta neslyšel, a pokud by se vydali na východ, přes hory, museli by nejdřív přejít přes území, které kontroluji. Půjdou na Balar, nebo někam na pobřeží, pod Círdanovu ochranu." Podíval se na léčitelku. „Vyřídíš našemu bratranci toto: Máme v rukou Diorova dědice. Jestli Doriathští chtějí vidět svého prince živého a zdravého zase mezi sebou, vrátím jim ho jedině výměnou za Fëanárův silmaril. Ať to Ereinion vzkáže tomu, kdo teď uprchlíkům velí. Hádám, že to bude Celeborn nebo Artanis – ani jednoho z nich jsme tu nenašli."

„Zbláznil ses, bratře?" neudržel jsem se. „Budeme se handrkovat o rukojmí, a ještě k tomu dítě? Co když se na Balaru Doriathští vůbec neobjeví? Co když je silmaril ztracen? Hořelo tady – co když zanikl v ohni, nebo ho někdo zahodil na útěku, co potom?"

Maedhros se na mne podíval jako na blázna.

„Zanikl v ohni? Vždyť nás volá k sobě, naslouchám jeho hlasu každou hodinu, ve spánku i v bdění. Musí se nám vrátit, za každou cenu. Copak ty ho neslyšíš?"

„Vzpamatuj se, Nelyo," přikousl jsem si rty. „Je to jenom klenot, nic víc. Věc. Věci nemluví."

Maedhros se zasmál nedobrým smíchem. Vytáhl dýku a odstrčil mne stranou, dříve, než jsem stačil reagovat. Naklonil se nad dítě, které na něj hledělo vzhůru oněmělé, s hrůzou rozšířenýma očima. Úplně ztuhlé strachy jako králičí mládě před liškou.

„Nelyo, zešílel jsi?" skočil jsem k němu. Byl rychlejší. Hbitým pohybem odťal chlapci ostrou čepelí tmavý cůpek i se stříbrnou sponkou, zachytil jej kovovou rukou. Napřímil se, odstrčil mne a pustil kadeř do Calothiny dlaně.

„Tady. Aby věděli, že to není lest. Kluka za silmaril. Nezapomeň."

„Co to děláš?" křikl jsem na něj, zlostí bez sebe. „Co to do tebe vjelo? To ses snad nedozvěděl, že tenkrát, ty dobře víš kdy, nám Morgoth taky poslal pramen tvých vlasů a prsten, který ti vzal z ruky, abychom uvěřili, že tě drží ve své moci?"

„Neopovažuj se," zasykl Maedhros. „Pořád jsem tvůj bratr – a tvůj lenní pán. Jsi mi povinován poslušností."

Někdy, málokdy, přeci jenom pocítím, že jsem víc Fëanorův syn než Nerdanelin. Ta chvíle právě nastala.

„A když ti Celeborn Kámen nepošle, _můj pane_? Co když ho ani nemá, nebo se na pobřeží vůbec nedostane, nebo se postaví tvé vůli, co když odmítne rukojmí vykoupit – co potom? Co hodláš udělat pak, když nebudeš chlapce potřebovat? Dáš ho zrovna tak jako tamten pověsit z hradeb Amon Ereb – třeba za ruku?"

Rána byla tak silná, že mne srazila na zem. Zatmělo se mi před očima, z rozbitého rtu mi na bradu vytryskla krev. Když se svět přestal točit, byl Maedhros pryč, Eluréd mi visel na paži a vzlykal. Maglor ke mně přiklekl z druhé strany – neodešel s bratrem, třebaže mlčel po celou dobu naší hádky, takže jsem nevěděl, na čí stranu se ve sporu přiklání.

„To´s přehnal," řekl mi tiše a sindarsky. „Víš, že má pravdu. Může to být jediný způsob, jak se k silmarilu dostat bez další krve."

„Já jsem to přehnal, říkáš? A on ne? Co se to z nás stalo, že budeme někoho vydírat pomocí rukojmí, jako Morgoth? Poslouchám jeho příkazy – ale tohle je příliš." Mluvení mi činilo potíže, jak mi rychle natékaly rty a celá pravá tvář. Mé nejvážnější zranění z bitvy o Menegroth, pomyslel jsem si chmurně.

„Chceme jen, co nám patří. Chlapci nikdo neublíží, to přece víš," podíval se Maglor na dítě, které se ke mně v hrůze tisklo.

„Přestávám si být jistý," řekl jsem. Calloth mi mlčky podala složený kus plátna namočený ve studené vodě, přitiskl jsem si ho k pohmožděnému obličeji. Vůbec nejlepší bude, když si do něj venku naberu trochu sněhu – jinak budu následujících pár dní chodit s opuchlými ústy a fialovou podlitinou přes celou líc. „Nepoznávám ho. Už ne, Maglore."

„Mohlo to být horší," mínil. „Kdyby tě uhodil tou kovovou rukou, zlomil by ti čelist. Má hroznou sílu, a jestli to zajde ještě dál, dočista ji přestane ovládat. Copak to vůbec nechápeš? Necítíš? My musíme silmaril mít. Už jen proto, že bez něj Maedhros nakonec definitivně ztratí rozum. Je nejstarší, vůdce, Přísaha na něm spočívá mnohem větší vahou než na komkoliv z nás ostatních. Z nás dvou," opravil se nešťastně.

„Nech mě být, bratře," řekl jsem odmítavě. „Je mi jedno, čemu věříš. Přísahali jsme, ano. Ale teď si myslím, že Maedhros zamířil na špatný cíl. Snadnější, ale přesto špatný."

Maglor se mlčky zvedl, pohlédl na mne s nevyzpytatelným výrazem a bez pozdravu odkráčel. Nepodíval jsem se za ním.

„Měl bys odejít se mnou," pohlédla na mne Calloth smutně, „na Balar. Dřív, než bude pozdě i pro tebe. Navrhla bych ti to jako příteli, kdybych předem nevěděla, co mi odpovíš."

Pokýval jsem hlavou.

„Tak nic neříkej, abych odpovídat nemusel," pokrčil jsem rameny.

O půl hodinu později jsem léčitelce naposledy, beze slova stiskl ruku a přejel pohledem zbytky raněných, samých Sindar, kteří na mne bez výjimky hleděli. Na mne a na chlapce, kterého jsem od nich odvážel možná navždy. V očích, které se k nám obracely, jsem viděl strach, obavy. Zoufalství a chladnou nenávist. _Jsi si jistý, že nevezeš hocha do vězení?_ řekla mi léčitelka, a stejně se ptali i oni. Jsem si jistý? musel jsem se zamyslet já sám. Nevěděl jsem. Budoucnost ležela v mlze.

Měl jsem naléhavý pocit, že musím něco říci. Uklidnit je, dát jim alespoň nějakou naději.

„Váš princ bude v bezpečí, o to se postarám," řekl jsem a stiskl chlapcovy prsty ve své dlani. „A vrátí se vám. Možná to nebude hned, ale vrátí se v pořádku k vám. Slibuji." Napětí ve mně nepomíjelo. Skousl jsem rty. „Nedovolím nikomu, aby mu ublížil. To vám přísahám při vznešených Valar, kteří dohlížejí na tento svět." A nikdy jsem žádnou přísahu nemyslel vážněji.


	2. To, co je třeba (otázka výkupného)

Po deseti letech marných žádostí o návrat silmarilu výměnou za dítě konečně na Amon Ereb přichází Gildor Inglorion s Celebornovým dopisem. Maedhros dospěje k rozhodnutí. Amras rovněž.

xxx

2\. To, co je třeba (otázka výkupného)

„Kupci," upozornil mne šeptem Eluréd, vtisknutý do kořenů vývratu a téměř splývající s okolím. Klekl jsem si k němu a vyhlédl nenápadně k cestě. Odsud jsme ji měli jako na dlani: kolona krytých vozů drkotala od západu k východu po špatně udržované stezce, vozkové seděli na kozlících, pěší i jízdní strážci je obklopovali z obou stran, aby chránili náklad i jejich životy. Většina těch, koho jsem viděl, byli lidé, obvyklá směska Východňanů a Edain ze Tří rodů, s krví dnes už k nepoznání promíšenou. Na čtvrtém voze seděli dva bradatí trpaslíci, širší než delší a ježící se zbraněmi. Skřet žádný, což mnoho neznamenalo.

Gestem jsem pokynul chlapci, aby zůstal v úkrytu. Tady si nás nikdo z cesty všimnout nemohl. Mohutné kořeny vyvráceného velikána nás spolehlivě ukryly, oblečení jsme byli v zemitých barvách a přes nápadné rusé vlasy jsem si přetáhl kápi. Kupecká karavana nemusela být sama; i pánové Severu potřebovali obchodovat nebo obchodem krýt svoje méně ušlechtilé aktivity. Poblíž se mohly pohybovat ozbrojené družiny, ať už proto, aby kupce chránily, nebo proto, aby pod jejich křídly nenápadně pronikly hluboko do území pod kontrolou nepřítele, v tomto případě do okolí Amon Ereb. Východňané sloužící Angbandu také před dobrou generací pochopili, že loupit už není na západě Středozemě v podstatě co, a bude tedy třeba se vydat mírovými stezkami. Což neznamená, že nás dva by bez okolků nezabili, kdybychom se jim dostali do rukou.

„Amrasi, podívej," dotkl se Eluréd mé ruky. Sledoval jsem jeho pohled. Na chvostu kolony putovali s obchodníky tři elfové, jestli z Noldor, Sindar nebo Nandor, těžko říci. Jejich oblečení vypadalo střihem sindarské, ale tak obnošené, jako kdyby ho posledních deset let nevyměnili. „Naši. Takže by to mělo být bezpečné?"

Ještě jednou jsem obhlédl situaci. Ne, v žádném případě to nebyli zajatci. Pohybovali se volně, rozmlouvali mezi sebou, jeden se zasmál.

„Mělo by být," kývl jsem. Vítaná příležitost, která se ne vždy naskytne. Pokud mířili do Belegostu a dál na východ, mohli by Amon Ereb minout, a jestli je neoslovíme tady, přijdeme o všechny novinky ze západu, které se k nám i tak dostávaly zřídka. Málokdo se dnes odvažoval putovat na dlouhé vzdálenosti, zvlášť pod stínem ze Severu, který se rozpínal čím dál víc.

Přikrčení v podrostu jsme opustili úkryt a rozběhli se zkratkou lesem, abychom se dostali před čelo kupecké karavany. Dokonale nehlučně. Mimoděk jsem pocítil pýchu na svého žáka – v ničem nebyl horší než já, jako by jeho lidské dědictví ani neexistovalo. Pohyboval se stejně tiše a nenápadně jako nejlepší elfský stopař.

Na silnici jsme seskočili na druhé straně úvozu, do něhož se obloukem zařezávala a jímž teď nejspíš pomalé vozy projížděly. Dál se stezka točila mezi březovými a bukovými hájky a nízkými pahorky až k vykácené planině, jíž dominovala Maedhrosova – původně Caranthirova – pevnost.

Nemuseli jsme čekat dlouho, než se před námi vynořily první vozy.

„ _Aiya_!" zavolal jsem na kupce a zvedl ruku. „Vítejte! To je šťastná náhoda, která nás s vámi svádí dohromady. Co je nového na západě, poutníci?"

Než jsem domluvil, už na nás mířilo přinejmenším pět šípů. To mne nijak nezaskočilo – cesty _jsou_ nebezpečné a obezřetnost v každém případě na místě.

„Nechystáme žádnou léčku," dodal jsem. Vozy zastavily, muži si nás podezíravě prohlíželi. Pak kupec v čele pokynul a lučištníci sklonili zbraně. Věděl jsem, proč – byli jsme jen dva a z nás jen jeden dospělý, oba se zbraněmi u pasu a prázdnýma rukama nastavenýma tak, aby na ně viděli.

Muž na prvním voze předal opratě mladíkovi, který seděl na kozlíku vedle něj, seskočil a vydal se k nám.

„Buďte zdrávi, Eldar," řekl a změřil si nás už méně podezřívavě. Byl snědý, rozložitý a tmavovlasý jako Haladinec a mluvil běžnou směskou sindarštiny, taliska a východňanských nářečí, obvykle používanou mezi lidmi. „Jste zdejší? Nebo na cestách jako my?"

„Zdejší. Z pevnosti na Amon Ereb," odvětil jsem.

V karavaně to zašumělo.

„Je to daleko do pevnosti?" zeptal se kupec.

Podíval jsem se na kryté vozy, pak na klesající slunce. Zbývaly dvě nebo tři hodiny denního světla.

„Nejdéle do soumraku můžete být před branami," odhadl jsem.

„Pak chvála všem bohům," pousmál se kupec ulehčeně. „Skutečně už potřebujeme odpočinek. A jistě máte mezi sebou kováře, co by nám pomohl opravit vozy a překovat koně. Byla to namáhavá cesta, a nebezpečná."

„Do pevnosti vás lord Maedhros nevpustí," řekl jsem. To můj bratr nedělal nikdy, příliš reálné bylo nebezpečí, že s cizinci vstoupí na Amon Ereb špehové Nepřítele. „Ale můžete tábořit pod jeho ochranou pod hradbami nebo ve vsi a pomoc vám neodmítneme."

Kupec dal pokyn, kolona se pohnula vpřed. Vykročili jsme po jeho boku vedle vozů.

„Vezete zboží do Belegostu?" zajímal jsem se. Jestli někdo na západě Středozemě ještě měl prostředky k obchodování – krom těch ze Severu -, byli to trpaslíci.

„Sůl, naložený ryby, sušený maso," uplivl si Haladinec. „Jeden si říká, jestli se vůbec vyplatí tak riskovat kvůli kusu žvance. Tohle je mrtvá země, vylidněná a vykradená, obchodovat už není s čím. Ale trpaslíci zaplatí, a nejen ve zlatě."

„Takže jste měli potíže."

„Platím si soukromou armádu a sedm se nás spojilo kvůli větší ochraně," hodil Haladinec rukou za sebe. „Elfové už cesty neudrží bezpečný, leda podél pobřeží a jejich vlastních osad. I vaši říkají, že král Noldor je děcko s mlékem na bradě, a všechny mocný říše, jedna jako druhá, během dvaceti let padly. Severu platím tribut, ale to neznamená, že mne po cestě třikrát čtyřikrát nepřepadnou potulný skřetí bandy. Soudek herinků s takovými náklady prodám desetkrát dráž než můj táta blahý paměti, a nijak zvlášť nevydělám."

„Tady je ještě bezpečno, víceméně," mínil jsem.

„Tady a na jih od Andram, ano, jakž takž," souhlasil se mnou. „Jak říkám – ne víc než tři nebo čtyři přepadení od Ústí Sirionu sem, a žádný zvlášť nebezpečný, neztratili jsme ani muže, ani zboží. A já se ptám, jak dlouho ještě, hm? Je mi pětačtyřicet – už se trápit nemusím, nedožiju. Ale vy, Eldar… Spousta vašich mluví o tom, že utečou na východ, za Modrý hory nebo ještě dál. Jak dlouho myslíš ty, že udržíš svýho syna v bezpečí tady?"

Mimoděk jsem se ohlédl na Eluréda, který šlapal vedle mne mlčky, ale dychtivě naslouchal. Když jsem o tom uvažoval, možná jsme v cizích očích mohli vypadat jako otec s dospívajícím synem. Byli jsme podobně oblečení i podobně vyzbrojení, byť já jsem nosil u boku meč na rozdíl od chlapcova dlouhého nože. V posledních dvou letech hodně vytáhl, dorůstal mě. To ve skutečnosti tak mnoho neznamenalo – já a Ambarussa jsme vždycky byli nejmenší z Fëanorových synů a i mezi Noldor spíš podprůměrně vysocí, snad proto, že i o prostor v matčině lůně jsme se museli dělit. Kdyby byl čistokrevný elf, odhadoval bych ho na věk kolem čtyřicítky, možná o něco málo méně. Ve skutečnosti mu bylo šestnáct, jak to počítal on – sedmnáct podle našeho zvyku. Věděl jsem od Edain, kteří byli v družině mých bratrů, že lidé odvozují svůj věk od data narození, ne od početí, a Dior zjevně tento obyčej následoval.

„Není to jeho syn," řekl někdo za námi. Ohlédl jsem se – tři elfové z konce karavany nás dohonili. „Nemám pravdu, lorde Amrasi?"

„Známe se?" opáčil jsem chladně. Byl jsem si vědom toho, že mne prozrazují rezavé vlasy uvolněné zpod kapuce – taková barva je mezi Noldor výjimečná. A přízvuk: nikdy jsem se nezbavil výrazného quenijského akcentu, ať jsem dělal, co jsem chtěl.

„Ne," řekl mi. Vypadal, s hnědými vlasy a oříškovýma očima, hubený a šlachovitý, od pohledu jako Sinda, ale pravděpodobně měl v sobě nezanedbatelný podíl noldorské krve. A působil mladě – odrostlý chlapec. „Ale vím, kdo jsi. Vím také, že Fëanorovi synové žádné potomky ve Středozemi nemají."

„A co Celebrimbor…" pokusil jsem se namítnout.

„Celebrimbor _z Nargothrondu_ patří k domácnosti pána Ereiniona," přerušil mě, „a jemu složil přísahu věrnosti. Nepokládá se za potomka Prvního domu Noldor."

Bolestně se mě to dotklo – míval jsem toho hocha rád. Ale zpráva jinak byla dobrá, přinejmenším znamenala, že je náš synovec živ a zdráv. Celá desetiletí, co se ve zlém rozešel se svým otcem, jsme o něm neslyšeli, takže nezbývalo než doufat. Curufin, dokud žil, o synovi nikdy neřekl ani slovo.

„Za zprávu o něm ti přesto děkuji," odvětil jsem. „Mí bratři rádi uslyší, že přežil pád Nargothrondu bez újmy."

Elf zvedl koutek rtů v nepřívětivém úšklebku a neodpověděl. Pochopil jsem, že svá slova nemínil jako laskavost ke Celebrimborovým příbuzným.

„A ty jsi?" zeptal jsem místo reakce vyčkávavě.

„Gildor Inglorion z Finarfinova domu. Teď sloužím paní Galadriel," odpověděl. „Mám předat zprávu pro tvého bratra a lorda, než budeme s druhy pokračovat dál na východ."

Slyšel jsem o něm, jako on slyšel o mně, i když jsem si do této chvíle jeho jméno nespojoval s žádnou tváří. Pochopil jsem, proč na mne hledí jako na nepřítele. Bylo to osobní, jak jinak. Můj bratranec Finrod tohoto mladého muže přijal za svého jako malé dítě, tři nebo čtyři desítky let před Bragollach. Když odešel s Berenem na smrt, vinou mých starších bratrů, byl Gildor ještě příliš mladý, než aby zasedal v radě a mohl následovat svého otce. Musel cítit hořkost k Fëanorovu rodu. A teď přicházel k nám, na Amon Ereb… Nemohl jsem se neptat, zda v jeho šlépějích nekráčí Sudba. Je tohle ta zpráva, na kterou jsme čekali?

Vzápětí jsem pochopil, jak riskuji. Vzdor tomu, že toto nebyla karavana mužů sloužících Nepříteli, v bezpečí jsme před nimi nebyli. Přinejmenším já nebyl.

Gildor a jeho druhové byli tři a měli za sebou kupeckou družinu. Napadlo je, čí syn je ve skutečnosti chlapec, jehož Haladinec pokládal za mého? Pokud opravdu nesli odpověď na Maedhrosova ultimáta, mohlo by. Nedalo by jim pak mnoho práce se ho zmocnit. Kdyby mě zabili a zmizeli, trvalo by přinejmenším do večera, než by mí bratři zjistil, že je něco v nepořádku. Do rána by pak stěží našli stopy a po vrazích i našem vzácném rukojmí by se mezitím slehla zem.

Otázka zněla, zda by s cizinci Eluréd dobrovolně šel. A další, zda by ho Gildor poznal. V můj prospěch hrála právě dvojí krev Diorova syna – Galadrielin posel mohl čekat dítě, a toto byl mladý muž. Mladý muž, který se pohybuje krajem svobodně a ozbrojený, zatímco, a to se vsadím, Maedhros ve svém vzkazu jistě několikrát zdůraznil, že jej držíme pod zámkem, aby svému požadavku na vydání Fëanorova Kamene dodal váhy.

Netajil jsem se před chlapcem, jaké je ve skutečnosti jeho postavení na Amon Ereb. Nikdy bych ovšem nepřipustil, aby ho můj bratr zbavil volnosti docela. Vůči dítěti a později dospívajícímu by to bylo nesmírně kruté a nejspíš by ho takové zacházení doživotně zmrzačilo. Maglor mi byl v té věci spojencem, protože náš nejstarší bratr po návratu z Doriathu před devíti lety opravdu chtěl podniknout opatření, která by chlapci dokonale znemožnila útěk. Nic lepšího než žalář, čemuž jsme se oba postavili. I takhle byla Elurédova svoboda omezená, z pevnosti bez mého dohledu nesměl ani na krok a já jsem za něj nesl veškerou zodpovědnost. Nedovedl jsem si představit, co by se mnou Maedhros provedl, kdybych o Diorova syna tak nebo jinak přišel. Nedělal jsem si iluze – v duševním rozpoložení, v němž se teď nacházel, byl schopen všeho.

Netajil jsem se ani – a stěží bych to utajit dokázal -, že Maedhros po původním vzkazu, který poslal Ereinionovi po Calloth, napsal na západ ještě dva další. Jeden znovu na Balar a druhý přímo Celebornovi, když se doslechl, že uprchlíci z Doriathu skutečně nalezli útočiště na pobřeží, v Ústí Sirionu. Požadavek byl pořád stejný: Diorova dědice výměnou za silmaril. Ani na jeden z nich neobdržel sebemenší reakci. Stříbrné sponky ve tvaru vrbových lístků nám došly a můj bratr byl den ode dne nerudnější a výbušnější. Začínal jsem se ho bát – doopravdy bát. Pokud to šlo, odklízel jsem mu Eluréda z cesty. A sebe pro jistotu také.

„Dovol mi, abych tě varoval, Gildore," řekl jsem poslovi své sestřenice. „Můj bratr není jako tvůj otec nebo tvá paní, už ne; až mu budeš vyřizovat vzkaz, buď opatrný. On – je nebezpečný."

„Nebezpečný?" zvedl elf obočí. „Vy všichni jste nebezpeční, Fëanorovci, o tom jsme se my z Nargothrondu a z Doriathu přesvědčili dostatečně a předobře si to uvědomujeme. Porušíte zákon pohostinství a nedotknutelnost posla? Co jiného čekat od vás sedmi…"

„Od nás tří," ohradil jsem se ostře. „Šesti, v nejhorším případě. Mého bratra Ambarussu netahej do našich sporů, ten není ničím vinen. Já zákon pohostinnosti nenaruším. Za jiné ale ručit nemůžu, a taková slova, jaká jsi vyřkl před chvílí, by tě mohla přijít draho."

„Amrasi," dotkl se Eluréd mého zápěstí. Jestli někdo z živých mohl tušit, jak moc mě doteď bolí ztráta mého dvojčete, byl to on, protože v srdci nosil stejnou ránu. Oba jsme věděli, že se nikdy docela nezahojí. „Pojďme napřed, ohlásit návštěvu."

Neuvědomil si, že s Gildorem Inglorionem v této družině měl šanci na svobodu a návrat ke svým, pokud by mu naznačil svou nouzi? Pohlédl jsem na něj a vyčetl z jeho očí, že si je všeho náramně dobře vědom. Lúthienin vnuk nebyl žádný hlupák.

„Pojďme," souhlasil jsem. „Budeme vás s večerem čekat na Amon Ereb," kývl jsem kupcům i elfům. Gildor lehce sklonil hlavu na pozdrav, on ani jeho druhové nám v ničem nebránili.

„Znám ho," řekl Eluréd, když jsme se dostatečně vzdálili, opustili cestu a vydali se zkratkami k pevnosti. „Patřil k lidem mého strýce Celeborna a tety. Vzpomínám si, že jsme ho měli rádi – byla s ním zábava. V Doriathu žilo málo dětí a mladých, kteří by s námi byli ochotní trávit čas." Vypadal sklíčeně.

„Myslíš, že tě poznal?"

Pokrčil rameny.

„Nedíval se na mne, ale na tebe."

Mlčky jsme šlapali. Zatímco silnice se kroutila mezi vršky, terénem byla vzdálenost poloviční a naše rychlost i v méně schůdných místech přinejmenším stejná jako tempo vozů tažených starými herkami a voly. Do hodiny budeme doma.

„Mohl jsi mu…" ozval jsem se nakonec.

„Mohl?" zvedl ke mně oči. „Co by udělal, kdybych mu řekl: ,Strýčku Gildore, pamatuješ si na mně? Vyřezával jsi nám lodičky a pouštěli jsme je spolu na Zrcadlovém jezírku pod Hírilornem. A naše matka ti pak držela kázání, protože jsme se všichni tři vrátili celí zmáchaní…ʻ" Viděl jsem na něm, že je mu do pláče. Přejel si dlaní přes oči. „Skončilo by to špatně. Krveprolitím. Ty bys mě dobrovolně jít nenechal, na to se moc bojíš Maedhrose."

Bojím se Maedhrose? položil jsem si otázku. Vyhýbám se mu, dávám si na něj pozor, protože je nevyzpytatelný a má sklon vybuchnout hněvem, když to nečekám. Ano. Ale bojím se ho opravdu? Bratra, který mě jako dítě nosil na ramenou, učil mě držet luk a psát písmena?

Jenomže tenhle bratr už není, že? Nevrátil se z Thangorodhrim nebo z Nirnaeth Arnoediath nebo z Doriathu…

„Šel bys?" zeptal jsem se míst planých úvah.

Zvažoval to.

„Šel," řekl nakonec. „Ke svým, kam patřím. Šel bych. Ale ne, pokud bych za svou svobodu musel zaplatit Gildorovou krví. A nebo tvou." Podíval se do země. „Hádám, že budeme muset počkat, jakou zprávu přinesl, ne?"

„Pravda. Počkáme."

Už jsem naneštěstí tušil, jaká odpověď to bude.

xxx

Rychle jsme se navečeřeli v kuchyni a pak jsem Eluréda uklidil do rodinných pokojů. Od doby, co jsme se vrátili na Amon Ereb z Doriathu – a po několika drsných hádkách s Maedhrosem na téma „rukojmí", „vězňů" a „komor ve věži" – připadl dorithskému princi prázdný pokojík v soukromém obytném patře přímo proti mé ložnici. Nikdy předtím tam nikdo nespával a všichni jsme se vyhýbali bolestivému tématu Celebrimbora, pro kterého nechal místnost původně připravit Caranthir. Když Curufin padl, bylo zjevné, že se synem už se nikdy neusmíří a Celebrimbor s námi na Amon Ereb žít nepřijde. Připadalo mi tedy přeci jen taktnější vůči mým starším sourozencům ubytovat Diorova syna v nikdy neobývaném pokoji, než abych kvapně vystěhovával věci čerstvě mrtvých bratrů. Přitom jsem pro dobro nás všech chtěl mít chlapce pod dohledem, nablízku.

„Radši tady zůstaň," požádal jsem ho. „Nevíme, co za bouřku se přižene."

„Dobře," přikývl. „Zůstanu."

Věděl, že bych ho mohl dát pod stráž – takovou, která by na první pohled jako stráž nevypadala. Někoho ze svých družiníků bych mohl požádat, aby s chlapcem vyplnil nějaký „neodkladný" úkol, čistil zbraně, probíral quenijskou gramatiku, trpasličí technologie nebo cokoliv jiného. Měli jsme však nepsanou dohodu o vzájemné důvěře. Když Eluréda požádám, aby nevycházel z pokoje, bude to znamenat, že to pokládám za nevyhnutelné kvůli jeho vlastnímu bezpečí, a on mi vyhoví. Já k němu nebudu nikoho posílat, on se nevyplíží ven na výzvědy. Na oplátku jsem se mu pak netajil s informacemi, které jsem se dozvěděl. Vím, že kdybychom takovou dohodu uzavřeli třeba se staršími bratry já a Ambarussa, nedodrželi bychom ji. Diorův syn byl jiný.

Možná to byl nakonec on, kdo se bál Maedhrose, ne já. Měl k tomu všechny důvody.

Gildor Inglorion se u brány objevil se soumrakem a do pevnosti vstoupil sám, zatímco kupci, s nimiž přijel, domlouvali se strážemi potřebné opravy a případné obchody. Zbývající dva elfové zůstali v táboře pod hradbami. Od mladíka tak nezkušeného, jako byl Finrodův přijatý syn, to bylo prozíravé – neriskoval víc než jeden život.

Přijali jsme ho ve velkém sále v přítomnosti velitelů družin, což mne poněkud uklidňovalo. Ani Maedhros nemůže toužit po diplomatickém, nebo jiném a horším, incidentu před tolika svědky.

„Lorde Maedhrosi," uklonil se posel zdvořile a přejel nás tři nebojácným pohledem. „Přináším pozdravy od své paní, Artanis Galadriel z Finarfinova rodu. A zprávu od jejího manžela pána Celeborna."

Buď si vzal k srdci mou radu, aby byl opatrný, nebo měl jako vyjednavač přirozený talent. Finrodova výchova se v něm nezapřela, v jeho gestech jsem viděl odraz osobnosti svého bratrance. Finarfiniony jsem měl svého času rád, nejvíc Aikanára – Aegnora, s nímž jsme já a Ambarussa byli skoro stejně staří, ale Finroda také. Tady, ve Středozemi, jsme se vídali málokdy, ale Aegnorova smrt v bitvě i krutý osud, který Finrodovi připravili mí vlastní bratři, se mě bolestně dotkly.

Nic z toho tenhle mládenec pochopitelně nevěděl. Byl zdvořilý, ale chladný, odstup z něho byl cítit na deset kroků a avanírë kolem něj mi připadalo jako hradba pevnosti.

Podal Maedhrosovi dopis do natažené ruky a ustoupil.

Můj bratr zlomil pečeť a beze slova poděkování četl. Doslova jsem viděl, jak jeho tvář temní, oči, které míval v mládí tak světle šedé, že se zdály téměř stříbrné jako Telperion, nabraly barvy bouřkového mračna.

Ve chvíli, kdy list zmačkal v dlani a pustil na podlahu, mu Maglor kvapným pohybem položil ruku na zápěstí. Cítil jsem napětí mezi nimi, jiskření jejich vůlí, když se srazily. Po chvíli tvář mého nejstaršího bratra, celá zamrzlá v děsivou masku, povolila. Setřásl ze sebe Maglorovy prsty.

„Jestliže se tvůj pán Celeborn domnívá, že sneseme jeho urážky bez trestu jen proto, že nám sem s nimi pošle Finrodovo štěně, pak se mýlí. Nepokládám tě za rodného, Inglorione, a nejsi v bezpečí před mým hněvem."

„Můj pán se nedomnívá nic takového, lorde Maedhrosi, protože je mu známo, že pouta příbuzenství a někdejších přátelství pro Fëanorovy syny znamenají málo ve srovnání s jejich Přísahou," věřím tomu, že podobně hrdě a vzpřímeně stál jeho otec před Sauronem, beze strachu čelil mraku tmy a zuřivosti. „Přesný obsah zprávy mi není znám, ale bylo mi řečeno, že nemám očekávat odpověď."

„Přesto ji dostaneš," Maedhros vykročil vpřed, na Maglorovo zasyknutí nereagoval a mě prostě ignoroval úplně. „Svého pošetilého rozhodnutí bude Celeborn litovat. A nejvíc ho bude litovat Diorův syn. To vyřiď svému lordovi a jeho paní manželce, naší sestřenici."

Právě včas jsem mu stačil skočit po ruce a přidržet mu ji vší silou, a přitom pokud možno nenápadně, podél těla. Dřív, než by bylo každému zřejmé, k čemu se chystal. Šlehl po mně divokým pohledem, který jsem ignoroval. Vlastního bratra před jeho družiníky neuhodí, tolik rozumu snad ještě má.

„S tvým dovolením, pane, vyprovodím našeho hosta," řekl jsem a povedlo se mi udržet dokonale neutrální tón.

„Není vítán na Amon Ereb," ucedil Maedhros přes stisknuté zuby. „Ani teď, ani v budoucnosti."

Gildor Inglorion se studeně uklonil jemu a pak i Maglorovi. Shromážděné vůdce přejel letmým pohledem, než jím spočinul na mně.

„Pojďme, bratranče," řekl jsem a nevšímal si jeho očí, které se do mne propalovaly.

Na nádvoří jsme sešli mlčky.

„Co bylo v tom listě?" otázal jsem se tam, když jsem si byl jistý, že nemáme svědky.

„Proč se nezeptáš svého bratra, lorde Amrasi?" opáčil.

„Ptám se tebe. Celeborn odmítl poslat silmaril za Diorova syna, je to tak?"

Gildor se zastavil.

„Můj pán Celeborn si myslí, že tohle celé je léčka," řekl mi. „Většina rady si to myslí. Jenom způsob, jak zjistit, zda Kámen máme nebo je nám o něm něco známo."

„A máte?"

Dutě se zasmál.

„Máte vy Diorova syna? Šperky jste mohli najít v jeho pokoji nebo stáhnout z mrtvého těla. Vlasy mohou patřit komukoliv."

„To jste… nemluvili jste s Calloth?" podivil jsem se. „A byli tam ranění, deset nebo patnáct Doriathských, kteří chlapce viděli živého v Menegrothu, po tom všem…"

„Calloth, ta fëanorejská ranhojička? Tu myslíš?" pohlédl na mne. „Je na Balaru. Říká se, že byla kapitánkou stráže tvého bratra, nevím kterého, a Celeborn jí nevěří ani slovo." Tohle byla krutost, která dopadla na nevinnou. Řeči se šíří a kroutí, a doplatí na to slušná a schopná léčitelka… „Ne, lorde Amrasi," pokračoval. „Své malé prince už Doriathští oplakali, jejich sestra za ně každý zimní slunovrat rozsvěcuje svíčky…" hlas se mu zlomil. Už odpoledne jsem ze slov Diorova syna pochopil, že měl Gildor obě děti rád.

„Vždyť jsi ho sám viděl."

„Koho?"

Ztrácel jsem trpělivost. Stráže od brány se po nás dívaly a trnul jsem strachem, co provede Maedhros, zatímco se zdržuji tady a snažím se do Celebornova posla vtlouct trochu rozumu.

„Eluréda, při všech ohnivých Valaraukar Severu," rozkřikl jsem se na něj. „Koho asi. On tebe poznal hned. Vyprávěl mi, jak jste pouštěli lodičky na Zrcadlovém jezírku vedle Menegrothu…"

Zíral na mě.

„To vám mohl prozradit kdekdo," namítl, ale viděl jsem, že jím to otřáslo.

„Kéž by byl Celeborn raději neposílal žádný vzkaz," povzdechl jsem si. „To jeho předchozí mlčení bylo lepší. Teď přivolal bouřku na hlavy nás všech. Jeď zpátky, Gildore Inglorione. Přesvědč svého pána. Vždyť víš, že pokud nepovolí, přijde další krveprolití. Viděl jsi Maedhrose, on zašel příliš daleko, než aby se ještě dokázal vrátit. Já už to nechci, Maglor to nechce, ale jakou máme moc to změnit? Přísaha musí být splněna, jiná cesta není. Slyšíš mě?"

„Slyším tvá slova, pane. Na věci nic nemění. Mám řízení v Ered Luin. Až se vrátím domů, předložím radě, čeho jsem byl svědkem." Odmlčel se. „Ale ještě jsem se nerozhodl, zda ti věřím. Kdyby to dnes odpoledne opravdu byl Diorův syn, požádal by nás o pomoc."

Ne za cenu Gildorovy krve. Ani mé, připomněl jsem si chlapcova slova. Nahlas jsem to neřekl.

„Přeju ti bezpečnou cestu," odstoupil jsem. Díval jsem se, jak mu stráže vracejí opasek s mečem a jak bez ohlédnutí prochází branou. Pak jsem se bez ohledu na svou důstojnost rozběhl zpátky do budovy.

xxx

Bouřka stačila propuknout plnou silou. Naši velitelé byli pryč, co předtím leželo na stole, se válelo na podlaze roztřískané nebo rozsypané. Maedhros přecházel před krbem jako zvíře v kleci, Maglor se mu uklidil z cesty do rohu místnosti.

Když jsem otevřel dveře, oba se po mně ohlédli.

„Kde vězí?" zavrčel můj nejstarší bratr na půl úst.

„Kdo?" odvážil jsem se. O Gildorovi, kterého odsud tak nevybíravě vyhodil, určitě nemluvil.

„Vězeň," odsekl ostře.

Sebral jsem odvahu. Můj bratr běžně nijak nevyhledával kontakt s Diorovým synem, takže tohle mohlo být ošklivé. Věděl jsem, že se musím pokusit ho uklidnit dřív, než si začne vylívat zlost nežádoucím směrem. Po tisící jsem litoval, že nejsem znalec duší a nemohu mu pomoci, protože on pomoc nepochybně potřeboval.

Tehdy, napoprvé, to bylo jiné, taky děsivé, jenže jiné. Jeho trýzeň ničila jenom jeho samotného. A po ruce byli k velkému štěstí nás všech Arfinovci, Finrod a Artanis, kteří měli zkušenosti z Helcaraxë a nejsilnější empatii, jakou jsem kdy u někoho viděl. Fingon mého bratra zachránil z Thangorodhrim, jeho bratranec a sestřenice ze Třetího domu před ním samým. Teď se Maedhrosova vnitřní bolest, silnější než kdy dřív, obracela vůči celému světu, ne nepodobně tomu, co na konci prováděl náš otec. Fingon a Finrod zahynuli, Galadriel byla daleko a Maedhros už by beztak nedovolil, aby se ho dotkla. Morgothovi se na dálku přece jenom podařilo ho nakonec zlomit.

„Nelyo," řekl jsem co možná nejklidněji. „Prosím tě naléhavě, opanuj se. Gildor mi připadá jako rozumný mladý muž. Promluví ještě jednou s Celebornem. Dosáhneme toho, co je třeba, dohodou, vím to jistě. Musíme být jenom trpěliví."

„Trpěliví?" zopakoval. „Byl jsem trpělivý deset let, bratře. Celeborn je hlupák, zrovna jako byl Thingol. A Dior. Naše dědictví se musí vrátit a oni to vědí. Musí se vrátit co nejdřív, dřív než…" zaváhal, hlas mu selhal. Natáhl před sebe svou zdravou ruku dlaní vzhůru, sevřel prsty v pěst, jako by v nich něco svíral. „Musím ho mít, copak to nechápeš? Bez něj je svět šedivý a pustý a vzpomínka na Přísahu mě pronásleduje ve spánku i bdění. Musíme ji splnit alespoň z části, nebo nás nadobro pohltí."

Šel jsem k němu, toho jsem se odvážil. Byla z něj cítit strašná bolest, ne vztek. Bylo to překvapivé, mohlo se to během vteřiny změnit, ale byl jsem ochoten riskovat.

Vzal jsem ho za ruku, nechal mě. Dobře.

„Nelyo, bratře, prosím tě. Pořád ještě jsou jiné věci, na kterých záleží, nesmíš na to zapomínat. Celeborn nám nedůvěřuje, a jak by mohl? Ale vina Diorova chlapce to není. Pošleme další vzkaz. Nebo obrátíme pozornost k Angbandu, necháme Doriathským víc času na rozmyšlenou."

„A zahyneme. Ty neznáš Morgothovy síly. Já ano. Byl jsem tam." Oči měl zmučené – jako v prvních dnech u jezera Mithrim, když jsme ho po letech zajetí znovu spatřili.

„Zahyneme, pravděpodobně, ale při pokusu splnit Přísahu jinak než zabíjením elfů. Nebylo by to tak lepší?"

„Elfové, lidé, skřeti, co na tom sejde? Nikdy nemělo význam nic jiného než silmarily," vytrhl se mi a odstoupil. „Jestli na to nemáš žaludek, je mi líto. Pořád jsi Fëanárův syn a máš povinnost vůči našemu otci."

„Myslíš si o mně, že jsem slabý. Všichni jste si to mysleli, vždycky. Chudáci Ambarussové, nejmenší ze synů velkého Fëanára, hloupí a neschopní," řekl jsem hořce. „Moc už na ně z otcovského dědictví nezbylo. Ale aspoň bez řečí poslechnou, co se jim přikáže. Přiznej, že přesně takhle to bylo. Celý náš život."

„Tak ukaž, zač stojíš," odrazil mne jako mečem.

Dveře se otevřely. Maedhrosovi muži přivedli Eluréda mezi sebou opravdu jako vězně.

„Můžete jít," pokynul jim můj nejstarší bratr, když chlapce postrčili do místnosti. Vyměnil si se mnou nervózní pohled, zatímco muži se dali na kvapný ústup. Neměl jsem jak ho povzbudit.

„A ty pojď blíž, Diorův synu. Nemáš se čeho bát," postavil se Maedhros ke stolu, sevřel prsty kolem opěradla nejbližšího křesla. Mluvil tiše, sindarsky, s přízvukem mnohem méně výrazným, než zůstal mně. Prosil jsem všechny Valar, ať mu ten klid vydrží. Třeba se stal zázrak a můj někdejší bratr se k nám zase vrátí. Eluréd udělal pár kroků vpřed, zůstal stát na druhé straně stolu.

„Vypadáš spokojeně, zdravě," pokračoval Maedhros pořád stejně monotónně. „Pověz, zacházejí s tebou všichni s úctou, která náleží někomu z tvého rodu, že? Nemůžeš si stěžovat, že by o tebe v našem domě nebylo dostatečně postaráno?"

„Nic mi neschází, pane," zamumlal Eluréd do stolní desky.

„Dobře, dobře. To rád slyším. Oblíbil sis mého bratra."

„Ano, lorde Maedhrosi."

„Ale chtěl by ses přece vrátit ke svým, nemám pravdu? Své sestřičce jistě chybíš."

Chlapec přešlápl a mlčel.

„Odpověz, Diorione," vybídl ho Maedhros zvýšeným hlasem a zarazil mě gestem, když si všiml, že jsem se pohnul.

„Chtěl bych," řekl Eluréd neslyšně.

„A rádi bychom tě vrátili domů i my," pokračoval můj starší bratr. Zvedl oči, planoucí v šeru ohněm dávných Stromů, temně šedé jako surové diamanty. „Od Severu přes Lothlann podél toku Gelionu je krajina k Amon Ereb otevřená, bez ochrany. Držíme pevnost a okolí, ale v bezpečí nejsme. Síly Noldor slábnou a mých mužů je málo, zlomek těch, které jsem měl ještě před sto lety. Jediný velký úder z Angbandu nás může smést. Víš to?"

„Ano, pane. S lordem Amrasem jsme mluvili o válce a strategii."

„Dobře. To je moc dobře. A teď si představ, že tvůj pan strýc, Celeborn, bratr tvého děda, tohle všechno ví stejně dobře jako ty, a přesto odmítá tě před tím nebezpečím uchránit."

„Maedhrosi!" ozval jsem se.

„Mlč," mávl na mne podruhé rukou a znovu ji stiskl na opěrce křesla, obrátil se zpátky k chlapci. „Nabídl jsem mu, že tě okamžitě pošlu k němu, živého a zdravého, se silnou družinou, která by tě po cestě chránila, pokud mi vydá silmaril, který drží neprávem. Odmítl mou velkomyslnou nabídku a urazil mne podezříváním." Upřel na něj pohled. „Co řekneš?"

„Neznám dobře lorda Celeborna, ani jeho motivy, lorde Maedhrosi. Jistě má své důvody, proč s tebou odmítá vyjednávat." To byla dobrá odpověď hodná diplomata, ale obával jsem se, že to nepomůže.

„Tak zkusíme jeho názor změnit, ano?" řekl můj bratr. „Ty ho můžeš změnit, jsem si tím jist. Už pro své vlastní dobro bys nám měl pomoci, oplatit nám naši laskavost. Ne každý, komu by ses mohl dostat do rukou, by k tobě byl tak laskavý, to si uvědom. Tvůj otec byl náš nepřítel. Vysvětlil ti můj bratr tohle, doufám?"

„Vím to," pokračoval Eluréd v krátkých odpovědích. Viděl jsem, jak se mu chvějí ruce.

„Je dobře, že si to uvědomuješ. Maglore," obrátil se Maedhros za sebe. „Papír, pero. Sedni si, Diorův synu. Psát doufám umíš."

Eluréd četl a psal slušně cirthem, už když jsme ho před více než devíti lety přivezli na Amon Ereb. Maedhros se o něj nijak nestaral v tomto ani v jiných směrech, ale já jsem výchovu a výuku chlapce nezanedbal. Dobře jsem si pamatoval, co a jak nás v jeho věku učila naše matka a příležitostně i otec a snažil jsem se o totéž s přihlédnutím k tomu, v jak nebezpečném světě jsme se ocitli a že pro přežití bude hoch potřebovat mnohem více praktických dovedností než teorie. Naučil jsem ho psát v tengwar a základy quenijštiny, vyznal se slušně v přírodě a bylinách, naši ranhojiči si ho chválili – měl pevnou ruku a uměl se rychle rozhodovat. Můj bratr jednou větou vlastně urážel Diorova syna i mou kompetentnost. Neřekl jsem ovšem nic už proto, že jsem si všímal zlosti bublající pod Maedhrosovým navenek klidným zevnějškem. A tvrdohlavého, skoro trucovitého gesta, když chlapec sedal za stůl a bral do ruky pero. Měl jsem z toho špatný pocit.

„Piš: Eluréd, syn Diora Aranela, Celebornovi, synu Galadhonovu z Elmova rodu, pozdravy," začal diktovat Maedhros formálně, aniž na Eluréda pohlédl. „Na novou řádku: Nejmilejší pane strýče, dovol mi, abych vyjádřil potěšení nad zprávou, že jsi živ, dovedl jsi zbytek našeho lidu do bezpečí a podle svých možností ho ochraňuješ. Nacházím se desátým rokem na Amon Ereb, v laskavé péči…" Obcházeje kolem stolu, dostal se Maedhros chlapci za záda.

Teď to přijde, stiskl jsem pěsti. Namočené pero viselo palec nad bílou plochou papíru, bez jediného znaku. Eluréd je svíral mezi prsty pevně jako zbraň, aniž by začal psát nebo se k tomu chystal.

Dior oplýval silnou vůlí a byl paličatý, dvojsečné dědictví po obou jeho rodičích, jak jsem pochopil. Beren se postavil Thingolovi v jeho vlastní síni, Lúthien přivedla k nepříčetnosti mé bratry, svou zarputilostí vyrvala Sauronovi jeho pevnost a Morgothovi jeho kořist. Věděl jsem, že tohle všechno má jejich vnuk Eluréd v sobě; čas od času to dával najevo. Navenek byl milý a poddajný, uvnitř skála.

Jenomže na Maedhrose neměl, na to byl příliš mladý; ani dost moci, ani dost síly. Jediné, čeho se mu dostávalo svrchovanou měrou, bylo vpravdě bëorovské odhodlání.

„Řekl jsem ti, že máš psát," procedil Maedhros sevřenými zuby.

Hoch hodil pero na stolní desku.

„Nebudu. Ty chceš Celeborna vydírat. To je špatnost, lorde Maedhrosi."

„Špatnost?" zasyčel můj bratr podrážděně. „A krást není špatnost, doriathský princi?"

„My jsme nic neukradli. To vy jste zničili zem mého otce, zabíjeli jste bez milosti. Kvůli tvým mužům umřela má matka, která ani neuměla zacházet se zbraní. A můj bratr…" hlas se mu zlomil do vzlyknutí. „A teď mě chcete nutit, abych pomáhal vám, vrahům?"

Maedhros chytil chlapce za zátylek jako kotě, přirazil ho obličejem na stolní desku.

„Nelyo, je to dítě!" vrhnul jsem se k němu.

„Stůj, kde jsi," zahřměl zuřivě. „Ten Diorův spratek už není žádné dítě. Chce to po zlém? Tak prosím, má to mít. Slyšel jsi mě, bratře? Ani se nehni. Já jsem tvůj lord, já rozhodnu." Pustil Eluréda, kterému z nosu tekla krev na připravený papír, obrátil ho k sobě škubnutím za vlasy. „Možná přišel čas, abys pochopil, že tady nejsi na návštěvě, i když se můj bratr ve své pošetilosti tak chová. Tvůj strýc drží něco, co je naše, a já to chci zpátky. Zatím mě odmítá. Ale možná, že když mu místo odstřižených kadeří pošlu jinou pozornost, takovou, která ti bude chybět víc, rozmyslí se."

„ _Tohle_ je už opravdu moc," ozval se konečně i Maglor ostrým tónem. „Maedhrosi, nevyhrožuj chlapci. Tohle je elfská pevnost, ne skřetí doupě."

„Na prsteníku, nad nehtem, má pihu. Měl ji od samého začátku, pokud si vzpomínám. Tu by tedy mohl jeho pan strýc poznat, když si myslí, že mu posíláme vlasy ustřižené kdoví komu," ignoroval ho.

„Neopovažuj se!" pohnul jsem se k němu. „Tohohle ani nebudu svědkem, ani to nehodlám trpět."

Maedhros se napřímil, odstrčil mě.

„Je tvoje chyba, bratříčku, že ses k tomuhle nanicdobrému půlelfovi tak připoutal. Není to tvůj syn! Věděl jsi od začátku, že je rukojmí, válečný zajatec, kterého použiju podle svého uvážení. Pokud nebudou stačit vlasy nebo prsty, aby povolil, klidně pošlu Celebornovi jeho chladnou mrtvolu. Ať vidí, co čeká doriathské krysy, pokud nám nedají, co nám patří. Ty snad ani nejsi syn našeho otce. Kdyby viděl, jak se držíš své Přísahy, musel by se hanbou propadnout."

„A kdyby, Nelyafinwë Maitimo, viděla naše matka, co se stalo s tebou, puklo by jí srdce zděšením a žalem," vmetl jsem mu do tváře. Před očima se mi střídal Elurédův k smrti vystrašený obličej s Nerdaneliným, v němž se mihotalo světlo pochodní, když jsme ji opouštěli. „Milovala tě, svoje prvorozené dítě, jako nikoho z nás! A teď nejsi o nic lepší než skřet. Morgoth má z tebe radost – konečně se mu to povedlo."

Maedhros dýchal ztěžka a mně tlouklo srdce jako splašené. Na rameni jsem ucítil Maglorovu ruku a pochopil, že mne chce odtáhnout pryč, chránit svého nejmladšího bratra, jako já jsem byl odhodlaný chránit Diorova syna.

„Stráž!" zahulákal Maedhros po dlouhé době, kdy jsme se měřili pohledy. Muži vběhli do sálu prakticky okamžitě, museli stát v chodbě. Většinu hádky nejspíš přes dveře slyšeli – ani jeden z nás se nijak neovládal. „Diorův syn zůstane ve svém pokoji. Nemá dovoleno z něj v žádném případě vycházet a vyjma mne nikdo, opakuji: nikdo, a zejména lord Amras, k němu nemá přístup. Muži se budou střídat u dveří ve dne v noci. Je to jasné?"

„Ano, pane!"

„To nemůžeš udělat. Nejsem tvůj rab," ohradil jsem se a vyrazil za vojáky, kteří táhli mého chlapce pryč.

Maedhros se dvěma kroky postavil mezi mne a dveře a mechanickou rukou mne strčil zpátky ke stolu.

„Řekni ještě slovo, a kluk skončí ve věži o vodě a kaši. A je mi jedno, jestli tam umře. Slyšel jsi můj příkaz."

„Takže už nehodláš vydírat jenom Celeborna, ale i mne. Ty nejsi můj bratr, Nelyo. Nepoznávám tě."

„Zmiz mi z očí," odvrátil se.

Nadechl jsem se, ruka mi reflexivně cukla k opasku, a Maglor mne podruhé během chvíle chytil za paži.

„Pojď, Amrasi. Jdeme." A odvlekl mě z místnosti druhými dveřmi.

To bylo dobře. Nebyl jsem si vůbec jistý, zda bych se Maedhrosovi v příští chvíli nepokusil skočit po hrdle.

xxx

Tři dny jsem zůstával zavřený ve svém pokoji a vycházel, jen když to bylo nejnutnější. Opakovaně jsem se pokoušel dostat do místnosti na druhé straně chodby – dvakrát z toho v okamžicích, kdy jsem i přes dvoje zavřené dveře slyšel, jak Maedhros huláká na mého svěřence, snaží se ho přinutit, aby udělal, co se mu nařídí. Ani jednou jsem neměl úspěch: strážní byli svému lordovi bezvýhradně oddaní, neudělal tu chybu, aby postavil na hlídku někoho z mých mužů. Vykázali mne zdvořile, ale neústupně, v jednom případě s rukama na jílcích zbraní, když jsem příliš dotíral. Bratr mi nadto nedopřál ani pochybnou radost z nové divoké hádky. Vyhýbal se mi, tak jako se já vyhýbal jemu.

Vztek ve mně kypěl promíšený s hrůzou. Eluréd se nepoddá, raději se doopravdy nechá týrat a zabít. To mi bylo jasné. Slíbil jsem Doriathským – přísahal jsem Doriathským! -, že ho budu chránit, a jak jsem to měl udělat? Připadal jsem si bezmocný. A stejně špatně jsem snášel definitivní a zřejmě poslední zlom v Maedhrosově osobnosti. Jak se tohle mohlo stát? Ano, nesl v sobě zárodky své zkázy od Thangorodhrim, ale zpočátku, poté, co byl uzdraven, se zdál v pořádku. Ne jako chlapec z dávného Valinoru, jistěže ne. Ale byl soudný, soucitný a spravedlivý. Hodně zkusil, a o to větší pochopení měl a my jsme ho měli tím raději. Jenže s Fingonovou smrtí jako by se v něm prolomila nějaká hradba, která ho chránila před jeho démony. Vypustil je z klece, aby ho nezadusili, a dovolil jim vrhnout se na ostatní. Už ani Maglor s tím nemohl nic dělat – správně pochopil, že ho léčitelské umění opustilo. A já… kdysi mne sice míval nejstarší bratr v oblibě, chránil mne, držel mne nad vodou v mých nejčernějších okamžicích – ale nikdy, a to jsem si znovu musel přiznat, nikdy si mne nevážil, ani mne nepokládal za sobě rovného. Nikdy jsem pro něj nepřestal být slabým mladším bratříčkem, kterého sice milujeme, ale mnoho neznamená.

Teď praskla i ta poslední struna. Plakal bych pro něj, kdyby mi nebylo tak zle strachy z toho, kam ještě může zajít.

Maglor za mnou chodil do pokoje, nutil mne jíst. Snažil se mne přimět, abych odjel s hlídkami, za obchodem, kamkoliv, jenom pryč odsud. Připadal jsem si pro to hloupěji než kdy jindy. Bezmocněji.

„Nejsem batole, Maglore," vyjel jsem na něj podrážděně, když se pokusil poněkolikráté. „Nemusíš hlídat, jestli jím, spím a nepotřebuju přebalit."

„Nerozčiluj se," řekl mi tišeji, než bych čekal. „Nehodlám se po zbytek svých dnů vyhýbat vám oběma, abyste mě nepokousali. Někdy se mi vážně stýská po Huanovi. Ten většinou jenom štěkal." Prohodil to jako žert, ale v očích neměl sebemenší pobavení.

„Říkal jsem ti to, Amrasi," pokračoval po chvíli. „Dal jsi chlapci kus sebe samého. Věděl jsem, že k něčemu takovému, co se stalo, může dojít, a že to poneseš špatně. On svým způsobem opravdu _je_ jako tvé vlastní dítě." Sedl si vedle mne na rozházenou postel, po níž jsem měl rozložené zbraně, hadry a brousky, abych si měl jak vybít vztek. „A bude to tak napořád. Když odjedeš a nebudeš ho mít na očích, pak ta bolest bude možná snesitelnější. Ale nezmizí." Přikousl si ret. „Večer, když ležím ve tmě a dívám se do stropu… někdy mi připadá, že je tam se mnou Tataiwë," poprvé od chvíle, kdy jsme ji opustili v Tirionu, vyslovil přede mnou nahlas jméno své ženy. „Já jsem její a ona je má, a nemůžu s tím nic dělat. Naše duše se staly jednou, stejně jako naše těla, když jsem si s ní vyměnil prsten, spojili jsme se a vstoupili do manželství… A když jsem ji opustil, nadto v prvním květu naší lásky, tak brzy po tom, co jsme si přísahali věrnost… Jak mě teď musí nenávidět!" Sklonil čelo do dlaně. „A ty jsi udělal něco podobného, když jsi chlapci zachránil život. Přijal jsi ho. Je teď stejně Diorův, jako tvůj. Ale na rozdíl od Tataiwë a mne, on tě nebude nenávidět, když ho opustíš. Bude rád, že jsi v bezpečí."

„A nechám ho ve vězení?" zeptal jsem se.

Maglor mne objal kolerm ramen a pak jsme oba mlčeli opření jeden o druhého.

„Miluju tě, Pityo," řekl nakonec. „Udělej, co je třeba." A odešel.

xxx

Ráno mě vzbudil Maedhros. Kovové prsty se mi zatínaly do svalů na rameni bezohlednou silou.

„Kde je?" zalomcoval se mnou ještě jednou.

„Kde je kdo zase?" odstrčil jsem mechanickou ruku a posadil se. V žádném případě jsem neměl po ránu chuť se zase hádat – ta ze mne během včerejška vyprchala.

„Kluk!"

„Nebuď směšný, Nelyo. Kde by asi byl – zavřel jsi ho v jeho pokoji."

„Není tam." Oči mu horečnatě plály. „Přiznej se mi – dostal jsi ho odtamtud pryč, pomohl jsi mu utéct a někde se schovat." Nadechl se. „Sám víš, jaká je to pošetilost. Jestli je na hradě, dřív nebo později se prozradí a najdu ho. Jestli jsi ho dostal ven za hradby, co nevidět ho něco sežere. Gildor Inglorion a ta jeho sebranka už jsou tři dny pryč, nedohoní je, ani kdyby věděl, kam měli namířeno."

„Počkej," zvedl jsem se. „To není nějaký hloupý žert, co? Utekl ti? Eluréd ti utekl?" A – nemohl jsem si pomoci – začal jsem se smát.

„Zbláznil ses, nebo co? Nemá v divočině šanci, a my ho potřebujeme živého!"

„U všech skřetů Angbandu, Nelyo, tak jsi ho měl nechat na pokoji! Zůstal by, a ty by ses mohl handrkovat s Celebornem, dokud by vás to nepřestalo bavit nebo dokud by nás Morgoth nesmetl do moře. Mohl utéct s Gildorem, kdyby chtěl, protože jsme ho potkali tam venku, a neudělal to kvůli mně. Protože jsem se k němu vždycky choval slušně a on mě měl rád. Tys ho bil a vyhrožoval mu, tak co jsi čekal? Lúthien utekla Thingolovi z Krále Buků – třicet stop hladké kůry a kmen, že ho neobejme deset chlapů. Co je proti tomu Amon Ereb se všemi těmi zvětralými zdmi?" Vstal jsem, shýbl se, abych si nazul boty, a při té příležitosti jsem si uvědomil, že jsem odešel spát v oblečení, které jsem nosil už třetí den. Tolik k příčetnosti nás všech. Maglor má pravdu a já potřebuju chůvu.

„Zlehčuješ to," obvinil mě Maedhros. Vypadal pozoruhodně při smyslech na to, jak se choval poslední dobou.

„Nezlehčuju. Nejspíš je stejně ještě někde v pevnosti. A i kdyby ne, teď je léto, ne jako tam v Doriathu, a je mu už sedmnáct, hodně se toho naučil. Nic vážného mu venku nehrozí."

Vyrazil jsem bez ohlédnutí na chodbu, poslal pryč bezradně se tvářící stráže a strčil nos do pootevřených protějších dveří.

Na prostředek _lairë_ byly noci dost chladné, takže se dalo soudit, že okno v místnosti zůstalo dokořán nejspíš od večera. Chybělo něco teplého oblečení, přikrývka, nůž, miska a různé drobnosti, o kterých můj svěřenec věděl, že se bez nich na cestě neobejde. Vyhlédl jsem na nádvoří. Kamenné zdi tu opravdu byly ošlehané větrem, zdivo vydrolené. Břečťan, který se plazil po zdi, na jednom nebo dvou místech – v tom druhém případě jsem si nebyl jistý, zda to není práce ptáků – stržený.

Uvědomil jsem si, že z měsíce musel být dnes vidět sotva srpek, svítil až v druhé polovině noci a navíc na opačnou stranu věže. Tahle se koupala ve stínu, a byla odvrácená i od strážnice a brány. Chytré, pomyslel jsem si. Tohle mne nenapadlo, když jsem pro chlapce vybral Celebrimborovu nikdy neužívanou ložnici. Na druhou stranu, jak mě také mohlo napadnout, že odsud Eluréd, tehdy sedmiletý, uteče jako veverka po zdi a břečťanu?

Během dopoledne jsme bezúspěšně pročesali pevnost a někdy před obědem jsem konečně odhalil, že ze stájí zmizel kotouč lana. Pak už netrvalo tak dlouho objevit pár jeho pocuchaných pramínků na hraně severní hradby, na druhé straně od hlavní brány a nad potokem. Chytrý uzel, který jsem Eluréda naučil, se mu podařil bez chybičky, stáhl provaz za sebou a odnesl si ho, zakryl stopy. Mimoděk jsem pocítil pýchu – přesně takhle bych to udělal já, kdybych se odsud pokoušel nepozorovaně ztratit.

„Pošlu družinu," vztekal se Maedhros. Nebyl jsem si jistý, jestli má zlost na sebe nebo na chlapce, ale každopádně to nebyl ten černý skřetí vztek, kterého jsem se děsil. Tohle byl zase můj bratr, o němž jsem věděl, že prostě jen nerad prohrává. A možná měl opravdu strach, stejně jako v zimních doriathských lesích, že Eluréd přijde někde zbytečně o život. Já jsem si prozatím takové starosti nedělal, okolí bylo relativně bezpečné, jak jsem řekl i kupcům. Problém tkvěl jedině v tom, že tady Diorův syn nepochybně nemínil zůstat, a ať už se vydá na jih k Adurantu, do míst, kde se narodil, nebo za svou sestrou, domněle usazenou v Ústí Sirionu, oboje je to dlouhá pouť a pro osamělého cestujícího vyzbrojeného jenom nožem hodně nebezpečná.

„Jen to udělej," nadhodil jsem ironicky. „Jenom ho vyplašíš. Uslyší tvé muže na tři míle, a není tak hloupý, aby se nestačil vypařit. Maedhrosi, na Amon Ereb je jenom jeden stopař lepší než ten hoch. Jenom jeden, který má šanci ho najít."

„Ano? Kdo?"

Ušklíbl jsem se.

„Kdo myslíš? Já, bratře. Eluréd je nejlepší žák, jakého jsem měl za poslední století, ale já jsem nejlepší lovec široko daleko. Najdu ho. Ale jedině sám."

Přemýšlel o tom. Déle, než by se mi líbilo.

„Dobře," přikývl nakonec. „Přiveď ho. Pityo… musíš to pochopit," podíval se na mne tím smutným stříbrným pohledem. Skoro mi ho bylo líto – teď, když se jeho šance vyměnit dítě za silmaril vzdálila, vypadal téměř příčetně. „Přísahu musíme vyplnit. Jiná cesta není."

A já musím vyplnit svou, pomyslel jsem si. Chránit živého je pro mne teď důležitější než všechny poklady mrtvých.

Převlékl jsem se, ozbrojil, sbalil si věci. Nechal si ze stáje vyvést svého oblíbeného koně a vytrvalou hnědku, na niž byl zvyklý můj chráněnec.

„Dva?" zamračil se na mě Maedhros, pořád ještě se potulující po nádvoří, jako by čekal, že se uprchlík přeci jen vynoří z nějakého zapadlého kouta sám od sebe.

„A cos myslel? Že ho potáhnu za sebou na provaze uvázaném ke třmenu jako zločince?" odtušil jsem zlehka. „Nebo že půjdeme oba pěšky? Už je trochu velký na to, abych ho vozil před sebou v sedle."

„Tak dobrý lov," popřál mi jenom a já jsem mu zlehka pokývl v odpověď.

Maglor mě čekal u brány, kam jsem došel pěšky s jezdeckými zvířaty za sebou.

„Uvidíme se ještě?" zeptal se mě šeptem. Věděl to.

Potřásl jsem hlavou a stiskl mu ruku.

„Uvidíme. Tady nebo jinde."

Neudělal nic, aby mne zastavil.

xxx

Trvalo mi zbytek odpoledne, dvě noci a celý den mezi nimi, než jsem zachytil stopu a následoval ji. Našel jsem ho nakonec v hodině před úsvitem, zabaleného v plášti mezi kořeny starého dubu pěkně daleko od všech cest. Kdybych neměl tušení, že tam je, prošel bych kolem něj bez povšimnutí. Vzal si k srdci všechny moje lekce.

Vypadal vyčerpaně, takže jsem ho nebudil. Podle toho, jak daleko se dostal a jak pečlivě za sebou dokázal zamést, včera v noci nejspíš nespal vůbec a dnes pokračoval v útěku tak dlouho, dokud se udržel na nohou.

Uvázal jsem koně k nízkým větvím, usedl, opřel se o kmen vedle spícího chlapce a sám odpočíval.

Probral se s prvním paprskem.

„Jsi dobrý," řekl jsem polohlasem, aniž bych se pohnul. „A já jsem na tebe hrdý, dal jsi mi zabrat."

Okamžitě byl na kolenou, s nožem v ruce namířeným mým směrem.

„Kdo je tu s tebou?" vyrazil na mne.

„Nikdo," odpověděl jsem. „Kdybych někoho vzal, nejspíš bys nás slyšel. Mám jenom koně. Jestli sis odpočinul, můžeme jet. Eluréde…"

„Já s tebou zpátky na Amon Ereb nepojedu," čepel nože se zachvěla. Věděl, že není schopen mi uniknout, pokud mu to nedovolím. Pořád jsem byl dospělý, vyšší a těžší než on a měl jsem meč a luk. „Nikdy. On mě zabije, vím to jistě. Dřív nebo později. Jestli´s mu slíbil, že mě vrátíš, budeš mě muset taky ztlouct a svázat." V denním světle jsem viděl, že na obličeji nemá jen rozmazaný prach z cesty a hlínu, jak ležel v kořenech stromu, ale i blednoucí modřiny. Nos měl pořád ještě trochu oteklý.

„Shodneme se," odpověděl jsem uvážlivě, „že v Maedhrosově pevnosti nejsi v bezpečí. Já jsem slíbil tvým příbuzným, že se k nim vrátíš, a nejspíš to máš sám v úmyslu podle směru, kterým ses vydal. Ale slyšel jsi kupce. Cesty jsou nebezpečné, ve dvou a na koních budeme mít větší šanci projet."

Ruka se zbraní mu v překvapení klesla. Kdybych byl podlejší, než jsem, využil bych toho a odzbrojil ho. Neudělal jsem nic.

„Ty chceš… odejít z Amon Ereb? Kvůli mně?"

„Kvůli tobě. Kvůli sobě. Kvůli Maedhrosovi, i když tomu asi nevěříš. Je to můj bratr, Eluréde. Nejstarší bratr, který mě nosil v náručí, když jsem byl dítě. Záleží mi na něm. Tvoje blízkost… jenom ta možnost, ta nepatrná naděje, že by díky tobě mohl splnit část Přísahy… To všechno bylo pro něj příliš. Vidím na něm posledních deset let, jak se jeho stav mění stále rychleji k horšímu. Už nemá nic z toho pod kontrolou. Dřív nebo později by úplně zešílel. Ublížil by ti, a pak nejspíš i sobě…"

„Myslíš, že takhle… že se dostane z toho šílenství?"

Potřásl jsem hlavou.

„Ne. Tomu nevěřím. Ale třeba se jeho stav alespoň přechodně zlepší, průběh nemoci se zpomalí. Mezitím se může stát něco, co ho zachrání. A nás." Vstal jsem. „Dost řečí. Ve vaku mám něco k jídlu a ty vypadáš, že bys neodmítl. Pak pojedeme, raději dříve než později."

„Amrasi… A ty?"

Nemusel mi připomínat, že pokud teď opravdu drží silmaril Celeborn, vyrážím mu vstříc. Budu ho mít nadosah, a přitom nedosažitelný. Dostane mě myšlenka na jeho blízkost také za hranici zdravého rozumu? Jestli má ovšem Celeborn Doriathský aspoň kapku prozíravosti, jistě mě zavře někam pod zámek, jen se podívá mým směrem. Možná to bude nejlepší pro všechny.

Natáhl jsem ruku a stiskl chlapci zápěstí.

„Na tobě mi záleží víc."


	3. Podzim v přístavech (rozsudky)

Diorův dědic se vrací ke svému lidu - a věci nejsou takové, jak si je představoval. Jeho průvodce překvapený není. Tedy přinejmenším svým osudem.

xxx

3\. Podzim v Přístavech (rozsudky)

Na dohled pobřeží jsme dospěli v posledních dnech podzimu, krátce před _enderi_. Vítr už tou dobou vál studený a měnil se ze západního, nesoucího nám vstříc vůni soli a vody, až příliš často v severní. Nejvyšší čas; počasí se pravděpodobně brzy zlomí do další dlouhé zimy, velmi nepříznivé cestování. Nechtělo by se mi trávit dny prvního sněhu někde pod keřem.

I když, popravdě řečeno, nijak zvlášť jsem se netěšil ani na to, jak je nejspíš trávit budu.

Poslední míle cesty jsem pozoroval na svém mladém chráněnci nervozitu spojenou s očekáváním, snad radostným – to jsem si nebyl jist. Své vlastní pocity jsem před ním střežil a snažil jsem se je tajit i sám před sebou, ale byly jednoznačné: nic dobrého jsem nečekal a blízkost moře mne zneklidňovala. Kdysi, ještě doma, jsem ho míval rád. Dřív, než se s hučením vln a slaným pachem ve vzduchu spojily nejhorší chvíle mého života. Dalo se předpokládat, že tohle by mohla být další z nich. S největší pravděpodobností, a opak jsem si nenamlouval, jsem mířil do vězení. V lepším případě. Ale cesta zpět byla pro mne uzavřena, Maedhros by mi nikdy neodpustil, co jsem provedl. A lepší bude učinit svým žalářníkem, případně katem Celeborna než svého vlastního bratra.

„Nemusíš se mnou jezdit dál," uhodl mé rozpoložení Eluréd, nejspíš z mého vytrvalého mlčení. Přiblížili jsme se téměř na dohled k nějakému sídlu, pravděpodobně tomu, kam jsme měli namířeno. Sůl ve vzduchu se promíchala s pachem života: ve vzduchu čpěl kouř z topenišť, zápach zvířat a ulovených ryb. Vůně, které by se až příliš podobaly Alqualondë, kdyby nebyly jaksi ostřejší, živočišnější a zřetelnější. Nadto jsme už dva dny potkávali mnohem větší množství poutníků, než jakému jsme z cesty uvykli. I to bylo znamením, že jsme nablízku; tato místa byla ještě chráněna. „Nechci, aby ses kvůli mně dostal do potíží."

„Vrátit se nemůžu," přiznal jsem. „Takhle to bude lepší. Nezříkám se zodpovědnosti za své činy."

Takže jsme pokračovali v cestě spolu a v pozdním odpoledni konečně spatřili město v Ústí Sirionu.

Nevím, co jsem čekal. Doriathští jistě nežili v Balarské zátoce víc než deset let, a předtím tu byla jen rybářská osada a přístav pod správou Círdana sídlícího trvale na Balaru. Delta Sirionu byla v těchto místech široká, s řadou ostrůvků, na nichž jsme viděli jen tu a tam nějakou provizorní boudu, zatímco hlavní část obytných domů stála na pevnější zemi na jih i na sever od řeky. Téměř to připomínalo dvě sídla v jednom: levobřežní část byla z většiny vybudována ze dřeva kolem centrální věže stojící na útesu nad mořem, zatímco na pravobřežní, s levobřežím i ostrůvky pospojované složitým systémem lávek a mostků, stály budovy většinou kamenné a jejím centrem bylo náměstí položené poněkud dál od pláže, v těch místech povlovnější a písčité. Dva byly i přístavy pro rybářské loďky a štíhlé stříbrné koráby s mělkým ponorem. Kotviště byla zjevně vystavěná uměle, s kamennými vlnolamy, vyzděnými nábřežími a loděnicí. Celý ten slepenec byl obehnaný hradbou zčásti kamennou, zčásti jen palisádou z přiostřených kůlů, a všechno to působilo jaksi nedostavěně a provizorně.

Tohle jsme postřehli jen mimoděk, z posledního nevysokého pahorku, který překonávala kupecká stezka, dříve než seběhla dolů k Sirionu a zavedla nás k bráně na levém břehu, kde byl zjevně hlavní vstup do města ze směru od východu.

Stráž se skládala z jednookého Nolda s pravou tváří poznamenanou ošklivou jizvou po sečné ráně a klípcem přes prázdný oční důlek, dvou Doriathských s dlouhými luky, neuvěřitelně zarostlého Adana rezavějšího než já a mladé ženy s úplně bílými vlasy, taktéž z Druhorozených.

„Stůjte, cizinci," vybídl nás jeden ze Sindar: bledý, s dlouhými copy spletenými na krku do jednoho uzle, když jsme před branou zastavili koně a sesedlali. „Řekněte nám svá jména a záměry."

Eluréd se nadechl, nejspíš s úmyslem předejít potížím, ale byl jsem rychlejší:

„Přicházíme za Pánem Celebornem, nebo tím, kdo je teď králem Sindar." A když už, tak už – nechal jsem svou kápi, aby mi sklouzla z hlavy na ramena: „Jsem Amras, syn Fëanorův. Se mnou je…" Popravdě, čekal jsem, že mě to nenechají dokončit. Dva šípy a tři dlouhé meče jsem měl před nosem, jen jsem dořekl své jméno.

„Mír," rychle jsem před sebe nastavil otevřené dlaně, i když obrana byla mým prvním instinktem. Ani jeden z Doriathských zjevně neměl velké válečnické zkušenosti; je nesmírná hloupost a začátečnická chyba strčit někomu luk přímo před obličej, kde na něj snadno dosáhne. Vystřelit šíp přeci jen nějakou chvíli zabere. „Nejsem tu jako nepřítel. Přicházím vrátit Celebornovi jeho synovce."

Svorně se podívali na Diorova syna. Další chyba. Celeborne, Celeborne, koho´s to postavil do své brány?

Noldo se dutě zasmál. Teď jsem si všiml, že on ze mne zrak nespustil – velmi rozumné. Alespoň jeden z nich tedy je kompetentní.

„To ti máme věřit, Fëanorův synu?"

„Nemusíte," odpověděl jsem navenek nevzrušeně. „Bude stačit, když nás zavedete ke svému pánu."

„Máme paní," řekl jeden z Doriathských a sklouzl pohledem z Eluréda zpátky na mne. „Polož zbraně na zem. I s opaskem. Hned."

Střežil bych se dotknout jílce meče, i kdyby to nezdůraznil. Rozepnul jsem řemen, hodil jsem ho i se zbraněmi do prachu cesty.

„Hoch taky," pokračoval Sinda. „Ruce drž před sebou, ať na ně vidíme."

Bělovlasá žena posbírala naše zbraně, zatímco ji ostatní kryli, a odklidila je pod oblouk brány. Druhý z Doriathských se mi přemístil za záda a položil mi na hrdlo obnaženou čepel, zatímco mi vousáč prošátrával oděv. Zase mě stálo všechno sebeovládání, abych se neohnal.

„Nechte ho být," ohradil se proti tomu zacházení Eluréd vedle mne. „Přišli jsme v pokoji."

„Mlč, chlapče," ohlédl se po něm Sinda, který mi předtím nařídil složit zbraně. „Ještě nevíme, co jsi zač. S dětmi válku nevedeme, ale on je náš nepřítel. Nějaká další zbraň?" pohlédl na svého druha.

„Nic, pane." To znamenalo, že ten nedůvěřivec je velitelem hlídky.

„Dobře. Svázat, držet v bráně," kývl naším směrem. „Půjdu podat zprávu lordu Celebornovi. Při prvním náznaku potíží… víte, co dělat."

„Budete se synem svého padlého krále nakládat jako se zločincem?" zarazil jsem ho. Krátce pohlédl na mne, pak na chlapce, jako by rozvažoval. Studoval Elurédovu tvář. Pokud jsem byl schopen srovnání, hoch se podobal šedýma očima a tvarem obličeje Berenovi, vlasy a lícní kosti měl od Lúthien a po Nimloth nezdědil v podstatě nic. Všechny rysy jeho obličeje byly nadto ještě poněkud nedodělané, napůl dětské, napůl mužské. Ovšem co já mohu soudit: Berena a Lúthien jsem viděl jednou, na ústupu z katastrofy v Nirnaeth Arnoediad, a Diora s Nimloth mrtvé po řeži v Tisíci jeskyních. Možná Doriathští vidí něco jiného než já.

„Fëanorovce svázat," upřesnil Sinda chladně po chvíli váhání. „O zbytku ať rozhodnou jiní."

Nechal jsem se. Eluréd na mne hleděl nevěřícně; myslím, že nepředpokládal, že bych se někdy dokázal vzdát bez boje. Komukoliv.

Čekali jsme dlouho a beze slova. Vousáč a žena zůstali venku, před branou, zatímco nás odvedli do strážnice zbývající Doriathský a jednooký Noldo. Nikdo nám neřekl svoje jména ani nenabídl občerstvení. Nemyslel jsem si, že by byli ochotni poskytnout jakékoliv pohodlí mně, ale přeci jenom jsem jim řekl, koho mám s sebou, takže trocha zdvořilosti k mému chráněnci z jejich strany byla na místě. Ke mně se chovali přiměřeně neurvale, pouta na rukou mi utáhli dost bolestivě a také mnou neceremoniálně mrštili ke zdi na zem, takže jsem stěží dokázal kontrolovat pád. Eluréd si šel sednout ke mně, nesvázaný, ale odzbrojený, přitiskl se mi ramenem k rameni a mlčel, aniž by se snažil se mnou komunikovat po ósanwë nebo se na něco vyptávat našich věznitelů.

Trvalo to možná hodinu. Když pro nás konečně přišel velitel stráže a vyvedl nás ven, slunce už viditelně postoupilo na své pouti směrem k západu.

Celeborn, pokud nás ohlásili opravdu jemu, poslal další stráž, tentokrát složenou ze samých Sindar. Muži nás vzali mezi sebe a vedli ulicemi toho podivného… města? přerostlé vesnice?... tam, kam jsem očekával – k velké věži. Zblízka vypadaly domy, většinou sroubené z klád nebo postavené ze dřeva na kamenné podezdívce, ještě ubožeji než z dálky. Jako by tohle ani nebyl elfský přístav.

Shromáždilo se tu množství lidu, a ti všichni na nás zírali takovým způsobem, že bylo lepší pohledy neoplácet. Mnozí nás doprovázeli, zařadili se za záda stráže a pokračovali s námi na náměstí.

Celeborn čekal na schodech před věží, a nebyl sám. Nečekal jsem, že bude. Artanis Galadriel měl po boku, což mi nepřipadalo nijak překvapivé, a o krok před sebou velmi mladou dívku s tmavě kaštanovými vlasy propletenými šňůrou perel a oblečenou ve stříbřitě šedých šatech. Trojici doplňoval poněkud stranou stojící vysoký Adan s plavými vlasy a vousy, odhadem, pokud jsem se trochu vyznal ve smrtelných, ve věku mezi čtyřicítkou a padesátkou.

Děvče, pochopil jsem, bylo tou paní, o níž se zmínil strážný. O tom svědčilo i na místní poměry luxusní odění. Byla ještě dítě, hádal bych nanejvýš kolem třicítky, kdybych nevěděl své. Perelde stejně jako její bratr, a mladší než on. Kolik jí bylo, když jsme vtrhli do Doriathu? Dva roky? Nebo tři? To znamenalo, že ve skutečnosti viděla malá princezna Elwing nanejvýš dvanáct nebo třináct jar. Eluréd, který na ni hleděl rozšířenýma očima, to určitě věděl přesně, ale tohle nebyla chvíle na vyptávání.

„Buď zdráva, paní," dříve, než mohl něco říci náš známý nerudný Sinda, který nás doprovázel, jsem lehce sklonil hlavu před dívkou, a obrátil se na jejího strýce. „I ty, lorde Celeborne. Paní sestřenko…" pohlédl jsem jako poslední na Galadriel.

„Nejsi zde vítán, Fëanorův synu," řekla hlasem, jakým by dokázala zmrazit vodu.

„Vím," pokrčil jsem rameny. „Ale přísahal jsem, že ochráním Diorova dědice a vrátím ho bezpečně jeho lidu, až přijde čas. Takže plním jen své slovo. Zde máte Eluréda, živého a zdravého, jak jsem slíbil."

Žádná bouřlivá reakce. V podstatě žádná reakce vůbec. Dívenka dál zírala bratrovi do tváře bez jakéhokoliv výrazu, ostatní se ani nepohnuli. Viděl jsem, jak naděje v očích mého chlapce pohasíná, a útroby se mi sevřely. Nepřijmou ho, pochopil jsem. Tohle už není ten princ, kterého ztratili a za něhož rozsvěceli svíčky ve výroční den pádu Doriathu.

„Nedostali jste snad odpověď na vaše požadavky, lorde Amrasi?" prohodil Celeborn, dokonale netečný. Připadalo mi, že dokonce ani mořský vítr, který mně cuchal vlasy, se jeho nedotýká.

„Dostali jsme ji," řekl jsem. „Kéž bys s ní Gildora neposílal – s tou odpovědí přestalo být pro chlapce na Amon Ereb bezpečno."

„Jak tomu máme rozumět?" zeptal se Celeborn. Dívenka Elwing buď byla úplně němá, nebo příliš vyděšená z pohledu na předpokládaného vraha svých rodičů a svého lidu, než aby promluvila.

„Maedhros propadl šílenství. Nejspíš to prokletí běží v naší rodině, tvoje paní manželka to ví – náš otec jím byl na konci stižen podobným způsobem. Když jsi odmítl… hm… složit za vašeho prince výkupné, nemohl jsem zaručit, že s ním bude na Amon Ereb nadále zacházeno s úctou odpovídající jeho původu." Řekl jsem to dostatečně klidně? Snad ano – všechno ve mně vřelo a sám jsem nebyl schopen to posoudit. Mají svého dědice zpátky, nač tedy čekají? Proč ho nepřivítají? Předpokládal jsem, že se mnou naloží jako s nepřítelem, ale proč tak zacházejí i s ním? Vzápětí jsem dostal svou odpověď.

„Zeptej se ho na něco," vybídla Galadriel děvčátko. „Na něco, co nikdo jiný nemůže vědět. Abychom si byli jistí."

„Velcí Valar, já nejsem Morgoth!" neudržel jsem se. „Dokonce ani Maedhros ve své pomatenosti není! Myslíte si, že jsme vám sem přišli nastrčit podvodníka nebo špeha?"

„A co si máme myslet?" ztratil Celeborn svůj bohorovný klid a vybuchl. „Elwing, dítě – udělej, co ti teta řekla. Zeptej se ho na něco."

„Na Lanthir Lamath," ozvala se princezna poprvé chvějícím se dětským hlasem, „když jsme odjížděli do Doriathu… Nad terasou bylo hnízdo a ptáci se s námi přiletěli rozloučit. Pamatuješ se na to?" Bylo s podivem, že se pamatovala ona – Dior žil v Menegrothu dva roky, děti musely být maličké, když opouštěly Ossiriand. Děvčátko mělo zjevně, stejně jako jeho bratr, paměť Eldar.

„Byli to drozdi," řekl Eluréd. „Hnědí, s kropenatými břichy. Pár a tři mladí, ti ještě nelítali, vyklubali se chvilku před tím. V břehu pod tím stromem hnízdil ledňáček a Elurín… Elurín ho chodil kreslit. Měl rád ptáky. Naše matka si nechávala ten obrázek ve svém pokoji celou dobu, co jsme byli v Doriathu. I když to, co namaloval, se ledňáčkovi moc nepodobalo…" zajíkl se. Připadalo mi, že má slzy na krajíčku. Přede mnou o bratrovi a jejich raném dětství málokdy mluvil, to už spíše poslouchal, co jsem měl já za příběhy o dobrodružstvích se svým vlastním dvojčetem.

„Je to on," řekla Elwing. Opravdová radost v tom nebyla. Jako by se to dítě dávno radosti odnaučilo.

Mezi shromážděným lidem to konečně zašumělo.

Celeborn sešel ze schodů, položil Elurédovi ruce na ramena a formálně ho políbil na tvář.

„Buď tedy vítán, můj pane a příbuzný, mezi svým lidem," řekl. Hoch stál strnule a nejistě, s pohledem nezaostřeným. Teprve když od něj jeho strýc odstoupil, vzchopil se natolik, aby ze sebe dostal:

„Děkuji, lorde Celeborne. Jsi laskav."

Thingolův synovec ustoupil zpátky na schody a obrátil pozornost zpátky ke mně:

„Co se týče tebe, Fëanorův synu, předpokládám, že tu nejsi jako oficiální vyslanec svých bratrů, s jejich vědomím a souhlasem."

Odkašlal jsem si a odtrhl pohled od Dioriona, pořád stojícího osaměle a nejistě u paty schodiště.

„Vskutku, pane. Maedhrosovy záměry byly jiné, odjel jsem z Amon Ereb bez jeho vědomí a v každém případě proti jeho zájmům. Maglor nicméně uhodl, co mám v úmyslu."

„Ochrana, která náleží poslům, se na tebe nevztahuje," řekl Celeborn.

„I tak to lze brát."

„Opovážil ses vstoupit do našeho města, bez pozvání a svévolně. Nejsi tedy host, nýbrž vězeň. Budeš se zodpovídat za své zločiny spáchané na našem lidu." Má spoutaná zápěstí hovořila v téhle věci výmluvněji než Celebornova slova. Sinda, stojící na stupních vedoucích do věže, se nade mnou hrozivě tyčil, ledový jako mramorová socha. Nikdy jsem neviděl Thingola, ale dovedl jsem si představit, že podobným tónem zastrašoval Finroda a jeho bratry, když je obvinil z účasti na krveprolití v Alqualondë. Já jsem se ovšem nehodlal nechat vyděsit. Muž mé sestřenice nebyl pro mne o nic nebezpečnější než Maedhros v poslední době; pravděpodobně byl alespoň schopen jednat racionálně, třebaže mne nenáviděl.

„Budiž," odtušil jsem chladně.

„To nemůžete," ozval se Eluréd téměř zároveň se mnou. „Jen mě doprovázel a chránil, nepřišel jako nepřítel. Cesty jsou nebezpečné a z Amon Ereb až sem je daleko."

„Synovče," zvedl Celeborn varovně ruku, „Fëanorovi synové se provinili vraždami na tvých vlastních příbuzných – a nejen na rodině, ale také na poddaných, které je královou povinností chránit. Ne jednou, nýbrž dvakrát. Je to zločinec a rada rozhodne, jak s ním naložíme. Temný Eöl za mnohem méně přišel o hlavu."

„A podívej, kam až nás to dovedlo," ozval se klidným hlasem dosud mlčící plavovlasý Adan. „Nemilosrdnost, s jakou Gondolinští naložili s Eölem, vložila jed do srdce jeho syna a na konci nás všechny odsoudila do zkázy." Kdo je ten člověk? pomyslel jsem si zmateně. Co může smrtelný vědět o Gondolinu, o němž jsme my, Noldor, nevěděli téměř nic?

„Neobhajuji počínání krále Turgona, lorde Tuore," pohlédl na něj muž mé sestřenice. „Jen říkám, že zločiny musí být trestány."

„Rada rozhodne, jak s ním naložíme, jak jsi sám navrhl," přerušila jejich hovor Galadriel, přistoupila blíž a položila dlaň na manželovo zápěstí. „Ale v jedné věci má chlapec pravdu: Amras se nám vydal do rukou dobrovolně. Není třeba se ukvapovat." Podívala se na mne překvapivě vlídnýma očima. Někdejší, mladá Artanis, jak jsem ji kdysi znal, byla divoká a svéhlavá, odpouštět nedovedla. Věk, zkušenosti a ztráty ji zjevně připodobnily jejímu nejstaršímu bratrovi – byl to Finrod, kdo na mne hleděl z její tváře. „Teď není čas na obviňování a zbrklé soudy. Přivedl nám nazpátek našeho prince – měli bychom se radovat a uvítat ho doma. Odložme nepříjemné věci na pozdější dobu, posuďme je, až emoce vychladnou."

„Paní Galadriel je moudrá žena," ozval se znovu smrtelný, „posečkejme. Idril se vrátí až večer a jistě by měla mít k téhle záležitosti co říci – je to i její příbuzný. A Velekrál – především Velekrál."

Idril – to jest Itarillë? Tady? A Velekrál, její otec Turgon – co se přihodilo? Vysvětlení se mi nedostalo a ani jsem je nečekal.

Artanis sešla ze schodů, něžným, téměř mateřským gestem se dotkla Elurédova nadloktí.

„Pojďme, synovče. Jistě se chceš po cestě občerstvit a přivítat se se sestrou ve větším soukromí."

Ohlédl se po mně s nejistotou a téměř nešťastným výrazem v očích.

„Amrasi…"

„Jdi se svou tetou, Diorův synu. Jsi mezi svým lidem, jak sis přál," řekl jsem a povzdechl si jen tak tiše, aby to nepostřehl.

Celeborn dal pokyn a stráž mne uchopila zezadu za paže. Nechal jsem se odvést bez odporu.

xxx

S přihlédnutím k okolnostem to nebylo tak zlé vězení.

Úzká kamenná komora v nejvyšším patře věže měla jenom jedno okno směřující k Balarské zátoce, se znepokojivým výhledem na šedé vlny podzimního Belegaeru. Šumění vln a slaný pach moře mi nepřinášely žádnou útěchu, a když jsem se snažil spát, vytrhávaly mne z příjemnějších představ a snažily se mne uvrhnout do nočních můr. Před mým vnitřním zrakem zase hořely lodě v zálivu Drengist, uši jsem měl plné neslyšného křiku a na vlastním těle cítil palčivou bolest a hrůzu svého dvojčete, než nastalo ticho a tma. Tehdy to bylo naposledy, kdy jsem se ocitl tak blízko moři. A když jsem se snažil odpoutat myšlenky od nešťastného Ambarussy, šplouchání vln a bezměsíčná noc mi připomněly jiné místo v odlescích pochodní, s mořskou pěnou rudou krví, sténáním raněných a nářkem těch, kdo zůstali živí, když jsme nechali za zády prázdný přístav a hořící trosky.

Za můj zlý spánek a vzpomínky, které mi otravovaly duši, ovšem ani Sindar, ani má vězeňská kobka, dalo-li se tohle místo tak nazvat, nemohli. Naopak – mí věznitelé se mnou přes všechny Celebornovy nepřátelské řeči zacházeli slušně. Sejmuli mi pouta, donesli vodu na umytí, jídlo a přikrývky. Jediné, co mě tu mučilo, byla má vlastní nelítostná paměť.

Takže nezbývalo, než čas do rána prochodit po cele – pět kroků od okna ke dveřím, pět kroků od dveří k oknu, z něhož jsem se poctivě snažil nevyhlížet. Ulmův živel mi nebyl ani teď přátelsky nakloněn – to jsem cítil i z té výšky a dálky.

Svítání nepřineslo žádnou zásadní změnu. Mlčenlivá stráž mi přinesla jídlo a odešla, aniž by řekla jediné slovo. Moře za oknem temně hučelo v přílivu, vlny se zvedaly a šedivé mraky se jich téměř dotýkaly. Rybářské čluny téměř do jednoho stály na kotvách u mola. Začalo pršet – nevlídný den, první z _enderi_.

Čas se vlekl. Doma, pokud jsem se zavřel ve svém pokoji a nevycházel, ať už proto, že jsem si nepřál potkat se s bratry, kvůli nepřízni počasí nebo kvůli zranění, jsem měl vždycky jak se zaměstnat. Četl jsem, pokud bylo co – když jsme ztratili Himring, ztratili jsme s ním zároveň i většinu knihovny dovezené kdysi z Tirionu. Hodně jsem kreslil a kopíroval – mapy, ale i vzorníky pro umělce a kováře. Měl jsem v těchto věcech lehkou a jistou ruku, zjevně dědictví po matce, byť jsem v minulosti neměl kdy rozvíjet své umělecké vlohy až k mistrovství. Teď jsem však neměl co na práci, takže jsem jenom seděl na lůžku nebo přecházel po místnůstce, ponořený do myšlenek.

Maedhros už jistě dávno pochopil, že jsem od počátku neměl v úmyslu se vracet, když jsem se vydal hledat našeho uprchlého zajatce. Pomohlo mu, že se vzdálilo pokušení v podobě rukojmí, nebo se naopak propadl ještě hlouběji? Domyslel si, kam jsme zamířili, nebo si nepřipustil myšlenku, že bych byl ochoten se vydat právě sem, do rukou našich nepřátel?

Tohle bylo ošklivé pomyšlení: že jsme své spojence, jedny z posledních, proměnili dobrovolně v nepřátele, místo abychom se soustředili na jednoho jediného Nepřítele, toho na Severu. Ne poprvé jsem vzpomínal na matku a byl jsem rád, že zůstává v nevědomosti o tom, co jsme ze sebe udělali.

Teprve navečer mne z chmurných úvah vytrhl příchod návštěvníka. Či spíše návštěvnice.

Galadriel proklouzla do cely pootevřenými dveřmi bez velkých okolků a ceremonií a já jsem se zvedl z lůžka, na kterém jsem seděl. Znovu jsem si uvědomil, že tohle není sestřenice, kterou jsem kdysi znával. Vypadala pořád stejně, ale nepůsobila tak. Připadala mi útěšná a zároveň nebezpečná jako plamen. Byl jsem rád, že jsem na ni nenarazil v Menegrothu.

„Paní Galadriel," sklonil jsem hlavu v pozdravu.

„Bratranče," pokynula mi podobně. To mohlo být dobré znamení – pořád ještě mne pokládala za příbuzného. „Nespal jsi," podívala se mi do očí pohledem, který pronikal dál, daleko za brány fyzického těla. „Jestli to bylo kvůli obavám z popravy, uklidním tě: rada se usnesla nechat rozhodnutí na Velekráli a pochybuji, že by ten potvrdil tak tvrdý rozsudek."

„Turgon?" zvedl jsem obočí. „Nikdy nás neměl v lásce, ani jako děti, natož pak po všem, co se mezi námi stalo po Zatmění."

Vypadala užasle.

„Počkej," přistoupila ke mně. „Vám se zprávy nedonesly? To bych nepokládala za možné, i když… Turgon padl. Gondolin byl prozrazen a vyvrácen Nepřítelem, zachránila se jen malá část jeho lidu. Obsadili severní břeh Sirionu," mávla rukou přes zátoku, „Idril a její manžel jsou jejich vůdci, i když jsme ve skutečnosti dnes jediným městem a jediným lidem. Novým Velekrálem se stal Orodrethův syn Ereinion."

Musel jsem se na to zase posadit. Tohle jsem neočekával. Ano, už předtím byla řeč o Balaru, ale vůbec mi nedošlo, že se jedná celou dobu o Orodrethova chlapce, kdo by mne měl soudit. Vzpomněl jsem si na kupce – král Noldor je dítě s mlékem na bradě, říkal. Tehdy jsem to pochopil tak, že mladého Ereiniona za svého pána pokládají Noldor na pobřeží a uprchlíci z Nargothrondu, protože Turgon není k nalezení. Jak se ukazuje, i Haladinec měl podrobnější informace než my. A jestli Gondolin padl, zbývá kromě Círdanova ostrova a tohoto místa už jenom Amon Ereb. Poslední tři sídla Noldor ve Středozemi. Náš čas se krátí.

„To… to jsme se vůbec nedoslechli," řekl jsem. „Zlé zprávy pro nás všechny."

„Věru zlé," přikývla a sedla si na úzké lůžko vedle mne. Sevřela ruce v klíně. „Museli jste opravdu věci nechat zajít tak daleko, Zrzku?" oslovila mne přezdívkou, či spíše variantou mého mateřského jména. Znělo to smutně a téměř laskavě.

„Nevím, Artanis," odpověděl jsem poctivě. „Maedhros po Nirnaeth už nebyl sám sebou. Prostřední naléhali, Maglor k tomu mlčel… A víš, jak to je se mnou. Poslouchám, co se mi říká. Věděli jsme, jaká je to špatnost. Stejně jsme to udělali, a stane se to znovu, to vím jistě a ty to také víš. Dokud Maedhros nedostane, co musí mít… Možná teď dokážete nějakou dobu taktizovat, smlouvat, handrkovat se o rukojmí, které už na Amon Ereb není, dokud se nerozkřikne, že se Eluréd vrátil ke svému lidu. Možná, že se na nějakou dobu Maedhros sám zastaví. Ale nebude to napořád."

„A co s tebou?"

„Já jsem se odsoudil do věčné tmy." Také jsem hleděl na své ruce, položené na kolenou. „Bez ohledu na to, jak se mnou naložíte, zradil jsem Přísahu, protože se dostala do konfliktu s jinou přísahou, kterou jsem složil. O mém svědomí nemluvě."

„Takže ne vždycky děláš, co se ti řekne," podívala se na mne s nečitelným výrazem. „Eluréd tě před radou hájil. Mluvil o tobě hezky – záleží mu na tobě."

„A mně záleží na něm. Galadriel, v našem světě už zbylo jenom málo věcí, které by pro mne měly nějaký význam, ale on má. Tak tě chci prosit, buďte k němu laskaví. Nemůže za to, že žil deset let s námi, s Fëanorovci – a viděl jsem, jak jste na něj včera hleděli. Jako na nepřítele. Dělal jsem, co jsem mohl, abych z něj vychoval někoho, kdo se nebude muset stydět před svými předky. Nejsem dokonalý a o dětech toho moc nevím, ale snažil jsem se mu dát to nejlepší, co za daných okolností šlo. Vyniká jako stopař, umí to se zbraněmi přiměřeně tomu, kolik jsme měli času. Má vlohy k léčitelství – ale my už jsme na Amon Ereb neměli nikoho, kdo by ho mohl naučit víc než základy."

„Tady mu nikdo neublíží," řekla moje sestřenice a odmlčela se. „Slyšela jsem, co´s udělal, i když mi to připadalo neuvěřitelné," pokračovala po chvíli. „Mluvila jsem s Calloth, než odešla na Balar, pověděla mi, čeho byla svědkem v Menegrothu. Nevěděla jsem, jestli jí vůbec můžu v něčem věřit, nevěděla jsem, zda nebyla oklamána nebo sama neklamala, ale teď, když vidím jeho a tebe, už chápu, že nelhala."

„Tobě by nelhala v žádném případě," namítl jsem. „Patřila k lidu tvého bratra, ne k našim, s Maglorem zůstávala jen kvůli svému manželovi. Vyrozuměl jsem, že je pro vás podezřelá."

„K lidu mého bratra…" potřásla plavými vlasy a dlouho mlčela. „Napadlo tě někdy, Pityo," ozvala se konečně téměř šeptem, „že z nás všech bratranců a sestřenic, co jsme odešli z Amanu za spravedlností, za pomstou a za dobrodružstvím, už jsme zbyli jenom čtyři?"

„Než bude po všem, možná nezůstane ani jeden," přikývl jsem. „Jestli někdo dosáhne vítězství nad Morgothem… my to nebudeme."

Mlčeli jsme. Za úzkým oknem se překřikovali racci, rvali se o zbytky ryb ze včerejšího úlovku. Šuměl déšť.

„Takže vy na Amon Ereb už nemáte žádnou naději?"

„Po všem, co jsme provedli? Ne, nemáme."

„A kdyby Maedhros dostal silmaril?"

Zamyslel jsem se nad tím.

„Přísaha by usnula, na čas," řekl jsem nakonec. „Můj bratr by se upokojil, možná by byl chvíli schopen jednat o spojenectví a postavit se Severu. Jenomže na to už je teď stejně pozdě. Morgotha nejsme schopni porazit, nedokázali jsme to, ani když byli Noldor v plné síle a jednotní, a to už nebudeme nikdy. Nevidím žádnou naději pro nás, ani pro vás. Možná byste se měli všichni stáhnout na Balar, nebo za Modré hory. Nechat Beleriand Nepříteli. A neriskovat, že se proti vám obrátí hněv Fëanorových synů potřetí."

„Copak Maedhros ví, kde skončil osvobozený Klenot vašeho otce?"

„Neví, a pokud to víš ty, neříkej mi to. Neuváděj mě v pokušení – i tak je to dost těžké," požádal jsem ji. „Já ho necítím. Ale on… můj bratr… Tvrdil, že ho slyší. Že ho silmaril přitahuje a vábí k sobě. Dřív nebo později…" Pokrčil jsem rameny.

„To zní dost nepříčetně, ale může to být pravda," zamyslela se sestřenice. „Tenkrát u Mithrimu… Finrod a já jsme z Maedhrose myslím vytáhli nejvíc podrobností o jeho zajetí, když jsme ho léčili, rozhodně víc, než byl ochoten prozradit vám, svým bratrům. I tehdy, ve svých nejhorších chvílích, se vás snažil chránit… Zřejmě byl čas, dost dlouhá doba, kdy měl silmarily v koruně Nepřítele na očích každý den. Byla to jedna z cest, jakými se ho Morgoth pokoušel zlomit. Mučil ho tím pohledem, vědomím nesplněného závazku… Z vás sedmi… šesti měl ke Klenotům rozhodně nejbližší vztah, a shodneme se na tom, že silmarily nejsou jen obyčejné šperky. Nikdo nevíme, co všechno váš otec udělal, aby zachytil a uchoval světlo Stromů… Svým způsobem mohou být… trochu živé, pokud se na ně vyladíš."

Otřásl jsem se.

„Nechme toho, Galadriel."

„Nechme toho," souhlasila. „Nechci tě trápit." Vstala. „Posíláme zprávu na Balar," řekla mi na rozloučenou. „Posel odpluje zítra, pokud nepřijde bouřka. Předpokládám, že tě Ereinion bude chtít mít pod dohledem, což je lepší, než kdybys zůstal tady. Pro tebe a v každém případě pro Celeborna a většinu jeho lidu i zdravější."

„Takže mne pošlete do jiného vězení?"

„Uvidíme, bratranče. Nic se nejí tak horké, jak se to uvaří, říkají Edain. A můj synovec není z těch, kdo by tě zavřeli v řetězech do podzemní kobky. Beztak si nemyslím, že jsi měl v úmyslu vracet se za Maedhrosem."

„Neměl," přikývl jsem. „Netoužím mu vysvětlovat, proč jsem se rozhodl, jak jsem se rozhodl… A co Eluréd?"

„Dokud budeš tady, kontakt s chlapcem ti neupřeme, pokud on o něj bude stát. Na Balaru… záleží na dobré vůli Velekrále a Círdana. V každém případě slibuji, že se o tvého schovance postaráme, jak budeme moci. Vypadá to, že se sestrou si bude rozumět a má tu i společnost mládence svého věku… Idrilinu synovi je taky sedmnáct let a je půlelf, myslím, že by spolu mohli vycházet."

„Ten muž, lord Tuor, který byl včera s vámi…"

„To je Idrilin manžel. Říkám si," pokrčila Galadriel čelo, „že tohle dvojité spojení Starších dětí s Mladšími musí mít nějaký význam. Kéž bych bývala měla šanci tehdy promluvit s bratrem… myslím, že když se setkal s Berenem, něco _viděl_. Nějakou vznešenou sudbu, _estel_ , pro kterou stojí za to se obětovat… Protože Idril mi svěřila, že něco podobného cítila, když poprvé spatřila Tuora, a v jejich synovi opravdu je cosi, co jako kdyby nepocházelo z tohoto světa. Silmaril v tom musí hrát nějakou roli."

„Prosím tě, Artanis…"

„Nebudu," slíbila mi a dotkla se mé ruky. Věděl jsem, co tím myslí – nebude už přede mnou mluvit o Klenotu, ať už si jej spojuje s čímkoliv.

S tím jsme se rozloučili.

xxx

Uběhlo několik dnů a moje spaní se nezlepšilo, právě naopak. Noční můry se postupem času zhoršovaly. Ve snech se moje mysl znovu a znovu vracela k Alqualondë a Ambarussově strašné smrti, ale postupem času do nich stále více pronikal můj otec. Stál a díval se na mne, ruce zkrvavené nebo pokryté popelem. Silmarily mu plály na čele a v jeho očích byla zlost, výčitky. Pak se ztrácel a jediné, co zůstávalo, byly Klenoty – jeden, nebo všechny tři, kroužily mi kolem hlavy. _Volaly_ mne. Když o tom mluvil Maedhros, měl jsem dojem, že je to součást jenom jeho halucinací, představa vytvořená nemocnou myslí. Jenže zjevně nebyla – Galadriel měla pravdu. Ať už to byl následek našeho rozhovoru, nebo prostě jen pravděpodobnou blízkostí Lúthienina silmarilu, cítil jsem, že i mne se začíná zmocňovat stejné šílenství.

Za dne se to ještě dalo zvládnout. Vlny mlčely a do uší mi nešeptal zrádný hlas Přísahy, pokud jsem měl čím se zaobírat. A to jsem měl. Eluréd za mnou pravidelně chodil. A Galadriel, která mi nahoru do mého vězení poslala práci, jakou jsem uměl nejlépe – námořní mapy vypůjčené od Círdana, které tak jako tak obyvatelé Přístavů v Ústí Sirionu potřebovali překopírovat. Nebyla to zrovna kreativní činnost, ale rozhodně to bylo něco, čím jsem mohl zaměstnat mysl a ruce.

Noci však byly zlé.

Váhal jsem, zda o tom nepromluvit se sestřenicí, byla však otázka, zda by mi dokázala pomoci. A zda by byla ochotná, i pokud bych já svolil se před ní otevřít, přičemž právě o tom jsem měl pochybnosti. I po všem, čím si prošla, mi připomínala jezero křišťálové vody. Zdráhal bych se pustit ji hlouběji do svého kalu a bláta.

Takže jsem mlčel a potýkal jsem se s tím sám čím dál obtížněji.

Když jsem ze svého vysokého okna zahlédl, jak do přístavu vplouvá ze směru od Balaru šedá loď s útlou přídí a bílým oplachtěním, připadalo mi to skoro jako vysvobození. Bez ohledu na to, že nejspíš poputuji do jiného, a možná tvrdšího vězení, nebo k něčemu horšímu, vzdálím se silmarilu i mučivému pokušení.

A Elurédovi. Jakkoliv mne to trápilo, věděl jsem, že takhle to bude lepší. On se osvobodí od svého věznitele – a tím jsem byl, jakkoliv jsem se k němu snažil chovat jako… přiznejme si, jako otec, a se mnou i od svého smutného dětství. Já ho ani mimoděčně nezatáhnu pod své prokletí. Všechno bude, jak má.

Byl to právě Eluréd, kdo se u mě objevil druhého dne časně ráno jako první.

„Celeborn tě chce poslat pryč," řekl mi a připadalo mi, že je v jeho tónu něco bezradnosti a něco nesouhlasu. „Ještě dnes."

„Na Balar?" zeptal jsem se a on přisvědčil.

Mlčky jsme seděli nad stolem s rozloženými mapami a vyhořelou lampou. V posledních dnech jsem se snům bránil tak, že jsem prostě nespal, dokud jsem nepadl únavou – a pořád ještě jsem při tom vydržel docela dost. Rozhodně víc než olej v lucerně, protože věčných světel – fëanorejských krystalů, jak se jim také říkalo – nebo noldorských hvězdných lampiček svítících bez problémů celou noc i déle, pokud se pak přes den vystavily přímému světlu, se tady v Přístavech nedostávalo.

„Není to takové, jaké jsem si to představoval na Amon Ereb," prohlásil chlapec najednou, pološeptem.

„Málokdy bývá," přikývl jsem. „Jsi zklamaný? Nerozumíš si se sestrou nebo se svými příbuznými?"

„Ne… Vůbec ne. Elwing je hodná. Ale… chladná, nevím, jak to popsat. Úplně se zapomněla smát za těch deset let. Všichni jsou ke mně vlídní. Ovšem chodí kolem mě po špičkách. Jako bych…" odmlčel se. „Nesmíš se zlobit za to, co řeknu. Jako bych byl něco jako Fëanorovec, Noldo, ne jeden z nich. Jako by mi nevěřili."

„To je mi líto," řekl jsem, a nelhal. Tohle byla naše vina; moje vina – že jsem z doriathského prince udělal jednoho z nás. Jenže já jsem byl vychován v Tirionu, nic jiného jsem neznal a o Sindar a jejich způsobech jsem toho věděl pramálo. „Ale uvidíš, že se to časem poddá. Zvyknou si na tebe a ty na ně. Konec konců jsi jejich lord, nebo budeš."

Chmurně se ušklíbl.

„Jako kdybych slyšel Celeborna," pokrčil rameny. „Řekl jsem to jemu a říkám to tobě – jaký já jsem lord? Elwing vychovali, aby byla Paní zbytku Doriathských. Já se v takových věcech nevyznám a nestojím o ně. A…"

„A co?" pobídl jsem ho, když zmlkl.

„Myslím, že se počítalo s tím, že se Elwing jednou provdá za Eärendila. To je syn pána Tuora, Turgonův dědic. Tím by se náš lid fakticky sloučil s Gondolinskými. Pro mne to dává smysl."

„Počítalo se…? Eluréde, my jsme Eldar, nehrajeme si na domluvené sňatky. Nikdo se pro věčnost nespojí s někým, ke komu nic necítí, a tvoje sestra je ještě dítě, mladá na takové věci."

„Jenže to se právě neví," zaškaredil se, „jestli jsme z Eldar, já a Elwing a Eärendil. Naše matky jsou, a to je všechno. Pán Tuor vyrostl mezi Sindar a žil v Gondolinu, ale pochází z Druhorozených, z Hadorova domu. Náš otec byl v nejlepším případě půlelf, ale spíš ani to ne, protože se narodil až potom, co Lúthien přijala smrtelnost…"

„A i kdyby…?"

„Mně by to nevadilo," pokrčil rameny místo odpovědi. „Ani kdyby se ona ujala našeho lidu, ani kdyby si vzala Eärendila. Jsou přátelé a on je ze všech, koho jsem tu potkal… No, nejvíc jako bratr. Rozumíme si."

„A co bys dělal ty, kdybys nepřijal korunu?"

„Cokoliv. Léčitele. Lovce. Rybáře, jestli se někdy naučím pořádně ovládat člun. Eärendil se mi směje, jaký jsem nešika, jenže on už tu žije devět let. A nemyslí to tak…" usmál se i Eluréd.

„Všecko se vytříbí," položil jsem mu ruku na zápěstí. „Budeš v pořádku, uvidíš. Takhle je to nejlepší a mrzí mě, že jsme to byli my, kdo ti způsobil tyhle potíže…"

„Chtěl bych mít oboje," sklonil hlavu. „Své příbuzné tady – i tebe. Jenomže to nejde."

„Nedělalo by to dobrotu," souhlasil jsem. „Jsem rád, že odsud odjíždím. Ty mi budeš chybět, ale tohle město ne."

„To kvůli Klenotu?"

„Možná. Nemluv o Klenotu, jestli můžeš – Galadriel už jsem o to žádal."

„Napíšeš mi alespoň?" Vypadal zase jako ztracené dítě, které se ke mně, vrahovi jeho vlastních příbuzných, proti vší logice přimklo tam v Tisíci jeskyních.

Kroky za dveřmi nám napověděly, že už nejsme sami. Artanis Galadriel v chodbě mluvila se stráží, tiše, takže slova jsme nerozeznávali. Byl čas se zvednout.

„Napíšu ti, pokud budu moci. Nemyslím, že o tom budu rozhodovat já." Vstal jsem od stolu, a když Galadriel vstoupila, už jsme ji oba čekali s pohledy obrácenými ke vchodu.

Přístavy v Ústí Sirionu jsem opouštěl docela jinak, než jsem do nich vstoupil. Ulice byly vylidněné, nepříjemně mžilo – déšť smíšený se sněhem, předzvěst zimy. Galadriel a Eluréd, s nezbytnou stráží za zády, mne doprovodili na molo, u kterého kotvila loď z Balaru. Celeborn už tam čekal, s kápí přehozenou přes hlavu proti nečasu, ale ze zdejších obyvatel nikdo další. Dokonce ani holčička Elwing, ani nikdo z Gondolinských se nepřišel přesvědčit, že se prokletého Fëanorovce jejich město zbavuje navždy. Doufal jsem, že uvidím alespoň Idril, svou neteř, ale marně. Nějak jsem jí nemohl vyčítat, že netouží po setkání se mnou, ani letmém.

S Celebornem stál ještě jeden muž, vysoký, v tmavé pláštěnce a jednoduchém koženém kabátci bez ozdob. Když se po mně ohlédl, na okamžik mi zatrnulo. Naštěstí jenom na chvilku, než rozum zvítězil – můj otec byl dávno mrtvý a Curufinovo tělo shořelo v Doriathu. Celebrimbor _z Nargothrondu_ nemohl za to, že se jim oběma na první pohled tak podobal. Neměl jsem tušení, je-li jeho přítomnost tady dobrým nebo špatným znamením.

„Synovče," zkusil jsem to. „To tebe tedy poslali, abys mě odvezl k Velekráli?"

Pohlédl na mne chladnýma očima mého otce.

„Mne," přisvědčil. „A zaručil jsem se Ereinionovi, že tě nenechám uprchnout, lorde Amrasi. Veď to laskavě v patrnosti."

Výhružku nevyslovil. Galadriel mne teď nedala spoutat, ale pochopil jsem, že můj odcizený synovec by mohl. Dobře mi tak. Měl jsem počítat s tím, že spolu se svým otcem se Celebrimbor zřekl i nás, svých strýců.

„Neuprchnu," řekl jsem jenom.

„Jeďte," ozvala se Galadriel. „Vítr je příznivý. Večer budete na Balaru."

Ohlédl jsem se na město. Tam, v okně věže, již jsem před chvílí opustil – nezahlédl jsem koutkem oka něco? Nevyhlíží dívenka Elwing ven, směrem k Přístavu, zatímco na šíji se jí třpytí… Prudce jsem odvrátil zrak. Mámení, dozajista. Už šílím zrovna jako Maedhros. Možná bych udělal nejlépe, kdybych skočil z lodi do moře, až se dostaneme dost daleko od břehu, a skončil to bláznovství jednou provždy.

Eluréd udělal dva kroky ke mně a prudce mě objal bez ohledu na všechny přihlížející. Opětoval jsem objetí.

„Buď opatrný," pošeptal jsem mu. „A prozíravý. Znáš Maedhrose – musíš vědět, že tohle není konec hry."

„Budu dávat pozor. Na sebe i na ostatní." Ještě jednou mi zabořil nos do ramene jako dítě, třebaže už jsme byli skoro stejně vysocí. „A ty se opatruj. Ozvu se ti a nezapomenu."

Pustil mne a ustoupil stranou, Celebrimbor mi beze slova ukázal k lodní lávce.

Nikdo jiný se se mnou v Přístavech v Ústí Sirionu neloučil.


	4. Krev jeho krve

Celebrimbor je nucen si připomenout, že krev není voda, Eluréd cestuje mezi Balarem a Přístavy, Fëanorovi synové se dožadují silmarilu a Amras zjišťuje, že všechno je jednou poprvé, bez ohledu na věk.

xxx

4\. Krev jeho krve (o příbuzných a přátelích)

Ze zpětné perspektivy byl opravdu zlý jenom první rok a půl na Balaru.

Už samotná skutečnost, že klečím před chlapcem, který neviděl ještě ani celé století, byla ponižující; natož pak fakt, že má plnou moc i právo mne soudit a odsoudit. Vidět tohle můj otec, nepochybně by byl vzteky bez sebe – otec, který si ve skutečnosti nevážil žádného ze svých sourozenců, a nejméně Finarfina, jehož moudrost vždycky spočívala v pochopení a laskavosti, ne v síle vůle. A tohle byl jeho pravnuk, skoro dítě. Překousl jsem tu hořkou pilulku z nutnosti; teď už nebylo cesty zpět.

Samotný Rodnor Ereinion, nynější Velekrál Noldor, jehož jsem do téhle chvíle v životě neviděl, mne překvapil. Ne tím, že to byl vážný mladík s předčasně zestárlýma očima – u dítěte vyrůstajícího v časech války, které ztratilo v útlém věku celou rodinu, se to dalo čekat. Šok ale byl, jak se vůbec nepodobal svým předchůdcům ze Zlatého domu. Kdyby mi někdo řekl, že je Fingonův, věřil bych. Byl černovlasý a šedooký jako jeho matka a babička, po všech stránkách Noldo bez jediné stopy po vanyarském půvabu svého otce a děda. A připadalo mi, že i bez jakékoliv duševní spřízněnosti s nimi. Chlapcův otec Orodreth byl měkký a ovlivnitelný a Angrod, třebaže stavěný z pevnějšího materiálu a mnohem ohnivější, zdědil řadu stejných povahových rysů, jež měl můj strýc Finarfin, jeho dcera a starší syn. Nic z toho se v povaze mladého Ereiniona neodrazilo.

V jednom však měla Galadriel pravdu: tenhle hoch nebyl z těch, kdo by mne nechal bez rozpaků popravit jako Turgon Temného Eöla. Protože ho smrt provázela tak dlouho, měl na podobné rozsudky příliš velkou úctu k životu. Po nějaké době ve vězení mi však připadalo, že situace, v níž jsem se ocitl, není o nic lepší než Mandosovy síně.

Elfové nejsou stvořeni k tomu, aby skončili zavření mezi čtyřmi zdmi, zbavení svobody i světla. Tohle dobře věděl Thingol, když svou neposlušnou dceru uvěznil v domě na Hírilornu, aby mu neuchřadla a nevzdala se života. Já jsem, obávám se, v tomhle byl Lúthien podobnější, než bych si připouštěl – většinu dnů svého života už od dětství jsem trávil venku. A pokud jsem náhodou zůstával ve čtyřech stěnách, nebylo to nikdy bez účelu. Dokonce i Galadriel to věděla a dovolila mi v Přístavech se zaobírat něčím užitečným.

Jenže na Balaru to bylo jiné. Po pár týdnech (měsících? – pojem o čase jsem rychle ztrácel) jsem si opravdu přestal být jistý, zda jsem se přeci jenom neocitl v Námově péči. Tělo, které potřebovalo jíst a spát, bylo zřejmě jedinou odlišností tohoto místa od Síní Mandosu. A ještě: být tam, dostalo by se mi uzdravení. Takhle jsem se však propadal čím dál hlouběji.

Po fyzické stránce mi nic nechybělo. Ereinion nebyl Morgoth, aby mne zakoval do řetězů, mučil a týral hladem nebo nedostatkem odpočinku. Moje cela byla dobře větraná, s vysokým a úzkým oknem, bez výhledu směřujícím do šerého dvora, jídla jsem měl dostatek, stráže mi pravidelně přinášely čisté prádlo a tu a tam mne beze slova odvedly do lázně – a to bylo všechno. _Dlouho budete sedět ve stínu svých myšlenek…_ , hrozil nám Mandos v Aramanu. A to jsem seděl už teď, zaživa. Bez jakékoliv společnosti a sebemenšího úkolu, jímž bych se mohl zabavit, mi ani nic jiného nezbývalo.

Bylo neuvěřitelně těžké soustředit se ve vlastní minulosti na něco hezkého, příjemného a nebolestivého. Měl jsem – teoreticky – spoustu takových vzpomínek, prožil jsem přece bezstarostné dětství a mládí a dokonce i tady, ve Středozemi, bylo mnoho dnů, na které by kdokoliv vzpomínal s radostí v srdci. Jenže ať už jsem se obrátil k čemukoliv, vždycky to po řádce asociací skončilo něčím děsivým. Když jsem si vybavil usměvavou matku na trhu v Tirionu, v dílně s dlátem v ruce nebo sklízející s naší pomocí jablka v zahradě za domem, následovala tma čeřená blikotajícími pochodněmi a Nerdanel klečící před naším otcem v prachu, v slzách marně prosící, aby jí nechal doma alespoň jedno jediné dítě. Když jsem ve vzpomínkách lezl se svým bratrem Ambarussou po skalách, lovili jsme v lesích nebo se jen tak projížděli na koních, dříve nebo později jsem v Losgaru znovu nevěřícně zíral na hořící labutí lodě a v posledním zoufalém odhodlání hledal bratra v kempu, na pláži a v pobřežních skalách kolem Drengistu, i když jsem věděl, že je to marné. Když jsem si připomněl dlouhé klidné večery na Himringu či smích a hovory s mými bratry nebo bratranci nad číší pod blikotajícími hvězdami Beleriandu, nakonec jsem se stejnými bratry po boku vyrážel do Doriathu a pak v hořících síních Tisíce jeskyň sbíral zkrvavené mrtvoly.

Spánek a bdění se promíchaly. Den a noc ztratily přesné obrysy. Do věčné tmy zářily nedosažitelné silmarily, světlo Stromů v Morgothově černé koruně. A Věčná tma v mém srdci mne hrozila pohltit – natahovala se po mně svými chapadly, zatímco jsem v děsu a hrůze křičel o pomoc k Valar, hluchým a němým k mým prosbám.

Možná jsem se svou Přísahou opustil i sám sebe. Svůj život, svou budoucnost. Svou duši.

 _Než budeš moci požádat o pomoc Toho, v jehož jménu jste přísahali, musíš napřed zastavit zlo ve svém vlastním srdci_ , řekla mi Calloth, když jsme se naposledy viděli. _Udělal jsi to?_

 _Snažil jsem se_ , pokusil jsem se jí odpovědět. _Jenže co když už toho zlého bylo příliš? Co když je pozdě na pokání a na odpuštění? Co když tohle je ta věčná noc, již jsem na sebe přivolal, a naši Přísahu nelze ani obejít, ani opustit, ani prominout, a nezbývá mi než ta jediná a poslední cesta, pokud nechci dál a dál pokračovat s mečem v ruce a mrtvými za zády?_

Sedla si vedle mne na slamník, na němž jsem naznak ležel, lhostejný ke všemu. Vypadala tak, jak jsem si ji pamatoval ze dnů po Nirnaeth Arnoediad, s očima v tmavých kruzích a vlasy ustřiženými na znamení smutku po padlém manželovi. Dotkla se mé ruky.

 _Pořád ještě žiješ_ , řekla mi. _Tak hleď svým životem dokázat, že myslíš své pokání vážně. Tím, že se vzdáš, nedosáhneš ničeho. Takže žij a pros Valar o odpuštění, a Toho, který stojí nad nimi, rovněž. Uslyší tvá slova, stejně jako je slyšel tehdy v Tirionu._

Propadl jsem se do spánku z vyčerpání a už se mi nezdálo nic, vzpomínky se nevracely a nepropalovaly mi duši bolestí.

Když jsem se probral, nebyl jsem si jistý, zda se mi léčitelka zdála, nebo tu doopravdy byla.

Moje cela však tentokrát nezůstala prázdná. Na stoličce vedle dveří seděl Tyelperinquar Curufinwion… _Celebrimbor z Nargothrondu_ … a díval se na mne, když jsem se posadil a zabořil prsty do rozcuchaných vlasů. Komora žaláře i jeho tvář mi plavaly před očima a měl jsem stejný pocit, jako kdybych to včera přehnal s pitím: ruce a nohy slabé a žaludek na vodě.

„Říkal jsem si," prohodil Curufinův syn konverzačním tónem, „že se tě zeptám, jak moc ti to jde v kovárně."

Zamrkal jsem nevěřícně. Možná že i tohle byl přízrak minulosti, stejně jako ty ostatní, které mne navštěvovaly a které už jsem nebyl schopen rozeznávat od skutečnosti. Podobný stín jako předtím Calloth.

„Tak, že můj otec pochyboval, zda jsem vůbec jeho syn, když to se mnou zkoušel. Dost rychle mě – nás oba – pak z dílny vyhodil," řekl jsem.

„A odhlédnuto od Fëanorových náročných kriterií?" zkřivil můj synovec rty v úšklebku, jímž se velmi podobal Curufinovi.

„I úplně objektivně mám daleko do slušného učedníka, natož pak mistra řemesla," pokrčil jsem rameny se zdáním neskutečnosti.

„Nu, co naděláme," zvedl se ze stoličky. „Vstávej a jdeme. Vždycky můžeš tahat měchy."

Vstal jsem tedy a šel za Celebrimborem, aniž bych si byl jistý, zda se nejedná o nějaký další přelud a aniž bych se na cokoliv ptal. Na schodech jsem se potácel a klopýtal. Moje paměť si se mnou zle zahrávala a smysly mne musely klamat, protože venku se mi do tváře opřel horký vítr s příměsí soli.

V dílně bylo ještě mnohem tepleji od hořících výhní. Jestli tohle nebyl sen, pak se mi někam ztratila přinejmenším polovina roku. Pokud jsem si dobře vybavoval – i když v téhle chvíli už jsem si nebyl jist málem ani vlastním jménem -, když jsem přijel na Balar, byla _lassëlanta_ a padal první sníh.

Po půl dni jsem definitivně usoudil, že tohle sen v žádném případě není. Na těle odvyklém námaze mne bolel každý sval a hladový jsem byl tak, že jsem na oběd spolykal misku řídké kaše, aniž bych vůbec pátral po chuti nebo složení toho, co je uvnitř. Večer, po dalším půl dni, jsem padal únavou a div jsem neusnul v lázni, kam mne Celebrimbor odtáhl.

„Půjde to," usoudil, když jsme pak v jeho pokojích jedli studené maso a zeleninu s chlebem. „Přenechám ti správky a podkovy. Beztak mě taková práce nebaví, a udělat se přitom musí."

„O čem to mluvíme, Celebrimbore?" dostal jsem ze sebe, protože jsem vůbec nedokázal sledovat tok jeho myšlenek.

„Už jsi odpočíval dost dlouho, strýčku. Je načase, aby sis nějak vysloužil svůj chléb."

Do nové rutiny jsem vklouzl rychle. Časné ranní vstávání, dopoledne v kovárně nad jednoduchými úkoly, které se mi synovec odvážil svěřit, rychlý oběd, odpoledne v kovárně, lázeň ve sklepeních levého křídla Ereinionova velkého domu, kde měl Celebrimbor své komnaty a poblíž přes dvůr i dílnu, večeře v soukromí a postel. Znovu a znovu. Na nic jsem se neptal a na nic jsem si nestěžoval. Konečně nebylo na co. Vyčerpávající a každý den stejná fyzická dřina mi nedávala čas k přemýšlení a měl jsem alespoň Celebrimborovu společnost, třebaže jsme většinou mlčeli. Spal jsem jako zabitý, bez vzpomínek vykrádajících se z podvědomí. V každém případě jsem se cítil líp: vymizely představy náhodně se splétající s realitou, přízraky a nočními můrami, zakotvil jsem se nazpět do prostoru a času. Zjistil jsem, že v žaláři jsem nebyl půl roku, jak jsem původně myslel, ale skoro dvacet měsíců. Neptal jsem se po příčině svého propuštění.

I když… nedělal jsem si ani iluze, že jsem svobodný. Nepokoušel jsem se opouštět Celebrimborovu kovárnu nebo navečer jeho komnaty, aniž by mne musel před takovým počínáním varovat. Letmé pohledy, které se k nám obracely, když jsme přecházeli nádvoří při cestě do práce nebo z práce, byly dostatečně výmluvné. A připadalo mi, že část se jich nesoustřeďuje jen na mne, Fëanorova syna a vraha příbuzných.

Zeptal jsem se na to oklikou, když jsme jednoho večera seděli u hořícího krbu. Léto opět minulo a kolem _enderi_ se přihnala časná zima, tady u moře provázená neustálým deštěm nebo mokrým sněžením.

„Zdá se, že nahoře je nějaká slavnost," nadhodil jsem. Přes kamenné zdi k nám skoro nedoléhala hudba z hlavní části Ereinionova domu, nicméně nemohl jsem si nevšimnout, jak se sem celé odpoledne trousili hosté, dle místních možností slavnostně ustrojení – Noldor, Sindar, Teleri z Círdanova lidu i několik Druhorozených. „Nepůjdeš tam? Slibuji, že odsud nevystrčím nos. Nemusíš mě hlídat."

„Nehlídám tě," zavrčel Celebrimbor a zvedl ke rtům pohár se svařeným vínem. „Předpokládám, že pud sebezáchovy máš. Neřekl jsem ti to, ale snad si uvědomuješ, že jeden špatný krok stačí, abys putoval zpátky do věže. A ne, nepůjdu. Je mi tu dobře, jak jsem."

„Myslel jsem, že mladý král je tvůj přítel?"

Vzhlédl.

„Ano. Ovšem. Známe se z Nargothrondu."

To nebyla odpověď, kterou jsem čekal.

„Celebrimbore…"

„Co chceš slyšet?" utrhl se na mne vztekle, jak by to nejspíš udělal jeho otec. „Že se mám báječně se svými novými kamarády? Ano, uznávají mě, protože jsem dobrý řemeslník. Ale i kdybych byl desetkrát schopnější, přeci jenom jsem pořád Curufinův syn. Nic víc. Polovina mě nenávidí, protože můj otec poslal jejich krále na smrt a oni si vyčítají, že k tomu mlčeli. Druhá polovina, protože on a mí strýcové vyvraždili Doriath a Alqualondë a kdo ví, jestli jsem u toho nebyl s nimi. Mí lidé žijí roztroušeně v okrajových částech města a na samotách po ostrově a ke královým slavnostem zváni nejsou. A já nemám chuť ani potřebu tam chodit, přestože jsem králův bratranec, jen abych tam na sobě cítil všechny ty odsuzující pohledy. Nehledě k tomu, že teď se všichni utvrdili, kde leží má loajalita, když jsem Ereiniona prosil za tebe."

„Prosil jsi za mne?"

„Proč myslíš, že ses dostal z vězení? Z Ereinionovy milosti? Ten by raději zamkl dveře a zahodil klíč, než aby přiznal, že jsi i jeho příbuzný. To Círdan k tobě poslal Calloth, dvakrát nebo třikrát, když se doslechl, že jsi… že nejsi zdráv. A léčitelka mi řekla, že zemřeš nebo ztratíš rozum, jestli tě necháme tak, jako dosud – v nečinnosti a bez kontaktu s venkovním světem. Takže jsem si nakonec musel vzpomenout, že jsi přeci jenom krev mé krve a je mou povinností se o tebe postarat. Zaručil jsem se za tebe, Amrasi. Tak nepokoušej mou trpělivost."

„Nebudu," řekl jsem tiše a vstal jsem od krbu. „Odpusť mi, Celebrimbore. Nechtěl jsem vyzvídat ani tě stavět do nepříjemné situace. Dobrou noc."

V pokojíku, který mi synovec přenechal, jsem se posadil na lůžku a dlouho jsem zíral do tmy, aniž bych se obtěžoval zapálit si lampu.

Co zdejší obyvatelé opravdu chtějí vidět, pomyslel jsem si, je pokání. A ten pohled jsme jim ani já, ani Celebrimbor nedopřáli. Ani jeden z nás se nechová jako kajícník: synovec nosí hlavu vysoko, vědom si svých kvalit jako kovář, umělec a vynálezce. Já jsem klečel před jejich králem a vyslechl jeho rozsudek, nicméně teď mne vídají opět víceméně svobodného, aniž by se cokoliv změnilo.

Tak dobře, pomyslel jsem si. Dostanou, co chtějí.

Prohrabal jsem zásuvky stolku, našel skládací nůž. I Celebrimbor, můj vlastní synovec, se varoval toho, aby mi nechal po ruce cokoliv, co by bylo možno pokládat za zbraň, takže jsem nic lepšího v dosahu neměl. Možná to musel králi slíbit a já jsem po tom nepátral.

Potmě a bez zrcadla jsem začal jeden po druhém odřezávat prameny svých dlouhých rusých vlasů. Jenom uprchlí Morgothovi otroci a někdy truchlící vdovy chodí s ostříhanou hlavou. A zločinci z Edain, tu a tam, jako součást trestu a veřejného pokoření. Ať. Jsem ochoten doznat přede všemi, že lituji svých špatných skutků.

„Vypadáš hrozně," to byl jediný komentář, jehož se mi dostalo druhý den ráno od synovce. „Lazebník jsi ještě horší než kovář."

Bezmocně jsem se ušklíbl a on se usmál v odpověď, mnohem spokojeněji, než jak jsem ho za dlouhou dobu viděl. Šli jsme do dílny a zůstali tam do večera, i když v paláci pokračoval svátek druhým dnem oslav.

Tři dny nato se pozdě odpoledne objevila v kovárně Calloth.

Měl jsem radost, že ji zase vidím. Upřímnou radost. Ranhojička se přátelsky přivítala s Celebrimborem, podala mi ruce a nakonec mne objala a políbila na tvář.

„Vypadáš lépe. Jsem ráda," řekla mi. „Dělala jsem si starosti, když jsem tě viděla v té věži."

„Takže jsi tam opravdu byla," konstatoval jsem. „Nebyl jsem si jistý, jestli se mi to nezdálo."

Ostře na mne pohlédla, jako by mne hodnotila.

„A teď?" zeptala se. „Nevrací se ti něco z toho? Přeludy, halucinace…?"

Zavrtěl jsem hlavou. Od chvíle, kdy jsem tak barbarsky naložil se svými vlasy, jsem si připadal divně, jako bych se ocitl na veřejnosti polonahý. Nikdy v životě jsem nechodil ostříhaný, dokonce ani jako malé děcko – já i Ambarussa jsme se narodili s hustými tmavě rezavými lokýnkami, které nám rychle narostly k ramenům. Teď mi křivě ukudlané, nestejně dlouhé pramínky na jedné straně lezly do očí, na druhé téměř odkrývaly kůži na zátylku a odhalovaly uši, takže jsem sám na sebe působil jako blázen.

„To je dobře," řekla a studovala mou tvář. A po chvíli: „Jestli tě Celebrimbor na chvíli propustí a ty si tady sedneš, opravím ti ten účes. Jedna věc je trest a pokání, ale přeci jen bys u toho mohl vypadat trochu přijatelněji."

Slyšel jsem, jak se můj synovec nad kovadlinou směje. Nechal nás, zatímco léčitelka vytáhla z brašničky u pasu nůžky a dělala, co mohla. Nakonec si povzdechla, aniž by něco řekla. Promluvil jsem já:

„Nemáš zprávy z Přístavů? O Elurédovi?" Od onoho podzimu před dvěma lety jsem o něm neslyšel; když jsem se, ještě na počátku svého uvěznění, snažil vyptávat stráží, odpovídaly mi jenom nevlídnými pohledy. Celebrimbora jsem se vyslýchat neodvažoval, ale Calloth tam, v Doriathu tehdy byla. Věděla, co se stalo mezi mnou a chlapcem.

Sedla si vedle mne na lavici.

„Udělal jsi správnou věc. Možná pozdě, ale každopádně správnou," řekla. Nebyl jsem si jistý, co tím míní. Vzápětí sáhla do brašny podruhé a vytáhla svazek listů převázaných provázkem. „Tohle ti posílá Círdan. Prý si chtěl být jistý, že´s to myslel vážně, když jsi přijal trest. Smíš odpovědět, jestli budeš chtít. Dopis doručí, jakmile popluje loď tím směrem."

Vzal jsem svazeček váhavě do rukou a rychle ho prolistoval. Všechny obálky byly nadepsané stejnou rukou, v sindarštině a dobře čitelných, pravidelných tengwar. Za ty dva roky mi Eluréd napsal dvaadvacet dopisů, aniž by ode mne obdržel jedinou zprávu.

xxx

Od dob, kdy jsem v Tirionu na Túně spolu se svými bratry složil Přísahu a vyrazil na cestu do Středozemě, jsem nikdy nezažil tak klidné roky jako na Balaru. Téměř – téměř! – se blížily době mého mládí: poprvé za dlouhou, přímo nekonečnou dobu jsem neměl zodpovědnost přesahující kvalitu právě kované podkovy nebo rutinní opravy, nemusel jsem rozhodovat o mužích, jejichž životy závisely na mém úsudku, neměl jsem co do činění s politikou, zbraněmi a dlouhou válkou. Dny jsem trávil v dílně, večery stále v Celebrimborových komnatách, obvykle v mlčenlivé společnosti mého synovce a jeho ohmataných knih a příležitostně s Calloth, která se projevila jako dobrá přítelkyně, možná jediná, kterou jsem tu měl. Frekvence nočních můr prořídla a myšlenky na silmaril se vzdálily. Jediným vzrušením v jednotvárnosti mé každodennosti byly dopisy: teď putovaly ode mne k Elurédovi a nazpět nerušeně, v pravidelných intervalech. Tu a tam se objevil nějaký další lístek nebo vzkaz, ve většině případů od Galadriel. Jednou mi napsala Idril – slušně, laskavě, ale neoblomně mi sdělila, že mi sice odpouští mé prohřešky, ale vidět mě netouží.

Jak uplývaly měsíce, vypadalo to, že si obyvatelé Balaru pomalu, ale jistě zvykli na mou přítomnost. Přestávali odvracet pohledy nebo na mne naopak zhnuseně zírat při náhodném setkání. Pokud někdo přišel dojednat nějakou práci a nebyl přítomen Celebrimbor, obracel se přímo na mne bez kvapného ústupu a přes rameno hozeného ,Zastavím se pozdějiʻ.

Nakonec se objevil Círdan – nepovolal mne k oficiálnímu slyšení do Ereinionova trůnního sálu, ale prostě se jednoho dne zastavil v dílně.

„Vzkaz od krále, Fëanorův synu," řekl mi, když jsem pod jeho upřeným pohledem odložil, co jsem měl v rukou, a přistoupil k němu blíž. Círdan, to byl zvláštní tvor – jeden z Nepočatých Prvorozených, probuzených na březích Cuiviénenu v dobách Jara Ardy, bez otce a matky, tak jako oba mí dědové. Na rozdíl od Finwëho či Mahtana na mne však působil věkovitě a poněkud děsivě se svými úplně bílými vlasy a tváří zarostlou stříbrným vousem sahajícím až k opasku. Snad proto, že jsem ho jakživ neviděl jinak než zachmuřeného. Turgon a Finrod si s ním prý byli blízcí – skutečnost, jíž jsem nikdy docela neporozuměl.

„Poslouchám, můj pane," sklonil jsem hlavu, abych mu nezavdal sebemenší záminku a nepřivolal na sebe zbytečné nepříjemnosti. Aura moci, kterou jsem kolem tohoto pradávného elfa cítil, se téměř blížila jednomu z Ainur. Nebo mému otci, byť Fëanorova byla ohnivá a Círdanova chladná jako zimní moře.

„Máš svolení pohybovat se po městě a po ostrově beze stráže a bez dohledu svého příbuzného," řekl mi, „za předpokladu, že se nepokusíš odsud uprchnout, nepřiblížíš se k přístavu a nevezmeš do rukou jakoukoliv zbraň. A rovněž za předpokladu, že nevyvoláš nepříjemnosti. Je to jasné?"

„Jasné," zvedl jsem oči. Nepřekvapilo mne, že Ereinion poslal prostředníka, místo aby se mnou promluvil tváří v tvář. „Řekni králi, že děkuji za jeho laskavost."

Využil příležitosti. Opětoval pohled s takovou intenzitou, že mne přímo zmrazil na místě. Bylo dost znepokojivé, když to na nás v dávné minulosti zkoušela Artanis, dříve, než se docela naučila ovládat své mimořádné schopnosti – jenže před sestřenicí, i kdyby mne překvapila nepřipraveného, bych bez problémů dokázal vztyčit myšlenkové bariéry a nepustil ji dál. Círdan mi bez okolků pronikl do mysli, aniž bych měl možnost se nějak bránit. Nebo jen pomyslet na obranu.

Trvalo to naštěstí jen okamžik. V tom příštím mne starý elf chytil za loket a počkal, dokud jsem nenabyl rovnováhy.

„Nepokoušej své štěstí," řekl mi, nechal ruku klesnout k boku a odešel.

„Divný patron," zavrčel za mnou synovec, když byl host bezpečně z doslechu. „A zřejmě jediný, kdo dokáže udržet náš lid v bezpečí – nejspíš proto, že si s ním ani Morgoth nechce nic začínat." Otočil jsem se, abych se vrátil k práci, a tak tak jsem dokázal udělat krok, jak mnou to setkání otřáslo.

Celebrimbor vyhlédl na dvůr, na slunce, pak obrátil oči k hodinám na zdi dílny. Polovina odpoledne.

„Uhasíme výheň," rozhodl úsečně a pečlivě uložil nářadí, které měl v rukou. „Jak se tak na tebe dívám, dneska už by dílo stejně nestálo za nic. A navíc mám takové tušení, že nás čeká ještě nějaká další návštěva."

Návštěva dorazila před večeří, když jsem v kuchyni krájel zeleninu. V tomhle, jako ve většině ostatních věcí, nejsem žádný mistr. Ve skutečnosti jen dva členové naší rodiny se zajímali o vaření – Maedhros a, čemuž většina těch, kdo o tom slyší, nechce věřit, náš otec. Oba samozřejmě dlouho před tím, než se události začaly obracet k zlému a horšímu. Naše matka byla kuchařka z nouze, pokud nenašla někoho ochotnějšího, snad s výjimkou přípravy chleba a všelijakých sladkostí, které většinou připomínaly vnější podobou její sochařská díla. Já nebyl, co se týče přípravy každodenních jídel, o nic lepší, a kdybych se pokusil něco upéct, nejspíš by to jako mramor i chutnalo. Ovšem kdybych se s vařením spoléhal na Celebrimbora, skončili bychom u žebrání o zbytky od Ereinionova stolu.

Když jsem zaslechl klepání, vrznutí dveří a hlasy, ani jsem neodložil nůž. V předsíni Celebrimbor mluvil s Calloth, oba se smáli, pak zavrzala prkna v podlaze, jak se přesouvali do jídelny.

„Budeš večeřet s námi, Calloth?" zavolal jsem na ranhojičku přes pootevřené dveře. „Bude toho dost, ale varuju tě předem…"

„Myslím, že to můžeme risknout. Každopádně vím, co čeho jdu," strčil mi někdo hlavu přes práh. Muž. Div jsem si neuřízl prst a pro jistotu nůž upustil.

Ne, nebyl to muž. Pořád ještě hoch, i když teď, po skoro šesti letech, už byl o půl hlavy vyšší než já, široký v ramenou a s vlasy zapletenými po sindarském způsobu neuvěřitelně podobný Diorovi.

„Eluréde!" dostal jsem ze sebe nevěřícně.

„Překvapený?" šel dovnitř a bez rozpaků mě objal. „Doufám, že ne nepříjemně!"

„Nic jsi nenapsal…"

„Protože jsem nevěděl, jestli to vyjde. Jsem tu teprve pár hodin." Usmál se. „Zkoušel jsem to už dřív, ale s Celebornem je to těžké. Na jednu stranu by mne chtěl přimět, abych přijal korunu Doriathu, což samo o sobě je dost šílené, a na druhou, abych ho poslouchal. Ale teď je to konečně jasno a hotovo. Elwing si vyměnila s Eärendilem stříbrné prsteny, brzy budou svoji. Pak budu mít pokoj napořád, a Celeborn povolil už teď. Doriathští ať mají svou Paní, a já si půjdu, kam budu chtít. Copak jsem nějaký Thingolův dědic? Leda tak jménem…" ušklíbl se.

„Budeš tu dlouho?" neodvážil jsem se dovolit naději, aby mi pronikla do hlasu.

„Rok, nejmíň. Na svatbu se budu muset vrátit, a pak se uvidí. Požádal jsem Calloth, aby si mne vzala za učedníka."

„Jako ranhojiče?" vrátil jsem se k zelenině. Dlouho jsem neměl takovou radost, jako z tohohle setkání – ale večeřet budeme chtít všichni.

„Mhm… Prý je nejlepší. Nejlepší z těch, kdo dovedou léčit i duši, nejenom tělo – kromě Galadriel, a ta na začátečníka nemá čas ani trpělivost. Už jsem se rozhodl. Jednak mě to opravdu zajímá a myslím, že je to cesta, kterou bych se měl vydat… a navíc to potřebujeme. Jsou… potíže s uprchlíky. Tady, na Balaru, to asi nebude tak zlé, ale do Přístavů každou chvíli přijde někdo, kdo prohlašuje, že utekl zpod Stínu. Některým se opravdu podařilo dostat se z otroctví a často jsou na tom zle. Potřebují pomoc a uzdravení." Odmlčel se. „A pak jsou ještě druzí. Ti, které tamten ze Severu propustil záměrně, aby pro něj špiclovali nebo prováděli různé podvratné akce. Jeden v noci podpálil zbrojnici. Jeden se pokusil zabít mou sestru… A je těžké odlišit pravé uprchlíky od falešných, pokud se skutečně nevyznáme v rozpoznávání a léčení duševních ran…"

„Maedhros nepouštěl na Amon Ereb nikoho," naházel jsem nakrájené brambory, mrkev a cibuli do horké vody na plotně.

„Odpusť, Amrasi, že to řeknu – ale tvůj bratr vždycky viděl zradu za každým keřem. Nebyl… nu, bojím se, že patří k těm, kdo potřebují právě tu péči, o které jsem mluvil. Možná jeho nedůvěra a všechna bezpečnostní opatření byla oprávněná, to sami vidíme. Jenomže to není řešení. Všichni, nebo skoro všichni v Přístavech byli svého času uprchlíci, kteří přišli o domov. Nemůžeme odepřít pomoc příbuzným v nouzi."

Přehodnotil jsem své předchozí úvahy – Eluréd mluvil jako muž, který ví, co chce, ne jako chlapec. Polovina lidské krve v jeho žilách se projevila – a nejspíš stejně silně i na jeho sestře a budoucím švagrovi. Ve svých letech byli všichni dospělí. Vzpomněl jsem si, že dokonce ještě v době, kdy jsem byl dítě, se v Amanu hovořilo o sňatku mých rodičů jako o skandálu století – má matka byla tehdy oficiálně plnoletou ženou sotva rok a otec, ještě ke všemu králův nejstarší syn, teprve osmačtyřicetiletý a tedy nezletilý. K dovršení všeho si pro otcovské požehnání k Finwëmu přišli až s mým nejstarším bratrem Maitimem v náručí. A tady, jak se zdá, se nikdo nepozastavuje nad tím, že mladé Elwing není ještě ani dvacet a její budoucí manžel zdaleka neviděl čtvrt století.

Dveře do kuchyně se podruhé otevřely.

„Bude toho dost i pro čtyři, nebo potřebuješ pomocnou ruku?" nakoukla dovnitř Calloth.

„Obejdu se bez ní," pokrčil jsem rameny. „Ale klidně pojď dál. Tys to věděla, že?" kývl jsem ke svému někdejšímu schovanci. „Musela jsi to vědět…"

„Říkala jsem si, že ti příjemné překvapení udělá dobře." Vstoupila, nakoukla pod pokličky a pokrčila nos, ale jinak moje umění raději nekomentovala. Celebrimbor se za jejími zády opřel o veřej. Když už se debata zdárně rozvíjela v kuchyni, tak proč bychom u ní nemohli být všichni. „Jeden není živ jen prací a odříkáním, a ty neděláš nic jiného. Dokonce jsi ani nepřestal chodit jako oškubaná slepice."

Což byla pravda. Nechal jsem vlasy odrůst jenom k uším. Můj současný sestřih mi nějak připomínal matku, která se v mém dětství něco natrápila s našimi účesy, takže by jí můj nynější asi udělal radost. Rozhodl jsem se nechat to tak.

„Náhodou se ukázalo, že je to ohromně praktické," pokrčil jsem rameny. „Aspoň si nepřipálím copy v kovárně."

„Praktické," zopakoval po mně uštěpačně Celebrimbor, „že by to Morgoth taky dělal se svými zajatci z praktických důvodů? Jak rozumné od něj."

Odložil jsem vařečku křížem přes hrnec.

„Synovče, tohle je přesně ten druh žertu, kterými nás náš bratr Curufin dokázal rozčilit k nepříčetnosti, když jsme byli mladší. Je vidět, že některé věci se spolu se jménem jen tak neodloží, že?" A když po mně šlehl nepřívětivým pohledem, dodal jsem: „Ale máš pravdu, aspoň jsem připravený, kdyby došlo na nejhorší, takže se mnou nebudou mít skřeti tolik práce. Pořád jsme ve válce, která se nevyvíjí zrovna ideálně."

Celebrimbor na mne zůstal zírat jako na přízrak.

„A teď ještě řekni," ozvala se Calloth, „že tohle nebyl ten druh žertu."

„Fëanorovci," pokrčil rameny Eluréd a natáhl se po mé odložené vařečce dřív, než se večeře začala doopravdy připalovat.

Můj synovec mu vysekl napůl vážně míněnou a napůl žertovnou poklonu:

„Nevšímej si ho, princi. To mám tady pořád."

„Věř mi, lorde Celebrimbore, že jako někdo, kdo spal deset let na Amon Ereb ve tvé ložnici, už o vaší rodině ledacos vím," oplatil mu to Diorův syn. „Myslím, že máme hotovo," ukázal na hrnec. „Pojďme sundat jídlo z kamen, Amrasi, než bude vespod na uhel."

xxx

Může někdo jako já ve světě Ardy Pokřivené být opravdu šťastný, třebas nakrátko? Vždyť jsem věděl, že všechno hezké prožívám ve vypůjčeném času – a přesto jsem se rozhodl předstírat, že by to tak mohlo být napořád. Všichni jsme předstírali. Neopovažovali jsme se zmiňovat silmaril, mí bratři se stali postavami z příběhů o dávných časech a Doriath se nikdy nestal, to byly podmínky, za nichž se to mohlo dařit. Zatlačit břímě Přísahy někam do podvědomí, nechat ji usnout, jako už jednou spala – celá ta dlouhá léta od Maedhrosova návratu k Mithrimu až po úspěch Berenovy šílené výpravy.

Takže jsem získal několik měsíců, kdy jsem žil jako obyčejný muž, otec nebo snad strýc téměř dospělého syna, z něhož se může radovat. Že má Diorův hoch vrozené nadání pro dráhu léčitele, jsem věděl už v dobách jeho dětství. Během šesti let v Přístavech se neuvěřitelně zlepšil a vyzrál, a s Calloth pracovali především na tom, co ho zajímalo nejvíc – uzdravování duše.

Když je ovšem ve hře Fëanorův syn, nejdou věci nikdy tak skvěle, jak by se dalo čekat. Stačilo málo, aby se moje pracně budovaná vyrovnanost rozletěla na kousky.

„Má to v sobě od přirozenosti," podotkla Calloth mezi řečí asi po půl roce Elurédova výcviku, když jsme spolu mluvili mezi čtyřma očima, bez chlapcovy přítomnosti. „Zřejmě po Lúthien, co jsem slyšela. A sám se setkal s uzdravováním pomocí sil fëa časně, v raném dětství – to pomohlo jeho schopnosti probudit," podívala se na mne.

„Já ale nejsem léčitel, Calloth. To přece víš. Nikdy nebudu."

„Asi ne, v tomto světě a v tomto životě. Za jiných okolností…" pokrčila rameny. „Přesto se s těmito věcmi poprvé obeznámil díky tobě. Škoda," povzdechla si, než jsme se rozloučili. „Jindy a jinde by mohl být stejně dobrý, nebo lepší než Galadriel. Kdyby měl jako ona možnost trénovat s Melian… Nebo s Irmovými Maiar v Lórienu… Přinesli jsme kletbu dětem Beleriandu."

Měla pravdu a to pomyšlení mě sklíčilo. Dokud budou ve Středozemi Noldor, Páni Západu stěží zasáhnou proti Morgothově zvůli a zkáze. Kdyby můj otec tolik nespěchal a nezburcoval rebélii, kdyby se otevřeně nepostavil Manwëho vůli a nezačal vršit jednu krvavou chybu na druhou, nebyl by už Nepřítel dávno poražen? Nezasáhli by Valar proti němu, jako už jednou, možná ne hned, ale s rozmyslem a efektivně, aby zachránili ty, kdo bez vlastní viny padli pod jeho stín? A jestli ano, což je víc než pravděpodobné, i já jsem měl nezanedbatelný podíl na nevyčíslitelném množství obětí, bolesti a utrpení – a měl bych ho, i kdybych si dobrovolně neušpinil ruce krví nevinných.

Tohle pomyšlení stačilo, abych se dostal ze své tak dlouho a pracně budované duševní rovnováhy. Několik nocí po tomto rozhovoru jsem nespal, tak jako před lety v Elwinžině věži. Slyšel jsem šumění vln, byť ne ušima fyzického těla, protože okno mé ložnice bylo odvrácené do vnitrozemí ostrova a oddělené od moře polovinou města. Otec, jeho Klenoty, Přísaha, jedno i druhé krveprolití a mrtví – desítky, stovky těl – to všechno se mi slévalo a promítalo ve tmě před očima, které jsem se ani neodvažoval zavřít.

Poslední ráno toho obnoveného martyria se bez ohlášení a pozvání objevil Eluréd, beze slova mne vzal za ruce a po ósanwë mě vyzval k rozhovoru. Věděl to. Pouto, které jsem mezi námi mimoděčně vytvořil tehdy o zimním slunovratu v Tisíci jeskyních, s jeho výcvikem posílilo.

„Jsem v pořádku," řekl jsem mu nahlas, odmítaje propojení myslí.

„Nejsi," odpověděl tak neochvějně, že jsem k tomu neměl co říci. „Musíš s tím pracovat, a budeš. Nedovolím, abys skončil jako Maedhros – pološílený a zničený přízraky špatného svědomí. Prostě to zkusíme, jen mi dej souhlas. Dobře víš, že proti tvé vůli nemůžu nic dělat. V žádném případě ti to neuškodí, to slibuji."

„Ale tobě by mohlo," řekl jsem.

Podíval se na mne s výmluvným výrazem naznačujícím, že po tom, čím už v životě prošel, jím démoni mé duše neotřesou.

Galadriel jsem se kdysi neopovážil o něco podobného požádat. Eluréd se nabídl dobrovolně. Takže jsme to zkusili.

Práce to byla dlouhá a pro oba úmorná, přerušená Elurédovým odjezdem na sestřinu svatbu, po níž se vrátil na další rok, aby dokončil své studium. Oba jsme vyšli posílení – on jako hotový léčitel, já s poněkud upevněným, i když pořád dost křehkým duševním zdravím. A jestliže jsem ho předtím miloval jako dítě, tohle mne naučilo vážit si jej a milovat jej jako přítele a schopného dospělého muže.

Další trhliny v našich zdánlivě dokonale spokojených životech se začaly objevovat vzápětí. Eluréd čím dál častěji a na stále delší a delší dobu opouštěl Balar, vracel se do Přístavů. Tak to šlo několik let – pár měsíců tady, pár tam, neustále mezi dvěma světy. Přijížděl čím dál ustaranější, ale na mé naléhání se svěřit odmítal.

„Musím se vrátit do Ústí Sirionu," řekl mi nakonec jednoho dne ke konci léta, v ruce Elwinžin dopis, který vytáhl z kapsy kabátu. „Na delší dobu, ne-li natrvalo."

„Stalo se něco?" zeptal jsem se. Nespokojeně se zavrtěl na lavičce, odkud jsme se dívali na město a moře za ním. Balar byl kopcovitý ostrov a pahorky kolem Círdanova přístavu byly za hezkého počasí cílem výletů a procházek místních obyvatel. Nebyl jsem zdaleka sám v předstírání, že žijeme normální životy nedotknuté smrtí a žalem.

„Tuor a Idril se vydali na moře. Hledat cestu na Nejzazší Západ. Hned po svatbě jejich syna a mé sestry," začal. Tohle jsem věděl a pokládal za sebevraždu. „Eärendil tráví čím dál času na lodi, má to prostě v krvi a hledá rodiče, což chápu. Ulmo ho možná miluje, pro Elwing to ale není zdravé. Vůbec ne. Teď byl půl roku doma, krotil ty svoje touhy po mořském vzduchu, ale to mu nikdy dlouho nevydrželo, zase už se chystá. A Galadriel se rozhodla, že se vypraví na východ, za Ered Luin. Bojím se, že bez ní a Celeborna bude moje sestra úplně bezradná a osamělá. Ona je…" A přerušil se. Uhodil sevřenou pěstí do druhé dlaně. „Zatraceně. Poradit si nedá a pomoci jí nemohu."

„Co se stalo?" zopakoval jsem naléhavě.

Podíval se na mne a přikousl si spodní ret.

„Udělal jsem chybu, Amrasi," řekl nakonec. „Měl jsem jít proti své přirozenosti a přáním, měl jsem sám sebe přinutit a stát se lordem místo ní. Přimět ty, kdo mě měli za polovičního Fëanorovce, aby mi vzdali úctu jako Diorovu dědici a poslechli moje rozhodnutí. Měl jsem přimět _Elwing_ , aby udělala, co je nejlepší pro náš lid, a ne…" A zase se odmlčel. „No, teď už je na pochybnosti pozdě. Stalo se."

„Tohle je… kvůli Kameni?" přiměl jsem se říci to nahlas.

„Domluvili jsme se, že o tomhle nebudeme začínat," řekl přísně.

„Takže je," usoudil jsem. „Napsal vám Maedhros…?"

„Opakovaně," pokýval hlavou Eluréd. „Nejdřív ještě několikrát navrhoval výměnu silmarilu za rukojmí a Celeborn smlouval a neprozradil, že jsem v Přístavech. Zrovna jak sis myslel, že to bude. Teď naposledy… Už to ví. Maedhros ví, že nám je jasné, jak nás celou dobu klamal, protože na Amon Ereb dávno nejsem. V posledním dopise přestal žádat výměnu a prostě jenom vyhrožuje. Strýc je odhodlaný pokusit se s ním vyjednávat cestou na východ. Jenže to bude k ničemu, přinejlepším jenom další odklad. Mám opravdu strach. Elwing… Elwing čeká dítě."

Stěží jsem potlačil zaúpění a zabořil prsty do vlasů.

„Co je to popadlo?" řekl jsem nešťastně. „Ještě dítě do téhle pohromy… Eluréde," neudržel jsem se, abych ho nevzal za ruku. „Jeď. Jeď teď hned. Jsem si jistý, že ty jediný máš rozum. Pošlete silmaril Maedhrosovi, než bude pozdě. Prosím tě," pocítil jsem něco jako závrať, tepání ve spáncích, stačilo to slovo pronést nahlas. Nesplněný závazek se mi omotal kolem srdce jako ledová ruka. Namáhavě jsem se nadechl, abych překonal ten okamžik.

Stiskl mi prsty.

„To bych rád. To bych moc rád," odpověděl temně. Nevysvětlil svá slova a vstal. Mohlo to stejně dobře znamenat, že Elwing Kámen nemá, jako to, že není ochotna na něco podobného přistoupit. „Pojedu a udělám, co se dá. Jestli Eärendil odpluje, můžu aspoň dělat tátu tomu mrňousovi."

„Někteří muži by si děti vůbec neměli pořizovat," zamumlal jsem a pod jeho pohledem zvedl oči. „Slova mé matky, ne moje. Na její obhajobu musím říci, že tehdy už to mezi ní a mým otcem za moc nestálo a docházela jí trpělivost, když jsme ho čas od času neviděli celé týdny nebo se choval, jako bychom tam vůbec nebyli. Ale vážně… tvůj švagr zplodí dítě a odjede? Nenarozený život potřebuje oba rodiče, a malé nemluvně ještě víc… Který elf udělá něco takového?"

„Půlelf," pokrčil rameny. „S námi půlelfy to je prostě všelijaké, s každým jinak. Konec konců, co udělal můj otec? Nechal se zabít kvůli prokleté cetce a všechny nás odsoudil do záhuby, bez slitování," tohle jsem od něj slyšel poprvé. V hlase měl neskrývanou zlost. A bolest. „To už je vážně lepší odplout na moře a zmizet." Kopl do nejbližšího kamínku a díval se za ním, jak se kutálí po cestě dolů k městu.

 _Co udělal můj otec? Nechal se zabít kvůli prokleté cetce a všechny nás odsoudil do záhuby…_ Neřekl jsem nahlas, že podobně nepříčetná rozhodnutí nejsou jen výsadou půlelfů. Cítil jsem to stejně – mohl bych pronést podobný odsudek sám za sebe a nebyl by nepravdivý.

Nechal jsem ho jít a veškeré sebeovládání mne stálo nedat mu najevo, jak těžké mám srdce. Nikdy v životě by mne nenapadlo, jak strašně se jednou budu bát svého vlastního vřele milovaného bratra.

xxx

V den jarní rovnodennosti následujícího roku Elwing porodila dvojčata, chlapce. Eluréd mi to sdělil v dopise, jenž byl mezi řádky tak plný zlých předtuch, jako by mne neinformoval o narození zdravých synovců, ale o něčí smrti. Eärendil u své manželky v její těžké hodince nebyl a už několik měsíců o něm nikdo neslyšel. Stejně jako o Maedhrosovi. Mohli jsme jenom doufat, že s druhým jmenovaným právě teď vyjednává na Amon Ereb Celeborn, aby koupil své neteři a synovci alespoň nějaký čas.

Do toho přicházely zprávy ze severu, a ani ty nebyly povzbudivé. Skřetí družiny čím dál častěji operovaly na jih od Andram a moc Pána vod se zjevně stahovala i z dolního toku Sirionu a Narogu – nepřátelé opakovaně překračovali obě řeky a Ereinionovy rozptýlené hlídky a družiny měly co dělat, aby jakž takž zachovávaly bezpečí v okolí Balarského zálivu a zemské stezky. Bylo otázkou času, kdy dostaneme zprávu, že mí bratři nejsou schopni nadále udržet zbytek svých vlastních zemí v okolí Amon Ereb. Pokud se to stane – až se to stane – začnou Morgothovy stvůry pronikat do Arvernienu od severu i od východu a Přístavy v Ústí Sirionu budou odsouzeny k záhubě.

Jestliže mne do téhle doby nesvrběla ruka, zbavená zbraně, pak teď ano. Vždycky jsem byl válečníkem spíš z nutnosti než z potěšení (nebo z principu, protože o potěšení v tomto případě řeč být nemohla), ale v současné čím dál horší situaci jsem získával pocit, že bych měl hledat možnosti, jak se opět zapojit do obrany toho, co zbývá. Léta ostražitého klidu minula. Opakovaně jsem si kladl otázku, co bych měl udělat. Co by měl udělat Ereinion. Balar už zjevně nedokáže pojmout mnoho dalších uprchlíků – pár jistě, ale celé osídlení Přístavů? Vyloučeno. Jediné, co jsme ještě mohli, co mohli dělat Doriathští a Gondolinští na pevnině, bylo hrát o čas, nebo se jako Celeborn a Galadriel pokusit stáhnout na východ za Ered Luin. Připadalo mi téměř k smíchu, že tuhle radu mi dal lidský kupec, Haladinec, už před tolika lety. Měl pravdu.

Západ mlčel. Eärendil při svých občasných návštěvách doma přiznával, že nenarazil ani na jedinou stopu svých rodičů – a přes pás začarovaných ostrovů zmítaných bouřemi nebylo možné směrem k Valinoru proplout. Poslední naděje přijde z moře, připomněla mi v jednom rozhovoru Calloth slova tradovaná mezi přeživšími z Gondolinu. Otázka zněla, zda tady tou dobou ještě bude někdo, kdo by mohl být zachráněn.

xxx

A přesto, když úder přišel, zaskočilo nás to všechny.

Začalo to krátce po úsvitu nenápadným sloupem bledého dýmu na severovýchodním obzoru. Během dvou hodin kouřová clona zesílila, rozlezla se podél pobřeží v okolí ústí řeky a nabyla hrozivé temně černé barvy. Nad mořskou hladinou bylo možné z pahorků nad městem a špicí věží rozeznat okrové jazyky plamenů. To už burcovaly k poplachu všechny zvony v Ereinionově sídle.

Celebrimbor to ráno ani neohřál výhně.

„Pomoz mi do zbroje, pane strýče," řekl mi formálně, zatímco mnohem méně formálně a chaoticky shledával po svém obydlí kusy výstroje a zbraně. „Odpusť, že tě využívám jako panoše, ale nikoho dalšího nemám po ruce. Je zjevné, že Ústí Sirionu je pod útokem. Král musí odpovědět, okamžitě odpovědět, a já budu připraven."

Utahoval jsem mu řemínky zbroje oblečené přes kroužkovou košili a prsty se mi třásly.

„Celebrimbore," nevydržel jsem někde v půlce té činnosti. „Nemůžeš mě tu nechat. Prosím tě. Přimluv se u Ereiniona a vezmi mě s sebou. Jestli se Morgothova sběř dostala do Přístavů… Je tam můj… Eluréd. A jeho sestra se svými malými dvojčaty. Nemůžu zůstat v bezpečí, zatímco tam umírají."

„Zapomněl jsi, že je tvoje svoboda spoutaná pravidly?" utrhl se na mne.

„Nezapomněl. Žádné potíže, žádný přístav, žádné zbraně, jinak se vracím do věže. Ale tohle je mimořádná situace."

Zastavil se v půlce pohybu, jímž si upevňoval opasek s mečem kolem boků.

„Je víc než pravděpodobné, že to nejsou skřeti, ale _Maedhros_ ," stiskl rty. „A pokud je, co pak? Vytasíš meč proti svým vlastním bratrům? A nebo se připojíš k lovu na silmaril po jejich boku? Odpověz poctivě – můžeš si v téhle záležitosti být stoprocentně jist sám sebou?"

Rád bych řekl, že jsem pánem vlastního osudu a dovedu se postavit břemeni své Přísahy. Nedokázal jsem však ze sebe dostat ani hlásku.

„Tak vidíš. Zůstaň. Nedělej žádné hlouposti." Odmlčel se a dotáhl poslední přezku. „Bojím se, že tak jako tak bude po všem, než se tam dostaneme. Vítr fouká od pevniny a je čerstvý. Budeme rádi, když přistaneme do půlnoci." Začal neorganizovaně cpát do vaku, co mu připadalo užitečné: obvazy, lahvičky s léky, jídlo. Hodil brašnu s jistými obtížemi na záda, vylovil zpod postele štít. Stiskl mi rameno. „Nikam nechoď, a už vůbec ne do přístavu. Nepokoušej své štěstí. A svou vůli." Dveře se otevřely a zavřely. Byl pryč. Hlasy trubek se připojily k vyzvánění, zatímco jsem se osamocený díval na tmavé, letité dřevo zakrývající východ z Celebrimborových pokojů.

Měl pravdu. O to bylo všechno těžší.

Tím, že jsem zůstal sám, můj neklid vzrostl. Přecházel jsem bezcílně po Celebrimborově obydlí, poslouchal, jak venku vřeští trubky a muži na sebe pokřikují, a později, jak nastává ticho. Do kovárny jsem nešel – ve svém momentálním duševním rozpoložení bych neudělal nic užitečného a riskoval bych úraz: na podobnou práci je potřeba soustředění. Doufal jsem, že se zabavím přípravou oběda, ale nepomohlo to: z pohledu na jídlo se mi zvedal žaludek a nedokázal jsem pozřít ani sousto. Nakonec jsem se vydal ven, za město.

Pahorky nad Ereinionovým sídlem byly opuštěné podobně jako vylidněné ulice. Sedl jsem si na svou oblíbenou lavičku v půlce cesty k vrcholku a zahleděl se na moře. Nad vodou se vznášel lehký opar, směrem k pobřeží byly vody zálivu pokryté plachtami králova loďstva směřujícího do Ústí Sirionu. Ještě dál obzor zakrýval čoud požáru.

Stiskl jsem v klíně třesoucí se ruce. Maedhros, nebo skřeti? Nebyl jsem si jistý, která možnost se mi zamlouvá lépe. Vždyť to, co jsme provedli v Doriathu, se ničím nelišilo od práce Nepřítele. Jestli se to má opakovat…

Nikdy dřív jsem to nezkoušel na takovou dálku s nikým jiným, než se svým bratrem Ambarussou, ale teď jsem se pokusil natáhnout své vědomí k Elurédovi, pomocí ósanwë zjistit, co se stalo. Jestli je v pořádku, živ a zdráv… Narazil jsem na hluchou prázdnotu, jež mohla být stejně dobře nezdarem mého pokusu, jako temnotou smrti.

Hodiny se vlekly, zatímco slunce putovalo k obzoru a plachty se zmenšovaly, až byly nepatrné jako špendlíkové hlavičky. Černý dým prořídl, rozfoukal větrem, třebaže nezmizel docela. Muka čekání neměla konce. Prošel jsem v životě mnoha nevýslovnými hrůzami, ale málokterá byla tak strašná jako bezmoc nečinnosti. Hořící lodě v Losgaru, pocit, jako by plameny zžíhaly mé vlastní nitro a bratr, jenž neodpovídá na volání. Vyslanec Temného, přinášející nám pramen rusých vlasů a Nelyův prsten – a my víme, že nedokážeme zajatého osvobodit ani mu jakkoliv pomoci. Černý kouř nad sirionskými Přístavy… K tomuhle, napadlo mne, jsme odsoudili naši matku. Den za dnem v nevědomosti, strachu a očekávání – jak strašlivá sudba pro někoho, kdo nás miloval. Jak strašlivý zločin, který jsme na ní spáchali…

Padl na mne stín.

„Nač myslíš?" Círdan zjevně neodplul s králem, klesl na druhý konec mé lavičky. Nepodíval jsem se po něm. „Na to, zda bys neměl být tam, ať už na jedné, nebo na druhé straně, Fëanorův synu?"

Dál jsem upíral oči k obzoru.

„Na svou matku," řekl jsem po chvíli popravdě. „První ze všech, na kom jsme se provinili."

„Podivné řízení osudu," po chvíli mlčení pronesl tiše. „Kdybys byl tam, dnes bys zemřel. Viděl jsem tě mrtvého na písku, ve zbroji s Fëanorovou hvězdou zalitou krví."

„Viděl jsi…"

„Tys nikdy nezahlédl zlomky toho, co nás čeká? Vize ve snu, které se mohou, ale nemusí naplnit, obrazy na hladině vody?"

„Nikdy. Žádný z nás sedmi neměl takový dar, předtuchy byly vždycky doménou Arfinovců."

Círdan se temně uchechtl, zvláštní zvuk – a když jsem zvedl pohled, spatřil jsem, jak mu ve tváři cuká sval. Nevypadal pobaveně.

„To není dar, jako spíš prokletí. Dvojsečná zbraň je pohled do budoucnosti. Nikdy nevíš, která z cest, jež se před tebou otevírají, je ta pravá. Věděl jsem, že tento den přijde, i to, že pokud přijde, nedokážeme ničemu zabránit. Ale kdy a jak, nebo jak mu předejít…" pokrčil rameny. „Jisté je jen to, že zabránit mu bylo možné. Vždyť s tebou si Sudba pohrála – někde v minulosti jsi vykročil po jiné cestě, než se zjevila mně, takové, která tě odvedla od záhuby. Je možné, že jen dočasně. Vím však jistě, že kdybys následoval své bratry, tohoto západu slunce by ses nedočkal."

„Takže je to Maedhros?" ujistil jsem se a mávl rukou směrem k obzoru.

„Nenajde, co hledá. Tolik mi bylo dáno spatřit. Teď, ani…"

„Lorde Círdane," ozval jsem se, když nedokončil. „Pověz mi, viděl jsi osud mého… Diorova syna? Je živ?"

„Viděl jsem krev na sněhu, Amrasi. Zamrzlý vodopád na bezejmenné říčce, holé stromy, mráz, vlčí hlasy a mlčení. Viděl jsem jen jeho osud, který se nikdy nestal." Zamrazilo mne do morku kostí. Pokračoval: „Jeho cesta je nejasná. Vím totéž co ty: tam v Přístavech jsou tví bratři, štvaní Přísahou, a ti neznají žádné slitování."

Sevřel jsem si dlaněmi spánky, v nichž mi pulsovala krev.

„Ty jsi moudrý, Staviteli lodí, pověz mi: Bude mým osudem věčná tma, když jsem se odřekl od svých slov? Jako oni jsem přísahal získat silmaril bez ohledu na cenu, a přesto teď sedím tady a dívám se na to z dálky, protože jsem neměl dost vůle… dost odvahy… dost… dost věrnosti…"

„Tvá největší slabost se ještě může ukázat jako tvá největší síla," pohlédl na mne překvapivě čirýma a jasnýma očima. „A krutost nebývá tím klíčem, který odemkne brány k vytouženému cíli. Ještě jsme nedošli ke konci svých dní…"

Šero kolem nás houstlo, padla tma a na obzoru jsme stále ještě tu a tam zahlédli odlesk vzdálených jazýčků plamene. Noc byla studená a jasná, zvěstující počínající podzim, hvězdy zářily jako v prvních dnech naší cesty z Alqualondë k severu a až nad ránem se nízko nad obzor vyhoupl útlý srpek Isilu. Z moře vál vítr mrazící krev v žilách, od úst se mi v matném světle zvedaly obláčky sraženého dechu a ruce jsem měl jako led. Přesto jsem se neodhodlal vrátit dolů, do města. Círdan seděl vedle mne nehybně – jen někdy vprostřed noci mi přes ramena přehodil cíp svého pláště. Tak jsme se oba dočkali svítání.

Pohled na Balarský záliv a vzdálenou pevninu se nezměnil. Nad východním obzorem se sbírala mračna, později bude zřejmě pršet, a sloupy tmavého dýmu nad Přístavy se přes noc rozptýlily. Nic teď nenasvědčovalo nedávné katastrofě. Lodě se nevracely.

Círdan vstal.

„Můžeme tu zírat na vodu třeba do večera, a k čemu to bude? Nemáš nic lepšího na práci?"

Vzhlédl jsem k němu s provinilým výrazem.

„Mám," připustil jsem. „Jenže když teď půjdu do dílny, spíš se zmrzačím, než abych udělal něco užitečného."

Věkovitý elf se upřeně zahleděl na zátoku se zachmuřeným výrazem pod bílým vousem.

„Tak pojď se mnou. Bude potřeba připravit lůžka pro raněné a ostatní, kdo přežili. Nachystat léky, obvazy, zásoby. Zbylo mi tu jen málo pomocných rukou, většina ranhojičů a skoro všichni bojeschopní muži odjeli s Ereinionem."

Za celý den jsem se nezastavil, dokonce ani na krátké jídlo. Před soumrakem, když byla všechna práce hotová, jsem ještě rychle vyběhl na vyhlídku. Studeně krápalo, větrem přiváté mraky spájely moře s oblohou. Několik osamělých plachet se blížilo k Balaru, ale i já, celou bytostí suchozemec, jsem dokázal uhodnout, že nepřistanou dřív než vprostřed noci nebo nad ránem. Zítra bude vše jasné.

Vrátil jsem se do Celebrimborova bytu, spolykal studené jídlo od včerejška a pokoušel se zabavit tisícovkou drobností, abych nemusel přemýšlet. Někdy k půlnoci jsem usnul v jídelně přímo za stolem, přemožený únavou z probdělé noci a duševním vyčerpáním.

Vzbudil mne dotek něčí ruky na rameni. Příchozí, mladý hoch, jehož jsem neznal, měl v ruce lampu, zjevně tedy ještě nezačalo svítat.

„Paní Calloth tě prosí, lorde Amrasi. Do špitálu."

Víčka jsem měl napuchlá, ruku, kterou jsem si ve spánku podložil pod tvář, úplně odkrvenou, ale jeho slova mne okamžitě probrala.

„Vrátili se?"

„Zatím jen dvě lodě."

Oblékat jsem se nemusel, třebaže jsem si byl jistý, že v šatech, v nichž jsem usnul, nevypadám zrovna reprezentativně. Spokojil jsem se s tím, že jsem si do obličeje nastříkal odstálou vodu z umyvadla a mokrými prsty projel krátce ostříhané vlasy.

Pořád ještě pršelo. Hlasy se nesly jen ze směru od přístavu, všude jinde panoval úplný klid předjitřního okamžiku. Obloha pod mraky na východě teprve začínala blednout.

Šero bylo i v pravém křídle Ereinionova paláce, kde Círdan nechal zřídit provizorní nemocnici. Na stojanech v uličce mezi lůžky zářily bledé noldorské krystaly vydávající jen tlumené světlo, které nebodalo do očí. Úplně všechny slamníky v místnosti, kam mne chlapec dovedl, byly obsazené. Někteří ranění spali, omámení tišícími prostředky nebo úplným vyčerpáním. Další mne sledovali skelnými pohledy nebo se v bolesti převalovali a sténali. Noldor, Sindar, Druhorození, ženy i muži. Z ošetřoven umístěných přes chodbu se sem nesl tlumený křik.

Z pološera proti mně se vynořila léčitelka. Vypadala vyčerpaně, s vlasy rozcuchanými, svázanými na zátylku do jednoduchého uzlu jako lidská žena a s vpadlýma očima. Na zástěře navlečené přes šaty měla krvavé šmouhy.

„Calloth!" pospíšil jsem si jí vstříc, ale promluvit jsem se odvažoval jenom polohlasem. I tak jsem přitahoval až příliš nevítané pozornosti.

„Amrasi," pokynula mi úsporným gestem. „Mám teď málo času, tak jenom to nejdůležitější: Je živ a s největší pravděpodobností živ zůstane. Pojď se mnou."

Eluréda uložili do rohu zadní místnosti, stejně přeplněné raněnými jako přední sál. Spal, podepřený o podhlavník tak, aby poloseděl, s hlavou pokleslou na rameno a hrudníkem omotaným obvazy. Ruce položené na přikrývkách podél těla měl plné strupů a oděrek.

„Ulmo ho musí milovat," řekla nade mnou léčitelka, když jsem kvapně přiklekl k lůžku a vzal ho za zápěstí. Puls měl zrychlený, ale silný a pravidelný a nezdálo se, že by ho postihla horečka. „Zřejmě spadl z mola do moře, našli ho v bezvědomí na jednom z ostrůvků v deltě, na čáře přílivu. Nějak se mu podařilo zastavit si krvácení silou vůle – má štěstí, že prošel výcvikem jako ranhojič. Jinak by vykrvácel; zasadili mu dvě rány přes hrudník, a obě jsou hluboké, i když nezasáhly žádný životně důležitý orgán."

„Pak za něj vzdávám díky všem Valar," zašeptal jsem. „A jeho sestra s dětmi?"

„Když jsme odplouvali, po dětech Ereinion ještě pátral," řekla. „Neví se, co se s nimi stalo." Chlapcům bylo něco málo přes pět let – šest podle našeho, elfského počítání, i když v případě půlelfů nebyly ty počty docela přesné. Ztratili se? Zahynuli v ohni, stali se obětmi další nesmyslné pomsty, nebo je matka někde ukryla? Stiskl jsem rty.

„Elwing…" pokračovala ranhojička rychle, „podle toho, co jsme slyšeli od raněných, skočila ze skály nad přístavem do moře, aby unikla pronásledovatelům."

„Pronásledovatelům?" zopakoval jsem. Nedávalo to smysl. Ani v nejmenším. Opustila své malé děti a pak zvolila dobrovolnou smrt? Proč? Copak sebevraždou něco vyřešila, zastavila krveprolití v Přístavech? Zachránila někoho – něco?

Calloth mi rukou se zřetelnými skvrnami špatně umyté krve pod nehty stiskla rameno.

„Maedhrosovi."

Zhluboka jsem se nadechl.

„Nikdy by nezabil ženu," řekl jsem, i když jsem o tom nebyl přesvědčený. Příliš se změnil, můj bratr, ode dnů našeho mládí.

„Mýlíš se," potřásla hlavou. „Ani tebou bych si nebyla jistá, kdybys byl v jeho situaci, natož pak… Silmaril měla na prsou. Zmizela v moři i s ním a vlny je oba odnesly. Je navěky ztracený. To jsme se dozvěděli."

Její slova mne zasáhla z několika stran a ranila víc, než bych čekal. Neschopen odpovědi jsem složil tvář do dlaní. V co jsem doufal? Že Maedhros, když už k tomu znovu muselo dojít, získá Kámen, splní část Přísahy a upokojí své srdce alespoň na čas? Nebo jsem chtěl slyšet, že hon byl marný, protože silmaril v Přístavech nikdy nebyl? Buď alespoň jednou upřímný sám k sobě, přinutil jsem se. Ty sis přál, aby tví bratři uspěli. Přál sis to, protože by to tak nějak napravovalo tvé vlastní selhání. Jenže teď je všechno ztraceno a my tři odsouzeni k jistější záhubě, než kdybych opravdu padl na plážích Ústí Sirionu.

„Lituješ Kamene, nebo zmařených životů?" řekla nade mnou Calloth. V jejím hlase nebylo znechucení ani odsudek, ale přesto se mi obé zarývalo pod kůži.

„Nikdy jsem netvrdil, že jsem dobrá osoba," odvětil jsem jí bez pohledu. „Mrzí mne, že sis myslela něco jiného a zklamal jsem tě."

Nevesele se zasmála.

„Nemusím se ti dívat do hlavy, a vím, co se tam odehrává. Neobelhávej sám sebe, Amrasi: silmaril by Maedhrose nezachránil. Právě naopak. Zašel už příliš daleko. I vaši vlastní vojáci prý byli počínáním tvých bratrů v Přístavech tak znechucení, že někteří odvrhli věrnost a obrátili se proti nim. A vzpomeň si na svého otce." Zlehka se znovu dotkla mého ramene a pokynula směrem k lůžku. „Musím jít. Seď s ním, pokud chceš a nemáš strach zůstat tady, obklopený nepřáteli."

„Zůstanu," řekl jsem tiše. Bylo mi tak zle, že bych plakal, kdyby se to slušelo. A kdybych měl sebemenší naději, že to pomůže. Upínal jsem se ke svému milovanému chlapci, jehož přítomnost – živá přítomnost – byla dokladem toho, že svět ještě neskončil a světlo nezhaslo. Nedovedl jsem si představit, že bych se teď sebral a odkráčel do Celebrimborova opuštěného bytu.

„Dobře. Kdybys měl pocit, že má sebemenší potíže s dechem, zavolej mne nebo někoho z ostatních léčitelů. Přeci jenom tonul a nemuselo to zůstat bez následků. Jinak ho nech spát."

Odešla lehkým krokem vzdor patrné únavě. Zbyl jsem sám v místnosti plné lidí, kterým mí bratři ublížili. Některým opakovaně. Odvrátil jsem se tak, abych se díval jen na Eluréda a všechny ostatní raněné nechal za sebou. Jestli někdo z nich vstane a půjde se mnou srovnat účty, tak ať.

Nepřišel nikdo. Ať už to bylo proto, že mne nikdo nepoznal – o čemž pochybuji, protože Calloth mne bez skrývání oslovila jménem – nebo proto, že nechtěli vyvolávat potíže na Balaru, kde byli hosty, nechávali mne na pokoji. Vražedné pohledy, které jsem tu a tam cítil v zádech, nepočítám.

„Lorde Amrasi," oslovil mne někdo po velmi dlouhé době. Okny už se do sálu lilo jitřní světlo, Eluréd klidně spal a dýchal bez problémů. Ohlédl jsem se. Nade mnou stál muž, jehož jsem poznával – dlouhá léta patřil k mým věrným, dokud jsem ještě žil na východě Beleriandu. Velmi málo z následovníků našeho otce přísahalo po odchodu od Mithrimu přímo mně a každého z nich jsem znal osobně. Tento byl mým vrstevníkem a v dětství častým druhem našich her, i když později jsme se odcizili. Pokud jsem věděl, sloužil na Amon Ereb ještě v době, kdy jsem pevnost opustil. Co dělal tady, bylo záhadou – nechali za sebou mí bratři raněné, když se stahovali z vypálených Přístavů? Paži měl v dlahách na pásce a v obličeji opuchlou ránu sešitou přinejmenším patnácti stehy.

„Ano?" vstal jsem.

„Takže jsi to opravdu ty," jako by sám sobě něco potvrzoval. „Říkalo se, že jsi zahynul."

„Nejspíš proto, aby mí bratři nemuseli veřejně přiznat, že jsem je zradil," odvětil jsem chladně. Nechtěl jsem vést tuhle debatu – tady, před gondolinskými a doriathskými raněnými, z nichž mnozí teď byli vzhůru a dívali se na nás.

„Pak ti snad nebude příliš zatěžko nás přijmout," upřel na mne zrak.

„Vás? Koho vás?" rozhlédl jsem se.

„Je nás kolem desítky, kteří jsme přežili. Postavili jsme se v Přístavech proti lordu Maedhrosovi, protože ti, proti komu chtěl bojovat, byli z větší části bezbranné ženy a zoufalí uprchlíci. Sloužili jsme vám, Fëanorovým synům, dokud to bylo možné, zabíjeli jsme na vaše slovo. Ale naše svědomí nám nedovolilo potřetí se obrátit proti vlastním rodným. Odpusť nám nebo nás odsuď, protože jenom tebe teď můžeme pokládat za svého pána."

„Erestore," připomněl jsem si jeho sindarské jméno, „nenech se splést tím, že nejsem v železech ani ve vězení. Nejsem svobodný a nemám právo přijímat přísahy. Složte slib Celebrimborovi nebo přímo králi."

„Pokud jej přijme," řekl sklíčeně. „Nejsme o nic lepší než Nargothrondští, kteří nechali jít na smrt Felagunda, a naopak ještě horší o to, že jsme se předtím provinili vraždami. Potřísnili jsme si ruce a pak zradili své lordy, obrátili svá slova naruby."

„Každý z nás má hranici, kterou nelze překročit, aniž by zničil svou vlastní duši," řekl jsem. „Promluvím se svým synovcem, až se vrátí domů. A v každém případě bude záležet na tom, co s vámi zamýšlí Ereinion." Nadechl jsem se. „Ale teď mi řekni, pokud můžeš, co se stalo v Přístavech?"

Vypadal stejně v rozpacích, jako jsem se já cítil.

„Dlouho jsme si mysleli, že na to nedojde, když Přístavy odpovídaly na požadavky lorda Maedhrose neurčitě," začal nejistě a pak mi vyprávěl jinými slovy něco podobného, co už jsem dříve slyšel z druhé strany: můj nejstarší bratr se léta neodhodlal k akci, pokoušel se smlouvat, lhát, nakonec vydírat a hrozit, ale všechno bylo marné. Byl to patrně Maglor, kdo ho celou dobu držel na uzdě, jinak by ke krveprolití došlo už dávno. „Ještě v posledním okamžiku se lord Maglor pokoušel s paní Elwing jednat," řekl mi Erestor. „Byl jsem v Přístavech jako jeho prostředník. To byla poslední kapka, lorde Amrasi. Ti Sindar, které jsem potkal, byly hlavně ženy a odrostlá mládež. Většina bojeschopných mužů byli naši, Noldor, ti, kdo vyvázli z Gondolinu, a mezi nimi i příbuzní a bývalí přátelé z Tirionu. Velmi mnoho Doriathských podle všeho opustilo Ústí Sirionu s lordem Celebornem před několika lety. Co jsme měli počít? Zabíjet vlastní bratrance?"

„A Paní Elwing?"

Zamračil se.

„Paní se k nám, Maglorovým poslům, zachovala arogantně – arogantněji než kdysi Dior, jako by byla nezranitelná." Vzpomněl jsem si, že právě Erestor patřil k těm, kdo před útokem na Menegroth vyjednávali o vrácení Klenotu s Berenovým dědicem. „Přede všemi se ozdobila Nauglamírem a tvářila se, že nikomu jinému Fëanorův silmaril patřit nemůže. Tady mladý lord, její bratr," mávl Erestor rukou směrem, kde spal Eluréd, „se ji snažil zadržet a krotit její svéhlavost, poukazoval na povinnost chránit lid i její vlastní děti za jakoukoliv cenu, dokud ho nevykázala z místnosti. Když odešel, už bylo jednání dost rychlé." Udělal výmluvné gesto, z něhož jsem vyrozuměl, že Elwing nechala posly vyhodit. „Princ nás zastavil u hradeb, prosil mne, abych Maglora žádal o strpení – doufal, že se mu sestru teď, v bezprostředním ohrožení, podaří nakonec přece jenom přesvědčit. Ale já jsem věděl, že je to marné. Byla silmarilem stejně posedlá jako tvůj bratr, můj pane. Nakonec to bylo stejně jedno. Lord Maedhros odmítl čekat z obavy, že Paní pošle na Balar pro posily a prosba prince Eluréda je jenom důmyslná hra o čas." Povzdechl si. „Když nám přikázal zaútočit na město, já a asi půl stovky dalších jsme se mu postavili. V první chvíli tam ani nebyly zbraně. Jen jsme žádali, aby se ještě pokusil jednat, nenutil nás znovu promyšleně zabíjet bezbranné."

„A pak?"

Erestor se hořce ušklíbl.

„Poslal na nás lučištníky, takže jsme se bránili. Přeci jen jsme se nevyvarovali zabíjení svých přátel a příbuzných, a ať jsme za to tisíckrát prokletí. Víc už nevím, lorde Amrasi. V jednu chvíli mne někdo zasáhl mečem do hlavy, přilba mi zachránila život, ale z boje jsem byl vyřazen. Když jsem se probral, Přístavy dohořívaly a smrákalo se. Naši byli pryč."

„A Paní Elwing se svými dětmi? Měla dva malé chlapce, pětiletá dvojčata – podle toho, co jsem slyšel, vypadali tak na devět, deset let."

„Ranění říkali, že Paní spadla do moře a zabila se na skalách. Silmaril se ztratil."

„U všech ohnivých démonů, Erestore, neptám se tě na ten zatracený Kámen, ale na děti!" neudržel jsem se.

Pohlédl na mne takovým způsobem, jako by si nebyl jist, co vlastně slyšel. Zřejmě jsem byl první Fëanorovec, co se neptá po silmarilu, ale mně už bylo všechno jedno – Klenot byl pryč, nenávratně z našeho dosahu, to jsem věděl. Neměl jsem v úmyslu jako zoufalec se nechat přepravit do Ústí Sirionu, abych se potápěl v příboji, jestli bych ho náhodou nevylovil. Jak jsem tak znal Ulma, už se určitě postaral přede mnou. Co mne zajímalo, byli chlapci – pokud ještě byli k zachránění.

„Nevím. Opravdu nevím. Paní měla celou noc na to, aby je poslala někam do bezpečí, někde je ukryla. Pokud to neudělala… Město Doriathských na jižním břehu Sirionu vyhořelo, zbyly jenom holé zdi. Jestli je nechala tam, nedovedu si představit, jak by se mohly tak malé děti samy zachránit. Gondolinská část zůstala stát téměř neporušená, ale většina lávek a mostů přes ostrůvky spadla nebo ji strhli obránci. Mám za to, že na druhý břeh se lord Maedhros nedostal. Ale kdyby se děti našly tam, nenechal by je Velekrál přepravit na Balar při první příležitosti, s raněnými?"

Musel jsem mu dát zapravdu. Požádal jsem ho, aby mne opustil, a Erestor mi bez přemlouvání vyhověl. Ani pro jednoho z nás nebyl ten rozhovor snadný a věděl jsem, že ještě přinejmenším jeden horší je přede mnou.

Když jsem se ale vrátil na svou tvrdou židli vedle Elurédova lůžka, pochopil jsem, že všechno opakovat nebudu muset.

Nevšiml jsem si, v kterém okamžiku mého rozhovoru s Erestorem se probral, ale hleděl na mne bdělýma očima.

„Není mrtvá," řekl roztřeseně a neohrabaným pohybem si přitáhl přikrývku k hrudi. „Vím to jistě. Poznal bych, kdyby umřela, jako jsem to cítil s Elurínem."

Co jsem měl na to říci? Přesvědčovat ho, že se mýlí, protože pouto mezi dvojčaty je jedinečné a nezrušitelné jinak než smrtí – a možná ani tak ne-, zatímco se sestrou vyrůstal odděleně a zákonitě se museli odcizit? Zpřetrhaná sourozenecká pouta se těžko obnovují, to jsem konec konců věděl z vlastní zkušenosti. Nepoznal jsem, že mí prostřední bratři v Menegrothu padli, dokud jsem neviděl jejich těla. A podle toho, co říkal Erestor, vztah mezi těmito sourozenci zjevně balancoval na ostří nože, byť mi to Eluréd nikdy dříve nepřiznal.

„Já bych to poznal," zopakoval mi přesvědčeně, jako by sledoval mé myšlenky. „Věděl bych, kdyby to bylo k ničemu."

„O čem to mluvíš?" Chtěl jsem mu původně říci něco na omluvu nebo na útěchu, jenže jak se dá omluvit něco takového? Ať se raději drží své pomýlené víry, než abych mu úplně bral naději.

„O tomhle," škrtnul konečkem ukazováku s odraženým, slézajícím nehtem přes obvaz, který mu omotával hruď a rameno. „Postavil jsem se Maedhrosovi."

Ledová ruka mi sevřela srdce.

„Zatoužil jsi po smrti?" dostal jsem ze sebe přes rostoucí zděšení. „Maedhros je nejlepší šermíř Beleriandu, a to, při vší úctě, o sobě nemůžeš říci ani ty, ani já…"

„Mhm…" zamumlal. „Po smrti nijak zvlášť netoužím, když to chceš vědět. On… vrhl se po Elwing. Musel jsem se postavit mezi ně – vím jistě, že ty bys udělal totéž, kdyby to byla tvoje sestra." Hlas měl slabý, ochraptělý, ale naprosto bdělý. Nalil jsem mu ze džbánu pohárek vody – vypil ji na jeden dlouhý doušek.

„I když je pořád nejlepší," souhlasil s mou předchozí poznámkou, když mi pohár vrátil. „O tom není sporu. Ale chvíli jsem se držel," stočil vzhůru jeden koutek rtů v křivém úšklebku. „Dost dlouho, abych jí dal čas utéct. Nakonec jsem měl ale asi štěstí, že mě shodil z náplavky do vody v přístavu. Dvakrát prošel mou obranou a přežil jsem to, ale třetí ranou by mne nejspíš zabil."

Div ne za cenu vlastního života dal své sestře šanci utéct… k čemu? K dobrovolné smrti skokem z útesu? Varoval jsem se toho, abych to řekl nahlas, a doufal jsem, že neslyšel, když o tom mluvil Erestor.

„Donesu ti polévku nebo kaši. Jsi zesláblý ztrátou krve, musíš jíst," zvedl jsem se.

Zadržel mne:

„Počkej. Mluvili jste o dětech…"

Rezignovaně jsem se zase posadil.

„Ereinion je hledá," řekl jsem. „Zdá se, že nikdo neví, co se s nimi stalo. Jestli… jestli jsi byl svědkem toho, že Elwing poslala chlapce někam do úkrytu, řekni mi to. Čím dříve je najdeme, tím menší nebezpečí, že nás někdo předejde."

„Och, Valar," zvrátil hlavu nazad a zavřel oči v němé rezignaci. „Kéž by je někam poslala. Kéž by ji to napadlo. Jenže ona si vůbec nepřipouštěla… nebyla ochotná vidět, do čeho se řítíme." Pokračoval se stisknutými víčky, skrz zuby: „Říkal jsi, že to šílenství běží ve tvé rodině. Že mu podlehl tvůj otec, pak tvůj bratr. Mýlil ses, Amrasi. Do té chvíle v Přístavech se Elwing nikdy nesetkala s Maedhrosem, natož pak s Fëanorem, a postihlo ji totéž, co je. Tak kletba není na vaší rodině, ale spočívá na Klenotech."

Chtěl jsem se ohradit, že je to nesmysl, protože silmarily jsou požehnané Vardou i Yavannou a světlo v nich je čisté, posvátné – a nemohl jsem. Hluboko uvnitř jsem věděl, že má pravdu.

„Viděl jsem to na ní od prvního večera v Přístavech…" pokračoval tiše. „Ty jsi seděl nahoře ve věži, pod zámkem, a dole Celeborn držel oslavu mého návratu. Nevím, jestli ji k tomu on nebo Galadriel povzbuzovali, ale Elwing přišla celá v bílé, dítě, jak byla, a ten obrovský náhrdelník s Fëanorovým Kamenem měla na ramenou, div neklesala pod jeho tíhou. Zářila s ním jako hvězda. Jak jsem jí měl říci, jak jsem ji měl požádat, aby ho sňala a někam schovala? Nebo aby se ho navždycky zbavila? Protože kdykoliv jsem se na silmaril podíval, viděl jsem jen… Elurína, jak byl… když nás tehdy Maedhros našel. S tváří úplně promodralou, když mi ležel hlavou na kolenou, ve vlasech měl rampouchy a já jsem v hloubi duše věděl, že nespí, ale šel za matkou, i když jsem před tím dnem nikdy neviděl nikoho umřít…" Zpod sevřených víček mu stekla slza. „Ale ona byla přesvědčená, že díky silmarilu se Doriathští a Gondolinští tak rychle vzpamatovali ze svých ztrát. Že to světlo léčí rány a konejší znavenou mysl… Že se bez něj neobejdeme. Ať jsem ji prosil, jak chtěl, poukazoval na osud našich rodičů, celého Doriathu… Všechno to bylo zbytečné. Proč myslíš, že nás opustili Celeborn a Galadriel se svými věrnými? Snažili se ji přimět… Marně. Když bylo jasné, že Elwing nepovolí, Galadriel se s ní pohádala, opravdu pohádala a řekla, že nebude přihlížet třetímu krveprolití vyvolanému sobeckou touhou vlastnit Fëanorův klenot. A odešli. Věděl jsem, že tohle ti nikdy nebudu moci svěřit, dokud bude Kámen v Přístavech – ale teď už je to jedno."

„Eluréde… Myslím, že bys o tom neměl mluvit ani teď. Právě teď, když je to tak čerstvé a ty jsi zesláblý…" zkusil jsem to, když jsem viděl napětí v jeho bledé tváři. Věděl jsem zároveň, že má slova nepomohou; držel svou hrůzu v sobě příliš dlouho.

Přejel si dlaní přes řasy, aby setřel zbytek slz.

„Jsem v pořádku. Podej mi ještě vodu, prosím tě…" Napil se a chvíli ležel tiše se zavřenýma očima. Znovu jsem zvažoval, že dojdu za Calloth, a nejen pro jídlo – léčitelka by mu byla schopná namíchat něco, po čem se uklidní, otupí a bude spát.

„Úplně jsem viděl, jak ji to ničí," ozval se, než jsem se rozmyslel. „Dokud byla dítě, byl pro ni Velký Klenot jenom… hračka. Ozdoba, jako si jiné dívky hrají s barevnými sklíčky a pentlemi. A ani tehdy se ho nebyla ochotná vzdát. Řekli mi, že už v době, kdy do Přístavů přišli, nedokázala usnout bez Kamene poblíž… Jenom když ho měla u sebe, přestávala plakat, volat po naší matce, po mně s bratrem… Pak, jak dospívala… stala se ze silmarilu posedlost. Vždycky byla hrozně vážná a přemoudřelá, ale časem mi připadalo, že se vzdaluje čím dál víc…"

 _„…_ _To nechápeš, jak tě to ničí? Ta tvá žárlivá láska, ta posedlost dílem tvých rukou?"_ jako by ke mně zalétlo přes prostor a čas. _„Nechápeš, že vedeš do zkázy nejenom sebe, ale i nás všechny, Fëanáro?"_

„…Zavírala se do své ložnice na celé hodiny. Namlouvala nám, že má rozdělanou práci a potřebuje soustředění, nebo si čte. Jednou jsem přelezl z okna svého pokoje na její balkon. Ani si toho nevšimla. Zírala do šperkovnice, tvář měla celou zalitou tou září…"

 _„…_ _Už tě nezajímá nic jiného! Máš syny, Ambarussar ještě zdaleka nejsou dospělí, potřebují tě, a ty jsi schopný celé hodiny v pokladnici zírat na Klenoty a o ničem jiném nechceš slyšet…"_

„…Nakonec mi připadalo, že je v Přístavech stejně nepřítomná jako Eärendil. Začala zapomínat, že by měla přijít do rady nebo k večeři, že by měla dát synům dobrou noc, než je chůva uloží…"

 _„…_ _Jak jsi mohl zapomenout? Při Manwëm a Vardě, vždyť to bylo_ essecarmë _tvého vlastního vnuka, jediného vnuka! Když bez těch Kamenů nevydržíš, měl sis je připevnit na čelenku a ukázat je všem – ale to by tam nesměl být Nolofinwë, nemám pravdu? Aby ti je náhodou neokoukal…"_

„…prosil jsem ji, aby Kámen poslala Maedhrosovi, přísahám. Ne jednou. Pokaždé, když přišel dopis a ona se pak zavřela ve věži s Klenotem a odmítala vyjít. Zapřísahal jsem ji, že tím jediným může zachránit nás všechny i samu sebe, a nejen před smrtí. Vmetla mi, že jsem víc tvůj syn než Diorův, protože jinak bych to chápal…"

 _„…_ _prostě žárlíš, Nerdanel. Nedokážeš unést, že jsem stvořil něco tak výjimečného, zatímco ty sama…"_

„…že kvůli získání Klenotu krvácel náš děd a zahynul náš otec, že vrahové ho nikdy nesmějí mít. Vůbec nepochopila, že Beren a Lúthien nechtěli silmaril kvůli němu samému, ale pro něco mnohem důležitějšího…"

 _„…_ _Pohled na silmarily jim nedopřeju. Jsou jedné krve s Melkorem, i oni po nich prahnou. Jen tobě věřím, můj otče a králi, že je dokážeš tady ve Formenosu střežit, protože mé Klenoty jsou to nejdražší, co mám…"_

„…Ten prokletý Kámen se pro ni stal vším. Byl víc než její láska, víc než její lid, víc než její vlastní život. Byl jí dražší než Elrond a Elros, krev její krve, kteří svou matku zbožňovali…"

 _„_ _Myslel jsem si, zjevně mylně, že tvým nejdražším pokladem byla vždycky tvá rodina, tvá žena a synové…"_

„Stačí! Stačí!" Někdo mi zalomcoval ramenem. „Eluréde! Amrasi! Vás dva nechat bez dohledu…" Vytrhl jsem se z transu téměř násilím, jako bych se vynořoval zpod vodní hladiny, napůl utopený. Ztěžka jsem lapal po dechu. Zamrkal jsem oslepeně do denního světla, slunečního světla, byť ještě před chvílí jsem stál ve Formenosu pod bledými hvězdami rušenými jen vzdálenou září Telperionu a díval se do tváře svému dědovi, který už za několik dnů bude mrtev.

„Rozbouřili jste síly Ardy tak, že citlivějším povahám vstávají vlasy hrůzou na hlavě, a to většinu těch obrazů ani nezahlédli!" Calloth mi nepřestávala zarývat prsty do klíční kosti tak silně, až to bolelo. „Och Valar, Eluréde, alespoň ty bys měl mít trochu sebeovládání, a ještě v tomhle stavu… Že tomu nerozumí Fëanorovec, to mě nepřekvapuje, ale od Lúthienina vnuka a svého vlastního žáka bych čekala, že se dokáže zastavit dřív, než zajde příliš daleko… Vypij to," strčila mu do rukou pohárek. Jak jsem se pomalu vzpamatovával, všiml jsem si, že má mladý muž líce zmáčené slzami a na skráních kapky potu, jímž mu prosakovaly i obvazy na hrudi. Pak jsem zjistil, že sám na tom nejsem líp. Celý jsem se třásl.

„Co přesně…" vymáčkl jsem ze sebe, „co přesně jsme provedli tentokrát?"

„To se mě vážně ptáš ty, Maglorův bratr? Neviděl jsi ho nikdy, jak se dotýká neviditelných sil Ardy, aby posluchače vtáhl do svých písní, aby se stali součástí vyprávěného příběhu a ten se jim zhmotnil před očima?" Konečně pustila moje rameno, nejspíš upokojená tím, že se snažím vnímat a víceméně souvisle mluvit. „O písních moci jsi snad alespoň slyšel, ne? S vámi ještě bude práce…" Vzala Elurédovi prázdnou číšku, znovu do ní nalila z kožené nádoby, kterou měla na řemeni přes rameno, a vnutila mi ji do prstů. „Teď mě dobře poslouchej, Fëanorův synu, a jestli se podle toho nezařídíš, poputuješ rychle zpátky do věže, o to se postarám. Teď tohle vypiješ, sebereš se, dojdeš domů, něco pojíš a zalezeš do postele přinejmenším do zítřejšího rána. Vyjádřila jsem se srozumitelně?"

„Calloth," zaváhal jsem s jejím odvarem u rtů. „To je nesmysl. Nikdy v životě, i kdybych se snažil sebevíc, jsem nedokázal sáhnout pro síly Ardy, natož je použít. Otec si o mně myslel, že jsem v podstatě slabý a neschopný, a ne zcela neoprávněně. Tohle je umění, které stálo vždycky ne o patro, ale o celou horu výš než já."

„Jak se říká, všechno je jednou poprvé," nevěděl jsem, jestli se doopravdy zlobí nebo se jenom tak vylekala. „Vnutil jsi polovině Ereinionova paláce opravdu hnusné a temné, i když dost neurčité vize spjaté s Fëanorem a silmarily. Vím, že to nebylo schválně. Ale musíš se naučit to ovládat, aby ta moc neovládla tebe. Lúthien něčím podobným zbořila Sauronovu pevnost, což je v případě Balaru dost nežádoucí. Copak jsme ti už v Doriathu neříkali, ty blázne, že předávání sil pomocí ósanwë jde oběma směry, zvlášť když to jeden neumí?"

„Calloth má pravdu," ozval se Eluréd unaveně. „A byla to moje chyba. Měl jsem tě poslechnout a nezačínat mluvit o těchhle věcech, dokud je to tak čerstvé. Prostě mě to přemohlo. Jdi si odpočinout – já rozhodně budu spát."

Zatímco jsem se loudavým, vyčerpaným krokem vlekl přes nádvoří paláce do Celebrimborových pokojů, abych léčitelku dál nedráždil, napadlo mne, že kdyby něco podobného Eluréd zkusil na Maedhrose místo čepele, nejspíš by z vody pod náplavkou lovili nejenom mého bratra, ale i většinu jeho mužů.


	5. Něco za něco (ukradení princové)

Eluréd s Velekrálem Gil-galadem pátrají po Eärendilových synech a snaží se je dostat domů. Amras prokazuje svou užitečnost, Gildor je znovu poslem špatných zpráv a na Západě se objevuje nová hvězda.

xxx

5\. Něco za něco (ukradení princové)

Celebrimbor se vrátil zároveň s králem tři týdny po Maedhrosově útoku na Sirionské Přístavy. Děti nenašli, neobjevili ani sebemenší stopy po nich, a zbývaly tedy jen dvě možnosti, co se mohlo stát: Buď dvojčata zahynula v řeži a jejich těla pohltil oheň, nebo je mí bratři odvlekli s sebou jako rukojmí. Nebylo by to poprvé. Věřil jsem tomu, že kdyby Eluréd pořád ještě měl k dispozici silmaril, neprodleně by ho poslal na Amon Ereb, aby se synovce pokusil vysvobodit. Takhle jsme mohli jen čekat, zda se Maedhros ozve, a s jakými podmínkami. Nebo na to, jaké zprávy přinesou zvědové, které Ereinion poslal ve stopách útočníků směrem k východu.

Eluréd se rychle zotavil, nebo to alespoň předstíral. Trpěl naneštěstí onou nemocí, již má společnou velmi mnoho léčitelů s některými příliš zbrklými bojovníky, jako býval Fingon, nebo když na to přijde, Beren – tendencí podceňovat vážnost vlastního stavu v případech, kdy je zapotřebí vykonat příliš mnoho práce nebo se postarat o příliš mnoho dalších raněných. Calloth měla dost rozumu, aby mu nedovolila utéct z nemocnice, a zaměstnala ho spoustou drobných úkolů, kterými ho příliš nevyčerpávala. Mimo jiné mu nařídila, aby znovu začal pracovat se mnou. Nemyslel jsem si sice, že bych najednou vládl silami schopnými opravdu shodit věže Ereinionova paláce do Balarského zálivu, jako to Lúthien udělala s Tol-in-Gaurhoth, vždyť já nejsem z poloviny Maia a nežene mne zoufalé odhodlání – souhlasil jsem však s tím, že bude lépe předcházet drobným nehodám, na nichž bych se podvědomě podílel jen proto, že nejsem tak docela svým pánem. Ukázalo se, že je to obtížnější, než jsem čekal.

Také mnohem zajímavější. A trochu děsivé.

Poprvé v životě jsem chápal – doopravdy _chápal_ , ne jen se domníval, že rozumím, ale ve skutečnosti jsem měl jen matnou představu -, jak můj otec dokázal tvořit, měnit svou vůlí podstatu hmoty a zmrazovat ji v tom okamžiku a v té podobě, v níž se mu zlíbilo. Jakým způsobem můj bratr vtahoval posluchače do svých písní, až nabyli dojmu, že jsou od samého počátku součástí dění, nebo se podle jeho přání radovali či propadali černému zoufalství. Jak asi postupoval Finrod, když proměnil tváře svých druhů ve skřetí a pak vyvolal síly, jimiž téměř dokázal udolat Morgothova nejsilnějšího služebníka. A Lúthien, která totéž dovedla do vítězného konce. Jaké moci se dotýkají ti nejzkušenější léčitelé, aby přiměli těžce poraněné tělo se zhojit a vážně zasažené fëar nabýt duševní rovnováhy. Ne že bych dokázal něco z toho opravdu uchopit a udělat sám. Proti těm všem, na které jsem vzpomínal, jsem byl zoufalý začátečník. ,Ještě tak dvě stě let,ʻ potěšila mě Calloth, když mě a Eluréda jednou pozorovala při našich jednoduchých cvičeních, ,a začne to vypadat, že doopravdy možná jednou porozumíš tomu, jak vládnout silami Ardy.ʻ Pokrčila nos. ,To se týká vás obou,ʻ zpražila pohledem Dioriona, který se potměšile pochechtával.

Všichni jsme věděli, že dvě stě let nemá před sebou nikdo z nás. Mohli jsme předstírat, co jsme chtěli, ale bylo nám jasné, že budeme všichni mrtví nejspíš už za pár desetiletí, pokud se nestane zázrak. Takhle, myslel jsem si, mám alespoň šanci nedat se Temnému pánovi zadarmo. Až přijde válka sem k nám, i známí vrahové rodných jako já dostanou znovu do rukou meč. A tentokrát budu mít víc než jen ten.

Cvičení bylo vyčerpávající a Celebrimbor mě nepřestával honit v dílně, takže jsem neměl čas na přemýšlení a naštěstí ani na bezcílné potulky po ulicích a okolí Círdanova města. To bylo asi dobře. Atmosféra na ostrově zhutněla příchodem uprchlíků z Ústí Sirionu, převážně Doriathských. Nedivil jsem se nikomu z nich, že mi dávají najevo své nepřátelství a své pohrdání. Bylo to… nepříjemné, protože podobným zlým pohledům už jsem odvykl, ale dalo se to vydržet, pokud jsem neměl kdy obracet k tomu pozornost.

Eluréd udělal, co jsem čekal: přísahal Ereinionovi, nepřijal plnou vládu nad ubohými zbytky lidu své sestry ani žádný titul. A Gondolinští, to byla vůbec kapitola sama pro sebe – dost z jejich mužů zůstalo v částečně vypálených Přístavech nebo se rozjelo po hlídkách, na Balar přesunuli jenom své rodiny. Nejspíš se rozhodli neuznávat vůbec žádného krále. Na Turgonovo dědictví a královské důstojenství, nechal se slyšet Elemmakil z Domu Vlaštovky, který teď vystupoval jako oficiální mluvčí balarské části uprchlíků z Gondolinu, má nárok jediný muž: Eärendil, syn Tuora a Idril. Jestli už nežije, a proto se nevrací, pak některý z jeho malých synů. A po těch se slehla země. Alespoň to tak vypadalo.

Díval jsem se, jak Eluréd se svými lidmi o zimním slunovratu zapaluje svíce za všechny mrtvé Doriathu, až celý vrch nad městem, kde se shromáždili, planul jako požárem. Poslouchal jsem, jak o Branách léta zpívají za své padlé Gondolinští. Sledoval jsem, jak pozůstatky Nargothrondských v čele s mladým králem v prvních dnech podzimu posílají na nebe nad mořem měchýře naplněné teplým vzduchem a ty pozvolna uplývají k Západu, jako by následovaly duše těch, kdo padli za oběť drakovi a Túrinově pýše. A o pár dnů později, jak všechny tři skupiny uprchlíků společně s Círdanovými námořníky zapalují ohně na plážích a mlčky hledí směrem k pevnině. To vše jsem sledoval zpovzdálí – Mandos nám vyhrožoval, že budeme navždy vydědění, a to jsem byl: víc osamělý než kdykoliv předtím. Dokonce i Celebrimbor někam patřil. Já ne.

Tak uplynul rok a zprávy z východu nepřicházely.

Brzy po tryzně za pád Přístavů udeřila zima, a byla nejhorší, jakou jsem na Balaru za ta léta zažil. Husté sněžení se střídalo s krutými mrazy, při nichž se v led měnila dokonce i voda v mělké části přístavu, zatímco na volném moři zuřily divoké bouře. Ani ti nejzkušenější námořníci se neodvažovali vyplout z chráněných zálivů. Ryby se stáhly do hlubin, dovoz potravin z pevniny – zvěřiny a plodů – ustal. Loni ještě obyvatelé Ústí Sirionu stačili sklidit pole, než přišli mí bratři, a část úrody ze sýpek se podařilo zachránit a převézt na Balar. Letos se na pevnině ani nezaselo. Lembas, poslední záchranu hladovějících a poutníků, neměl kdo napéct: podle tradice se o jeho přípravu staraly výhradně urozené dámy se svými přítelkyněmi, ale Galadriel odešla za hory, Idril na moře a Elwing byla mrtvá. Nezbýval nikdo, kdo by to udělal. Zákonitě tedy muselo dojít k tomu, co se vzhledem k množství lidu namačkanému na ostrově dalo očekávat: zásoby, jakkoliv před začátkem chladného období pečlivě nachystané, se ztenčily na naprosté minimum a nebylo jak je doplňovat.

„Přežili jsme takhle několik let," řekla mi Calloth, připravující u ohně cupaninu na rány, i když jsem si nijak nestěžoval. „A hůř. Tady máme pevnou půdu pod nohama, střechu nad hlavou. Teplo krbu, alespoň zatím." Zásoby dřeva se také krátily a Círdan zakázal sahat na zdravé stromy, jež na Balaru zbývaly. „Tak co znamená jedna tuhá zima?" Z mého malého kroužku přátel byla jediná, kdo snášel tvrdé podmínky a nedostatek jídla beze slova a trpělivě, byť jsem věděl, jak moc nenávidí zimu.

„Calyalottë," řekl jsem šeptem, aby nikdo ani náhodně nezaslechl, že se opovažuji mluvit quenijsky. „Nikdy jsem ti neřekl, jak moc mě mrzí, čím jsme vás donutili projít. Neomluvil jsem se…" Protože krutá severská zima na Balaru byla pořád ještě nesrovnatelná s hrůzou přechodu přes Led.

„Měl bys přemýšlet o svých skutečných proviněních, a jak s nimi naložit, Pityafinwë Ambarusso, ne o tom, na čem sám žádnou vinu neneseš," zvedla ke mně oči od své práce. „A teď mi pomoz tohle uklidit zpátky do špitálu," ukázala na hromadu vypraného a vysušeného plátna, poskládaného do úhledných sloupců. Věděl jsem, že raněných teď nemá Calloth na starosti mnoho, ale přibývá těch, kdo přicházejí s omrzlinami nebo, v případě Druhorozených, s nemocemi vyvolanými chladem a nedostatkem čerstvého jídla. Jestli dojde i dřevo na topení, brzy bude ještě hůř.

Odtahali jsme do komory vedle ošetřovny, co bylo potřeba, pak léčitelka přiložila do krbu vedle lůžek nemocných a zachmuřeně kontrolovala pohledem srovnaná polena u zdi. Oba jsme věděli, že do jara ani tyhle zásoby nepostačí. Pak bude muset Círdan přivolit ke kácení… a to bude cesta bez návratu, protože tohle není poslední zima, jež nás čeká. Morgoth tohle nezkoušel poprvé: ovlivnit přirozený vývoj počasí, aby nás oslabil, vyhladověl a pak udeřil. V době, než padly Nargothrond a Gondolin, se takovéhle tuhé zimy opakovaly několik let po sobě. Teď bude úder dříve či později směřovat sem. Nebo na Amon Ereb.

Při myšlence na Maedhrosovu pevnost a mé zbývající sourozence se mi najednou vynořil z paměti záblesk vzpomínky, jíž jsem léta nevěnoval pozornost: Má návštěva na severu u Helevornu a Caranthir, můj nejméně oblíbený bratr, za nímž jsem zajížděl jen málokdy, skloněný nad mapami, se dvěma trpasličími návštěvníky. Ze zpětné perspektivy Caranthir nebyl zdaleka nejhorší z mých sourozenců: na jednu stranu neměl trpělivost, snadno se rozhněval pro každou drobnost a jako děti nás trýznil svými zlomyslnými žertíky, a na druhou dokázal kalkulovat a plánovat tak chladně a vypočítavě, že jsem mu nikdy neporozuměl a ani ho neměl zvlášť rád. Nikdy však nebyl divoký a násilnický jako Curufin ani vysloveně záludný a dvojtvářný jako Celegorm, nechť mi mí mrtví bratři prominou upřímnost. Caranthirův vztek vybuchl a zmizel, někdy nadělal okamžité potíže, ale nezůstával v jeho duši, aby tam natropil horší škody. A navíc měl můj čtvrtý nejstarší bratr zvláštní schopnost získat si důvěru a spojenectví Aulëho dětí, jimž se jistým způsobem trochu podobal svou láskou k obchodu a jeho organizování, k majetku a hledání drahých kovů. A nejenom drahých a nejenom kovů.

Tahle konkrétní rozmluva se točila kolem zvláštního hořlavého černého kamene, jehož trpaslíci užívali jako topiva ve svých výhních. Tehdy jsem bratrovi jenom na chvilku nahlédl přes rameno do mapy, kam jeho návštěvníci s entuziazmem, který jsem nechápal, zaznačovali, kde už trpaslíci kamenné uhlí těží, kde ho těžili, kde ho těžit budou a kde by ho snad opět nebo nově těžit mohli, kdyby chtěli, ovšem nemají k tomu chuť ani prostředky, protože jde o místa příliš vzdálená, nedostupná nebo pod přímou kontrolou vládců elfů. Celé mi to připadalo nudné a k ničemu nevedoucí, takže jsem záhy ztratil zájem a vrátil se k tomu, co jsem v Caranthirově knihovně dělal předtím. Teď se mi mapa vybavila s detailní přesností, včetně toho uhlového kroužku načmáraného těžkou trpasličí rukou přímo na Balaru.

Caranthir měl nádherné, podrobné mapy, z nichž mnohé jsem kreslil já sám nebo spolu s ním v dlouhých letech obležení Angbandu. Na Balaru ani jeden z nás do té doby nebyl, ale měli jsme k dispozici plány těch, kdo tam byli nebo si je mohli půjčit od Sindar: Turgonovy a Finrodovy. Ještě teď jsem si přesně vybavoval, jak se mně dotklo, že se trpasličí čmáranice ocitly vedle mých vlastních precizních čar a bratr k tomu neřekl ani slovo. Byla to samozřejmě malichernost v porovnání se vším, co jsme zažili později, malichernost i docela objektivně. Ale přece jenom jsem na chvíli pocítil stín toho, jak asi muselo být otci, když po něm Valar chtěli vydat, otevřít a zničit jeho drahocenné Kameny. Ne že já bych kvůli pokreslené mapě vedl rebélii nebo Caranthirovi vrazil jednu do zubů. A jako s ledasčím, i teď se ukázalo, že všechno zlé může být k něčemu dobré.

„Calloth," řekl jsem, zatímco léčitelka ostřížím pohledem přehlížela otop a v duchu sčítala, co všechno má ještě k dispozici v dřevníku. „Něco mne napadlo. Možná z toho nic nebude, možná ano. Jde o ten nedostatek dřeva…"

Když ke mně vzhlédla, vysvětlil jsem jí svou domněnku, že se na Balaru, podle všeho nedaleko odsud, nachází starý trpasličí důl na kamenné uhlí. Opuštěný mnoho staletí. Možná by o něm mohl někdo něco vědět – trpaslíci nikdy nebyli námořníci a nejspíš je tedy na ostrov a zpět museli dopravovat místní Teleri. I kdyby ne, troufal bych si zkusit ho najít i sám. Zkušenosti s důlním dílem ovšem nemám a nic z toho bych nehodlal podniknout za Círdanovými zády. Příliš mnoho na mém osudu pořád ještě záviselo na jeho dobré vůli.

„Ty chceš v tomhle počasí jít hledat starý důl, který tu možná je, a možná také není?" vyjevila se Calloth nad mými sebevražednými sklony.

„Jestli tu je, může nám zajistit teplo na zbytek zimy, a nejenom téhle," namítl jsem.

Círdan necítil rozpaky ani obavy, které mi dala najevo Calloth, a bez prodlení dal souhlas k mému podniku. Konec konců, pokud někde ve skalách zmrznu nebo mne zavalí kameny, velká škoda se nestane (měl tolik slušnosti, že tohle nahlas neřekl), a pokud uspěju, pomůže to všem. Sám slyšel o starých trpasličích dílech v těchto místech a dávných, velmi dávných časech – snad v dobách, kdy Doriath byl mladý a Olwë se svým lidem odplul přes moře teprve nedávno. Nemohl uvolnit nikoho, kdo by mi dělal průvodce, a hádám, že moc dobrovolníků by se asi nehrnulo. Celebrimbor se mi nabídl sám, když o mém šíleném nápadu slyšel, což mě potěšilo. Na rozdíl ode mne měl Curufinův syn v oblasti těžby a hledání nerostů nějaké předešlé zkušenosti. Elurédovi jsem pro jistotu o ničem neřekl. Nikdy bych si nevzal na svědomí, abych zahubil posledního zbývajícího Diorova potomka nějakou hloupou chybou, neopatrností nebo nešťastnu náhodou. Nezapomněl jsem na vizi, o níž mi vyprávěl Círdan: zamrzlý vodopád na bezejmenné říčce, holé stromy, mráz, vlčí hlasy a mlčení. Starý elf se domníval, že viděl události onoho slunovratu v Doriathu tak, jak nakonec neproběhly, ale mohl jsem si tím být jistý? Riskovat jsem to nechtěl.

Zmizet z města bylo vzdor třeskutým mrazům příjemné a základní povědomí o tom, kam jít, jsem měl. Tehdy u Helevornu jsem trpaslíky poslouchal sotva na půl ucha, takže mne téměř překvapilo, kolik mi toho uvízlo v hlavě. Uhlem načmáraný kroužek na mapě v mé paměti ovšem označoval poměrně velký výsek neobydlené pahorkatiny vprostřed ostrova.

„Zeptej se," vyzval mne Celebrimbor jaksi potměšile, když jsme se třetím dnem bezcílně motali mezi zarostlými kopci a skalami. Když nic jiného, stačili jsme najít poměrně dost soušek a jiného případně použitelného topiva, které nám může v budoucnu pomoci, i kdybychom kamenné uhlí neobjevili.

„A koho asi?" zamračil jsem se na něj. „Napůl zmrzlých veverek, jestli na nějakou natrefíme?"

Viděl jsem, jak se nepokrytě baví, mizera. Víc se povahou podobal matce než otci, ale tu a tam jsem v něm něco z Curufina přesto viděl.

„Zeptej se sil Ardy," pobídl mě. „Já to nedokážu – ne tím způsobem, který je potřeba, ale vím jistě, že ty to umíš, jenom jsi na to ještě nepřišel. Rok se učíš, tak nějaké povědomí, jak tyhle věci fungují, do tebe snad Diorion s léčitelkou dostali."

„Kdyby to bylo tak snadné…" odsekl jsem – a v následující vteřině jsem si uvědomil, že to tak snadné _je_. Tohle byly hory a skály, všude kolem Aulëho moc, jíž se při své práci dotýkala má matka, a lesy, Yavannino království, které jsem od dětství miloval. Velebné, neproniknutelné ticho zimy, ničím nerušené. A nic tedy nebude rušit ani mě.

To, co bylo v přístavním městě nepředstavitelně obtížné, najednou šlo samo. Kámen mluvil a zpíval, stačilo na něj položit ruku a vyprázdnit mysl. Vedl mne. Cítil jsem nepředstavitelné síly, které kdysi dávno utvářely tato místa, čas a prostor se smísil, jako bych tu stál zároveň teď i před věky. Skály měly svou paměť, i stromy si pamatovaly, co věděly od svých dávných předků a ti zase od svých. Žíly rudy ukryté hluboko pod zemí se sbíhaly, odpočívající hluboké sloje, jejichž okrajů se sotva dotkly myší díry vyvrtané do nitra hor dávno mrtvými trpaslíky, volaly a zhmotňovaly se před očima… Ne očima mého těla, to se rozumí. Jako bych vystoupil mimo sebe a najednou věděl.

Když jsem se konečně vynořil nad hladinu času a zpátky do svého těla, byl jsem slabý jako novorozené kotě a na místě, které jsem nepoznával. Hluboká rokle se zavrtávala do nitra kopců, dávno zarostlá stromy, ale přesto se dalo poznat, že nevznikla jen působením přírodních sil, zvětrávání a vlivu mořského větru. Celebrimbor mě zabalil do dvou přikrývek, z popadaného dřeva rozdělal oheň a posadil mě na vyvrácený kmen zakrytý pláštěm, kde jsem zůstal sedět a odpočíval, zatímco on zkoumal vchod do dolu.

Výdřevy byly dávno pryč, dokonce ani prohnilé zbytky nezůstaly, pokud jimi ovšem nebývalo to, co můj synovec použil jako topivo. Než jsem se vzpamatoval, měl Celebrimbor v rukách sekeru a přitesával větrem a sněhem vyvrácené kmeny ze širého okolí, aby si zabezpečil vchod do štoly.

„Užitečné, tohle tvoje umění," pochválil mě, když si všiml, že ho sleduji. „Toho bychom měli využít častěji. Hodila by se i nějaká rudná žíla, pane strýčku. Kvalitní železo, abychom nemuseli neustále všechno dovážet z pevniny."

„Celebrimbore," zasténal jsem, „myslím, že mi to na hodně dlouho stačilo." Ruka se mi třásla, když jsem hledal kotlík, abychom si mohli rozpustit sníh a udělat něco teplého k pití. Synovec si mě nevšímal.

„Vypadá to báječně," pochvaloval si. „Stačí, když podepřeme nějakých pět kroků chodby, dál je rostlá skála, naprosto bezpečná. Zítra se podívám dovnitř. Ty zůstaň sedět, potřebuješ oddych," zarazil se na okamžik ve svém na pohled zmateném, a přesto dokonale promyšleném pobíhání. „Jestli je ti zima, vezmi si i moje přikrývky."

Zima mi nebyla, jenom jsem cítil naprosté vyčerpání. Otupělost. Calloth mne nejednou varovala, že začátečník špatně odhadne síly. Své vlastní, i ty, které jím proudí, když mluví s Ardou. Bylo dobře, že šel Celebrimbor se mnou a dohlédl na mne, dokud jsem byl v tomhle stavu. Seděl jsem na kládě a pospával, zatímco on kmital kolem a obnovoval výdřevy, jak jen to v jediné osobě šlo. V rokli bylo proti částem ostrova vystaveným ledovému větru od moře poměrně teplo, alespoň pocitově. Jinak jsem si byl samozřejmě jistý, že stále mrzne, sníh ležící kolem byl hrubý jako rašple a pod svrchní vrstvou stejně tvrdý jako kámen. I pokud se mi nepovedlo najít použitelnou trpasličí štolu mířící k uhelné sloji, přinejmenším jsem objevil slušné místo na přenocování.

Přenocovali jsme tedy a po úsvitu, v kalném světle nového dne, ve dvou dodělali výdřevy. Celebrimbor vytáhl bílé krystaly, které vyráběl kdysi můj otec a po něm Curufin. Umění zjevně zůstalo v rodině, protože tyhle působily úplně nově.

Chodba opravdu vypadala bezpečně: pevná skála bez viditelných trhlin, lehce se svažující do nitra kopce.

„Teď jde jen o to," mumlal synovec, zatímco jsme sestupovali, „jestli nenajdeme jen hlušinu."

Bylo čím dál tepleji. Hluboko v jeskyních bývá stabilní teplota po celý rok a nejinak tomu bylo i zde. V podlaze chodby jsme tu a tam zahlédli zbytky pokroucených kovových kolejniček svědčících o tom, že tu trpaslíci intenzivně dolovali. A záhy nato jsme nalezli i to, co dolovali.

Kamenné uhlí, zpočátku v tenkých černých vrstvách proložených mohutným meziložím, se začalo objevovat na stěnách chodby čím dál častěji. Pak antracitově černá získala převahu nad okolním šedým kamenem a chodba se rozšířila do uměle vyhloubené jeskyně. To, co jsme našli, naši předchůdci rozhodně neopustili proto, že by zásoby došly a sloj se vytěžila.

„Blahopřeji, strýčku," poklonil se mi Celebrimbor šaškovsky. „Právě ses připojil k těm Fëanorovcům, které je potřeba nenávidět jenom omezeně, protože je z nich nějaký užitek." Rozhlédl se. „Pobereme, co uneseme, beztak nemáme s sebou vhodné nástroje. Vrátím se sem s pár odborníky. Hodně Gondolinských se v důlním díle vyzná. Škoda jenom, že tu taky není k nalezení nějaká díra plná jídla."

xxx

Jara a klidnějšího moře jsme se dočkali víceméně v neztenčeném počtu, třebaže většinou tělesně poněkud lehčí než na podzim. Spojení loděmi na pevninu se obnovilo, takže jsme se nakonec přeci jen dočkali čerstvého masa a ryb. Teď už se čekalo jen na zprávy – budou-li vůbec nějaké.

Přišly; a ty první dobré nebyly. Během zimy se k jihu začali stahovat nejenom Východňané, jimž už byl zjevně Hithlum a Dorthonion malý a příliš studený, ale i skřeti a Sauronovy vlčí zrůdy. Nepřátelé si hledali nové cesty přes Teiglin a přes Sirion. Otázka byla, zda procházeli i kolem Amon Ereb a jižní zemskou stezkou podél Andram, a pokud ano, co to znamená v souvislosti s mými zbývajícími bratry. Hlídky Ereinionových Noldor a zbytků Gondolinských ještě většinu útoků ustály a odolaly, snažily se během zimy opevňovat na drobných strážních tvrzích a věžích, hlídajících spojení z východu na západ a udržujících jakés takés bezpečí podél linie pobřeží. Byl jsem ve velkém pokušení požádat krále, třebas i Círdanovým prostřednictvím, aby mi dal svolení opustit Balar a vrátit se do přední linie. Nebyl jsem si jistý, co bych tam hledal. Nápravu svých činů? Pokání? A možná prostě jen rychlou smrt z rukou nepřítele, toho pravého Nepřítele ze severu. Pocit, že když mám umřít, ať je to v boji za navrácení zbývajících dvou otcových Klenotů, když u toho prvního jsem ostudně selhal, mne neopouštěl.

Stále jsem se však neodvažoval prosit právě o tohle; nejspíš jsem se podvědomě obával, že mne Ereinion místo svolení strčí zpátky do věže.

„Páni," překvapil nás jednoho odpoledne, již málem v polovině studeného léta, králův posel. Celebrimbor a já jsme výjimečně skončili v dílně dříve; můj synovec měl v úmyslu nazítří vyrazit do dolu a já jsem chtěl večer pokračovat ve výuce s Elurédem a Calloth. „Král si žádá vaši přítomnost v sále rady."

Podívali jsme se po sobě nevěřícně.

„Nás oba?" ujišťoval se Celebrimbor. Kolik let jsem byl na Balaru? Čtvrt století, dost dlouho i podle elfského počítání – tak co se stalo, že si Rodnor Ereinion najednou žádá mou přítomnost? Nebyl jsem si vědom, že bych se dopustil nějakého přehmatu nebo nepříjemnosti, na to bych mohl přísahat. Přesto vypadal Celebrimbor skutečně znepokojený, zřejmě u vědomí toho, že mne měl na starost a moje problémy by se mohly snadno stát i jeho.

Jenže do sálu rady jsme zdaleka nedorazili sami a já jsem pochopil, že tady o dva nedobité Fëanorovce a jejich hříchy skutečně nepůjde.

Dokonce i v Erenionově trůnní síni si vůdcové jednotlivých padlých království zachovávali od sebe odstup. Král společně s Círdanem předsedali, na jedné straně stolu se usadili tři náčelníci Doriathských – Eluréd, Thingolův vzdálený synovec Oropher a poměrně mladá žena, již jsem neznal jménem, zjevně jeho manželka. Na druhé straně Elemmakil, syn padlého gondolinského lorda Duilina z Domu Vlaštovky, a Galdor ze Stromu, poslední přeživší Turgonovi velitelé. Celebrimbor váhavě přijal křeslo vedle krále, kde byl jako jeho uznávaný bratranec zvyklý při poradách sedat. Já jsem zůstal stát vedle dveří, vystavený nepřátelským očím.

„Najdi si místo, kde libo," vybídl mne Ereinion chladně, ale zdvořile. „Židlí je tu dost, Fëanorův synu."

Takže jsem si sedl vedle Gondolinských. Nevypadali nadšeně, ale pořád mne stíhali méně vražednými pohledy než Oropher, vedle něhož bych skončil, kdybych zvolil druhou stranu stolu.

„Pánové," nemeškal král s tím, co měl na srdci, „a rovněž ty, paní… Zdá se, že Eärendilovi synové se objevili. Jak se dalo čekat, jsou na Amon Ereb."

„Dostal jsi zprávu od lorda Maedhrose?" zeptal se Eluréd jako první. To se dalo čekat – jednalo se zde o jeho vlastní malé synovce.

„Od svých zvědů," potřásl Ereinion hlavou. „Není to tedy zpráva oficiální, nicméně pokládám ji za dostatečně věrohodnou. Fëanorovci mlčí, od nich jsme se žádných požadavků ani ultimát nedočkali. Zatím."

Rázem jsem pochopil, proč tady sedím. Jenže co já jsem mohl vědět o Maedhrosových záměrech? Nic víc než všichni ostatní tady: příliš času uplynulo, silmaril byl navždy ztracen. Mohl jsem se jenom dohadovat.

„To nemůžeme tak nechat!" vybuchl Galdor a vyskočil, div že nepřevrhl křeslo. „Všichni víme, oč tady jde: Fëanorovci si zajišťují beztrestnost pomocí rukojmí. Takhle mají jistotu, že proti nim nevytáhneme a neukončíme jejich šílenství jednou provždy."

„K tomu nemáme ani tak dost sil a Maedhros si je toho bezpochyby vědom," ozval se Eluréd. „Brzy budeme pod takovým tlakem Severu, že nebudeme mít myšlenky na nic jiného, natož pak na to, abychom válčili s jinými elfy."

„To si myslím také," přikývl Ereinion. „A říkám si tedy, že Maedhros nebude mít důvod nám děti nevrátit, pokud… pokud mu výměnou nabídneme vhodnou kompenzaci."

„Kompenzaci?!" rozzuřil se teď pro změnu Oropher. „Budeme vrahům a únoscům dětí ještě platit za to, aby nám vrátili naše mladé lordy?"

„To jistě ne." Král jej zarazil netrpělivým gestem. „Navrhl bych Maedhrosovi jednoduchou výměnu, obchod, chcete-li. To, po čem jeho srdce nejvíc touží, už není v naší moci a opatřit mu to nedokážeme. Jedno mu ovšem nabídnout můžeme: jeho rukojmí za naše rukojmí."

Takže jsem se spletl: až _tohle_ byl důvod, proč mne zavolali do rady a proč se teď všechny oči v sále znovu upírají na mne.

„Jestli to je tvá vůle, arane," teď už jsem nemohl zůstat zticha, „pak budiž. Ale obávám se, že se svou nabídkou neuspěješ. Nemyslím, že by Maedhros takovou výměnu považoval za adekvátní."

„Pokládáš se za natolik cenného, Fëanorione?" obrátil se na mne Oropher posměšně.

„Právě naopak, lorde Orophere," nedal jsem se vyvést z míry. „Dvojčata pro Amon Ereb představují záruku bezpečí, přinejmenším ze strany krále a vás, shromážděných zde. Nenapadá mne jediný důvod, nač by mohl Maedhros potřebovat mne. Proto si myslím, že jako rukojmí velkou hodnotu nemám."

„Pořád jsi jeho bratr," namítl Galdor vedle mne. Už se uklidnil a sedl si zpátky, v prstech drtil nožku vinné sklenice. Podíval jsem se na něj:

„Lorde Galdore, ty jediný ze všech, co jsme tady, jsi byl jako já tehdy v Tirionu. Víš, co jsme přísahali, byl jsi toho svědkem. Řekni, jak milostivě asi smýšlí Maedhros o někom, kdo nejenom že zradil jeho, ale opustil i Přísahu, zřekl se daného slova a své bratry připravil o možnost silmaril získat, jak se může domnívat? Protože tohle jsou fakta: ukradl jsem Maedhrosovi jeho první rukojmí, cennější rukojmí, než jsou Eärendilioni, protože jeho ještě bylo zač vyměnit," kývl jsem směrem o Diorovu synovi. „Připravil jsem ho o naději, že uspěje."

„Celeborn by vám Klenot nevydal, tím méně Elwing," narovnal se v křesle Eluréd. „Nedokázala by se ho vzdát. Myslel jsem, že´s to pochopil, když jsme o tom mluvili."

„Mýlíš se, Eluréde, a já ti řeknu proč. Maedhros by neváhal, udělal by, čím vyhrožoval. Byl úplně mimo sebe, už neměl žádné sebeovládání. A Celeborn by si nevzal na svědomí, že tě nechá nenapravitelně zmrzačit nebo zavraždit kvůli věci, která pro něj v podstatě neměla žádnou hodnotu. Jednou nebo dvakrát by dostal z Amon Ereb přátelskou nabídku k předání výkupného a spolu s ní místo vlasů a sponek tvůj prst nebo něco horšího, a povolil by. Pokud ne on, pak Galadriel určitě – natolik ji znám. Elwing byla tehdy ještě dítě a stěží by jim v něčem zabránila, kdyby opravdu došlo k nejhoršímu. Neodpustila by jim to – ale nedokázala by dlouho odporovat." Nadechl jsem se a pokračoval ve vřavě, kterou jsem vyvolal svými slovy: „Takže se ukazuje, že jsem nejenom zrádce a křivopřísežník, ale navíc ještě hlupák, který je vinen masakrem v Přístavech. Kdybych tě nechal osudu a obětoval tě, jednoho jediného, všichni ti, kdo padli v Ústí Sirionu, mohli teď žít."

Vřavu vystřídalo šokované ticho. Promluvil Círdan; Ereiniona i Eluréda jsem příliš zaskočil a ostatním slova došla:

„Opravdu věříš, že svět funguje takhle, lorde Amrasi? Že oplácí laskavost a milosrdenství zlým, že láska přivolává zkázu?"

Sklonil jsem před ním hlavu ve zdvořilé úkloně.

„Ne, můj pane. Upřímně doufám, že takhle svět nefunguje, pokud nejsi Fëanorovec nebo nemáš tu smůlu či nedostatek soudnosti a zapleteš se s nimi. Všechno, co dobře začneme, se obrátí ke zlému konci. Tohle je prostě jenom další ze špatných důsledků našich dávných špatných rozhodnutí."

„Zdravý strom nenese shnilé ovoce. Ještě neznáme všechny důsledky našich činů," řekl Círdan jaksi umíněně. Tahle slova už jsem slyšel dříve, nejednou, od svého bratrance. A kde byl Finrod teď, k čemu ho dovedla jeho víra? Ke strašné smrti a studenému hrobu v jeho vlastní rozvrácené pevnosti, bez naděje a bez výsledku, protože silmaril, získaný za cenu jeho života, byl opět ztracen.

„Co na tom záleží?" přerušil nás rozezleně Oropher. „Je jedno, cos udělal nebo neudělal, Fëanorovče, a proč. Ptám se tě, králi Ereinione, proč sedí vrah rodných dnes ve tvé radě a ty mu nasloucháš? Je zjevné, že mu nejde o náš prospěch, ale o bezpečnost jeho bratrů – to proto se tě snaží odradit od tvého záměru."

„O nic takového se nepokouším, lorde Orophere," zavrtěl jsem hlavou, když Ereinion mlčel. „Ať král uskuteční, co zamýšlí. Bude-li Maedhros souhlasit, výborně. Radši ať jsem to já, kdo skončí ve věži na Amon Ereb, než ty děti. Ale nevěřím, že se to povede. Celeborn a Elwing Maedhrosovi dlouho upírali, nač, jak věřil, měl právo. Využije teď příležitosti, aby vám oplatil stejným." Vysloveno nahlas, znělo to strašlivě, zvláště když ve hře byly životy chlapců, ale velmi jsem se obával, že to může být pravda. Ztráty a břemeno Přísahy obrátily srdce mého nejstaršího bratra v kámen.

„Něco ale udělat musíme, co nejdřív. Než bude pozdě."

„Maglor nedovolí, aby se chlapcům něco stalo," překvapil mne Eluréd. Nevěděl jsem, že si uvědomoval, nakolik mi můj druhý bratr pomáhal ho chránit, když byl Maedhrosovým zajatcem on sám.

„O tom nemluvím, princi," zamračil se Oropher. „Musíme Elwinžina dvojčata dostat domů, než budou vlivem a výchovou těch proklatců nenapravitelně poškozená."

Elurédova tvář ztuhla špatně potlačovaným hněvem.

„Vím dobře, že takhle smýšlíš, můj příbuzný," sykl přes stisknuté zuby, „a vím, že v tom nejsi zdaleka jediný. To je také důvod, proč sedím tady v radě jen jako syn Diora Eluchíla a bratr vaší vládkyně, a ne jako král, jemuž bys byl povinen poslušností. A ujišťuji tě, že nenapravitelně poškozený si ani po deseti letech na Amon Ereb nepřipadám."

„Pánové, prosím vás," zvedl ruku Ereinion. Smířlivě a trochu netrpělivě. „Zvažovali jsme ještě druhou možnost," pohlédl krátce na Círdana. „Kdyby někdo dokázal do Maedhrosova hradu proniknout tajně a děti odtamtud vyvést, nemuseli bychom vyjednávat vůbec."

„To se nepovede," řekl Eluréd. Už stačil ovládnout vztek i svůj hlas, zase mluvil tiše, jak bylo jeho zvykem, bez dalšího pohledu na Orophera. „Caranthir Fëanorion měl jistě mnoho chyb, ale ve stavbě pevností se vyznal, a Maedhros se zase vyzná v jejich obraně. Nepopírám, že by se dospělý muž s trochou štěstí a opatrnosti dokázal nepozorovaně dostat dovnitř a zase ven. Ale cesty, které by musel použít, jsou nad síly tak malých dětí jako Elros a Elrond. Zkusíš-li někoho poslat, arane, zbytečně přijdeš o muže a nedosáhneš ničeho."

Byl jsem rád, že jsem to nemusel vyslovit já. Pod každé z těch slov bych se ochotně podepsal, ale něco mi říkalo, že i přes varování je Ereinion připraven to zkusit dřív, než začne oficiálně vyjednávat o výměně rukojmí. Zadoufal jsem, že ten nešťastník, který bude poslán, alespoň vymyslí přijatelnou krycí historku. Těžko říci, zda to pomůže, ale lepší než přiznat Maedhrosovi celou pravdu, pokud – až – bude zvěd přistižen.

„Budeme potřebovat plány pevnosti," podíval se král na Eluréda a pak na mne. Stiskl jsem rty. Když zrada, tak úplná? Budiž. Ereinion se nechystal Maedhrosův hrad dobývat, k tomu opravdu neměl dost sil, a ani ten nejšikovnější špeh nedostane malá rukojmí nepozorovaně ven, byť by měl mapy sebelepší, tím jsem si byl jist.

„Přirozeně," přikývl jsem. „Dostaneš je."

„A žádám tě, abys neopouštěl město. Ani nakrátko." Král vstal. V jeho hlase nemusela být žádná další výhružka, abych pochopil, že neuposlechnutí znamená jednosměrnou cestu zpátky do žaláře. Moje dočasná pozice Fëanorovce, kterého je potřeba nenávidět méně, protože je občas užitečný, se obrátila nečekaným směrem: sice jsem už nebyl vězeň zodpovídající se ze svých zločinů, ale stal jsem se válečným zajatcem určeným k výměně za jiné válečné zajatce. A takovému je potřeba zabránit v útěku za každou cenu.

Přinejmenším do doby, než Maedhros nemilosrdně smete plány Velekrále Noldor pod stůl.

xxx

Zdánlivě se nezměnilo nic. Deset dní jsme se s Elurédem mořili nad výkresy Caranthirovy pevnosti, kousek po kousku. Nejsem zvyklý odvádět polovičatou práci, takže jsme zaznačili každé okno, dveře či dokonce odpadní stružku, kterou jsme si jeden nebo druhý vybavili. Nikdy jsem nepředstíral, že znám Amon Ereb do všech detailů, ale co jsme věděli, ocitlo se na papíru. Odevzdali jsme výsledné dílo a… Nic. Dál ubíhaly jednotvárné týdny a já jsem jako dříve chodil do dílny, do špitálu nebo posedět na vyhlídku na moře, pokud mne někdo doprovázel. Pravidla zůstávala stále tatáž: žádné potíže, žádné zbraně, vyhýbat se přístavu. Nově: žádné výpravy mimo město. Přitom jsem cítil, že se mi do zad upírá víc neviditelných očí než dříve. Nechával mě král hlídat, nebo to byly jenom mé představy, vyvolané neklidem a výčitkami svědomí?

Nevěřil bych, že mi bude chybět důl, příliš vzdálený, než abych si troufal Ereinionův příkaz porušit, i kdyby to bylo v Celebrimborově společnosti. Ne že bych propadl trpasličímu dílu nebo se zamiloval do hledání nových slojí. Ale pokoj těch míst, jen řídce osídlené pahorkatiny ve středu ostrova, byl jako ze dnů mého mládí a vnášel klid do duše. Kamenné věže a skaliska nořící se v neočekávaných chvílích z porostu mi připomínala matku – téměř jsem ji viděl, jak očima posuzuje a vybírá kámen pro své nové dílo. Každým okamžikem jsem čekal, kdy mezi stromy spatřím Tyelka s rukama zabořenýma do Huanovy srsti nebo Ambarussu s lukem na zádech, jak celý uzardělý sleduje stopy zvěře nebo hnízdící ptáky. Ty představy bolely, ale zároveň léčily. Umožňovaly mi snadněji než kdy dřív komunikovat se silami kamene a lesa. Ereinionův požadavek, abych zůstával ve městě, mě o tyhle drobné radosti připravil. Nebyla to první věc, kterou jsem si musel v životě odepřít, ale stejně mě to mrzelo víc, než bych byl ochoten nahlas připustit.

Lodě, jedna za druhou, směřovaly na pevninu a opět připlouvaly se zásobami, sušenými plody a masem, uzenými nebo v soli naloženými rybami. Loňská zima nás poučila, že je potřeba chovat se předvídavěji, pokud nechceme skutečně vyhladovět k smrti. Zprávy však nepřicházely, nebo se nedonesly k mým uším. Nevěděl jsem, zda král zahájil vyjednávání s Maedhrosem nebo se pokusil jeho rukojmí unést.

Dny už se vůčihledně zkrátily a ochladly, když mne Ereinion nechal znovu zavolat.

Eluréda jsem potkal v dlouhé chodbě před královou pracovnou, k níž mířil z opačného směru. Podívali jsme se na sebe a nemuseli říci nahlas, že pokud by záchranná mise tak nebo jinak uspěla, nejspíš by to v téhle chvíli vědělo celé město: stačilo by, aby děti někdo zahlédl na přistávající lodi, a zvěst by šla od úst k ústům. Noldor jsou někdy upovídaní jako trhovkyně, a Doriathští za nimi nezaostávají. Pochopili jsme tedy dříve, než jsme vstoupili do dveří, že dobré zprávy nepřišly.

Ereinion nás čekal ve společnosti dalšího starého známého. Nebo spíše mladého známého.

„Gildore!" alespoň že setkání s přítelem zvedlo mému někdejšímu svěřenci náladu. Ereinion pominul porušení etikety beze slova, ani se nezvedl od stolu, zatímco jeho host vstal a vykročil vpřed, rovněž s radostným překvapením ve tváři.

„Eluréde! Jsi tady, živý a zdravý… Už jsme tě měli za mrtvého."

Mladí muži se bez rozpaků objali.

„Zprávy, které jsme dostali, byly neúplné a celé pomotané," řekl Gildor Inglorion rychle na vysvětlenou. „Doneslo se nám, že Fëanorovci vybili Přístavy v Ústí Sirionu, vypálili je a ty se sestrou jste oba…" Umlkl dřív, než dořekl. Přátelská náklonnost mezi Finrodovým přijatým synem a Elurédem musela mít náležitě tragický nádech, když Gildor oplakal svého mladšího druha vlastně už podruhé. Věděl jsem, že v Přístavech, než Celeborn a Galadriel odešli na východ a nevlastního synovce vzali s sebou, navázali oba mladíci na někdejší chlapecké kamarádství.

„Ještě ne," řekl Diorův syn tiše. „Ještě ne… Posílá tě Paní Galadriel?"

„Také," přikývl Gildor. „Král mne požádal, abych to, co jsem řekl už jemu, zopakoval před tebou, a před…" Podruhé nedořekl a ohlédl se po mně.

„Pánové, posaďte se," vybídl nás Ereinion hlasem prostým všech emocí. „Zprávy, které nám Gildor přinesl, se týkají nás všech." Postrčil po stolní desce tác s poháry a konvicí vína. „Nalijte si, máte-li chuť. Nechci vést tento rozhovor před dalšími svědky," vysvětlil, proč si k obsluze u stolu nepřivolal správce nebo komorníka.

„Odešel jsi daleko od Amon Ereb, lorde Amrasi," promluvil Gildor, zatímco naléval nám všem a sedal si. V jeho hlase bylo víc nevěřícného překvapení než obvyklé zloby. „Skutečně bych nečekal, že tě najdu v přízni u králova dvora. Když jsem naposledy opouštěl Ústí Sirionu, byl jsi, pokud vím, stále ještě… nu, něco jako válečný zajatec."

„Pořád je válečný zajatec, bratranče," vstoupil mu do řeči král. Na rozdíl od Maedhrose Orodrethův syn zřejmě mladého muže uznával za svého příbuzného. „Tohle je ostrov; bez Círdanova a mého svolení ho nikdo neopustí, k tomu nepotřebujeme cely a mříže. Prosím, zopakuj nám všem znovu, co jsi řekl mně."

Gildor Inglorion si povzdechl, odpil z pohárku srovnávaje si myšlenky.

„Pán Celeborn a Paní Galadriel se usadili se svými věrnými na východní straně Ered Luin, jižně od Belegostu," začal zeširoka. „Je to odlehlé, bezpečné místo, vybrané tak, abychom měli čas a klid na zotavení z války a ztrát. Mezi námi je hodně žen a nešťastníků, kteří uprchli zpod Stínu, často poznamenaní na těle i na duši. I když leží osada poblíž obchodní stezky, cizinci či kupci z Beleriandu k nám přicházejí zřídka… To říkám jen na vysvětlenou, aby bylo zřejmé, proč se k nám zprávy o vyplenění Přístavů donesly s ročním zpožděním. Doslechli jsme se to od trpaslíků začátkem loňské zimy, a sami víte, jaká zima to byla. Museli jsme vyčkat do jara, než se průsmyky uvolnily a vůbec bylo možné poslat zvědy do Ossiriandu, abychom od místních vyzvěděli, co je na tom pravdy. Celeborn požádal Lenwëho, pána Zelených elfů, zda by pod nějakou záminkou nemohl poslat na Amon Ereb své muže, aby vyzvěděli, co bude možné…"

Odmlčel se a zkoumavě na mne pohlédl, než vyhledal očima svého přítele. „Rozumějte, nechtěl se v té věci angažovat sám, pro případ, že by… Nu, nechtěl poskytnout Fëanorovcům rukojmí. Lenwëho muži navštěvovali Maedhrosovu pevnost už dříve jako obchodníci s kůžemi a sušeným masem, takže nevzbudili žádné podezření. Dozvěděli jsme se od nich, že Maedhros znovu neuspěl, silmaril nezískal, a nadto měl zřejmě značné ztráty. Pevnost je jenom slabě chráněná, téměř vůbec ve srovnání s tím, co byli Zelení elfové zvyklí vídat dříve. Nanejvýš třetinová posádka proti tomu, jakou jste měli ještě krátce po Nirnaeth." Znovu se na mne podíval a já jsem neuhnul pohledem.

„Část vojáků byla mimo pevnost, na výzvědách nebo výpadu proti skřetům, protože Maedhros na Amon Ereb nebyl," pokračoval po odmlce. „Zato si Lenwëho muži všimli známek přítomnosti dětí, a to bylo pro ně skutečným překvapením. Dokonce ani ti smrtí nejposedlejší Noldor nepřivádějí potomky na svět v čase války a nebezpečí."

„Dvojčata," ozval se Eluréd. „Dva chlapci, letos sedmiletí, tmavovlasí a šedoocí, vzhledem k nerozeznání a podobného zevnějšku jako já s Elurínem v jejich věku. Lenwëho elfům se mohli jevit ve věku kolem dvanácti, patnácti let."

„Během své návštěvy na Amon Ereb je samotné vůbec neviděli," potřásl Gildor omluvně hlavou. „Jen sušící se dětské oblečení, poníky ve stáji, hračky v síni. Ale ano, moje paní pochopila z jejich slov totéž, co ty: Eärendilioni padli Fëanorovým synům do rukou."

„Podobnou zvěst přinesli mí muži," souhlasil Ereinion. „V podstatě ve stejnou dobu jako vám. Ale to není všechno."

„Není, arane," pokýval Gildor. „Paní Galadriel mne požádala, abych se vydal se zprávou o tom, co jsme zjistili, na Balar a přesvědčil se na vlastní oči, co se tady stalo. Měl jsem nabídnout těm, kdo přežili, aby mne následovali za Ered Luin, do bezpečí, pokud si nebudou dál přát zůstávat tady. Vyjeli jsme s malou družinou o slunovratu a drželi se poblíž zemské stezky, ale mimo ni. Podél Gelionu už v žádném případě není bezpečno a nechtěli jsme riskovat střetnutí se skřety. Nicméně na stopy jejich řádění jsme narazili opakovaně. Naposledy sotva půl dne pěší cesty od Amon Ereb."

„Jestli už Maedhros nedokáže udržet ani bezprostřední okolí svého hradu, je to na pováženou," nedokázal jsem se zadržet.

„Je to horší, než si myslíš, bratranče," blýskl po mně Gildor očima. Nechoval se zdaleka tak odtažitě a nepřátelsky, jako když jsme se potkali před lety. Možná mu mezitím někdo řekl, že jsem byl přítelem jeho otce a neměl žádný podíl na podlosti, jíž se mu dostalo od mých bratrů. „Krveprolití, které jsme našli, bylo čerstvé, ne starší než několik hodin. Útočníci museli mít s sebou Gorthaurova vlkodlaka, přinejmenším jednoho. Ghaur nadělá…" Finrodův syn ztěžka polkl a já si říkal, zda ho pronásleduje vzpomínka na to, co viděl, nebo jeho vlastní živá představivost, „…nadělá strašlivou spoušť. Čtyři mrtví, doslova rozervaní na kusy… Už se nedalo nic dělat, jenom pochovat, co z nich zbylo. A při té příležitosti jsme zjistili zvláštní věc: jeden ze zabitých měl ve stehně zlomenou střelu. Elfský šíp."

Odmlčel se a já s Elurédem jsme jako na povel pohlédli na Ereiniona. Královu tvář pokrýval černý mrak. Stěží se dalo věřit, že tenhle hoch na trůně neviděl v životě ani jediný _yén_ – vypadal podstatně starší.

„Děti…" vypravil ze sebe Diorův syn, „děti mezi mrtvými nebyly?"

„Nebyly, Eluréde. Chvála všem Valar. Ale pochopili jsme, že skřety a vlka přivedl pach krve. Tyhle Sauronovy potvory ho zvětří na míle daleko… Jinak by si nejspíš netroufli skoro na dohled pevnosti, protože žádné opravdové vojsko to podle stop nebylo." Gildor rozhodil rukama. „Tohle ovšem není konec příběhu. Než jsme stačili zasypat hrob, uslyšeli jsme kopyta. Nás nenašli skřeti, ale Fëanorovci. Myslím, že si nás původně spletli s těmi zabitými, protože, jak jsme pochopili, šli po jejich stopách."

Eluréd mi připadal tak bledý, jako by se těch událostí účastnil sám.

„Jak jste se z toho vymluvili?" ozval se.

„Nu, vymluvili… Byl to Maglor, což se ukázalo jako výhoda, protože se na mne pamatoval a nenařídil hned střílet. Nezmínil jsem se před ním, kam a proč cestujeme, ale pochopil sám, že máme namířeno na západ. Když jsem se ptal, proč ty čtyři pronásledovali, řekl mi doslova: ,Vyřiď Rodnoru Ereinionovi, svému příbuznému, ať přestane strkat nos do našich věcí. Tentokrát byli ghauři zjevně rychlejší, ale příště by se mohlo stát, že mu mrtvoly jeho špiclů pošleme my sami.ʻ Odpověděl jsem, že nevím, o čem to mluví, a král bude jistě žádat vysvětlení těch slov. Na to mi řekl, že jednoho z těch mužů, které honili, v noci předtím jejich strážní sestřelili z hradeb Amon Ereb a druhého v potyčce shodili za ním a polámali. Povedlo se jim zmizet v lese, ale zůstala po nich krvavá stopa. ,Pokud měli za úkol unést nám naše rukojmí, můžeš říci králi Noldor, že neuspěli, a rovněž, že nedovolíme uspět ani nikomu dalšímu v budoucnu. A smíš jej ubezpečit, že zajatci jsou živi, zdrávi a v bezpečí a zůstanou tak, dokud nás král nechá na pokoji.ʻ Uhodl jsem, o kom mluví, ale předstíral nevědomost." Potřásl hlavou. „Jenom se zasmál a řekl, že ty jistě pochopíš, můj pane," podíval se po Ereinionovi. „Pak obrátil koně a odjel s celou družinou, ani se po nás neohlédl. Možná pronásledovat tu skřetí tlupu, možná zpátky obloukem na Ereb, to nevím."

„Nu, konec," řekl Ereinion sklesle. „Jen tě prosím, princi, abys mi nepřipomínal, že jsi mne varoval."

Nic takového Eluréd neměl v úmyslu. Zamračeně zíral do stolní desky nebo možná na své propletené prsty, položené na ní.

„Měl jsem jet sám," ozval se nakonec. „Plány a mapy jsou hezká a užitečná věc, ale já jsem pevnost znal osobně. Třeba by se mi to povedlo."

„Nepovedlo, a dobře to víš," odporoval jsem. „Jenom by měl Maedhros tři rukojmí místo dvou, a bojím se, že s tebou by nejednal laskavě, i pokud se Maglorovi daří chránit děti. Už jednou jsi z Amon Ereb utekl."

„Byl to špatný plán od začátku do konce," překvapivě se mnou souhlasil Ereinion. „Dělali jsme si s Círdanem falešné naděje a obětovali čtyři dobré muže. Měli jsme se držet vyjednávání."

Nadechl jsem se.

„Dobře, arane. Nejspíš nevyjde ani to, ale dobře. Při jednání o rukojmí se obvykle začíná posíláním vlasů a šperků. Maedhros to tak dělá. Morgoth to tak dělá. Oba se stejným úspěchem." Stáhl jsem z malíku tenký kroužek s drobným bílým drahokamem, který mi kdysi, snad v nějakém jiném životě, daroval otec, a položil ho na stolní desku. Co se týče vlasů, pořád jsem byl střižený dost nakrátko, ale jeden nebo dva delší prameny se jistě najdou.

„Jaký to má smysl?" podíval se po mně. „Maedhros ví, že jsi tady."

„A jistě se domýšlí, že jsem tady dobrovolně," souhlasil jsem. „Mohl bys předstírat, že jste na mne a Eluréda tehdy narazili někde na cestě a přivlekli mě sem v poutech, ale dost se bojím, že na tohle vám mí bratři neskočí. Nemáš jak jim předvést, že mě držíš čtvrt století v žaláři o chlebu a vodě, aby pocítili sourozeneckou sounáležitost a zatoužili mě vysvobodit."

K mému překvapení se Ereinion usmál, upřímně a chlapecky, a poprvé za dobu, co jsem ho znal, jsem v něm zahlédl něco z Orodretha.

„Napiš jim. Ty sám. Chlapci patří do péče příbuzného, to přece musí ti, kdo vychovali pět mladších sourozenců, chápat."

„Napíšu," slíbil jsem. Neřekl jsem nahlas, že Maitimo a Makalaurë, kteří se obětavě starali o houf nezbedů, bratrů, bratranců a sestřenic, už dávno nejsou. Oba jsme to věděli stejně dobře.

xxx

Dopis jsem adresoval Maglorovi. Maedhros by ho nejspíš hodil do krbu, hned jak by na obálce zahlédl můj rukopis, o tom jsem si nedělal sebemenší iluze. Jestliže mí bratři i před svými družiníky raději předstírali, že jsem zahynul, pravděpodobně to znamenalo, že pro ně jsem mrtvý, nebo hůř. Doufal jsem, že mladší z mých zbývajících sourozenců, ten, k němuž jsem měl v posledních desetiletích blíž a který mi v podstatě při odchodu z Amon Ereb dal své požehnání, mi dá šanci i teď.

Pokud vůbec list dostane. Následujícího dne poté, co můj dopis odvezla loď na pevninu, se strhla první opravdu zimní bouře tohoto roku. Na samém začátku _quellë_. Večer ještě pršelo protivným drobounkým mrholením, a když jsem za svítání vyhlédl z okna, na nádvoří ležel málem loket sněhu. Ochladilo se nepříjemně, na ovocných stromech pomrzla pozdní jablka, jen částečně sklizené hrušky a réva, jako se občas stávalo na mnohem severnějším Himringu, dokud jsme ho ještě pevně drželi a měli příležitost v okolí něco pěstovat. Větve, dosud pokryté většinou zeleným listím, těžká bílá záplava polámala, v sadech a lesích kolem města vyvrátila celou řadu slabších stromů. Na volném moři zuřila taková bouře, že se mi i na dálku dělalo špatně jenom z toho pohledu. V takovém počasí nebylo vyloučeno, že můj dopis uvázne v Přístavech ne-li do jara, tak přinejmenším vyčasení, a to mohlo přijít zadlouho.

Stejně jako uvázl na Balaru Gildor Inglorion, dříve než mohl posbírat zájemce o přesídlení na východ a opustit s nimi krále, ostrov i válku, alespoň dočasně. Jeho družina ovšem nebyla tak velká, aby nám musela dělat nějaké nové a větší starosti kvůli zásobování, ba právě naopak. Letos mi připadalo, že jsme na tvrdou a dlouhou zimu připravenější než o rok dříve, a Gildor navíc od své Paní dostal na cestu nemalou zásobu cestovního chleba, o niž byl ochoten se podělit.

Vyčkávali jsme. Bouře přišla a odešla, jako přišly a odešly další a další, nakonec stromy obrazily mladým listím, ale odpověď z Amon Ereb jsme nedostali – ani já, ani Ereinion. Gildor a jeho řádně posílená družina odjeli uprostřed nového jara. Na ostrov se vracely vystřídané hlídky pohraniční stráže. Lovci. Uprchlíci vyprávějící o stále se dloužící Morgothově ruce, natahující se hladově od severu Středozemě víc a víc k nám na jih. Dny se prodloužily a zase zkrátily, zatímco Maedhros mlčel.

Stalo se to, co jsem předvídal? Role Balaru a Amon Ereb se obrátily: kdysi jsem vyčkával já s bratry, jak – a jestli – bude na naše dopisy reagovat král nebo Celeborn, teď dělal totéž Ereinion. A já se záhadně ocitl opět na stejné straně čekání.

Uběhl rok, pak druhý a třetí, a můj list následovaly další čtyři, které poslal král. A východ mlčel. Mí bratři neodpovídali, ponechávali nás v nejistotě. Doufali jsme alespoň v potvrzení, že jsou Elros a Elrond živi a zdrávi – ani to jsme nedostali. První zprávy přišly opět až počátkem následujícího roku, šestého po pádu Přístavů, v době, kdy bylo znovu bezpečné přeplavovat náklad a dopisy z pevniny. A nebyly od mých bratrů.

Tentokrát si mě král nepovolal, aby záležitost Eärendilových synů probíral v radě přede mnou. Až večer, když jsme seděli s Celebrimborem v jeho kuchyni, jediné místnosti, kde se nám před ústy nesrážel dech zimou, a zabývali se otravnými, ale nutnými opravami našich rozpadajících se svršků, vklouzl k nám ze studené tmy v chodbě Eluréd.

„Napsal mi Gildor," řekl bez úvodu a vybral si jednu ze zbývajících dvou židlí. Vypadal jako někdo, kdo má starosti a místo spánku až příliš často zírá do stropu a zabývá se churnými myšlenkami. „Král už to ví."

„Něco s dětmi?" zeptal jsem se opatrně. Téma Eärendilionů bylo citlivé, nebezpečně tenký led. A Diorův syn nevypadal, že by dostal dobré zprávy.

„Vlastně ano," kývl. „Něco a nic, připadá mi. Viděl je. Jenom viděl, takže ví, že jsou v pořádku. Tak v pořádku, jak je to teď možné…" Spletl prsty a stiskl je v nervózním gestu. Pak se bezmyšlenkovitě natáhl k jedné z košil, která se válela po stole s jehlou zapíchnutou ve vypáraném lemu, a zatímco se pustil do zašívání, pokračoval v řeči, aniž by se díval na nás. „Ta zpráva není z větší části o nich. Od trpaslíků z Nogrodu se Galadriel a Celeborn doslechli, že se před průsmyky Ered Luin a v Ossiriandu téměř až po Brilhor objevují čím dál častěji velké tlupy skřetích kočovníků. A vojenské oddíly Koruny Severu. Ne jenom v Thargelionu nebo kolem Ascaru, ale až po Brilhor, rozumíš? Galadriel poslala Gildora s malou družinou, aby zjistil, co se děje. Hledali Zelené elfy, a našli… Osadu Fëanorovců kolem Lanthir Lamath."

Tón, jakým mluvil, mě varoval dřív, než vyslovil jméno toho místa. Jméno Diorova domu, kde všechny tři děti pozdějšího nešťastného krále Doriathu přišly na svět. Jméno domu svého raného dětství.

„Ale to je…" začal Celebrimbor a spolkl konec věty.

„Ano, to je na _Adurantu_ ," řekl Eluréd jízlivěji, než jsem byl od něj zvyklý. „Jižněji už se v Ossiriandu odstěhovat nelze, leda přímo na pobřeží. Dovedete si představit, jak byli místní Nandor _nadšení_ ze svých nových sousedů." Nadechl se. „A dovedete si představit, jak asi Gildor váhal, než mi tohle napsal. Protože, jak se zdá, Maglor bez dovolení obsadil dům, který je podle práva můj."

„Eluréde, jak víš, že je to Maglor?" zeptal jsem se.

„Protože ho Gildor viděl. Jeho a děti. Už jsem ti to říkal."

Jednoduchá odpověď, která nic nevysvětlovala. Diorův syn svraštil obočí do hněvivého, zachmuřeného výrazu a odložil Celebrimborovu košili zpátky na stůl, než pokračoval:

„S Maglorem nemluvil, ale nakonec potkal Lenwëho elfy. Fëanorovi synové přitáhli k Adurantu minulý rok, s jarem. Oba dva. Obsadili usedlost, zřejmě dost zpustlou, vybudovali opevněnou vesnici. Maglor pak zůstal s malou skupinou vojáků a větším množstvím žen a zmrzačených, neschopných boje. A s Eärendilovými syny. Maedhros s ostatními se vrátil na Amon Ereb. Když se tohle Gildor doslechl, vydal se za ním, jen na obhlídku zdáli, vyptával se hlídek, na které narazil. Hrad je v bezprostředním ohrožení, Amrasi. Několikrát byli obležení a toulavé skřetí tlupy, které se dostávají k cestě, už jsou tak početné, že je nestačí odrážet. Proto se Seveřani dostali až k Brilhor a obtěžují trpaslíky v průsmycích. Maedhros nemá víc než dvě stovky bojeschopných mužů, a přitom bez ozbrojeného doprovodu málem nemůže ani vyjet za hradby. Je jen otázkou času, než… Ještě rok nebo dva, a Amon Ereb padne. Padl by už teď, kdyby Morgoth jen hnul prstem. Jestli tví bratři vůbec dostali královy dopisy, se vůbec zjistit nedá, protože málem každá druhá obchodní karavana neprojede, nebo s velkými ztrátami."

Zamrazilo mne. Dvě stě mužů! Co to bylo proti vojenské síle, jíž jsme disponovali před Nirnaeth a tím šílenstvím, které následovalo? Nic – zlomek naší dávné moci. A jestli Maedhrosova pevnost neobstojí proti přílivu ze Severu, nejen že to bude znamenat konec panství zbývajících Fëanorových synů, ale skřetům se kompletně otevře i cesta na jihozápad, krajina jižně od Andram se naplní Morgothovými služebníky, zablokuje se spojení mezi Balarem, Ossiriandem a Modrými horami… O tom, co bude s mými posledními bratry, jsem se neodvažoval uvažovat. Nepřežijí, nepochybně. Byl jsem si jistý, že přinejmenším Maedhros udělá všechno proto, aby už Nepříteli podruhé do rukou nepadl.

„Král posílá tvým bratrům další list. Já také. Eärendilioni nemohou v Ossiriandu zůstat. Maglor sám je neochrání, až Nepřítel dobude Ereb," řekl Eluréd s jistotou.

Ale i jestli se děti povede dostat na Balar, jak dlouho tu budou bezpečné? Dost dlouho, aby dokázaly zacházet s mečem, až se budeme bránit v poslední bitvě? Dost dlouho, aby stačily dospět, než padnou, jako všichni ostatní?

Bylo mi zle z toho pomyšlení. Nechtěl jsem… ze všech sil jsem nechtěl dožít se toho okamžiku, kdy bude veškerá naděje ztracena a my už jenom budeme čekat na konečnou porážku a smrt. Poprvé v životě jsem záviděl smrtelným lidem.

„Eluréde," řekl jsem, „chci se vrátit do války. Můžeš-li, vyřiď to králi. Ať mi vrátí meč a pošle mne do přední linie, nebo ať mě zavře zpátky do věže. Už je mi to jedno."

„Hledáš smrt, Amrasi," řekl pomalu Celebrimbor. „Ty přece víš, že další uvěznění nepřežiješ, alespoň ne se zdravým rozumem. Pohltí tě to. Ale co pak? Vzpomeň si, co jste přivolávali na své hlavy. Co tě čeká, když padneš nebo zemřeš."

Zvedl jsem se od stolu a hodil na jeho desku, co jsem měl v rukách, tak prudce, že kabát s nedokončenou záplatou sletěl na podlahu, jehla se vyvlékla z niti a zmizela v šeru.

„Dobře," prohlásil jsem ledově, „tak hledám smrt, a najdu věčnou tmu, která pohltí křivopřísežníka a vraha. To je moje věc, synovče. Pokud mi Ereinion dopřeje padnout v boji, tím lépe. Nechci být ten, kdo napáchal zlo na nevinných, a pak utekl a strachy se krčil v koutě, dokud ho z něj Morgoth nevyšťoural a neposlal do tmy tak jako tak. Opustil jsem Přísahu, ale zbabělec nejsem. Nechci se dočkat posledních dnů našich posledních království živý a dívat se do konce na zkázu, která přišla kvůli nám."

Napětí ve vzduchu narostlo k nesnesitelnosti, zatímco jsem se sevřenými pěstmi dusal k východu z místnosti.

„Amrasi!" křikl mi do zad Eluréd. „Dost! Zastav to!"

Sám jsem cítil, jak se kolem mne začínají ovíjet a koncentrovat neviditelné síly Ardy, jako tenkrát v provizorním špitále. Vší mocí jsem se ovládl, zadržel jsem bouři kolem a práskl za sebou alespoň dveřmi, abych vypustil nahromaděnou zlost a zklamání jinak. Měl jsem chuť něco rozbít nebo jít a bušit kladivem do kovadliny tak dlouho, dokud z jednoho nebo druhého bude něco zbývat. Místo toho jsem vyrazil do chladu venku. Dlouhá zima, předzvěst smrti, jako by nikdy nechtěla skončit. Už jsem si ani nepamatoval, jak vypadá opravdové léto a teplo.

Vyklouzl jsem z města a běžel do kopce, toho, který se obracel směrem do nitra Balarské zátoky a odkud jsem nejednou na dálku pozoroval Sirionské Přístavy. Utíkal jsem, dokud mne síly neopustily, a pak jsem prostě jenom klesl na zem tváří dolů tam, kde jsem se zastavil. Ležel jsem, lapal po dechu a dusil se vztekem a slzami, které ne a ne vytrysknout.

Noc byla ledová, ještě zimní vzdor roční době, ale nebe čisté, černý samet a ostré jiskry vzdálených souhvězdí. Isil nikde, jako v nejdávnějších dobách před touhle válkou a zlem, u jehož kořenů jsme sami stáli.

Chlad se mi vkrádal do kostí mrazivými noži. Převrátil jsem se na záda. Loňská tráva přemrzle chřupala, nová se ještě neodvážila ani ukázat. Moje tělesné teplo narušilo souvislý povlak jinovatky a zmrazků na stéblech, a ten mi oplátkou promáčel kabát. Nevšímal jsem si toho, zíral jsem do nebe s hlavou plnou vířících myšlenek.

Měl jsem tehdy být s Maedhrosem. V Přístavech, proti své vůli a svědomí. Mrtvý na písku, ve zbroji s Fëanorovou hvězdou zalitou krví. Ne... Měl jsem být s Ambarussou, vrátit se s ním tehdy v Losgaru na loď, místo abych se s ním hádal, nazval ho zrádcem a zbabělcem a odvrátil se od něj v hněvu. Jazýčky plamene, pach pálících se vlasů, agónie ohnivé smrti. Odpusť mi, bratříčku. Z nás sedmi jsi byl nakonec nejmoudřejší ty. A nejšťastnější.

Nevědět. Nečekat na naději, která nepřijde. Ne pro nás, Noldor, a nejspíš ani pro ostatní. Nečekat na smrt, na otroctví, na okamžik, kdy pouta Přísahy vyměním za Morgothův rabský řetěz, nebo prázdnotu věčné tmy.

„Pane," zašeptal jsem do tmy, bez přemýšlení, tak, jak se mi slova rodila v srdci, „Eru, Jediný… Ty, jehož jsme ve své pošetilosti volali za svědka naší Přísahy… Slyšel jsi naše slova tehdy, prosím Tě – slyš je i nyní. Ty víš, že trpce lituji všeho, co se stalo. Odpusť mi. Propusť mě… a nás… Ne kvůli mně samotnému. Na mém životě nebo smrti málo záleží. Já jsem jenom jedna nepatrná bytost v nesmírnosti Tvého vesmíru… To kvůli ostatním, které jsme zatáhli pod svůj stín. Které jsme zabíjeli, a nechali zabíjet, a přivedli pod stín smrti. Zachraň Středozem a všechny své věrné děti v ní. Přes hory… na Nejzazší západ… nepřejde ani ozvěna našeho nářku. Ale Ty vidíš vše a slyšíš vše. Nenechávej je zbytečně a nevinně trpět a hynout."

Přes kopec se honil vítr, metal mi do tváře ostré krupičky ledu a zmrzlých kapek rosy. Zavřel jsem oči a vláha z nich konečně vyklouzla ven, na mé prochladlé tváře. Ležel jsem naznak, obličejem k nebi, křečovitě zatínal prsty do země a trávy pokryté jinovatkou. Co jsem čekal, že se stane? Co jsem hledal? Znamení, že je vše zapomenuto? Odpuštěno? Znamení, že nejsem sám? Zapomněl jsem snad, co jsem zač? Vrah rodných, zrádce svých bratrů, křivopřísežník, jak bych mohl čekat, že má slova dojdou až mimo tento svět? Jenom čisté duše, jako je Calloth – nebo jako býval Finrod, její král – mohou volat k nebi, prosit samotného Stvořitele a doufat ve vyslyšení.

Něco se dotklo mých sevřených víček.

I přes ně mi do očí pronikl světelný paprsek.

Půlnoc. Hvězdy jasné na obloze. Vychází měsíc, nebo snad…

Přeci jen jsem vzhlédl.

A strnul, když se mého nitra dotklo cosi nepocházející z tohoto světa.

xxx

Eluréd mě našel nad ránem. Mlčky se posadil ke mně do zmrazky pokryté suché trávy a přehodil mi přes ramena vlněnou přikrývku, kterou donesl. Společně jsme se dívali na mimořádně jasnou, nízko visící hvězdu, která se o půlnoci objevila nad západním obzorem a teď důstojně proplouvala nad našimi hlavami k východu. Její světlo mi bylo známé, důvěrně známé, a dnes poprvé ode dnů, kdy jsem byl mladý, do mé duše nepřivolávalo žal. Bolest a hrůza nesplněného závazku, stesk po ztracených přátelích a příbuzných, výčitky svědomí, to všechno bylo najednou pryč.

Pořád ještě jsem plakal, docela bezhlesně, ale nebyly to slzy zármutku ani zoufalství. Tohoto honu jsem se dávno zřekl a teď jsem alespoň věděl, že Kámen je v bezpečí, mimo dosah všeho zlého.

A doufal jsem také, že poprvé v životě Eluréd ve světle silmarilu nevidí tvář svého mrtvého bratra, ale to, co já. Naději přislíbenou všem.


	6. Plamen a stín (osud silmarilů)

Eluréd se vrací na dohled svého rodného domu, Maglor je nucen rozhodnout se mezi povinností a láskou k bratrovi a Amras mezi svými dvěma povinnostmi - v samotném trůnním sále Angbandu.

xxx

6\. Plamen a stín (osud silmarilů)

Přímá cesta k branám Angbandu, jak jsme se dávno poučili, obvykle bývá bez návratu. Ta moje přímá nebyla, takže jsem mohl doufat.

xxx

Tři týdny poté, co se na noční obloze objevil silmaril – Gil-Estel, Hvězda Naděje, jak se mu téměř vzápětí začalo přezdívat – se za mnou zastavil Círdan. V náruči přinesl do Celebrimborova obydlí podlouhlý balík pečlivě zavinutý v kusu voskovaného plátna.

„Od krále, lorde Amrasi." Ten titul jsem od něj slyšel poprvé. Odmotal jsem provaz držící látku na místě, a když sklouzla na zem, objevil se můj meč. Přesně takový, jaký byl, když jsem ho před lety odevzdával v bráně Sirionských Přístavů: v otlučené pochvě se zašlou hvězdou Fëanorova domu, připevněné na opasek. Povytáhl jsem zbraň a prohlédl ji – byla ve skvělém stavu, jako bych ji naposledy brousil a čistil před hodinou, ne před několika desítkami let. Nic jiného bych od čepele z dílny mého bratra Curufina nečekal, ale stejně mě to potěšilo.

„Smím se vrátit na pevninu?" zeptal jsem se. Celebrimbor na mne hleděl s nesouhlasem a jistými obavami v očích. Círdan pokrčil rameny.

„Jak si budeš přát. Pokud se opravdu chceš vrátit do války proti Severu, můžeš se připojit hlídkám. Aby nebylo sporu: jako obyčejný voják, ne vůdce; tolik důvěry ti Ereinion dát nehodlá."

Eluréd nemlčel, to bylo zjevné. A král… Co přimělo krále, aby změnil názor i své pokyny?

„Stejně jsem jako velitel nikdy za moc nestál," zlehčil jsem situaci.

„To nemůžeš udělat," přerušil nás Celebrimbor. „Ne po tom všem… A zrovna teď… Budu tě potřebovat, Amrasi. Do války půjdeme brzy všichni a budeme potřebovat zbraně. Hodně zbraní. Každý slušný kovář se bude hodit. Teď mě nemůžeš opustit."

Podíval jsem se po něm zřejmě dost překvapeně, jak mne zaskočil.

„Synovče," řekl jsem opatrně, „jak jsi na tohle přišel?"

Nadechl se. Krátce pohlédl na Círdana, pak zpátky na mne.

„Všichni si myslí, že… že silmaril na nebi přišel jako znamení. Že se dostal na Západ a Valar ho vyzvedli na nebesa, aby nám dali vědět, že na nás myslí. Že nám přijdou na pomoc. Povídá se, že Eärendil doplul s Kamenem do Amanu a prosil za nás."

„S Kamenem. Do Amanu," zopakoval jsem. Odvykl jsem si naslouchat řečem na tržišti a při oslavách. Se mnou je málokdo vedl a Eluréd se o ničem nezmínil. „Na tenhle nesmysl se přišlo jak? Kde by Eärendil vzal silmaril, pověz mi? Slyšel jsem z více stran, že se s ním Elwing vrhla do moře. Nejspíš ho z mořského dna vyzvedl Ulmo nebo některý z jeho Maiar."

„Nevyzvedl," řekl tiše Círdan.

Oba jsme se po něm obrátili.

„Pane?" zvedl Celebrimbor tázavě obočí.

„Dobrá, povím to tedy," kývl Círdan, jako by chtěl sám sobě něco odůvodnit. „Elemmakil mi vyprávěl, že na vlastní oči viděl, jak se Elwing vynořila z mořských vln v podobě ptáka. Se silmarilem na hrudi, stejně jako ho nosila, když byla ženou. Odlétla na západ. Proto si myslím, že ty řeči mají reálný základ. Silmaril se dostal do Valinoru a ten, kdo ho tam odnesl, prosil za nás všechny o pomoc. A Valar přijdou."

Elemmakil řekl… A Eluréd, který byl přesvědčen, že by poznal, kdyby jeho sestra opravdu zahynula… Ne. Nehodlám se kojit bláznovou nadějí. Je docela možné, že Valar přijdou, aby Morgotha smetli ze zemského povrchu, jako už to udělali jednou. Že nám dávají znamení. Ovšem žena měnící se v ptáka, Eärendilova loď plující noční oblohou… Ani jeden z nich není Maia, natož Vala. Měl jsem věřit takovým báchorkám?

„Odpusť, že to řeknu," ozval jsem se, „ale náhodou vím od paní Calloth, že Elemmakil dostal v bitvě o Přístavy ránu do hlavy a utrpěl těžký otřes. Ochotně věřím tomu, že Kámen nějak přišel do Valinoru a Páni Západu se obměkčili, vypraví se vás zachránit. Ale nevěřím, že Elwing mohla přežít pád do vody v Balarské zátoce. Viděl jsem, jak to tam mimo přístav vypadá."

„Ty jsi suchozemec, lorde Amrasi," řekl Círdan shovívavě, „a dobře vím, že se děsíš moře. Ale jistě uznáš, že síly Pána vod jsou nezměrné a někdo jako my je stěží pochopí. Jestliže zasáhl do dění, jako už několikrát předtím, proč by se to nemohlo stát? Víme už, že jak Tuorovi a jeho synovi, tak Diorovým dětem je přátelsky nakloněn."

„Snad proto nechci věřit, že už jsem dávno ztratil jakoukoliv naději," zašeptal jsem, podivně zahanbený.

„Sudba je vážná věc a těžce doléhá na tebe a celý tvůj rod," kývl. „Ale pamatuj, že krom ní je ještě i svobodná vůle. Rozmysli si, zda se opravdu právě teď chceš vrhnout zpátky do války a hledat smrt dřív, než přijde pomoc. Lord Celebrimbor má pravdu. Budeme zbrojit, i kdyby jen proto, abychom Balar udrželi, než se objeví Valar."

„Celebrimbor si může vzít na pomoc někoho jiného. Kdokoliv z Gondolinských se v řemesle nejspíš vyzná lépe než já."

„Řekl bych, Amrasi," pokrčil rameny Círdan, otáčeje se ke dveřím, „že tvým největším nedostatkem pravděpodobně bude nízké sebevědomí. Jakkoliv mne to u Fëanorovy krve překvapuje. Podceňuješ se; podceňuješ se, co tě znám, a znám tě déle, než ty mne – věděl jsem o tobě, už když jsi žil v táboře tvých bratrů u Mithrimu a Maedhros byl králem Noldor po vašem otci, nakrátko. Většina tvých chybných kroků bere počátek právě v tomhle: necháváš se vést, protože jsi získal pocit, že nemáš na to, aby ses rozhodl sám za sebe. Uvažuj o tom, než půjdeš zahodit život, nepřipravený, jak v téhle chvíli jsi. A uvažuj o tom, že možná žiješ proto, abys ještě něco vykonal, než přijde konec. Něco většího, než sám myslíš."

A odešel.

Meč v mé dlani, když jsem ho vytáhl z pochvy a cvičně s ním máchl do vzduchu, byl mrtvý kus chladného železa, který jako by mne už nepoznával. A já jsem nepoznával jej. Celebrimbor si přečetl můj rozpačitý výraz a přátelsky nadhodil, že umění boje se s léty nemůže ztratit – nejsme lidé, abychom zapomínali. Možná měl pravdu, ale sám jsem viděl, že moje rychlost a obratnost se zbraní zmizela. Byly doby, kdy bych ji vzal do rukou a byl s ní jedna bytost. Teď jsem se na meč díval jako na něco cizího a vzdáleného a uvažoval o tom, zda by nestálo za to ho místo užití v boji raději maličko upravit, překovat, nebo přinejmenším spravit dírku v kříži záštity, kde býval safír zbroušený do podoby Fëanorovy hvězdy, než mi v Nirnaeth vypadl a ztratil se. Třeba by mi potom sedl do ruky lépe – jako kdysi. Změnil se tolik meč, nebo já?

Takže jsem zůstal.

xxx

Tři měsíce poté, co se nad obzor vyhoupla Hvězda Naděje, přišel Maglorův dopis adresovaný Elurédovi. Ne mně, ne králi. Diorovu synovi.

„Je to past," rozkřikl se na Ereinionově radě, kam jsem byl při té příležitosti znovu po nějaké době pozván, Oropher z Doriathu. „Copak to nikdo nevidíte? Fëanorovci líčí vějičku, aby dostali do své moci posledního z Thingolových dědiců…"

„Najednou jsem pro tebe Thingolův dědic, lorde Orophere, a ne ,ten rádoby léčitel, ten poloviční Fëanorovecʻ, nebo v lepším případě ,ten Bëorovecʻ?" pohlédl na něj Eluréd nevlídně. „Myslíš, že nevím, jak mne tituluješ za mými zády? A myslíš, že nevím, že za Thingolova dědice pokládáš, pokud někoho, pak jedině sám sebe? Zůstaň při tom a já zůstanu na svém. Pojedu. Maglor nabízí, že vrátí děti na Balar. Byl bych blázen, kdybych mu nevyšel vstříc."

„Je to past," trval Oropher zavile na svém. „Dobře se tyhle triky Fëanorovci naučili, a ty víš od koho. Může předstírat, že má jen malou družinu, pak tě obklíčí, pobije tvé a tebe vezme do zajetí. To už tu bylo."

„Maglor není Morgoth," ohradil se Eluréd, „a já nejsem naivní dítě, abys mne poučoval. Nežádám tě přeci, abys mne doprovázel. Léta se s králem snažíme dostat Eärendilovy syny zpátky, a teď, když konečně máme tu možnost, by sis ji nechal proklouznout mezi prsty?"

„Tak proč je sem nedoveze sám, nevrátí je, odkud je vzal, když je ochoten děti vydat?!"

Židle se div nepřekotila, když Oropher vyskočil a uhodil pěstmi do stolní desky. V té chvíli mi neuvěřitelně připomínal mého bratra Caranthira, který taky nepoznal, kdy je lepší držet jazyk za zuby, a do pusy si od malička neviděl, čímž nám pravidelně působil jednu diplomatickou komplikaci za druhou. Nahlas bych to v životě nepřiznal, už proto, že Oropher by srovnání s Fëanorovým synem nejspíš – přesně po caranthirovsku – přímo u králova stolu oplatil tím, že by mi rozbil nos. Lepší neriskovat.

„Od Gildora a Zelených elfů víme, že Maedhros má k dispozici jenom kolem dvou set bojeschopných mužů, a Maglor sotva malou družinu, která musí bránit jejich ženy a zmrzačené," Eluréd se ovládal překvapivě dobře; rozhodně lépe než jeho doriathský příbuzný. „Nemůže si dovolit vézt chlapce před celý Beleriand. Nedokázal by je cestou ochránit."

„A ty si myslíš, že to dokážeš!" nebyla to otázka, ale výkřik.

„Vezmu si, s královým svolením, někoho z Gondolinských," pohlédl Eluréd na Elemmakila, který seděl proti němu, a ten mu oplatil úsečným pokývnutím. „Elros a Elrond jsou i Turgonovými dědici, nejenom Thingolovými. Pán Celebrimbor je ochoten mi dát k dispozici několik mužů, kteří mu přísahali v Nargothrondu. Nežádám doriathské lordy o pomoc, kterou nejsou ochotni poskytnout." Z výrazu jeho tváře jsem vytušil, že se chystá nic netušícího Orophera dorazit něčím obzvlášť pikantním. Taky že ano. „A vezmu si lorda Amrase. Zná to v Ossiriandu lépe než kdokoliv z nás ostatních."

Děkuji ti, Berenův vnuku, pomyslel jsem si. Krev se zjevně nezapře.

Zatímco Oropher lapal po dechu a probodával mě zuřivým pohledem, sklonil jsem hlavu na znamení souhlasu.

„Máš mé svolení," řekl Ereinion s navenek nečitelným výrazem, ale připadalo mi, že mu koutky rtů cukají. Oropher mezi noldorskými pány nebyl oblíbený. „K dispozici ti dávám ještě deset mužů ze své osobní stráže. Všichni máme zájem na tom, abyste se s Eärendiliony ve zdraví vrátili."

„To bylo od tebe… neprozíravé," řekl jsem svému bývalému chráněnci, když jsme opustili sál královské rady. „Děláš si nepřátele. Oropher tě bude teď mít ještě raději než předtím."

„Pochybuju, že by to ještě bylo možné," pokrčil Eluréd s úšklebkem rameny. „Nijak nemiloval dokonce ani otce." Zmlkl, přikousl si rty, a teprve po odmlce pokračoval: „Z dětství si pamatuju, jak se do něj neustále navážel. Oropher do otce. Doriathští páni nebyli, mírně řečeno, nadšení, že se jejich princezna vdala na smrtelného muže, a ještě míň, že syn toho pobudy má být jejich novým králem. Vládnout jim, prastarým, zkušeným… neomylným… Adan ve věku, kdy oni měli své vlastní syny za sotva odrůstající děti. Tehdy jsem to nechápal. Ale dneska… Můj otec nikdy neměl přivolit, že se stane dědicem po Thingolovi. Byla to chyba. Měl přenechat trůn Celebornovi – to byl po něm králův nejbližší žijící příbuzný. Nebo třebas i Oropherovi, aby ukojil ty svoje ambice. Kdybychom zůstali v Ossiriandu, byli bychom všichni šťastnější."

O tom jsem pochyboval.

„Eluréde, kdybyste zůstali v Ossiriandu, nejspíš bychom k vám přišli dřív. Mnohem dřív. Jen bychom se doslechli, že Kámen přešel z Lúthien na tvého otce… A nebránil by vás nikdo jiný, než pár bídně vyzbrojených Nandor."

Zastavil se.

„A k čemu přesně nám bylo dobré, že nás bránili Thingolovi válečníci – a těch opravdu zkušených bylo mimochodem tak málo, že bys je spočítal na prstech? Jenom to přineslo větší krveprolití a pád celé říše."

Sklopil jsem oči.

„Ne," pokračoval nemilosrdně. „Můj otec se marně snažil dostát tomu, co od něj všichni čekali. Být vznešeným vládcem, tvrdým, jako býval Elu Thingol, hájícím práva Sindar a dědictví, které mu spadlo do klína. Kdyby se rozhodl žít svůj vlastní život, a ne celou dobu poslouchat, co po něm chtějí druzí, mám za to, že by vám Kámen dal. Dobrovolně, nebo po troše vyjednávání. Jenže v Doriathu… Kolikrát jsme s bratrem poslouchali, jak se s pány dohaduje v radě. Udolávali ho poukazy na jeho nezkušenost. Stáli na tom, že silmaril není možné vydat někomu, kdo je prokletý, nevyzpytatelný a už jednou vztáhl ruce na elfy… A on si nechal špatně poradit. Byl mladší než já teď, když zemřel."

Mlčky jsme došli na konec chodby, sestoupili po schodech na nádvoří. Zastavil se u fontány, ponořil do ní ruce a díval se, jak se voda rozstřikuje kolem jeho zápěstí. Dlouho jsme ani jeden, ani druhý nic neříkali. Měl pravdu: jeho otec byl velmi mladý, úplný hoch podle našich měřítek, když se stal králem. A s takovým mladým a nezkušeným králem jsme se pustili do války. Padl rukou mého vlastního bratra. A přesto mi jeho syn prokazuje svou náklonnost. Znovu a znovu.

„Proto mě chceš vzít s sebou?" zeptal jsem se konečně. „Abys dal najevo Oropherovi, že ho nehodláš poslouchat?"

Vzhlédl a křivě se usmál.

„Oropher mi nemůže být lhostejnější. Já jsem si troufl udělat to, co otec nedokázal: zříci se té neexistující koruny a s ní většiny zodpovědnosti. Jestli to bylo dobře nebo špatně, neposoudím. Teď myslím jenom na své synovce. A beru tě s sebou, protože si opravdu myslím, že bys mi mohl být k užitku. Řekneš třeba, že jsem cestu z Ossiriandu absolvoval opačným směrem, do Doriathu, a mám paměť Eldar, takže bych měl vědět, co a jak. Mhm… Mám ji… A třeba bych ti dovedl přesně ukázat, u kterého potoka kvetly pomněnky a na které pasece jsme viděli vysokou s kolouchy. Když mě na to místo dovedeš. Nezajímalo mě tehdy, kudy jedeme, byl jsem tříleté dítě, takže jsem měl zájem o věci, které zajímají tříleté děti. Mapy a bezpečná volba cest to nebyla, takže potřebuju průvodce, a Gondolinští to nejspíš nebudou." Pousmál se. „A taky tě s sebou beru, protože vím, že chceš opustit Balar, a tohle mi připadá smysluplnější, než nechat tě vrhnout se bezhlavě do pohraničních šarvátek. A protože…" ztišil hlas, „…mám za to, že bys zase rád viděl Maglora."

„Jenže on možná rád neuvidí mě," řekl jsem. Ano, strašně rád bych zase viděl Maglora. Bratři mi chyběli neskutečně, oba dva. Všech šest. Jenže jsem si nebyl jistý, zda ten, koho potkám na Lanthir Lamath, pořád bude bratr, kterého jsem znával. Vybavil jsem si naše poslední rozloučení. Tehdy jsem myslel, že souhlasí s tím, co se chystám udělat. Jenže skutečnost, že mi od té doby neposlal jedinou řádku, že vzkázal – on, ne Maedhros – po Gildorovi na Balar to, co vzkázal, naznačovala, že hodně věcí se změnilo. Hodně je špatně. Nevěděl jsem. Už jsem se nevyznal ve svých starších sourozencích jako kdysi.

„I tak pojedeš," řekl Eluréd s jistotou.

„I tak pojedu," kývl jsem.

xxx

Nebyla to cesta, jakou bych si užíval, už proto, že začala na moři. Po důkladném zvážení všech pro a proti bylo rozhodnuto nevydávat se na cestu po andramské stezce, ale plavit se z Balaru k jihovýchodu a obeplout podél pobřeží rozsáhlé jižní končiny Beleriandu pokryté Lesem Mezi Řekami – Taur-in-Duinath – až k ústí Gelionu do moře. Odsud jsme měli pokračovat na koních severně k Lanthir Lamath, krajinami, které jsem docela dobře znal z mírných let Beleriandu v době Obklíčení Angbandu. Takovým způsobem jsme se měli dostat do Ossiriandu bezpečněji a pravděpodobně i rychleji než suchou cestou vedoucí jižně od Andram a potom až příliš blízko Amon Ereb. Z Maglorova dopisu nijak neplynulo, jaký názor na vyjednávání s Elurédem má Maedhros a Diorion ani král nechtěli pokoušet štěstí s ním ani se skřetími drancůvkami.

Což ovšem znamenalo, že jsem musel přetrpět ne den nebo dva, ale pravděpodobně celé týdny na moři. Když mě Celebrimbor před lety odvážel na Balar, nacházel jsem se ve stavu jakési otupělé lhostejnosti, téměř snového polovědomí, které později, v Ereinionově vězení, vyústilo v mé úplné zhroucení. Teď, když jsem byl při smyslech, jsem skoro litoval, že si takový stav nedokážu přivodit o své vůli. Círdanova plachetnice neměla konstrukčně skoro nic společného s labutími koráby z Alqualondë, ale pro mě, jak se ukazovalo, zjevně byla nepřítelem každá loď. Slané vlny bijící o dřevěné boky toho na můj vkus příliš vratkého plavidla. Vlhká paluba… Musel jsem si neustále téměř násilím připomínat, že vlhká je vodní tříští, ne prolitou krví. Doufal jsem, že večer, pod hvězdami, to bude lepší a dojmy méně silné. Opak byl pravdou. Lucerny vrhaly barevné, rudé a oranžové odlesky, jako by krví zalitá prkna zachvátily plameny. Nakonec se na západě vyhoupl na nebe silmaril a zahnal mě na hromadu lan do kouta pod zadní palubou, kam většina světel a hvězd nedosáhla.

„Je ti špatně?" ozval se nade mnou Eluréd, jak jsem tak seděl s čelem opřeným o pokrčená kolena a očima zavřenýma a snažil se nedýchat a nevnímat, abych se jako šílený nevrhl na rozsvícené lampy a nenaházel je do moře z hrůzy před požárem. „Edain takovým potížím říkají mořská nemoc, mezi nimi jsou problémy se žaludkem na lodi docela časté. Od Eärendila znám pár triků, které pomáhají."

„To není žádná tvoje mořská nemoc," polkl jsem ztěžka. „Jenom… Ossë mě nemá rád. Ne že bych si to nezasloužil." Tvář jsem z kolen pro jistotu nezvedl. I tak jsem cítil, jak si mne prohlíží.

„Aha," řekl nakonec. „Tak v takovém případě potřebuješ třezalku nebo meduňku. Dojdu zavařit vodu."

Chytil jsem ho za ruku dřív, než moje hlava vůbec pochopila, že se hýbám.

„Ne! Všechno je v pořádku. Nedělej si starosti."

Moje slova měla pochopitelně opačný účinek. Velmi opatrně posunul své prsty v mých, takže najednou držel on mne. Upřel na mne pohled a nepouštěl. Ani ruku, ani oči.

„To se nedělá," zasténal jsem a ani jsem to nemusel hrát. „Jsi horší než Galadriel."

„Dobře víš, že kdybys doopravdy nechtěl, abych tě četl, nedokázal bych to," řekl, aniž odvrátil pohled. „Přes avanírë bych se nedostal. Z tebe bolest přímo sálá. Dlouho jsi necvičil, že? Myslel sis, že ses přes problémy dostal. To je chyba, Amrasi. Musíš v sobě blokovat ty vzpomínky a dělat to dřív, než tě zahltí, nebo se zblázníš. Nech mě a pomůžu ti."

„Nechci. Nebudu… blokovat… vzpomínku na Ambarussu. Nic víc mi po něm nezbylo."

„Vzpamatuj se! Díváš se na lucerny a vidíš hořící Drengist. To není vzpomínka na bratra, to je sebemrskačství, jaké by on nechtěl. A mně to můžeš věřit."

„Ne," řekl jsem ztěžka. „To je… jiné. Jiné než s tebou. Ty ses bratra pokusil zachránit. Byl jsi dítě, ale stejně jsi to zkoušel, a když to nešlo, neopustil jsi ho, do konce. Držel jsi ho v náručí, nenechal jsi ho umírat samotného. Já jsem se se svým krvavě pohádal, rozešli jsme se ve zlém. Naše poslední slova byla nenávistná a hořká, a když jsem pak… Když jsem pak…" Nemohl jsem to vyslovit. Civěl jsem tupě na prsty své pravice, svírající se do pěsti a zase otevírající, aniž bych to nějak ovlivňoval vůlí. Snažil jsem se srovnat dech a zklidnit myšlenky, ale nešlo to. „Prostě jsem se jenom díval. Měl jsem běžet a zkusit ho dostat ven, jen co jsem pochopil, co se děje. Třeba by se to povedlo. Místo toho jsem zíral na to, jak otec s Curufinem házejí další a další pochodně, ani jsem nezačal nahlas křičet, že Ambarussa může být na lodi. Teprve když jsem… když jsem pochopil… když jsem cítil, že umírá, že strašně trpí… Jenže to už bylo pozdě. A Maedhros mi pak ani nedovolil, abych se tam vrhl. Držel mě… Měl strach, že zahynu s Ambarussou. Umřít v ohni je děsivý konec. A ještě hůř, umřít v ohni na lodi, kterou jsme ukradli a zalili krví a pak zničili… Nech mě, Eluréde. Přece víš, že jsem zločinec. Nic jiného si nezasloužím."

Byl bledý jako plátno. Ale nevypadal, že by se chtěl tak rychle vzdát. To jsem ani nečekal, nebo bych nečekal, kdybych byl schopen tak složité racionální úvahy.

„Víš, Amrasi, že nejsem soudce a nesloužím Námovi. Jsem ranhojič a vidím, že trpíš. Víš dobře, že na téhle lodi poplujeme přinejmenším tři týdny, a další tři, až se budeme vracet. Chceš strávit celou dobu tím, že se budeš bránit svým přízrakům? Dovol mi, abych ti pomohl. Už jsme to dělali předtím, nedozvím se nic, co bych ještě nevěděl."

Opatrně jsem vymanil ruku z jeho dlaně.

„Nedozvíš?" zopakoval jsem. „Možná… možná ne. Už teď znáš fakta, ale nechceš si je připustit. Eluréde, provinil jsem se na tobě. Ne tak, jak myslíš. Napadli jsme tvůj domov, zabili jsme ti rodiče a bratra, mí starší sourozenci uštvali tvou sestru a odvlekli tvé synovce, a ty, místo abys mě za to nenáviděl, ses ke mně přimknul. Připadá ti to přirozené?"

„Co je nepřirozené na tom, když si dítě zamiluje dospělého, který se o ně stará?" namítl. „Který ho vyvedl z temnoty a zachránil mu život? Jsi na sebe zlý, a nemáš proč. Ne kvůli mně."

„Zeptej se na to Calloth. Jak jsem tě k sobě připoutal. V tom nic přirozeného nebylo. Dělal jsem, co jsem pokládal za správné, a místo toho jsem tě nemoudře a neuváženě zatáhl pod svůj stín."

„Calloth se ptát nemusím. Jsem léčitel, vím, co se mezi námi kdysi stalo. Lituješ toho teď?"

„Nelituji, že jsi zůstal živý a zbyla ti naděje. Lituji, že se to stalo za cenu, kdy ses mimo svou vůli dostal pod mou kletbu. Říkám ti, nech mě být. To je tvoje jediná šance na život. Kdybys mě hodil přes palubu, a klidně i doslova, udělal bys lépe."

Na levé tváři mi vykvetla bolest. Nebyl to silný políček, úplné nic ve srovnání s Maedhrosem, ale zaskočil mě o to víc. Eluréd byl ve tváři zardělý, s obočím zlostně svraštělým a pevně stisknutými rty. Teď nevypadal jako Dior. Podobal se Berenovi, odrážejícímu po Nirnaeth v čele nandorských družin skřety, kteří do Ossiriandu pronásledovali a dobíjeli naše raněné.

„Vzpamatuj se a přestaň se konečně litovat," sykl. „Mluvíš jako hlupák."

„Aspoň víš, s kým máš co do činění," riskoval jsem, že schytám ještě jednu. Beren by mi ji nejspíš vlepil – vypadal tehdy dost od rány. Eluréd se místo toho překvapivě zasmál.

„Promiň," řekl. „Neovládl jsem se. Nejspíš jsme oba dva stejní oslové." Ještě jednou mi podal ruku, zvedl se a vytáhl mě za sebou. „Dám ti něco na spaní. Zítra, za světla, začneme pracovat na tvém vztahu k lodím a moři všeobecně. Musíš si odpustit, slyšíš mě? Odpustit si a dělat všechno proto, aby už se nikdy nic takového neopakovalo. A teď nemluvím jenom o tom, co se stalo tvému bratrovi. Alqualondë, Losgar, Doriath, to všechno má jeden společný jmenovatel: vztek a iracionální nenávist. Od toho je potřeba se oprostit, abychom mohli jít dál a nedělat pořád dokola stejné chyby."

„Teď mluvíš jako Finrod."

„Mhm… Byl moudrý, tvůj bratranec. Alespoň teď vím, od koho ty moudrosti měl můj děda."

„Beren? Beren s tebou probíral takové věci, s dítětem, které sotva umělo chodit a mluvit?"

„Ne přesně takhle," ušklíbl se Eluréd. „Mám za to, že předmětem diskuse nebylo krveprolití v Alqualondë, ani zrady a smrt, ale hodně ošklivá rvačka mezi mnou a Elurínem o nějakou hračku nebo něco podobně významného. Taky tehdy padla zlá a neuvážená slova, kterými jsme se chtěli navzájem ranit… Příběhy mají nějakou zvláštní tendenci se opakovat, víš. Jsem rád, že jsme si dokázali odpustit. A potom ještě mockrát. Dospělí mají za to, že dětské vády nemůžou být stejně kruté jako jejich vlastní. Jenže to není pravda. Proto si myslím, že ti Ambarussa odpustil, cos mu neuváženě řekl a neměl už čas napravit. Teď to musíš udělat ty."

xxx

Jestliže jsem nejednou pochyboval o svém duševním zdraví, v případě Maglora jsem už žádné pochybnosti neměl. Vypadal hrozně i na dálku: uštvaný, přepadlý, jako by téměř nespal, obklopený přízrakem špatné sudby téměř jako viditelným temným mračnem. Změnil se citelně; jestli s ním tohle udělala Maedhrosova ještě méně příčetná společnost, nebo podíl na dalším zbytečném krveprolití, jsem nedokázal říci.

Naše družina se s jeho setkala na dohled Lanthir Lamath – Eluréd už předešlého dne vyslal jezdce, aby ohlásil náš příjezd. I Maglor nám vstříc poslal herolda, byť na vzdálenost nějakých tří set kroků to vypadalo téměř nesmyslně. Zmrzačený Noldo – s levou paží uťatou v lokti a překvapivě viditelnou jizvou v obličeji naznačující, že rána poškodila i lebeční kost – na starém koni nás přejel pohledem, okázale jím minul mne a obrátil se přímo na našeho velitele, s krátkou a téměř nezdvořilou úklonou hlavy.

„Eluréde Diorione. Náš pán Maglor je ochoten jednat o Eärendilových synech. Ale pouze s tebou."

„Tvůj pán Maglor Fëanorovec," odpověděl Eluréd s tváří nehybně chladnou, jako vytesanou z mramoru, „mi písemně přislíbil, že děti vydá do mé péče. Nekladl si žádné podmínky. Přinutil mne k cestě přes půl Beleriandu v těchto válečných časech, a teď se hodlá zříci svého slova nebo vydírat?"

„Můj pán se na rozdíl od jiných svých slov neodříká," v hlase Maglorova zmrzačeného posla zazněla zlostná netrpělivost. „Ale jednat bude, opakuji, pouze s tebou."

Narážka byla míněna mně, to jsem pochopil i bez významného pohledu, jímž mne herold obdařil. Ignoroval jsem to. Začínal jsem mít v ignorování nepříjemných věcí vcelku cvik. Místo toho jsem si vzpomněl na Oropherova podezřívavá slova. Mohl mít pravdu? Jenomže jakou léčku by Maglor dokázal přichystat, tady, v relativně bezpečném Ossiriandu, proti velké smíšené družině Gondolinských a Nargothrondských, která obklopovala Diorova dědice?

„Ano?" Elurédova ruka se sevřela na hrušce sedla. Chápal jsem: poslův tón měl do uctivosti daleko. „A co tvůj pán zamýšlí? Pozve mne samotného k jednání ke svému stolu _do domu mého otce_?"

Povedlo se mu to: herold sklopil zrak. Kdo ví, zda o ruku nepřišel v Doriathu. Nějak jsem si ho z doby, kdy jsem žil na Amon Ereb, nevybavoval, neznal jsem ale všechny muže svých bratrů žijící mimo samotnou pevnost v menších osadách nebo severních hlídkách. Konec konců možná dříve patřil k družině některého z prostředních, ne k Maglorovi či Maedhrosovi, a k těm jsem blízko nikdy neměl.

Podíval jsem se směrem k Lanthir Lamath. Osada na břehu řeky obklopující Diorovu starou usedlost byla obehnaná palisádou, a Maglor se svými vyčkával před branou téměř bez hnutí.

„Můj pán Maglor," řekl herold nejistěji než předtím, „je ochoten jednat s tebou tady. Na poloviční cestě mezi tvou družinou a _naším hradištěm_." Možná mi to připadalo, ale měl jsem pocit, že položil důraz na poslední dvě slova schválně, aby si zase dodal odvahy. Eluréd urážku strpěl, ale pod klidným zevnějškem se v něm vařila krev – to už jsem za ta léta poznal.

„Dobře," řekl tiše a sevřeně, „vyřiď svému pánovi, že souhlasím s jeho podmínkami. Já a on, na půl cesty k osadě."

„A Eärendilioni," dodal herold. „Maglor je neodešle z Lanthir Lamath proti jejich vůli."

„Cože?" popojel Elurédovi po bok Elemmakil. „Jaký vězeň by se bránil, když dostane šanci na svobodu?"

Herold zrudl. Diorův syn rychle zvedl ruku, aby zastavil hněvivý výbuch ať už z jeho strany, nebo ze strany pána gondolinského Domu vlaštovky.

„Elemmakile, prosím. Myslím, že to úplně nechápeš. A ty, pane," obrátil se na rozezleného Fëanorovce, „zopakuj Maglorovi má slova."

Posel s pokývnutím otočil koně a pobídl ho do cvalu. Eluréd sevřel v dlani otěže, během hovoru volně ležící na koňské šíji.

„Pane, riskuješ," varoval ho Elemmakil vcelku zbytečně – myslím, že jeho mladý velitel si byl nebezpečí dostatečně vědom.

„Buďte připravení," řekl a patami pobídl své zvíře za jednorukým heroldem, jen v tempu výrazně pomalejším. Zastavil se, jak bylo dohodnuto, v polovině vzdálenosti k osadě. Sklouzl ze sedla s rukou na otěži. Čekal.

Po nějaké chvíli od palisády vyrazili tři jezdci.

„ _Suilad_ ," zarazil Maglor koně proti Elurédovi. Pro smrtelné uši i většinu mých soukmenovců by jistě byla vzdálenost mezi vyjednávající čtveřicí a námi ostatními nepochybně příliš velká, ale já jsem stopař a lovec, sluch mám jemný. Vítr ke mně slova nesl sice nezřetelná, ale stále ještě rozeznatelná. „Rád tě vidím živého a při dobrém zdraví, Diorův synu. Dlouho jsme měli za to, že jsi zahynul."

„Chceš říci," Eluréda, otočeného k nám zády, bylo slyšet hůř než Maglora, „že mne Maedhros v Přístavech zabil. Nuže, můj pane, i mistr meče má občas slabší chvíli a já zase tuhý kořen. Chtěl bych alespoň ze zdvořilosti říci něco pozitivního o tobě, ale nebudu lhát – vidím, že dobrému zdraví se netěšíš." Na okamžik se odmlčel, ale slovo si vzít nenechal. „Znám tě, Maglore – jestli ses uvnitř nezměnil víc než navenek, začneš teď kroužit kolem toho, co mi chceš říci, a na to já nemám čas ani chuť. Jediné, co mne zajímá, jsou mí synovci." Mávl rukou a teprve teď mě napadlo věnovat pozornost dvěma zbývajícím, teď opěšalým jezdcům, držícím Maglorovo a svá zvířata a vyčkávající krok za ním.

Příběhy mají opravdu tendenci se opakovat. Maglorovi zajatci (rukojmí, chráněnci?) působili vedle sebe jak odraz v zrcadle. Kdyby se Eluréd postavil k nim tak, jak vypadal v jejich věku, mohli by klidně být trojčata: všichni tři tmavovlasí a působící zraleji, než by odpovídalo jejich věku. V žilách obou chlapců byla lidská krev pravděpodobněji silnější než u Eluréda: už teď, v jedenácti nebo dvanácti letech, vypadali vytáhlí jako dospívající výrostci, ne stěží odrůstající děti. Jako Elwing, když jsem jí tehdy dovedl domů jejího staršího bratra.

Když jeden z nich promluvil, zjistil jsem, že hlas mají ještě vysoký, chlapecký:

„Jestli to tak je, příliš jsi pro nás nepospíchal, lorde Eluréde." Jako by ho obviňoval, a užitím formálního titulu svůj odstup zdůraznil. Eluréd se po těch slovech viditelně zachvěl. „Možná, že tady chceme zůstat se strýčkem Maglorem. Možná, že se po takové době už vůbec nechceme vrátit do Přístavů."

„Stačí, Elrosi," řekl Maglor ostře. „O tom jsme spolu mluvili několikrát."

„Je možné," gestem ho zarazil Eluréd a obrátil se na synovce dokonale neutrálním tónem, „že jste se od svého opatrovníka nedozvěděli, jak problematické jsou v poslední době kontakty mezi východem a západem Beleriandu. Je možné, že mnoho dopisů, které jsem já a váš bratranec král Ereinion posílali na Amon Ereb a sem, nedošlo místa určení. Ale můžeš mi věřit, že o vaše bezpečí a návrat domů jsme usilovali od prvního dne, kdy jste zmizeli z Ústí Sirionu."

Jeho sebeovládání jsem obdivoval, protože jsem cítil, že je mu zle z chlapcových slov. Nepochyboval jsem, že Maglor z jeho tváře nepoznal nic, ale stejně jako Eluréd na lodi nebo předtím na Balaru opakovaně reagoval na moje problémy, aniž bych řekl jediné slovo, přes naše pouto jsem teď já zachytil ozvěnu jeho pocitů. Děti jsou někdy kruté a po úsilí, které Eluréd věnoval na jejich vypátrání a vyjednávání s mými bratry, si tohle nezasloužil.

„Ty a král," hystericky se rozesmál hoch. „A ještě řekni, že také naše matka a otec."

„Nebudu před tebou mluvit o tvých rodičích, v dobrém ani ve zlém, ať už si myslím cokoliv, synovče," odpověděl Diorův syn o něco ostřeji. „Oni udělali svá rozhodnutí a já také. Ne nutně stejná. Nech mě v klidu promluvit s Maglorem."

Spatřil jsem, jak druhý chlapec bere bratra za ruku a táhne o dva kroky zpátky ke koním.

„Omluv Elrose, lorde Eluréde," řekl můj bratr. „Oba Eärendilioni vědí, že je nutné, aby opustili Ossiriand, pro jejich vlastní bezpečí. Skřeti překročili Brilthor a usidlují se v podhůří Ered Luin. Mnozí z našich věří, že… hvězda…" divně se zajíkl, „…vzešlá na Západě je znamením, že z Valinoru přijde pomoc. A pokud přijde, na Balar se dostane mnohem dřív než sem. Nepřeji si děti ohrozit."

Maglora jsem po ósanwë necítil, ale i tak jsem uhodl, že zle je i jemu. Vzpomněl jsem si na náš dávný rozhovor, předtím, než jsem opustil Ereb a vypravil se hledat svého uprchlého svěřence. A pochopil jsem, že i on se k Eärendilovým synům připoutal, třebaže zpočátku jinak, než já k Elurédovi.

„Nejsem lord, Maglore. Přijel jsem jednat jako nejbližší pokrevní příbuzný dětí, z králova pověření. Nedával jsi ve svém listu žádné podmínky. Pokud jsou, vyslov je teď. Nebude-li v mé pravomoci o nich rozhodnout, poradím se s pány, kteří mne doprovázejí."

„Podmínky!" Maglorovým hlasem probleskl přízrak šílenství, které se vznáší nad námi všemi. „To, oč stojíme, už není ve tvé moci."

„A nikdy nebylo," pokrčil rameny. „To přece víš. Co tedy žádáš?"

„Aby nás král nechal na pokoji. Teď i potom, dojde-li na boj s Angbandem. Ereinion ví, co je naší povinností a za čím půjdeme, do jakéhokoliv konce a bez ohledu na cokoliv. Řekni mu, ať k nám nevysílá své špehy. Řekni mu, ať nás ponechá osudu, který si sami vybereme. Nebudeme následovat jeho velení a nebudeme ani následovat ty, kdo třeba přijdou ze Západu. Ať nás nechá na pokoji," zopakoval. „Jsme vydědění, a zůstaneme. Ale Eärendilových synů se to netýká."

„Příměří mezi námi, o které žádáš, trvá posledních šest let – přinejmenším. Předtím ani potom vás myslím Ereinion nijak neobtěžoval. A ani když ke kontaktu došlo, nebyl to Ereinion nebo my z Přístavů, kdo porušil mír. Vaše sudba je vaší věcí, Maglore. Ale děláš dobře, když do ní nechceš zatáhnout Elrose a Elronda víc, než už jsou."

Maglor se zasmál, dutě a chmurně. Příčetnosti v tom smíchu bylo stejně málo jako veselí.

„O tom musíš něco vědět z vlastní zkušenosti," řekl a odmlčel se. „Učiníš mi laskavost, pokud odvezeš své synovce bezpečně na Balar a dohlédneš, aby v bezpečí zůstali," pokračoval posléze, když Eluréd mlčel. „A jenom dodávám, že Elros s mým plánem nesouhlasí. Nesouhlasí, ale poslechne. Ví, že tady si ani on, ani jeho bratr nemohou být jistí, zda dožijí příštího týdne." Odmlčel se. „Učiníš mi ještě větší laskavost, když spolu s nimi vezmeš na západ malou skupinu těch, kdo teď žijí na Lanthir Lamath. Ženy, které jsou svolné opustit manžely a otce, nebo které už nemají koho opouštět. Zmrzačené. Některé z nich znáš. Ne víc než třicet osob. Tohle není podmínka, po jejímž splnění ti vydám děti. Jenom prosba. Souhlasíš?"

Eluréd rovněž zůstal chvíli tiše.

„Maglore," řekl konečně, „pokud jsou mezi nimi takoví, kdo byli s tebou a Maedhrosem v Přístavech, bude to činit potíže. Pro všechny by bylo snazší, kdybys je poslal přes hory za Galadriel. Napíšu Gildoru Inglorionovi, aby se tady pro ně zastavil, jestli si to budeš přát."

„A vydáš je tak do rukou těch, komu třeba ublížili v Doriathu," divný výraz z tváře mého bratra nemizel. „Nebo i v Doriahu, i v Přístavech. Tady neexistuje správné rozhodnutí. Odveď je Celebrimborovi, prosím tě. Takových, kteří za námi ještě před sedmi lety šli do Přístavů se zbraní v ruce, je mezi nimi jen pár. Čtyři, pět mužů nanejvýš. Nikdo z nich neučinil nic horšího, než že poslouchal příkazy svých pánů. Vina je na mně a na Maedhrosovi. Na nich ne."

„Souhlasím," řekl nakonec Eluréd, po další dlouhé chvíli, kdy přemýšlel. „Jak si přeješ. Za návrat našich mladých lordů je to malá cena." Zkoumavě hleděl na Maglora, přímo do očí. Stál zády ke mně a jeho výraz jsem neviděl, ale Maglor po chvíli odvrátil zrak. Další slova padla tak tichá, že se nedonesla dokonce ani k mému ostrému sluchu. Uťal je další posedlý smích a slova, která působila jako výkřik, třebaže byla rovněž tichá:

„Neopustím svého posledního bratra. Nikdy. To řekni Ereinionovi – pokud to byl on, kdo tě požádal, abys mi dal takovýhle návrh. A ještě řekni králi, že Maedhros vyklízí Ereb. I proto souhlasil, že Eärendiliony pošleme na Balar. Před podzimem se stáhneme do Ossiriandu, všichni, a budeme se spoléhat na Ulmovu moc v řekách a úkryt v lesích. Nejsme schopní pevnost ani cesty jižně od Andram dál držet. Ať s tím král počítá." To bylo zlé. Možná lepší, než kdyby Maedhros na Erebu vyčkával, dokud se přes něj nepřevalí černá lavina a nestrhne jej i všechny jeho zbývající bojovníky s sebou, ale i tak velmi zlé.

„Nejsi zdráv, Maglore," Eluréd se pootočil bokem, takže jsem zase něco málo slyšel. „Zůstaň tady, a zničíš se docela. Tohle nevidím poprvé. A děti… děti by byly jistě šťastnější, kdybys mne vyslechl."

Dvojčata se zase pohnula blíž.

„Maglore," odvážil se ten chlapec, který předtím mlčel – Elrond –, mírnějším tónem než předtím Elros. „Má pravdu. Zvaž to. My… chceme být s tebou. A král má jistě prostředky, léčitele…"

„Mé rozhodnutí je konečné," odmítavě prohlásil můj druhý bratr. „Jeďte a žijte. Neohlížejte se, protože pro vás je pomoc na cestě a možná vás nějaký život čeká. Tohle místo je ale už dávno zasvěcené smrti a zatracení, a já s ním."

„Dobrá," řekl Eluréd. „Pak tedy sbohem – a předpokládám, že navždy. Do zítřka budeme tábořit přímo u Adurantu, pět set kroků odsud směrem proti proudu. Je tam příhodné místo s pramenem a potokem, které se vlévají do řeky hned vedle. Ráno vyrazíme na jih a nebudeme čekat, pokud se někdo opozdí."

„Vím, kde to je. Ti, kdo mají jet s vámi, tam přijdou včas." Obrátil se ke svým dvěma schovancům. Něco zkusil říci, ale hlas se mu na prvním slově zachvěl a zadrhl. Obě děti se mu vrhly do náruče, přitiskly se k němu.

„Jeďte," odstrčil je nakonec. „Poslouchejte krále a svého strýce. Nedělejte… neudělejte nic neuváženého. A… sbohem," řekl nepřirozeně, jako by měl původně na jazyku něco jiného a na poslední chvíli se rozmyslel. Ohlédl se směrem, kde jsme čekali. Přejel očima po našem seřazeném šiku.

„Eluréde," řekl, zatímco chlapci, oba s mokrýma očima a hodně váhavě, nasedali na koně. Přilnuli k Maglorovi a on k nim, a tohle bylo pro všechny tři těžké, jako bylo pro mne v Přístavech nechat jít Eluréda, bez jistoty, že se znovu uvidíme. „Starej se o ně dobře. Mají něco vykonat – jsou důležití."

„Každý život je důležitý," odvětil Diorion. „I ten nejmenší."

„A ještě něco," ohlédl se Maglor podruhé směrem k nám. „Maedhros… Nelyafinwë Maitimo… chtěl… abych tě… abys…" Nadechl se zhluboka. „Pityafinwë Ambarussa Fëanárion, syn Curufinwë Fëanára Finwiona, krále Noldor, a Nerdanel Istarnië z Mahtanova rodu, je pořád ve tvé blízkosti, jak jsem viděl. Vyřiď mu…" teprve teď zaváhal a pokračoval tak tiše, že jsem si polovinu slov domýšlel, „řekni mu, že už… ho nepokládáme za svého bratra. Všichni Fëanorovi synové jsou mrtví, až na dva, a ti splní, co přísahali. To mu řekni."

Eluréd stiskl rty, vyhoupl se do sedla.

„Neřeknu," pohlédl na Maglora svrchu. „Pro své kletby a vydědění si najděte jiného posla. Ode mne se to Amras nedozví."

Ale já to i tak věděl. Věděl bych, i kdyby mi vítr zbytek Maglorových slov odnesl daleko od uší. Ve chvíli, kdy použil Maedhrosovo a pak i mé plné jméno v jeho quenijské podobě a se všemi tituly, jsem pochopil, co hodlá Elurédovi sdělit. Každé to tiché slovo byla rána přímo do srdce. Svět se se mnou zhoupl. Aniž bych přemýšlel, pobídl jsem koně kupředu.

„Amrasi! Stůj!" houkl za mnou Elemmakil, aby mne zadržel, a já ho ignoroval, jako bych v té chvíli ignoroval kohokoliv. Viděl jsem koutkem oka, jak se pohnulo několik vojáků u vzdálené palisády osady Lanthir Lamath. Bylo mi to jedno. Hnal jsem koně těch sto padesát kroků tryskem a zarazil ho tak prudce, až od kopyt vyletěly vytrhané drny.

„Maglore!" křikl jsem s výdechem. Adrenalin mi pulzoval v žilách a tepal ve spáncích jako před bitvou. „Maglore, nehledej si prostředníky. Pověz mi tváří v tvář, co máš uloženo. Chci to slyšet od tebe – teď a tady!"

Zírali jsme na sebe. Já ze sedla, Maglor vstoje na zemi jen kus ode mne. Byl bílý jako stěna, vyhublý, s kruhy pod očima stejně černými jako jeho vlasy. Ruce se mu viditelně chvěly.

Sklouzl jsem na zem, nechal koně volně stát. Udělal jsem pět kroků k němu, pak jsem se zastavil, dostatečně daleko, abych nenarušil jeho osobní prostor.

„Půjdu za tím, co jsme přísahali. Pomoc z Valinoru přijde, a jestli má být Sever poražen, budu tam a udělám, co bude v mých silách. Ale nikdy, nikdy už nezvednu zbraň proti jiným elfům. I kdybych měl padnout do věčné tmy a nekonečné noci, dokud svět neshoří a ještě déle," řekl jsem. „A teď můžeš zopakovat, co máš, a proklít mě. Svědků je tu dost." Od palisády dojel jednoruký herold a další dva bojovníci, muž a žena, na koních. Za mými zády stál Eluréd s dvojčaty a Elemmakil, který nakonec vyrazil za mnou. Dost uší na to, aby to, co řekne, dostalo sílu zákona.

Nadechl se. Roztřeseně.

„Ať jsou Manwë, Varda a Námo Soudce svědky mých slov," začal hlasitě, „jménem Nelyafinwë Maitima, Pána prvního domu Noldor…"

Stáli jsme proti sobě. Tiskl jsem pěsti, nehty zabořené vší silou do dlaní, abych se ovládl. Abych ho nezačal prosit, nezhroutil se všem na očích nebo nerozplakal. Neodvrátil zrak. Mí poslední dva bratři, kteří už podle práva nebudou mými bratry... Stejně jako otec nebude mým otcem a Ambarussa… Bylo to příliš nereálné, příliš strašná představa, než abych byl ochoten tomu uvěřit.

„Pityafinwë Ambarusso," pokračoval tišeji a zdálo se mi, že i pomaleji, oči upřené do mých, „narozený z Curufinwë Fëanára, syna Finwëho, krále Noldor…" Dýchal hlasitě, přerývaně, jako by se také bránil pláči. „Pro zradu, které ses dopustil na svém lordu, když jsi konal proti jeho příkazu a zájmům, pro porušení Přísahy, daných slov i všech svých povinností, tě já, Kánafinwë Makalaurë Fëanárion, od tohoto dne navždy, dokud svět neskoná…" Hlas mu odumřel. Ještě dvakrát otevřel a zavřel ústa, bez jediného zvuku.

Pak udělal několik rychlých kroků ke mně. Trhaně, nejistě a rychle mě objal a přitiskl svou skráň k mojí. Do očí mu vhrkly slzy.

„Nemůžu," zašeptal lámajícím se hlasem. „Jdi, bratře, s mým požehnáním. Přeju ti bezpečnou cestu a lepší konec příběhu, než čeká mne."

Pustil mě, kousek couvl pozpátku, jako by se se mnou loučil pohledem, pak se otočil, rázným pohybem se vyhoupl do sedla a tryskem, bez dalšího ohlédnutí se rozjel k osadě.

My ostatní jsme dlouhou dobu stáli jako mramorové sochy v dílně mé matky, sotva schopní se nadechnout.

Pak mě Eluréd vzal kolem ramen, ještě celého strnulého šokem, a jemně mě nasměroval ke koním.

„ _Je po všem_ ," řekl mi… ne, promluvil ke mně beze slov, po ósanwë. „ _Pojeďme domů, atto._ " Tehdy poprvé a naposledy mě oslovil jako otce – quenijským slovem, protože sindarské bylo navždycky vyhrazené Diorovi. Nikdy jsem mu za nic nebyl vděčnější.

Rozplakal jsem se, až když jsem byl v noci sám pod černou oblohou, přímo v nadhlavníku ozdobenou nízko plujícím silmarilem.

xxx

Myslel jsem, že tou nocí jsem se slzami skončil navždy. Jako obvykle jsem se mýlil. Ale snad mě omlouvá, že když se o pět let později na západním obzoru objevila první plachta, a za ní další a další, až jich byl plný Balarský záliv, vlajky noldorských a vanyarských rodů se v barevném reji třepaly na stěžních a přídích a nade všemi vlála zástava Eönwëho, Manwëho herolda, plakali jsme úplně všichni.

xxx

Co říci o válce, když nejste básník, jako býval Maglor, abyste dokázali zmírnit ostré hrany a proměnit krvavá jatka v hrdinskou báji? Byla dlouhá a vyčerpávající. Nesmírně krutá. Ne v momentech, kdy lze krutost v boji očekávat, jako jsou nekonečné série bitev, protože na něco podobného jsme my všichni, kdo jsme prožili léta od smrti Stromů v Beleriandu, byli zvyklí – do té míry, do jaké se na takové zlo zvyknout dá. Zabíjení skřetů a Morgothových stvůr je… Nu, necharakterizoval bych je jako milosrdenství, kterým se to někteří z našich snažili celou dobu odůvodňovat: vždyť ta stvoření jsou v podstatě nešťastná, trpí vůlí svého děsivého Pána a úniku pro ně není, jen do Síní Mandosu. Ne, nejsem takový pokrytec nebo takový filosof. Zabíjet Morgothovy služebníky byla a je především nutnost. Strašlivá a nijak zvlášť čestná, ale nutnost. Špatná ochrana před ještě větším zlem.

Ne, to nejhorší na Válce hněvu nebyly krátké a krvavé střety, ani zdlouhavá obléhání nepřítelových pevností, ani obtížné zdolávání horských soutěsek a jeskyní Železných hor, v nichž jsme nezřídka nacházeli skřety a Východňany střežené doly a podzemní kovárny, kde jsme se úporně bili o každou píď chodeb. Nejhorší bylo, co jsme nacházeli, když byla krvavá práce odbytá.

Stávalo se, že skřeti střežící v podobných místech nejčastěji noldorské, ale občas i sindarské, nandorské nebo i lidské zajatce – otroky -, stačili vzít všechny, nebo většinu nešťastníků do smrti s sebou. Nacházeli jsme podzemní jeskyně plné hnijících těl; vypálené osady, kde z popela a trosek ještě trčely ohořelé kosti; jednou dokonce horské údolíčko plné mrtvých stromů, jejichž větve se prohýbaly nákladem nahých, do řetězů zakutých oběšenců. Ze začátku tažení se někteří z Vanyar a dokonce i Noldor, kteří přišli s Eönwëm a mým strýcem Finarfinem ze Západu, z takového pohledu hroutili, zvraceli nebo omdlévali. Později už ne. Skoro všemu se dá přivyknout, válce, násilí i smrti.

Čemu se přivyknout nedá, je utrpení živých. Protože ještě horší, ještě krutější než pohled na povražděné mi připadal pohled na ty, kteří přežili. Z většiny míst, dobytých na Nepříteli, jsme vyváděli nebo vynášeli zajatce. Někteří, ti šťastnější, byli nuceni pracovat, kutat rudu, kovat železo, konstruovat válečné stroje. Hladoví, vyzáblí na kost, na tělech stopy po bití a týrání, muži a i ženy, kteří celá desetiletí neviděli denní světlo… Když jsme je vysvobodili z okovů a vyvedli ven z podzemních dílen a kobek, plakali a potáceli se, neschopní rychle se přizpůsobit otevřenému prostranství. Přesto si často uchovali důstojnost. Ještě horší však bylo otevřít kobky těch, kdo se svým mučitelům k práci nehodili, nebo už jí nebyli schopní. Ti, komu se nepřátelé z jakéhokoliv důvodu rozhodli mstít.

Když jsem kdysi ve Fingolfinově osadě na severním břehu Mithrimu po třiceti letech jeho zajetí znovu spatřil Maedhrose, poprvé jsem viděl, jak Morgothovi služebníci dokážou ztýrat jinou živou bytost tak, že se skoro ztratí sama sobě. Celý byl pokrytý obvazy, a pod těmi obvazy novější šrámy a rány křižovaly staré jizvy, nikdy dokonale nevyhojené. Hluboké spáleniny, stopy po biči a nespočtu mučicích nástrojů na kůži od hlavy k patám. Prsty zbývající ruky, upevněné v dlahách – Galadriel nám řekla, že je měl zpřelámané a srostlé tak křivě, že je museli ranhojiči znovu zlomit a zafixovat, aby je vůbec mohl používat. Hodně se namluvilo o tom, že ho Fingon připravil o pravici, a jak se tomu dalo nebo nedalo zabránit. Málo se ale mezi lidem vědělo, co jsme se my dozvěděli za zavřenými dveřmi: byl zázrak, že mu zůstala alespoň funkční paže, že po vyléčení dokázal rovně stát a chodit. Po době, kdy celá váha jeho těla spočívala pouze na pravém zápěstí, měl rameno vymknuté z kloubu, vazy a šlachy zpřetrhané, svaly paže i ramenního pletence poškozené. A jeho mysl… byla plná démonů.

Měl jsem za to, že neuvěřitelná krutost, s jakou s ním Morgoth v zajetí zacházel, souvisí s nenávistí Nepřítele k Finwëho potomkům a s pomstou na Fëanorově domě. S tím, kým Maedhros byl, s tím, _čím_ byl.

Teprve teď, po létech, jsem pochopil, jak jsem se zmýlil.

Někteří z těch, které jsme zachránili z hlubokých kobek Morgothových pevností, se jen stěží ještě dali nazývat elfy nebo lidmi. Zmučení, zmrzačení, s vypálenými cejchy v obličeji nebo po těle, často úplně šílení… Nedokázali žít a často ani umřít, polapení ve světě, kde existovala jenom trýzeň. Nedokázal jsem si představit, jak by bylo možné těm nešťastníkům pomoci. Naši léčitelé byli bezmocní, a vanyarští, třebaže často vyškolení v Irmových zahradách, na tom nebyli o mnoho lépe. Dva nebo tři Maiar, které měl Eönwë s sebou pro celou svou obrovskou armádu, stačili ošetřit jen omezený počet potřebných. Maedhros u Mithrimu byl jediný a pečovali o něj ti nejlepší a nejzkušenější, včetně mé sestřenice a bratrance. Nejspíš proto se dokázal vzpamatovat ze svého utrpení, fyzicky a do jisté míry i duševně. Vysvobozených zajatců, kteří by potřebovali podobnou péči, bylo však teď mnohem víc než schopných ranhojičů.

Když od břehů válčícího Beleriandu odrazily první telerijské lodě, aby odvážely nejhůře postižené a raněné přes moře do Valinoru, nezbývalo než doufat, že alespoň požehnaná země může ty nešťastníky zachránit, ulevit jim v jejich utrpení. Protože to by znamenalo, že existuje naděje, třebaže mizivá, i pro mé bratry.

Většinu času té dlouhé války jsem strávil se zvědy a stopaři v různých družinách. Eluréda jsem vídal málokdy a od jednoho k druhému setkání, jak přibývalo padlých, jsem se děsil, zda nebylo poslední. Jezdil s ranhojiči, kterým se hodila každá pomocná ruka, podobně jako Calloth, ale bitevní vřavě se nevyhýbal, naopak. Víc než jednou jsem zaslechl, že se vyznamenal v první linii – bojovník pod erbovním znamením stylizovaného nifredilu, symbolu jeho pramáti Lúthien. Občas se pohyboval se svým malým oddílem v blízkosti mladého krále beleriandských Noldor, častěji býval společně s Eärendilovými dvojčaty, Gildorem Inglorionem nebo Gondolinskými k ruce elfům ze zámoří. O tom, že by se jeho družina spojovala s Oropherem nebo jinými lordy Doriathu, jejichž by podle práva měl být pánem, jsem za celou dlouhou kampaň nezaslechl ani slovo.

Ereinion dal Finarfinovi k dispozici ty, kdo měli zkušenosti ze severu a znali místní geografii a pravděpodobná nebezpečí, jako průvodce, a já jsem byl mezi nimi. Většinou úplně anonymní. Nikdy bych nevěřil, že mne léta války a kletby, která na mně spočívala, dokázaly natolik změnit, že mne nyní málokdo poznával. V přilbě nebo s kápí na hlavě zakrývající vlasy vlastně téměř nikdo. Finarfin si mne povolat nedal, i když jsem věděl z doslechu, že mu o mně Ereinion řekl, s druhým strýcem, tentokrát z matčiny strany, jsem se k oboustrannému překvapení potkal náhodou, když jsme vyklízeli jedny z dobytých rudných dolů v Dorthonionu. Do té chvíle jsem neměl tušení, že Rusco, Mahtanův syn a mladší bratr mé matky, stejně rezavý jako ona a jako já, vůbec do Středozemě přijel.

Mluvili jsme málo a strýc mi připadal vzdálený a chladný. Když jsem se zeptal na matku, pokrčil rameny.

„Nerdanel… Nu, Pityo, nebudu ti lhát. Odešla z Tirionu na otcovu usedlost a málo se ukazuje na veřejnosti. Vyčítá si, a kdo by se jí divil. Po tom, co jsme slyšeli od Elwing a Eärendila, je div, že se vás všech nezřekla."

Před šesti stovkami let bych ta tvrdá slova oplakal. Ještě před deseti bych se začal sypat, jako už tolikrát. Dnes jsem věděl, že je třeba dělat, co je správné, a dojít do konce, abych vůbec mohl začít prosit o odpuštění. Zasloužil jsem, co jsem dostal.

„Strýčku…" řekl jsem po dlouhé době, „nebudu o nic žádat pro sebe – tebe, ani matku tvým prostřednictvím… Jen jí vzkaž, aby odpustila Ambarussovi. Pro něj bylo Alqualondë první a poslední kapkou, po níž pohár přetekl. Jediný z nás se vědomě neobrátil ke zlým činům, a umřel kvůli tomu. Miloval ji z nás nejvíc. Pokud se někdy vrátí ze Síní, ať se od něj neodvrací a přijme ho zpátky."

„Kam půjdeš ty?" zeptal se mých zad, když jsem se otočil, abych ho opustil.

„Předpokládám, že mám ještě něco vykonat, než přijde konec, ať už jakýkoliv. Doufám… jenom doufám, že už nebudu muset udělat nic, co by přidalo k její bolesti. Taky jsem ji miloval a zklamal a nikdy jí to nebudu moci vynahradit," odpověděl jsem a šel mu z očí. Myslel jsem na silmarily v Železné koruně Severu, které byly každým krokem blíž. Protože ať jsem doufal v cokoliv, když jsem opouštěl Amon Ereb a myslel jsem, že i svou děsivou Přísahu, nebyl jsem ani teď volný, a nebudu.

A se stejnou myšlenkou jsem o hodně později vstoupil do podzemních síní Angbandu v jedné z prvních jednotek, které prolomily obranu poslední a největší bašty Nepřítele.

xxx

Naposledy jsem ťal, vodorovně ve výši hrudníku, a cesta byla volná.

Tunel ústil do obrovského sálu, tmavého, jehož stropu se nedalo dohlédnout. I tady se bojovalo o každý krok. S ubývajícími nepřáteli a hlavně s dusivou, temnou a zlověstnou atmosférou, která se na mne přilepila jako kus krví nasáklé látky. Úder vpravo, vlevo. Nikdy jsem nebyl skvělý šermíř jako Maedhros ve svých nejlepších letech. Ale proti skřetům a Východňanům ve službách Severu to stačilo.

Řev a křik pod neviditelnými oblouky klenby. Pocit, jako by ve stínech číhalo něco dalšího, jehož kradmé pohledy se nám upírají do boků a do zad. A pak se mi konečně otevřel průhled dál do nitra síně. Na její druhou stranu.

K černému trůnu.

Padlý Vala byl pryč, ukrytý kdesi v hlubinách země; jeho železná koruna však spočívala na široké černé ploše sedadla a zbylé dva silmarily zářily do věčnosti noci v hlubinách Angbandu. I jejich světlo jako by se dusilo temným kouzlem tohoto místa. Jak mohla Lúthien, křehká, půvabná princezna, která toho věděla o zlu tak málo, jít dál a vzdorovat tomu?

Silmarily… Teď teprve jsem doopravdy pochopil, jak to Maedhros myslel, když tvrdil, že ho volají, mluví k němu. Nebyla to výzva ani řeč v pravém smyslu toho slova, ale Přísaha se mi v srdci znovu pohnula, donutila mne sevřít meč pevněji, probíjet se blíž a blíž k tomu místu…

Koutkem oka jsem zachytil narudlou zář a temnou auru, až se mi zježily vlasy na zátylku. Srazil jsem muže v černé zbroji, který se mi postavil do cesty, zbavil se dvou dotírajících skřetů, udělal čtyři kroky směrem ke Kamenům – a pak přece jen poslechl instinkt a ohlédl se tím směrem.

Byl to balrog. Ne tak velký jako Gothmog nebo jeden dva z těch mnoha ostatních, které jsem na dálku zahlédl, když prchali od otcova rozbitého těla nebo v pozdějších bitvách, ale pořád vysoko nad síly obyčejného elfa. V jedné ruce ohnivý bič spletený z živých plamenů, v druhé meč s černou čepelí. Smrtící, dokonalý služebník temnot. Protivníci před ním ustupovali, tady nebyl žádný velký bojovník a hrdina jako Fingon, Ecthelion nebo Glorfindel… Takový, jenž by byl ochoten na samém konci války obětovat život. Protože nic víc ani jeden z těch tří nedokázal – jen zaplatit za skoleného balroga sebou samým.

Teď ohnivý démon odhodil jednoho soupeře, druhého, příliš pomalého na úprku, srazil mečem, sloupy po stranách síně nechal za sebou. Vztyčil se v celé své smrtící ohromnosti a temné nádheře – byl víc než dvakrát vyšší než já a mnohem mohutnější.

Měl jsem příležitost proklouznout kolem, pokračovat směrem k vábícím Klenotům. Splnit Přísahu dřív, než se k Morgothovu trůnu dostane někdo z Eonwëho družiny nebo z Vanyar. Nechat démona, aby se s ním vypořádal někdo jiný, statečnější a mocnější, kdo může každým okamžikem vpadnout do sálu jinou chodbou. Manwëho herold. Finarfin. Kdokoliv.

Neudělal jsem to.

Postavu, která zůstala stát proti balrogovi jako poslední a jediná, aby kryla ústup ostatních, jsem poznal podle Lúthienina erbu vyšitého na plášti a podle pohybů. Tvář a vlasy měl skryté pod přilbou, meč v jeho ruce byl noldorský – plál divokým modrým světlem. Když na něj narazilo démonovo ostří, vylétl roj jisker. Vzápětí se bojovník pohnul, ustoupil stranou před dopadajícím plamenem biče, ťal soupeři po noze. Balrog zavyl, těžko říci, zda zlostí nebo bolestí, a pohnul se tak rychle, že to oko stěží dokázalo postřehnout. Žár jeho těla bylo cítit až ke mně, na třicet kroků.

Drobná postavička, temná proti rudé výhni démona, se stačila sklonit a úder ohromné černé čepele ji minul. Ze země sekla po balrogovi podruhé, a podruhé zasáhla. Odkutálela se stranou. Vyskočila na nohy. V té chvíli už jsem byl v pohybu, i když jsem věděl, že to nejspíš nestihnu.

Konec plamenného biče bojovníka zasáhl do hrudi, odmrštil nazad, na podlahu. Démon nakročil vpřed s mečem obráceným špičkou dolů, aby ho dorazil.

Udělal jsem totéž, co Diorův syn, když Maedhros napadl jeho sestru. To, co by v mé situaci udělal každý otec.

Skočil jsem mezi omráčeného Eluréda a Morgothova balroga a odrazil démonovu zbraň stranou svou vlastní.

xxx

Probral jsem se do bolesti a žízně. Rozlepil jsem víčka – kolem mne bylo denní světlo přecezené přes hnědou stanovou plachtu. Vidění se mi mlžilo, před levým okem mi pluly tmavé skvrny, které zakrývaly část zorného pole. Dýchalo se mi špatně, jako bych měl v hrudi rozdrcené sklo.

„Amrasi! Amrasi, slyšíš mě? Jsi při vědomí?" Calloth. Ve tváři byla bledá, skoro šedivá vyčerpáním. Pokusil jsem se přisvědčit a nemohl, a stěží jsem dokázal polykat, když mi mezi rty vložila slámku. Připadalo mi, jako by mi do hrdla proudil tekutý oheň. A možná už tam byl předtím.

Nevybavoval jsem si, jak jsem se dostal sem – do tohoto stavu a do tohoto stanu. Poslední, nač jsem si vzpomínal, bylo, že stojím nad tělem Diorova syna a čelím démonovi, jednomu z těch, kteří ubili mého otce.

„Eluréd…" dostal jsem ze sebe s námahou. Každá hláska mi působila potíže, hlasivky se mi svíraly a křečovitě stahovaly. Nějakou částí své omámené mysli jsem chápal, že mi léčitelka podala odvar proti bolesti, ale chvíli nepochybně potrvá, než začne působit. „Je…?"

„Je v pořádku," sáhla mi po ruce. Nechal jsem ji. Tenhle dotek kupodivu nebolel, bylo to, jako by mě zase držela matka. Nebo sestra. „Dvě zlomená žebra. Ošklivá spálenina na rameni a na hrudníku. Ale už je na nohou, dostane se z toho."

Naklonila se kamsi za mou hlavu, něco řekla komusi neviditelnému. Nerozuměl jsem, co vlastně.

„Démon?" pohlédl jsem na ni tázavě.

„Démona jsi zabil." Na ruku, za kterou mne držela, mi dopadla její slza. Nemusela říkat, že je to se mnou zlé. Věděl jsem to sám. Stejně to udělala – noldorské léčitelky jsou ke svým pacientům upřímné. „Amrasi… Nepřežiješ to. Máš popálené plíce a většinu těla. Několik vážných sečných a tržných ran. A vyčerpal jsi v tom boji skoro všechny síly fëa. Zbývá ti už jenom málo času."

„Dobře…" téměř jsem se neslyšel, ale teď šel hovor a artikulace trochu lépe. Možná jsem si zvykal. „Nečekal jsem… že to přežiju. Za krev dáme…"

Někdo vstoupil do stanu, plachta se na okamžik poodhrnula, sluneční paprsek mi dopadl na sítnici pravého oka a vzápětí zmizel. Stín se proměnil ve světlovlasého muže.

„Synovče." Finarfin přiklekl k lůžku vedle Calloth.

Naprázdno jsem polkl. Nemluvil jsem s ním celou věčnost – naposledy před Alqualondë. Dovolil mi připojit se k vojsku při útoku na Angband, nosit zbraň a bojovat, ale setkat se se mnou nechtěl. Až doteď. Doopravdy nejspíš umírám, pomyslel jsem si s jistým údivem. Usmířeně. Nějak jsem se toho nebál.

„ _Arane_ ," zašeptal jsem, jak nejzřetelněji jsem dokázal. „Prosím tě… o odpuštění. Tebe, a Olwëho… Je… mi to líto…"

„Vím, že je. Postavil ses té kletbě. Vybral sis život před smrtí."

„Ne pro sebe." V krku jsem cítil chuť krve a spáleniny.

„Odpouštím ti," řekl mi. „A Valar jsou milosrdní. Zase bude všechno dobré."

Pokusil jsem se pohnout hlavou ze strany na stranu, odporovat mu, ale nešlo to, svaly neposlouchaly, nebo jsem byl příliš slabý.

„Přísaha… zůstala nesplněná."

„Nezůstala," v očích měl slzy. Bylo mi líto mého strýce, který pláče nad mým zmařeným životem, ačkoliv sám utrpěl horší ztrátu, než by kdy měl kterýkoliv otec. Teď, po všem, jsem to chápal trochu lépe. Vzal moji ruku z Callothiny, takže jsem pochopil, že druhou asi nemám v nejlepším stavu. Něco mi vložil do dlaně, pomohl mi sevřít kolem toho prsty. Tělem se mi rozlilo příjemné teplo, bolest ustoupila. Pokusil jsem se trochu nadzvednout hlavu, abych se podíval, a podařilo se mi to, léčitelka mi podložila pod šíji srolovanou přikrývku.

Mezi prsty se mi dralo světlo. Záře Míšení, která hřeje, ale nepálí, požehnaná a nádhernější, než jsem si ji pamatoval z dávných dnů.

„Takže je to dokonáno…" Pousmál jsem se. „Všechno, co jsem přísahal, splněno, a můžu jít v míru."

Stanová plachta se odhrnula podruhé. Světlo silmarilů dopadlo Elurédovi do bledé tváře, když přistoupil k nohám lůžka. Pod košilí měl obvazy, trochu kulhal, ale léčitelka nelhala, žádnou fatální ránu neutrpěl. Ten pohled mi ulevil víc než čisté Světlo, které bylo před Sluncem a Měsícem.

Finarfin se nade mnou sklonil.

„Nechám tě rozloučit se. Buď v pokoji, synovče." Políbil mě na čelo. Zvedl se.

„Arafinwë," řekl jsem tiše. Věděl jsem, co musím udělat, a bez odkladu – bylo to příliš důležité a mně už mnoho času nezbývalo. Natáhl jsem se k jeho ruce, najednou to šlo. Možná je to před koncem vždycky takové. „Střežte je s Eonwëm, patří na Západ. Vzdávám se jich – jménem Fëanárových synů. Svěřuji je do vaší ochrany." Pustil jsem silmarily ze své dlaně do jeho, oba dva, bez dalšího pohledu. Slabost a bolest byly zpátky, když mne Kameny opustily, ale zdaleka ne tak pronikavé jako předtím. „A… vyřiď mé matce, že mě to mrzí. To všechno. Vrátím se k ní, jestli budu moci."

„Řeknu jí to." Pustil na své místo Eluréda a byl pryč.

Třetí teplá ruka mi sevřela prsty.

„Amrasi…" hlas se mu zachvěl. „Zachránil jsi…"

„Ne," přerušil jsem ho. „To ty ses postavil… mezi mne… a Sudbu…, synu mého srdce. A za to ti děkuji."

Tekly mu slzy. Pocítil jsem, jak i mně od koutku pravého oka sklouzlo na tvář něco teplého.

„Zase se uvidíme," řekl jsem s jistotou.

„Na Západě," hlesl ozvěnou. „Jednou. Určitě se uvidíme. My dva i oba naši bratři."

Chtěl jsem mu stisknout dlaň, ale už jsem v sobě nenašel sílu. Nic mě nebolelo, jen jsem se cítil strašně unavený.

„Jestli můžu něco udělat… cokoliv…" vzlykl. Morgothovu balrogovi se postavil bez váhání, ale teď jsem měl najednou před sebou zas pouhé odrostlé dítě, na které je toho příliš.

„Zůstaň tady se mnou. Prosím. Už to nebude moc dlouho trvat."

Naklonil se, přitiskl mou ruku ke své mokré tváři. Vím, že jsem v té chvíli byl šťastný.

Zavřel jsem oči a vklouzl do spánku s důvěrou, že až je zase otevřu, naleznu jej vedle sebe.


	7. Epilog

Poslední slova tohoto příběhu patří Finarfinovi - protože Maglorovi se jich nedostává.

xxx

Epilog

 _Koně jdou krokem. Maglor má tedy dost času zkoumat na dálku tváře vůdců družiny, jež se k nim blíží, beze spěchu, bez emocí, netečně. Tvář jeho samého je právě tak lhostejná, zatímco nehybně sedí v sedle, se starším bratrem po boku. Oni přijeli sami dva. Oba vědí, co musí udělat, co udělají už v nejbližších dnech, a nepřejí si strhnout s sebou do záhuby nikoho dalšího. Už příliš mnoho svých věrných zničili cestou ke své zkáze._

 _Ještě před dvěma dny si Maglor nebyl jistý. Poslové Pánů Západu jim přednesli, co měli přikázáno: Fëanorovi synové mají přijít, vzdát se na milost, vrátit přes moře domů a vyslechnout rozsudek za své strašlivé činy. Ukončit jednou provždy tu krvavou cestu, kterou nastoupili v Alqualondë. Čekat, jak o osudu silmarilů i jejich vlastním rozhodnou jiní. A pravděpodobně se vydat na cestu do Věčné tmy, protože proti vůli Valar už v Amanu nebudou mít ani stín naděje, že by dokázali vyplnit Přísahu._

 _,Méně škody naděláme jejím zrušením,ʻ řekl Maglor bratrovi, když poslové odešli. Věděl, že to nebude k ničemu. Viděl záblesk zoufalství a šílenství v očích svého nejstaršího, svého_ posledního _sourozence… Tehdy dávno, u Mithrimu, před většinou té krve, jíž si pokryli ruce i duši, si Maglor přísahal, že už nikdy víckrát svého bratra neopustí. Neudělá to tedy ani teď, na konci. Proti veškerému zdravému rozumu, veškerým zbytkům svědomí, které ho bolestivě nutilo odplout na Západ a přijmout trest i riziko, že padne do tmy bez návratu. Chtěl by se vzdát daného slova, které jim přineslo jenom zmar, odvrátit se od něj a nést důsledky. Jako Ambarussové, jeden živý a jeden mrtvý, kteří nedokázali snášet tíhu Přísahy. Jenže on neslíbil následovat Ambarussar, ať už se rozhodli zbaběle, pošetile nebo naopak moudře. Zůstane s Maedhrosem. Do konce._

 _Bylo rozhodnuto; teď zbývalo sdělit rozhodnutí tomu, koho Manwëho herold pošle._

 _A Eönwë jim vstříc poslal jejich vlastního strýce._

 _Na dálku, jen pomalu se zvětšující, už Maglor rozeznává korouhve vlající ve větru, barvy a cípy standart pošramocené bitvami. Vidí detaily ozdob na sedlech a čabrakách koní. I na nich je znát, že prošly žárem bojů, ohněm a nebezpečím. Finarfinovy zlaté vlasy spadají na jeho široká ramena – je bez přilby, byť ve zbroji, bez šperků krom jednoduché obroučky držící účes z čela. Ve tváři zachmuřený, mezi obočím mu žal a starosti vyryly hlubokou vrásku. Ten tam je vždy usměvavý, laskavý strýček jejich mládí. Tohle je válečný král, vojevůdce, stratég, na jehož rozhodnutích závisí příliš mnoho cizích osudů._

 _Maedhros pobídne své jezdecké zvíře k líné chůzi, Maglor ho následuje s odstupem půl koňské délky. Dívá se._

 _Teď poznává i tváře mužů v králově družině, zvláštní směs Noldor Valinoru, Vyhnanců, Sindar. Je tu tichý učenec Elemmírë, o němž by byl Maglor přísahal, že nikdy v životě nebude ochoten opustit Valmar. Mahtanův syn, Nerdanelin mladší bratr a jeho vlastní strýc Rusco, s vlasy jako plamen. Duilin a Elemmakil z Gondolinu. Eluréd Doriathský, jejich dávný zajatec, sám, bez svých synovců. Maglorovo srdce se sevře, když si uvědomí, jak moc doufal, že je ještě jednou, naposledy uvidí – svobodné, dospělé muže, už ne chlapce, kteří k němu přilnuli, protože nikoho jiného neměli. Chybí také Celebrimbor i Ereinion, teď nově přezdívaný Gil-galad, mladý Velekrál Noldor ve Středozemi. Nepřipojili se k vojsku Valar, nebo jenom k Finarfinově družině? Co z toho plyne? Jsou rozhodnuti zůstat, nevydávat se na cestu do Amanu? Budou to nakonec oni, kdo budou soudit poslední Fëanorovy syny, až…?_

 _Finarfin zvedne ruku, zastavuje doprovod a sám pokračuje vpřed. Vyjede na půl cesty mezi svou družinu a Fëanoriony. Vyčkává, dokud k němu Maedhros a Maglor nedojedou na deset kroků._

 _„_ A laita _," pokývne na pozdrav jako první, i když by podle protokolu jistě měl počkat, až oni pozdraví jeho: mladší, níže postavení, vydědění._

 _„_ _Arafinwë," Maedhros se neobtěžuje zdvořilostmi. Obličej má vyzáblejší a uštvanější než kdy dříve, propadlé tváře, ledové oči ztrácející se v kruzích tak temných, jako by ho někdo zbil._

 _Teď, z bezprostřední blízkosti, rozeznává Maglor známky čerstvého žalu i ve Finarfinových očích. Nejmladší – teď jediný – Finwion je oba sleduje zpod staženého obočí. Také pohubl, ztvrdl. Je z něj někdo jiný._

 _„_ _Přivezl jsi, co nám patří, pane strýče?" řekne Maedhros. Ten nezkoumá rysy králova obličeje, nehádá z jeho výrazu, co bude následovat. Silmarily k němu hovoří, takže dobře ví, jaká je odpověď na tu otázku. Zeptal se pouze proto, aby zachoval zdání, že přijel vyjednávat. Ve skutečnosti si je vědom, že Kameny z dobré vůle Pánů Západu a pouhými slovy nezíská._

 _„_ _Fëanárovy Klenoty se vrátí na Západ," řekne Finarfin svým mírným hlasem, tiše. V tom jediném se nezměnil. „Tam je jejich místo, ne ve vašich zkrvavených rukou. Váš bratr Pityafinwë Ambarussa s tím souhlasil. A vy byste měli jet se mnou. Domů. Hledat odpuštění a uzdravení."_

 _Maedhrosova mechanická ruka sevře hrušku sedla, zatímco prsty zdravé levičky trhnou otěžemi koně, až se jezdecké zvíře vzepne a odvrátí, napůl už na cestě zpátky._

 _„_ _Nemáme žádného takového bratra!" vykřikne jezdec přes rameno. „Kameny jsou naše, Arafinwë. Nepodrobíme se Eönwëho vůli, ani tvojí."_

 _Do Finarfinových očí lehne stín hlubší než dříve._

 _„_ _Pravda," cuknou mu rty v bolestném úšklebku. „Nemáte už takového bratra. I když ta slova znamenají něco jiného, než jsi měl na mysli ty, synovče."_

 _Ale Maedhros neposlouchá. Pobídne koně do klusu, pak do cvalu. Neohlédne se._

 _Maglor zůstane stát na místě, bez hnutí se dívá, jak jeho strýc rovněž otáčí své zvíře, loučí se pouhým pokývnutím, beze slova, vrací se beze spěchu ke svým. Svou odpověď obdržel, není nač dál vyčkávat. Druhý Fëanorův syn pocítí chlad v kostech, bodavou prázdnotu v srdci. Bolest, o níž už ani nevěděl, že ještě dokáže cítit. Sevře otěže v obou rukou, nerozhodně se ohlédne po bratrovi, pak za strýcem. Zaváhá._

 _Pobídne koně patami._

 _Dožene odjíždějícího krále dříve, než se ten vrátí pod své vlastní korouhve._

 _„_ _Arafinwë!" udýchaně přitáhne otěže a hledá slova. „Co je s ním? Co se stalo Pityovi?"_

 _Finarfin zastaví, sevře rty, pohlédne Maglorovi do zdivočelých očí._

 _„_ _Padl," řekne polohlasem. „Zemřel se ctí a zachránil mnoho životů. Váš bratr… měl statečnější srdce a víc rozhodnosti, než jsme si všichni mysleli. Čelil Morgothovu balrogovi a srazil ho přímo v trůnním sále Angbandu."_

 _Krev se Maglorovi stáhne z obličeje, jako by se i jeho dotkly ledové prsty smrti._

 _„_ _Byl smrtelně raněn," pokračuje Finarfin po několika chvílích ticha, „popálený málem k nepoznání. Ale žil ještě několik hodin. Než naposledy vydechl, držel v ruce Klenoty vašeho otce, které jsme vyňali z Morgothovy železné koruny, a požádal mne a Eönwëho, abychom je odvezli na Západ. Splnil tu vaši strašlivou Přísahu, Makalaurë, teprve potom se silmarilů vzdal. Dobrovolně. Odešel usmířený a klidně."_

 _„_ _Jak mám vědět, že mi nelžeš?" Maglorovi se zachvěje hlas. Marně se snaží ovládnout: tisíckrát si mohl říkat, že je jejich nejmladší bratr zradil a už ho nechtějí znát, ale tváří v tvář zprávě o jeho smrti nedokáže dál předstírat lhostejnost. „Jak mám vědět, že Přísaha je opravdu splněná, když to v srdci necítím?"_

 _„_ _Kameny vás opustily, Káno," řekne Finarfin. „Byly požehnané a posvátné, ale vy je zalili krví nevinných a nehledali odpuštění. On jediný z vás všech pochopil, že takovým způsobem Přísahu splnit nelze. Nikdy."_

 _„_ _Ale jak mám vědět…" zopakuje Maglor a zmlkne, když ucítí výzvu k ósanwë._

 _V rozpacích si přikousne ret. Je to už dlouho, co se někomu byl ochoten otevřít pro výměnu myšlenek. Déle, než by si kdy dovedl představit. Naposledy… ne, neví. Nejspíš ještě na Amon Ereb s Amrasem, než je opustil. Pak už s nikým. Nikdy, a nejméně s Maedhrosem, který zničil sám sebe v zoufalé snaze nepadnout a dostát povinnosti a celému světu se uzavřel._

 _Pak přeci jenom pootevře skulinku ve své pevné hradbě a pustí strýce dál._

 _Trvá to nepatrný okamžik. Když se Finarfin stáhne a Maglor téměř mimoděčně vrátí své ochrany zpátky na místa, slunce ještě nestačí udělat po obloze ani krůček a králova družina stojí bez pohybu tam, kde byla před okamžikem. Jenom Maglorovo srdce je prázdnější než kdy dřív a on najednou neví, jak dál. Je po všem._

 _„_ _Odevzdali jsme jeho tělo ohni," řekne Finarfin tiše. „Tyelperinquar mi pověděl, že takový byl váš zvyk."_

 _Maglor pokývá. Chce promluvit, ale nemůže. On, mistr slov, zůstává beze slova, němý._

 _„_ _Řekneš to svému bratrovi, Káno?" král se natáhne k jeho ruce a lehce mu stiskne zápěstí. Maglor neucukne, nevymkne se mu, zatímco jeho strýc pokračuje. „Pověz mu, že je Přísaha splněná a Klenoty se vrátily do rukou Fëanárových synů, třebaže to nebyly jeho ruce a třebaže to bylo nakrátko. Nepřísahali jste, že je nesmíte odevzdat z vlastní dobré vůle poté, co je získáte. Je po všem. Už nemusíte udělat, co jste zamýšleli – ať je to cokoliv. Rozvažte to ještě naposledy. Vzdejte se Eönwëmu a vraťte se na Západ." Ztiší hlas. „Nenuťte mne, abych musel vaší matce přinést zprávu, že ztratila všechny své děti a jenom Námova dobrá vůle jí může některé vrátit." Narovná se v sedle, podruhé skloní hlavu v pozdravu. „Budu čekat."_

 _Maglor stejně jako předtím zůstane stát a dívá se, jak se družiníci rozestupují, aby pustili krále za své sevřené řady, jak obracejí koně a ujíždějí za ním tam, kde lze tušit tábor vojska Západu na pobřeží a mořské vlny, zalévající někdejší Beleriand._

 _Měl by také pobídnout koně, dostihnout Maedhrose a udělat…_

 _Neví ještě, co udělá._

 _V očích ho pálí slzy._


End file.
